StarCrossed Souls: Twilight of the Spirit Sword
by Hero Genkaku
Summary: Kilik, Talim and Xianghua travel the globe in search of the Soul Edge to end it's terrible evil, but things get a little interesting when a new Soul in green appears! Where is he from and for what reasons could he want the sword? ZeldaSoul Calibur Fic!
1. A Fated Meeting

In the Asian continent there are many deserts, many of them uninhabited because of the scorching sun and lack of natural recourses, at night the harsh cold winds came, but no matter what, death always lingered here.  
  
However, these extreme conditions did not stop three warriors from entering its territory. They walked the cracked and sun baked earth for miles, but they were not lost, and they moved with purpose as if something were leading them.  
  
Kilik shielded his eyes from the hot sun. "The desert, why in all places the desert?" He asked aloud. Behind him two females followed, equally hot, and covered in a light sheen of sweat."  
  
"I agree, it is getting a bit clichéd." Xianghua said stopping for a bit. "I mean, why couldn't it of been a nice place like Paris? Or maybe Venice? I'd even settle for a jungle or something, anything but this hot place."  
  
The second girl, Talim shook her head, dark pigtails hitting either side of her shoulders softly.  
  
"Sorry guys, but this is where I've been sensing the Soul Edge the strongest. The scent carried upon the winds has not grown stale meaning that it's staying here." She looked to her two senior companions, and added as aside; "Besides, we've hit all those places for the shards, and that's why we're here now."  
  
"You said that you're readings are especially strong about this one." Kilik put in. The young man also stopped for a moment to regard her. "I don't know about you, but right about now, I hope it's just a larger piece of the Soul Edge."  
  
"But why? I thought you both were after it to destroy it!" Talim said. Xianghua shook her head.  
  
"Of course we are, but after all this walking I'm exhausted. If we were to find Soul Edge here, we wouldn't have much energy to fight, let alone escape if that time came."  
  
The young priestess lowered her gaze in thought and when she looked back to her friends she seemed more determined than ever.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be alright. If we all stick together, we'll find a way to defeat Soul Edge again. Besides, you both told me before that you all had a hand in beating it. And even the fighters before us helped each other. No one could ever beat that thing alone."  
  
Her little speech seemed to encourage the two who exchanged hopeful glances.  
  
Kilik smiled faintly. "Yeah, you're right. And from all the shards we've been finding, it's pretty clear it's in weak condition."  
  
Xianghua also smiled, "Yes, and the mass bloodshed has ceased for a bit. It must be trying to regain its strength."  
  
The wind priestess nodded seemingly full of energy again, "That's right, that's right! So let's stop complaining and worrying about everything and concentrate. What ever it is, isn't too far into the desert so we're okay. Let's go!" With that, Talim briskly walked ahead renewed and ready to go.  
  
Kilik gave a side-glance to Xianghua who was already looking at him.  
  
"Reminds me of you when we traveled back then."  
  
The girl nodded. "Seems like old times again. Although.." At this, an uncertain look came across her features and she looked to the distant horizon. "It doesn't really feel the same with out him."  
  
She didn't have to say who 'he' was for the same look, maybe even sadder came to Kilik's young features as well.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. That's why we've got to do this, if anything for him."  
  
Xianghua lowered her head then. "Maxi, your sacrifice will not have been in vain, we swear it. Please watch over us." Both fighters stood silent in remembrance for their lost comrade hoping that they would find a resolve for his memory and peace for his soul.  
  
***  
  
The Trio did not have to walk far before they heard sounds of a scuffle. Instantly all three made a dash towards the sound, suddenly unmindful of the heat. Only one thought went through all their minds, and they feared only the worst.  
  
Someone else had found the Soul Edge.  
  
Soon they came upon a stone fortification comprised of a few boulders upon a hill which just happen to be against a stone cliff for good measure. There was no way in or around except through the front.  
  
"Xianghua! Kilik! Look!" Talim said pointing. When the two looked in the direction the girl indicated, they saw two figures hiding against some of the larger boulders. Around them, it seemed the sand and dirt would jump as if alive.  
  
However, when they looked closer, they noticed quivers protruding from the ground or bouncing off to land elsewhere.  
  
"Some one is shooting at them! We've got to help them!" Xianghua, ever ready for action was about to move, but Talim suddenly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait! There's something strange here." With that stated, the priestess closed her eyes as she had done many times before. This told Kilik and Xianghua that the girl was concentrating. When they met her during their travels they learned that she had the uncanny ability to read the wind, such was her special ability. Thus far, she's never led them wrong always depending upon the winds to guide them.  
  
After another moment of hearing nothing but the fight before them, the girl opend her eyes again.  
  
Her large brown eyes looked to her companions and only held bewilderment.  
  
"I..I can't describe it, but I do feel the presence of something evil here, but there's also something else here. It's strange, I've never felt or heard anything like it. It talks to me in another language that I can't understand quite."  
  
When ever she said 'It'. Both Kilik and Xianghua could only guess she was referring to the winds, or maybe the spirits.  
  
"Is it a demon?" Kilik asked.  
  
"I, I don't know. But I don't think we should be afraid. This new wind is not malevolent, but it is quite mysterious."  
  
Xianghua let out a loud sigh in frustration. "Well we're not going to find out too much if we stay here. Besides there are two people down there that are being attacked by this 'mysterious' wind." And without another word the Chinese woman turned and ran forward.  
  
Kilik held out a hand. "Xianghua wait!!' But he was too late and ran after her.  
  
"No you two don't go! I don't think we should fight~!" But her words fell upon deaf ears as she watched her commerades run into the fray. "Ohhh." She huffed before she looked up to the sky and shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't understand. But please help us." She prayed silently as she ran to catch up.  
  
***  
  
Xianghua ran keeping her head low, dashing for the nearest shelter. From the corner of her eye she spied the people in peril.  
  
"Hey! Hey you two!" She called through cupped hands. This seemed to catch their attention. When she saw their faces she faintly recognized them.  
  
One was blond and had a high regal air about him, she remembered him as Raphael the French fencer. She had only seen him once in their travels and that was when he was in a duel with some other fighter. But She remembered him well when she watched him fence with deadly and precise moves.  
  
The other one there was actually more familiar as they had actually clashed some time ago. Well to be more accurate Kilik had butted heads with this one. His name was Yun Sung. He was from the same school as the Korean pair Seung Mina and Hwang. His style was very different unlike his seniors, and he was what she called hot-blooded.  
  
Xianghua was startled out of her thoughts as Kilik's heavy form suddenly jumped beside her.  
  
The young man panted though not from running. "Are you crazy!?! You could have been killed!! What were you thinking?!" He fumed.  
  
Xianghua narrowed her eyes. "Well someone needs to help them!" She said turning back to the pair. "Hey!! Are you two all right?!"  
  
"Great more people! Just what we needed!" The Korean moaned.  
  
"For YOUR information we're here to help you!!" The Chinese girl shot back angry.  
  
The blond Frenchman gave an annoyed look. "We didn't ask for your help! Just go or you'll get yourself killed!"  
  
"Well of all the nerve!" Xianghua turned to Kilik clearly disgusted. "People these days!"  
  
But no matter how rude their mannerisms had been, Xianghua still found a small smile upon Kilik's lips.  
  
"What are you guys doing all the way out here?!" He asked.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Both of them nearly shouted in unison. This only made the smile grow wider.  
  
"I knew it Xianghua! They ARE hiding something!" He deduced. "They are after the Soul Edge! Talim was right it is here!"  
  
Xianghua looked around before saying; "Speaking of whom, where is Talim?"  
  
"Well I thought she was behind me."  
  
Xianghua began to look, trying not to leave the safe shelter of the boulder. "Talim?! Talim?! Where are you?"  
  
It was then that all four fighters spotted her. Some how during the small exchange between the two groups, the priestess had made her way past and was walking out into the clearing before the small opening at the base of the cliff. She walked slowly, as if approaching a wild doe and her weapons were sheathed.  
  
"Talim!!!" Xiagnhua said horrified.  
  
"She's crazier than you!! TALIM!!" Kilik jumped from the safety of the boulder.  
  
"Little tart is going to get herself killed!" The other fighter scoffed. "That guy shoots at anything that moves, he wouldn't even let us get close!"  
  
Kilik heard this, and ran faster catching up to the girl who continued to walk unmindful of the dangers. But when he reached the girl he skidded to a complete stop as she turned to him with a soft expression upon her face.  
  
"Kilik, move slowly," She warned. "He doesn't like fast movement."  
  
Kilik wasn't sure who 'he' was but he tried to talk to her in the same manner.  
  
"What are you DOING? You're going to be KILLED." Kilik had always wondered if it was possible to whisper and scream at the same time, now he knew you could.  
  
But the young girl's expression didn't change. "Stay here, and watch." With out another word she turned back and proceeded to the entrance. As Talim neared she lowered her head as in respect never taking her eyes away from the entrance. Surprizingly she made it a few steps away from the opening.  
  
Kilik and Xianghua were so tense, that they could do nothing but watch.  
  
The wind priestess then kneeled while speaking "Please, we mean you no harm, but you must not harm us in return." With that she held out her both her hands before her, presenting something to the person with in.  
  
"Kilik, is that the shards she's." Xianghua asked. And Kilik could do nothing or say nothing in return. "We've got to stop her.She doesn't know what she's doing.."  
  
It was then the youth turned to his friend signaling for her to stay quiet and calm. "Don't Xianghua, maybe, maybe Talim does know what she's doing."  
  
How long did everything stay still for that moment in time? It was as if everything had ceased to move.  
  
And Only Talim could be heard. "Here is a sign of our trust. I'm sure you know what it is. Please, we only want to talk, that is all." She bowed her head hands still outstretched.  
  
At first nothing happened, but something in the air changed about them, and both Xianghua and Kilik could feel it. The other two next to them also seemed to notice it. It was a small and faint breeze that ran through the area like a ghost.  
  
There was movement with in the cave, and as all fighters watched, a figure came out slowly, sliding his boots into the hot sun, followed by the bow and arrow at the ready aiming straight at the bowed Talim. Finally, the figure slid his whole form out into the open.  
  
This warrior was also blond, wth a parting in his blond fringe, and thick locks of hair on eitherside of his..  
  
"Pointy ears? What is he?" Quiet murmurs passed between all fighters but never were they speaking to each other.  
  
"Who is that?" Kilik didn't turn to look at his female companion.  
  
"Some one who doesn't want to fight either thank the gods." The young warrior began to relax, and he heard Xianghua let out a breath as well.  
  
The new fighter in question seemed all too aware of the others and his crystal blue gaze would dart here and there as if unsure, and seemingly self conscious. But his small bow would not waver. Talim who had her head down the whole time, finally looked up seeing the danger she was in. But that did not stop the girl from rising, eyeing the strange foreinger. He was completely garbed in green and wore a white tunic beneath, and all limbs were also clothed in white. He wore a long green hat that hung nearly past his lean shoulders. His eyes were stern but also as clear and innocent as a child's. And he was handsome to boot!  
  
Talim felt herself blush as she realized she was just staring at him.  
  
"Ah! Here, please accept this." She made a motion with her hands once again. This caused the archer (or at least he seemed like an archer, but Talim spied a sword strapped to his back) or Swordsman to lower his bow uncertainly. Cautiously he eyed the object in her hands and Talim could see decision and caulculation scuttle furiously behind his eyes.  
  
Standing before her now it was visible to see he was slightly taller. The elfish fighter, finally with a tentive hand he took the shards from her.  
  
The elf looked upon the shards and finally he spoke "Soul Edge?"  
  
It must of caused everyone's heart to skip a beat, but for various reasons.  
  
"You do know it! Is it here? Are you after it too? Who are you?"  
  
The elf gave her a very odd look before he shook his head. "A Ted'k Idtohjkiudt." 


	2. The New Soul

Talim's face fell. "I don't understand a word you are saying, do you speak English?"  
  
The blond elf inclined his head a bit, but his confused look remained.  
  
"Apparently he doesn't understand you either." Kilik walked up beside her with Xianghua in tow.  
  
"Never mind the language barrier," Xianghua said still eyeing him. "He doesn't even look like he's from this world!"  
  
The elf looked from one to the other as they spoke growing terribly bewildered.  
  
"Nxe Uho Oei?" He said, in turn earning a few puzzled glances himself. The fighters had never heard of such language in all their travels. And was it even possible that he could be from another world? It was questionable, but the long and pointy ears seem like a strong statement to the fact.  
  
Talim pointed to herself "Talim." While Xianghua and Kilik wondered what the hell she was doing (again) the stranger seemed to understand and pointed to her.  
  
"Tal..Talim?" He repeated.  
  
The wind priestess nodded. "That's right!" Both Kilik and Xianghua were surprised but also introduced themselves.  
  
"Kilik." Kilik held out a hand towards the stranger. Once again, he fully understood taking Kilik's hand with his own in a firm shake.  
  
"Kilik."  
  
When Xianghua introduced herself, he had a little problem pronouncing her name, and it took him a few tries but eventually he got it. He looked from one to the other once again, and pointed to each one saying their names in turn.  
  
"Talim, Kilik, Xianghua." After he said this he gestured to himself. "Link."  
  
"That must be his name." Kilik said. He mimicked Link's actions by pointing to him and saying his name. Link nodded looking a bit relieved. Kilik and the rest had to share his feelings. At least they were getting somewhere.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but can we skip the pleasantries?" Raphael and Yun Sung walked up to join the group. The two had been forgotten and seemed indignant at the fact. But when Link saw them, his body tensed visibly and he fell into a battle stance, hand reaching back for his sword.  
  
The pair stopped and instinctively reached for theirs. But Xianghua and Talim quickly got between before anything could happen.  
  
"Well he doesn't like you guys, and I'm sure there's a good reason." Kilik said while he watched the group from Link's side. "Care to explain?"  
  
Yun Sung pushed past Xianghua assuring her that he wasn't going to fight. "We came to this place because we were searching for something, and then THIS guy attacked us."  
  
Kilik raised a brow questioningly. "Is that really what happened? After what we just saw now, Link doesn't seem the type to shoot first and ask questions later."  
  
The French man let out an exasperated sigh. "Well I don't know about his case, but I too came out here in search of something. How ever, when I reached this place, it seems that these to gentleman were already exchanging blows, and I thought I might lend a hand."  
  
"So you both attacked him?! No wonder he doesn't like you guys." Talim shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"That's not true!" The Korean growled, a fist clenched. "I came here and I just so happened to wander into that cave thinking that I would find something, and that freak jumps ME! He's obviously hiding something! I know it!"  
  
All looks turned back to Link who had a bit of an idea what they were talking about. But he just didn't like the hot-blooded Korean shouting so much and pointing at him.  
  
"I hate to say it but Yun Sung could be right. I find it a bit strange to find someone living in this desert, and one of his kind for that." Kilik said.  
  
Talim also had to agree feeling the aura stronger than ever. Dark whispers upon the wind seemed to be flowing faintly from the cave. "He even recognized the Soul Edge shard, so he must be involved somehow."  
  
Kilik once again turned to the elfin warrior. "Link, what's in there?" He pointed to the entrance of the cave. Even with the language barrier separating them. Link seemed to understand completely but he looked a bit hesitant, dropping his gaze to the ground, almost guilty. After deliberating to himself, Link solemnly nodded and tucked his bow away. He made a gesture that they were to follow him.  
  
Inside, the cave was significantly cooler, and proved to be one of those massive underground caverns. They walked the rough passage with only the light shining from the entrance, and the deeper they went the more cooler it became. Finally they were deep enough to where the sun light couldn't reach, but Link continued to walk never faltering. Soon the passage opened up into a fairly large cavernous room, lighted by a dim fire burning in the center. Around it were small staked critters, and what not either hunted by Link himself or bought at the village at the edge of the desert. More of his belongings were seen in the corner, armor and various types of things. Something in another corner was glinting softly from the fire light that got Xianghua's attention. When she squinted she recognized the familiar form of a Shield. There were pictures and marks adorning its shiny surface. One marking resembled a bird-like thing, and above it were three gold triangles. She wasn't deeply endowed with the meanings of knightly customs except that it was called a coat of arms. But its meaning was lost to her.  
  
Link made his way to one of the corners where his belongings were stowed and retrieved an object. But it wasn't the Soul Edge, it was a small bottle containing red liquid.  
  
Like the others, Yun looked about the place curiously. But then he turned impatient, obviously excited at how close they were to finding the Soul Edge.  
  
"It's in here alright, I can feel my shard reacting." He said out loud.  
  
"So you WERE looking for the Soul Edge!" Xianghua said. "I bet that's why Raphael is here too!"  
  
"And if I'm not mistaken, that's why your little trio is here as well." The French man returned smoothly. They would have gone on arguing if Link hadn't made a pained look, he came to them and gestured again with his hands that they were to be quite. He continued on walking into a connecting cavern even larger than the first, but this was lit with a scant few torches, hand made in nooks and cranny in the cave. There was a particularly large Torch protruding from the hard ground and beneath it a figure was upon the matted floor.  
  
The sounds of footsteps stirred it, and it moved, large claw scraping upon the ground heavily. The entourage stopped at the sight while Link approached and knelt beside the heavily bandaged figure.  
  
"Xoho, Kxaj Nacc Oujo Oedh Fuad." He said gently placing the small bottle in the figure's hand. There was a deep throaty growl like a beast, but Link did not seem shaken and the growl died away to be replaced by human coughing.  
  
"It's him." Talim said softly, her voice trembled a bit. " He's the source."  
  
Xianghua and Kilik's mouths dropped in pure disbelief. Xianghua had to cover her mouth from crying out in surprise. Yun Sung and Raphael were also stunned in disbelief. But being cool headed in such situations, Raphael regained his composure smiling slyly.  
  
"So this is the one those rumors have talked about. The feared Azure Nightmare." 


	3. The Tale of Death and Rebirth

Xianghua shook her head eyes wide. "No that's impossible. He was supposed to be dead."  
  
"So you didn't die back then did you? Evil fiend!" Kilik snarled and whipped out his Kali Yuga. But Yun Sung beat him to the punch.  
  
"Leave it to me! I'll make sure the job gets done!" He leaped forward. Raphael unsheathed his sword as well.  
  
"If we kill him we can claim the Soul Edge!"  
  
All the guys hurdle themselves forward trying to strike the monster first, but no sooner had they done so, did Link spin around sword drawn.  
  
Steel clashed and sparks flew as Link barred all weapons from descending upon Nightmare. His blue eyes flared in determination as his sword glowed brightly.  
  
"Ted'k Keisx Xam!" He shouted in his strange dialect. It wasn't clear what stunned the three fighters more, the fact that Link was protecting the Monster, or the fact that he was able to block all three attacks with a glowing sword. While they were still stunned to silence, Link pushed them back and they fell ungraciously upon their butts.  
  
"Are you mad?!" Raphael spat picking himself up. "Why are you protecting such an odious creature?!"  
  
Kilik stood Kali Yuga back at the ready. "Don't be mad with him, he's not from this world right? Maybe he doesn't know about Nightmare." He tried defending Link.  
  
Yun Sung recovered in a flash a wild smile upon his face. "Or maybe the bastard works for him! In any case, he's going down!" And the hot-blooded Korean launched another assault.  
  
"Yun Sung don't!" Talim cried out. But it was too late, for Link already had a dangerous glimmer in his eyes as he fell deeper into his fighting stance.  
  
"Semo Ed!!!" Link challenged. He stood his ground unafraid, his sword glowing dimly.  
  
"Link! Stop!"  
  
But it was no use; the two youths were already set off with Yun's explosive attitude and Link's refusal to back down. But right before the two could meet and exchange shots, a hulking form stood in front of the torch darkening the room a bit. This got the two hot heads and all the others attention quick.  
  
For some the figure stood like that in an old horror story, for others it was like reliving a dark memory. Nightmare stood a little hunched over but his crimson gaze could be seen beneath his visor, and his large claw was shaking with strength. Most of his armor was missing (except the ones covering his legs, shoulders and arms,) exposing the human torso, with dark and unnatural veins running and pulsing all over his partially bandaged chest. His ragged breaths came like a tired beast, and one could easily imagine the sharp rows of teeth that would cause one's breath to sound that way.  
  
"Stop." The menacing figure said, voice sounding terribly human, not quite like the Nightmare they had heard before. Nightmare's voice had been deep and one could clearly tell that he was possessed by evil. Now it seemed as if what ever it had been possessing him was gone, but it left his voice sounding coarse and slightly deep. But still.  
  
Kilik and Xainghua looked to each other strangely for out of all that were present, they were the only two who had met and spoken with the Azure Nightmare four years ago. And while it's true that four years had come and gone, it did nothing to fade the mere memory of him from their minds. Truly this was the same Nightmare before them, the tale tell Claw and dark armor said so. But there was a difference that stopped them from attacking.  
  
Weapon still ready, Kilik walked forward eyes burning with animosity towards his old adversary. "Nightmare.Are you really Nightmare?"  
  
There was a soft nod. "There has only ever been one Azure Nightmare, and I am he." Suddenly his form shuddered as if cold, Link seeing this sheaths his sword and runs to his aid. They are about the same height with Nightmare a little bit taller. Link allows Nightmare to lean upon him, as it seems that Nightmare could not support himself. Gently the elf lowers the monster to one knee  
  
"Kubo Ak Oujo, Oei Uhod'k Jkhedw Odeiwx Ook." Link said concerned. Nightmare took a few more breaths before he replied in the same dialect;  
  
"A Bden. Rik Kxoo Mijk Ro Kevt"  
  
Talim stepped forward more amazed than she was afraid. "You understand Link, and you speak his language how is that possible?"  
  
Nightmare nodded dark helmet glinting softly. "Soul Edge houses much knowledge and power. It must be able to communicate with all living beings so that it may continue it's dark plans, as it's owner, I am bestowed with this ability as well. But I believe that we have more important matters to discuss. That is, if you're not too consumed with the need to 'absolve me of my sins.'  
  
Kilik shook his head. "What's there to discuss with a monster like you? And anyhow, the time for talking had passed four years ago."  
  
"What are you scheming Nightmare? And exactly how did you survive?" Xianghua asked. "We saw you fall into the endless abyss with the Soul Edge."  
  
"For the first time since I was possessed by the Soul Edge, I speak freely with my own mind. Though I cannot totally blame the Soul Edge for my destructive actions, I do request that you at least listen to what I have to say before you take my life. If you cannot grant me that request, then do this as a favor for my companion here."  
  
Talim like the rest stood listening and wondered if such a monster could be trusted. And while she was not sure what good could come of this, that it was some kind of trick, she did think of the young stranger at Nightmare's side. She didn't know about the rest, but she was slightly intrigued to know what Nightmare would want to speak about. Then, without regarding the rest, she lowered herself and sat upon the hard dirt ground.  
  
"Alright, I'm listening."  
  
*** Fighters took their seats where they wanted, some more cautious than others decided to sit a little farther from the dark knight, while others opted that closer is better just in case the knight wanted to try anything tricky like stealing their souls or what not. Nightmare was allowed his room to speak as long as he answered any question they might have.  
  
Kilik reluctantly agreed to these conditions threatening to strike him down should he try anything. The other males of the group agreed the same. Link not understanding a word being said and vise versa, decided that he would stay with the group to assure his associate's safety. Link spoke little and only when he had something to ask or when someone spoke to him directly. Nightmare agreed to translate anything Link said as to assure the others that nothing funny was amiss.  
  
Xianghua started it off with a question that she had asked earlier; "How did you survive? We saw you fall into the dark abyss and the void itself collapsed after Soul Edge was defeated."  
  
There was a soft noise that sounded with in Nightmare's visor. It was a soft breath that trembled along the edges of a growl. It was as if the mere memory pained him.  
  
"What you saw and what actually happened are two different realities. I did fall into the void, but I was not dead. I am not completely sure of what happened during that time, as I was unconscious, knowing that I was falling and feeling Soul Edge's extreme pain. When I awoke, I found that I was still holding onto the demonic blade, but I could no longer hear its voice or feel it's dark power upon me. I realized that it was weak and I had regained my freedom for the time being. I could move and think as I pleased once more, but only until nightfall, for it is then that the Spirit of the Soul Edge tries to claim me when I sleep."  
  
Talim raised a brow, "Free? So you were a person? I thought Soul Edge created a monster.."  
  
"Soul Edge is a parasitic entity." Kilik answered her. "It needs to poses a host to keep on living, but eventually that host becomes it's puppet. I assume that all the changes to Nightmare were the cause and effect of Soul Edge's possession."  
  
"So who are you really?" Raphael who had been silent the whole time asked. "You are truly a knight are you not? And if so, from what family are you?"  
  
"I am undeserving of the title 'Knight', or the name I once bore. I am just a foolish broken puppet."  
  
"I'm sure we all knew that, but you did not answer my question." The French man said pointedly. But Kilik interrupted then saying it wasn't really important now. The Azure Knight seemed grateful for being spared the painful details and continued.  
  
"I wandered the continent in search of a place that I could seal away the Soul Edge, for during my travels, I began to remember the wanton destruction and the mass murders I had committed while under the Soul Edge's influence. At that time Soul Edge was severely shattered and pieces fell in my wake. When I realized this fact, I had traveled nearly the entire continent and perhaps a dozen shards are missing from the Soul Edge itself. All of you who are present here, where you not led by such a shard to this place?"  
  
There were quiet murmurs and wandering glances all around as they had. Yun Sung who was leaning against the cave walls stood that impatient look upon his face.  
  
"Okay, so we were who cares? What I want to know is where the Soul Edge is, you do have it don't you?"  
  
"No. It is no longer within my possession. I'm afraid it was taken from me by one of my old followers. I believe his name was Astroth."  
  
There was an audible gasp this time, and members looked to its source. Xianghua covered her mouth too late to muffle her shock. Kilik had a bitter look in his eyes, and he lowered his head.  
  
All this time they thought that Maxi had gotten his revenge.But the demon golem lives on. Both weren't sure how much more they could take. Yun Sung made a defensive stance, fists clenched once again.  
  
"What?! How could you let him take it?! I had heard rumors that you were a fierce and powerful demon!"  
  
Nightmare's one visible crimson eye flashed in anger. "That was once true, but when Kilik and Xianghua defeated me in battle, they critically damaged the demonic blade leaving it weak, thus in turn doing the same to me! I had come to this desert looking for a place suitable for sealing Soul Edge away, when I was ambushed by my own dark minions! I fought them off as well as I was able, but they attacked me in organized groups. They had rank structure and battle tactics all planned out. I realized this too late, but even so, with the blade and myself greatly weakened, I didn't stand a chance. I know that some one else had sent them to attack me for they aren't as smart as you think."  
  
"So this Astroth fellow set them upon you?" The French man asked sounding rather skeptical.  
  
"No, I believe it was another, I know that brainless behemoth can't control and plan such attacks the way this was conducted. But it was Astroth that took the blade from my hands before savagely beating me to where I should have died had I been completely human. I was left out there to die when Link came upon me, and took me here. He has been watching over me since."  
  
"And that brings us up to the present time. That explains why he was so protective of this cave, and why he knows about Soul Edge. But I don't understand why he protects you the way he does, and where the hell is he from?" The young martial artist asked. At this Nightmare glanced at his companion in green who looked back questioningly.  
  
"Though I do not doubt that his intentions are pure, I cannot give you much about him. He doesn't speak much for obvious reasons, and I do not question him. But there is a reason I have him with me."  
  
"Which would be?" Talim asked.  
  
"Just now when the three of you tried to attack me and Link blocked it, did you notice his blade?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I thought it was just the lighting or something else." The girl shrugged.  
  
Nightmare spoke to Link then; "Uccen Kxom Ke Joo Oeih Noufed."  
  
The Elvin warrior seemed reluctant at first but unsheathed his sword once more holding it out before him. Now that it wasn't used to attack them before, all warriors looked upon the blade with interest. It had a faint resonance that what high, and it dimly glowed as if of it's own accord. The beautiful sword reminded Xianghua faintly of her lost spirit sword Soul Calibur. It was then that she noticed the engraving upon it's smooth flawless surface. It was the three triangles that she had seen upon the shield, but she didn't think much of it and brushed any questions that came up in her mind.  
  
"This Sword as you can guess holds mysterious powers that I don't think Link is fully aware of. It's energy is pure and is able to return me to normal when it is near. It may be another spirit sword; I can feel that Soul Edge despises the sword much in the same manner it did to the Soul Calibur."  
  
Link put the sword away once more and the room was once again exposed to the dancing fire light.  
  
"So there is another way to destroy the Soul Edge." Talim said hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Nightmare agreed. "I was to go after the shards and try to trace the Blade, for it calls out to be completed once more. I am sure that it would return to me since I am still bound to it as the owner."  
  
Kilik stood then; "As much as I hate to say it, but I'm afraid we can't kill you, but you're going to have to come with us, you're a valuable asset and we need you to help us track down that damn sword."  
  
Xianghua and Talim also rose.  
  
"Yes, and we'll need all the anti- Soul Edge weapons we can get!"  
  
Yun Sung walked up to the small group. "Wait a sec! Aren't you guys overlooking something? One, who said that Nightmare was going with you? Two, if we embarked upon a journey with the condition that he's in, he'd die! Three, Link would draw a LOT of attention to himself and that's NOT including Nightmare! We can't travel around with the most feared mass- murdering Knight and a freak in tow." He turned and pointed at Nightmare. "You can't wear that stuff or hadn't you learned anything from your last ambush? You're quite the sight for a lot of people."  
  
They had to agree, Yun Sung, though hot-blooded and hot-headed at times, was pretty much on the money with these facts. However Nightmare did not seemed too discouraged or offended.  
  
"If removing these armor would ease the situation any, then I would gladly discard them." And with that said, he reached up and removed the dark helmet with a hand. The Group watched as blond hair tumbled from beneath to rest upon his shoulders. In his eyes there was one crimson gaze that held the look of a demon and the other eye held an emerald gaze of a human. And from his lips tiny pointed fangs peeked out. It was like seeing a physical battle of a demon spirit against the soul of a man.  
  
"Nightmare?" Xianghua breathed at the human chimera.  
  
"Nightmare is dead to me and to the world, please call me Siegfried." 


	4. Reunited and Torn Apart

Though it had been a long time since he had been called by such a name, he didn't really want to be called Nightmare either, though it was more fitting for all the deeds he'd done.  
  
And so Siegfried once more took up his christen name, long forsaken and forgotten to the world.  
  
While the group bickered and argued among themselves, he began to wrap his malformed right claw up as best as he could. It wouldn't be easy to disguise, so he tried to put it in a sling. Perhaps a cape or robe would work to hide it further. Siegfried thought about the Rounin Mitsurugi, and how he had always kept an arm tucked into his garments. Perhaps it would work for him too.  
  
Link crossed his arms in dismay as he watched the others argue, but he wasn't mad as there was a lopsided smile upon his impish features.  
  
"They're always fighting. Honestly." He said. "What are we doing with these people?"  
  
Siegfried fully understood Link as if it were his second language. "Believe it or not, these people are the chosen few who have answered Soul Edge's call. I'm sure you can sense that their spirit is different from all others."  
  
Link seemed skeptical about this. "Perhaps, but is the fate of your world really resting upon a rowdy group like them? Oh, and that's not including that loud mouthed jerk over there." He referred to Yun Sung who of course was talking the loudest out of the group. Link shook his head once again. "I don't know about this, I preferred it if we traveled alone as intended. With a group like this, it won't be long before we all killed each other out of contempt."  
  
Siegfried chuckled a bit at this. "I wouldn't put it past you, but I think we'll be okay. We are going to need all the help we can get retrieving the Soul Edge, plus we may find a way to send you back where you came from."  
  
At this, the elf looked thoughtful for a moment eyes unreadable. "Yeah, I am anxious to return, but I have this feeling that I was put here for a reason, and that I won't find the way home until the very end of the journey. I don't believe in chance, everything is fated." The last part was said with a tinge of bitterness that Siegfried could feel, but Link seemed like he didn't want to speak further about the subject and so it was dropped. Besides, when Siegfried had turned his attention back to the group they had seemed to come to a resolution.  
  
"You'll be coming with us Nighma, I mean, Siegfried." Kilik said solemnly. "But we shall always be watching you, and you must not object or resist if we put any restraints upon you."  
  
Siegfried didn't like the sound of this, but none the less, he knew it was for the better and for the protection of the rest. "Y-yes, do what you must. If that is all that's decided then we should be off as quickly as possible, for I feel Soul Edge's presence growing fainter as the distance between us grows. I am beginning to fear that it isn't even on this continent anymore."  
  
"Then you're going to need a boat to travel then?" Yun Sung interrupts. He gives a smirk. "Well then today is your lucky day, it just so happens I travel with a friend that owns one! Of course I won't let you use it for free; you're going to have to let me travel with you guys too."  
  
"Fine, okay you got a deal." Xianghua agreed. "But no more petty brawls between you or Link."  
  
Siegfried attempted to stand but it pained him greatly and he could feel his limbs throb dully and he fell to one knee again.  
  
"You still haven't fully recovered yet have you?" Talim said kneeling beside him. "This is no good; you will not last long at this rate."  
  
The chimera man attempted once more. "No, I will be fine, it's just."  
  
"Siegfried Jkef! Oea'cc Bacc Oeahjocv." Link quickly put his arm around his neck and allowed him to lean upon him once again. "Av Edco Soul Edges' Olac Jfahak Neict Coulo Oei Ke Hojk, Oei Seict Hoseloh Vujkoh."  
  
Talim who was doing the same on the Sieg's other side looked to Link then Siegfried.  
  
"What did he say?" She asked. Siegfried winced the pain sharper as he struggled; it was as if his body resented him for moving them.  
  
"H, he, ack! He agrees with you." The injured Siegfried hissed through his fangs.  
  
Though it seemed a bit of a mouthful for Link to say, Talim didn't ask as it seemed unimportant here. Kilik told Talim to change places with him as he was stronger than she at that time.  
  
"This isn't good, at this rate you won't even make it out of the desert before you die, and then whoever has the Soul Edge now would become the new successor. We need you to be healed completely but as you have said we haven't the time."  
  
Siegfried thought for a moment before saying; "There may be away, but I'm afraid it is a long detour, and I do not want to lose the Soul Edge."  
  
Xianghua made a fist in frustration. "Stop worrying about that stupid sword! It isn't as important as your own life! We need you to help us Siegfried. Just tell us what we need to do."  
  
Siegfried was speechless at Xianghua's outburst. It was a long time since anyone had shown any compassion for his life and he felt undeserving of it. He lowered his gaze then, ashamed.  
  
"Do you know the land known as Greece? There's someone there that may be able to help.."  
  
****  
  
The trip from the desert was a long and excruciating for the young knight. It seemed that Astroth had really roughed him up good. But no matter how painful it was, Siegfried tried to keep his bearing holding head up, but it was very apparent by the look in his eyes that the wounds were deep and were slowly killing him.  
  
Talim watched as both Kilik and Link aided him, changing out every other mile with Raphael and Yun (who surprisingly enough even began to encourage Siegfried talking to him softly so that no one would hear). Even she and Xianghua would help as much as they could. She wished there was an easier way, but they had nothing to use to make a stretcher, and no animal to carry him. Even so, no complaint came from the knight who showed amazing courage and discipline. Mostly only the hisses he made as the pain stung him made it past his fair lips.  
  
At one point, when Yun Sung and Raphael had changed out Link pulled out a small object from his cloak (He had opted for a hooded cloak to hide his strange garments and pointed ears.) and began to play. Talim had never seen such an instrument before, but the music it produced was lovelier than anything she'd ever heard. It was soothing to her soul and reminded her of her tribe back in the lush valleys. The winds began to pick up around them bringing cool breezes to ease the heat. She began to wonder if this object had strange powers for it seemed that the winds answered the young man's music, and she could hear those strange voices in that strange dialect that she had heard before. Perhaps she would ask him later.  
  
Finally, as evening fell, they reached the small village and were able to stock up on supplies and rested for a bit, but because the group was rather large, they drew quite the attention.  
  
Yun Sung suggested that they keep moving because he didn't like the feel of the place, but Siegfried was totally wiped out from the walking and he was physically and spiritually exhausted. Indeed, even when they were able to find rooms at an old wooden inn, his face looked weary, and tears began to fall from his eyes as mere breathing pained him greatly. The trek had taken a toll upon the others as well as the hot sun robbed them of their strength as well, and it was largely decided that they all get some rest and start for the ocean's shores early in the morning. Link administered Siegfried the same red potions that he had earlier, and it seemed to ease Siegfried somewhat. He stayed by his bed side through the night.  
  
In the morning when Talim went to fetch them so they could continue she found Link sound asleep upon his sword, using it as a post to lean on.  
  
***  
  
It a little more than two days had passed when the group on horse back (bought from what valuables they had between them) spotted the ocean in the distance. Yun Sung told them that there was small trade village at its shores and that the ship should be docked there. They entered the village small but bustling village. There were stands everywhere as shop keepers and street vendors tried to sell their goods to sailors and travelers.  
  
At the docks they dismounted as Yun led the way, but it wasn't long before he found the ship and a strangely familiar figure was there waiting for him.  
  
"HEY! Yun Sung!" At his name, the Korean turned to look and found an older man walking down the gang plank to greet him. "I thought you had died out there or sum thin!"  
  
"Yeah you wish old man." Yun retorted a cocky grin upon his face.  
  
"Old man this, you little punk!" The Pirate spat flipping off Yun. But he laughed good-naturedly. It was then he spotted the small group walking up behind him. "And what do we have here? These friends of yours?"  
  
"They are acquaintances, but they're going to help me on my quest. They need passage upon your vessel." Yun Sung explained. He was about to introduce the group to his traveling companion when Xianghua cried out.  
  
"Maxi! It's not possible!!"  
  
The old dandy blinked in surprise as the young Chinese woman ran up to him. "Huh?"  
  
Kilik also was wide eye in disbelief. "No way! It is you Maxi!! We thought you were dead!"  
  
The man, whose name was obviously Maxi didn't have a chance to reply when Xianghua threw herself at him embracing him tightly.  
  
"Maxi, Maxi! Why didn't you tell us you survived? We thought you had died a long time ago.." The woman said upset. But she felt herself being pushed away then.  
  
"Look lady, you can't just throw yourself into people's arms, and how the hell did you know my name? Have we met before?"  
  
At this, Kilik stopped short the happiness wiped clean off his face.  
  
"What?" Xianghua said confused. "What are you talking about Maxi? You are our Maxi aren't you?"  
  
The man with dark hair scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, I am Maxi, but who are you?"  
  
Xianghua backed up, her mouth open slightly. Her lips moved but nothing came from them.  
  
"What are you saying Maxi? It's us!" Kilik said. "I know four years have passed, but was it so long that you don't remember us? We were old traveling companions who searched for the Soul Edge together! Don't you remember?" He asked his voice growing louder.  
  
Maxi seemed a bit agitated at this. "Look, I never forget a face! Especially those of my friends! But I keep tellin' ya I honestly have no idea who you are or what you're talking about!" 


	5. Wind and Sea

Talim gazed at the dark waters below her allowing the salty ocean air caress her delicate features lightly. It hadn't been long before the group set sail upon Maxi's vessel the 'Divine Wind'.  
  
She sighed as she turned around looking about the boat's deck. She didn't see any signs of Xianghua or Kilik, perhaps the two were below sorting out this new situation with finding their long lost friend. It must have been very hard on them, especially Xianghua. Earlier Talim had seen her speaking with Maxi again, and she could have sworn she heard the girl's heart breaking. Kilik had to pull her away because he obviously couldn't stand seeing Xianghua so sad. Though Kilik kept a solemn face, he too was deeply hurt and bewildered as to his former companion's inability to remember them. Stranger yet, aside from not remembering Kilik or Xianghua, Maxi's memories seemed to be fine. He was still in pursuit of the giant golem Astaroth to avenge the death of his cremates slain by him.  
  
It was only his memories of Kilik and Xianghua that were gone. Talim wondered if some one had tampered with his mind, and if so, why did they erase memories of only Xianghua and Kilik? This was certainly cruel of the gods to do to them. She was a bit angry at Maxi and at who ever did this to him. Even though it wasn't Maxi's fault, Talim wanted to yell at him for how mean he was causing so much sadness to his friends, the blame had to be put somewhere. But Kilik stopped her and said;  
  
"Talim don't be mad with Maxi because of us. If anything we are just thankful that he is alive and with us today. Perhaps someday he will remember."  
  
Kilik's words echoed in her mind, but she brushed them away in frustration. There was really nothing she could do, so there was no point in getting worked up. With that thought set aside, she continued looking about the deck and spotted Raphael near the back standing prominently. If she hadn't known any better, she would have mistaken him as the captain of this ship if not an admiral of some armada. She really didn't have an opinion of the French man and did not desire to speak with him unless absolutely necessary. Moving her gaze further she spotted the two figures of her search on the starboard side of the ship near the bow .  
  
From the looks of things, it seemed that Link was really enjoying the ride hanging his upper body dangerously over the side of the ship trying to see something. His hood that he normally kept up was blown back by the wind, but he seemed to have paid it no mind. The sea breeze played with his blond hair and his hat's long tail. Siegfried who stood next to him must have said something funny for the young elf laughed making him seem awfully younger than he looked. This reminded Talim of the day that she met him face to face.  
  
"Yes, the look in his eyes was so clear.Almost like the look of a small boy. Kilik has the same eyes, but it was more of an innocent nature than childish."  
  
Perhaps this is how he is. Her fascination with Link was very strong as the thought of 'other worlds' existing came into perspective. There must be others like him, and she was aching to know what his story was. Thus, Link was always on her mind as a curious being with a very interesting story to tell.  
  
Indeed, but to anyone else it would seem that the young priestess's fascination with Link bordered to the point where one could say she was drawn to him. Of course, she would have denied this fact to death.  
  
"But He is pretty cute though." Talim couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips.  
  
Siegfried continued to talk to Link intently. Siegfried was doing a lot better despite the injuries he sustained, though on occasion he would wince to show that he was still tender. What ever Link was giving him seemed to sustain him quite well, too bad that it wasn't sufficient enough to heal him completely. The long robe he donned seemed to work quite well in hiding the hideous transformation left by the Soul Edge. He kept the appendage tucked into the robe that acted like a sling to hide it further. When Talim looked to him, Siegfried appeared to be just an ordinary warrior heavily armored. No one would ever suspect that he had once been the dark hellish knight in azure armor.  
  
Despite all that he had done and gone through, Talim wanted to believe that it was solely Soul Edge's fault for the way he had acted. It had to be, no one naturally evil could retain a human heart and soul the way Sieg had. Even while he was the monster Nightmare, he fought the Soul Edge's influence and even burdened himself with the task to seal it away forever. Other than what he had told them so far, he along with his companion still remained an enigma.  
  
Talim could only imagine the history behind the two and the paths traveled that led them to this point their journey, and she was much interested in hearing about it. She would have many many stories and experiences to share with her small enclosed tribe. With that being said, she couldn't believe she lived as long as she did seclude from the huge world. Now she was addicted to learning as much as she could from every one she met.  
  
With this desire in her heart, Talim decided that now would be a good time to speak to Link and Siegfried. Maybe she'd learn something more. As she did, Yun Sung stepped out onto the deck and spotted the two. By the way he looked, Talim knew that something was going to happen.  
  
"Oh great." She cursed as quickly strode over to them as well.  
  
The proud Korean fighter made his way over to Link and Siegfried who were still quietly talking with each other. As he neared, Siegfried spied him first, and Link followed his gaze. One could visibly see the expression of amusement melt away into that of a scowl.  
  
Yun Sung was not one of his favorite people.  
  
Link turned away in disgust and pretended not to see him coming. Siegfired was already aware of the dislike between the two and he intercepted the Asian youth.  
  
"Good afternoon Yun Sung, what brings you here?" He greeted lightly. Yun gave a curt nod in his direction.  
  
"I got bored with all the drama down below so I decided to get a bit of air." Yun muttered. Obviously, the situation between Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi were bothering him as well. He leaned against the ships railing glumly, a discontent look on his face. There was a bit of uneasy silence between the three, and then to no one's surprise Yun spoke.  
  
"Oi, Link, I got a question for you."  
  
The blond elf did not turn even though he heard his name mentioned.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, you don't understand our language." Yun said. "Siegfried, does all of Link's kind have those kind of weird ears?"  
  
Siegfried shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't know. He never talks about where he is from, though I'm sure his people do have the same."  
  
Without thinking about Link's personal feelings and such other important factors, Yun reached over yanked the long exposed ear.  
  
"Does it serve a function being so long?" Link yelped in pain and slapped his hand away. His large eyes flashed with annoyance.  
  
"Nxuk Aj Oeih Fhercom?!"  
  
"What's your problem!?" Yun asked also angry. Siegfried looked from one to the other.  
  
"He asked you the same Yun."  
  
"I just wanted to see your freaky ears what's it to you?!"  
  
Siegfried spoke to Link in his dialect translating what the Korean had said. This however served to antagonize the elf further.  
  
"Nxuk?! Kxoho'j Dekxadw Vhoub Ureik Mo Ouhj!" Link retorted vehemently.  
  
"He doesn't appreciate you calling his ears freaky." Siegfried calmly stated.  
  
But Link wasn't done, and he had a sly smile upon his face. "Ak Neict Te Oei Jemo Weet Ke Xulo KxomOei Erlaeijco Sud'k Xouh, Kee Nocc. Aj Kxuk Nxo Oei Ucnuoj Kucb Je CEIT?" Siegfried put a hand over his mouth trying to stifle a chuckle, but Yun caught it.  
  
"Hey, what did he say?" Yun demanded.  
  
"I don't think-" Siegfried began but Yun gave him a dangerous glare. "He says you need a pair of long ears because you can't hear too well. That's why you're loud."  
  
"WHAT?! C'mon you freak!!" Yun drew steel and when Link saw this he too drew his own weapon.  
  
"Semo Ed!"  
  
Sieg's eyes widened as he watched both youths fall into their fighting stances. "H, hey you two come on now..."  
  
"Stay out of this demon man! I've been waiting for a rematch with this freak for a long time!"  
  
"Oei'ho Ceit! Nxo Ted'k Oei Zijk We Unuo?!" Link snarled. Yun smiled wildly a look of enjoyment in his eyes.  
  
"Shut up! No one knows what you're saying anyway! Just fight!" With that the two jumped at each other while Siegfried covered his face in dismay.  
  
Boys will be boys.  
  
Talim ran up seeing the fight unfurl into an all out testosterone driven brawl. At first the two fought with weapons, but Yun was able to sneak in a kick to Link's back side. Link was too willing to return the favor with a left hook to Yun's face. So weapons were discarded for fists, but that was to eventually end the two up on the wooden deck wrestling, kicking, and biting until they found themselves being pulled apart by strong arms.  
  
"THAT'LL BE QUIET ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YA!!" Maxi bellowed.  
  
****  
  
"That old man has quite an arm, stupid jerk." Yun rubbed the side of his face where the enraged pirate had punched him.  
  
Talim sat next to him examining the offended cheek carefully a slightly amused smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh stop being a baby; you're just mad because you didn't get to finish your 'rematch' with Link." There was a small giggle when Talim stressed the word rematch. After the dandy had broken up the fight he dealt the two with quick hard punches thoroughly ending the fight.  
  
"There'll be no petty brawls aboard my ship!" Maxi declared. The two combatants had separated then to their own respective sides with icy glares and muttering under their breaths.  
  
"That freak was asking for it Talim! You were there weren't you? He practically attacked me!" Yun huffed not unlike some battle harden teenager that he was.  
  
Talim bit her lower lip. "Well you were making fun of his ears. You shouldn't degrade him as a freak because of that. I'm sure he thinks we're all weirdoes too."  
  
Yun casted his gaze to the porthole near his rack, darkness had already fallen outside.  
  
"Yeah well that doesn't mean he, HEY!" He shot a look at Talim as if realizing Something. "Since when did YOU start defending him?"  
  
Talim's hazel eyes went wide as she drew back a little. "What? I am NOT defending him!"  
  
Yun sat there in silence staring at her before; " You like him don't you?"  
  
Talim's mouth just about dropped open if she hadn't caught herself. She turned away all in a sulk.  
  
"I do not like him! What an absurd thing to say!" She retorted quickly. Yun Sung snickered as he could see that he hit a cord.  
  
"So those are the type of guys you go for Talim? I mean, I never thought you'd go for 'foreign' guys Talim, but with that blond hair and blue eyes, what girl could resist right Talim?" He teased. She turned back to him then.  
  
"Why are you always saying my name?"  
  
"Because I think it's a beautiful name." Yun Sung said smoothly. Talim sat there staring at him trying to weigh his words before she stood up.  
  
"Yun Sung if you're trying to rattle me, it's not working." She said. This only made him snicker some more.  
  
Oh yeah, he'd rattled her good.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going back to the upper deck, I'm getting tired of your little jokes. You can be very insensitive at times you know that?" She walked to the door and bid him a good night before leaving.  
  
Yun only sat there staring after her the smile fading softly. "But it wasn't a joke." He said quietly.  
  
***  
  
When Talim reached the upper deck, she could hear a faint song carried upon the winds. She followed it, the music growing louder and more familiar. Finally the music leads her to its source.  
  
Link was playing that strange instrument she had seen him play a few days ago. He sat upon a barrel that was next to the ships railings. The moon was full and its cold light made the whole deck glow. Link himself was bathed in this light making him seem dream like and unreal. His eyes were closed as if seeing the song in his mind and his fingers moved of it's own along the holes of the small wind instrument. Talim didn't want to disturb him so she stood behind the ship's mast that was a few feet away from him.  
  
The song floated upon the sea's winds and it was soothing. It was a mysterious little song that seemed to be telling a story.  
  
A sad story. It was as if he were trying to play to remember something. Was that why his eyes were closed? So that he could better remember? Talim didn't know. But soon she felt herself doing the same. She saw her little village that was tucked away in the lush valleys. She saw her people, her tribe, everyone she ever knew. She saw everything that was familiar to her. Talim had soon become so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear the song stop. Naturally she peeked around the mast to see what had happened and found herself face to face with Link. It seems he noticed her presence and had been standing right beside the mast.  
  
Startled she jumped back. Link gave her an apologetic smile. Talim bowed then.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bother you, I was just listening and I guess I shouldn't have hid." Link inclined his head questioningly and Talim stopped. "Oh, that's right you don't understand our language." She said disheartened. Link saw this but he held up the instrument to her.  
  
"Tat Oei Cabo Kxo Mijas?" He asked. Though Siegfried wasn't around to translate, Link made it clear through his gestures (which he'd gotten really good at) of what he asked her.  
  
Talim looked at the object in his hands. Up close it was bigger than she thought, she still couldn't figure out what type of instrument it was. There was a small insignia near the mouth piece in the form of three triangles.  
  
"Your song it was beautiful." Talim said while pointing to the object. Link seemed to understand for his face beamed.  
  
"Be-u-tu-full." Link mimicked, his word was broken but Talim knew what he had tried to say, but if he meant it for her or his song Talim didn't know.  
  
Was he trying to learn their language?  
  
This caused Talim to laugh. "You are just so adorable! I'll take that as a compliment." She bowed. "Thank you." Link bowed as well probably not understanding a word she had said. Talim motioned that she was going below deck again for the night and waved him good-bye a shy smile on her lips and she was gone.  
  
Link lingered a bit longer in his spot before he turned around hearing Siegfried walk up from behind the ship's bridge.  
  
"I thought you had turned in for the night." Link asked as his companion who settled himself against the ship's guardrail.  
  
"You know I fear going to sleep." He replied listlessly. "Even if you set up the usual safety precautions, I'll not get any sleep."  
  
Link held up his ocarina. "Shall I play something for you?" Siegfried held up a hand.  
  
"I suggest you get some sleep yourself. I'd get terribly jealous if you bewitch anymore females with your songs tonight." He laughed softly. Two spots of red appeared upon Links face as his eyes widen.  
  
"Wh, what are you talking about?"  
  
This only caused Siegfried to laugh more. "You're a lot more popular that you realize Link."  
  
He rolled his eyes upon hearing this. "What ever, Talim just liked the song I'm sure. Why would you even suggest something weird like that anyway? Did she say something about me?"  
  
But Sieg didn't reply just shaking his head in dismay. "I wish I could enlighten you, but I don't want to. We really need to rest because tomorrow we will reach our destination." Link was about to ask how he knew but he noticed that Sieg's eyes were closed in deep concentration. "I can feel Soul Edge's presence growing stronger." He finished.  
  
"So what is the real reason you wanted to go to the land of Greece? I know it's not just to treat your wounds; there are always other places you could have gone to get them treated. And don't think I haven't noticed the looks you get on your face when ever you talk of the place either."  
  
Siegfried didn't reply to his companion's accusations he just gave him that mysterious smile and a look that told him that he would find out in due time.  
  
Link really hated it when Siegfried did that. 


	6. Serpent's Embrace

It was mid day when the small group reached Athens, it's city was populated as it's streets were crowded by street vendors and passers by. For some members of the party it was pretty normal as they had been by a few times, for others it was a city of wonder and majesty.  
  
From the first time they docked, it was clear to see whose first time it was being there. Talim and Yun Sung both had the same expression as the group walked through it's streets. Kilik and Xianghua tried their very best to answer the young priestess' questions that popped up every few seconds. She was very amazed by the numerous gods and goddesses that the people here worshipped. Yun Sung himself for once seemed speechless at the scenery and views of the Greek temples and cathedrals. He, hailing from the continent of Asia had never seen so many white buildings and important structures in his life!  
  
Link, also a new comer to this land (and any land on the earth for that matter) showed the natural interest to the place that was stranger than his own. Siegfried had told him to be mindful of his hood for it would cause quite the stir in the city if anyone found out he was an alien. This earned the Knight a few indignant looks, but Link understood their situation non- the less. And he followed the knight eyes curiously wandering about. Once or twice, the elf would suddenly stopped in his tracks and look about. But when asked by a member of the group what was up, he merely shook his head and continued.  
  
"So Siegfried, where might we find this friend of yours?" Kilik asked when they had walked around the city a bit.  
  
The knight settled upon a bench catching his breath. "I believe she is more of an acquaintance than anything, but none the less, you may have met her in your travels."  
  
Xianghua raised a brow. "Her? Her who?"  
  
Siegfried closed his eyes as he continued; "You have heard of her haven't you? The divine warrior sent by the gods, Sophitia Alexandra?"  
  
None but Xianghua and Kilik knew of course, having run into the maiden themselves. She was a true beauty to see, seeming like a goddess herself. She had such compassion and devotion to all her gods and it shown in her eyes. But they hadn't seen her as of four years ago.  
  
"My travels took me far to this land once before when I was still a complete human." Siegfried admitted. "I was a brash little thing back then searching for the Soul Edge, and I had sustained a fair amount of damage. But that was when I met Lady Sophitia. Even though I was a complete stranger on a mad quest, she took me in to the temple and asked her gods to heal me. And I'm sure they only did so for her sake and total devotion to them. I think it will be a long shot seeing as what I am now, that the gods would ever grant such a request. But I cannot think of any other way." Siegfried reopened his eyes. One long blond fringe covered his demonic eye, while his emerald eye shown clearly his anxiety.  
  
"But there is a chance." Xianghua said. "The gods may hear you out if Sophitia is with you right? The gods sent Sophitia on a quest to destroy the sword Soul Edge, and since it has not been done, they may want more warriors on the move. You would be a great asset to the cause."  
  
"So if we find this Tart, we'd have the power of the gods on our side?" Yun Sung pieced the information together in his mind.  
  
Siegfried shot Yun a defensive look. "Don't talk about Lady Sophitia that way! She isn't some frivols female!"  
  
Xianghua and Kilik exchanged knowing glances with each other then. By the way Siegfried spoke of Sohitia, they had guessed that he had some kind of fancy for the young maiden. Neither of them said a word.  
  
Raphael had been standing idly by while listening. " Still, it wouldn't be such a bad idea having one of her stature in our group. She could prove useful. But where would we find her?"  
  
Siegfried shook his head. "That I don't know, but what I do remember is that she didn't live too far from the Temple of Hephaestus. That was the god she served and she once told me she came there often."  
  
"That's still pretty vague, but perhaps if we asked around we'd eventually find people who know her." Talim suggested.  
  
"Great thinking Talim, we should break into small groups that way we'd cover more ground." Kilik said. "We can regroup at the Temple of Hephaestus if we find anything."  
  
Siegfried nodded in approval but he suddenly winced and his normal hand gripped his side. He hissed in a breath of pain. "Yes, but we'll have to do it quickly, I'm beginning to feel the effects of Link's potions wear off."  
  
At the mention of the elf's name Yun Sung looked about noticing something. "Speaking of the freak, where is he?"  
  
All members of the group looked about also noticing his disappearance.  
  
"How long had he been missing? Anyone noticed?" Kilik asked.  
  
"Wandering off and getting lost in a big city, that's pretty stupid of him." Yun piqued in folding his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "This could be bad, he's a stranger in this world and he doesn't even speak our language. He could get into some serious trouble." Xianghua said worriedly.  
  
Siegfried stood then biting back the pain as best as he could. "Leave him to me, the rest of you should begin your search, don't worry I'll find him." Talim stood beside him then.  
  
"Please Siegfried allow me to accompany you. I am worried about his safety and yours."  
  
Her passionate request provoked a smile from the knight and he could not deny her.  
  
"All right, you may come with me, but we must hurry." And with that, the remaining four broke up into two pairs each heading off in a different direction.  
  
****  
  
Link walked along the streets of the city cautiously. He held his hood securely to assure that it wouldn't get knocked down by any of the citizens that walked along. He didn't know where he was, or where he was going, but he was not lost.  
  
*Link..*  
  
His ears perked up at his name. It was breathless and soft like the very wind was calling him. It was very strange for even in this noisy crowded street he still could hear this voice. When he walked with the other fighters non seemed to hear it but him. Of course curiosity over came him, and when he saw that they had come to a stop, he took his chance and followed this voice.  
  
He would wander a bit in the direction he thought he heard it, and when he stopped to look around, the voice would float to him. It was guiding him some place he didn't know. Link was a bit anxious, but this mysterious voice seemed to beckon to him. So much so he couldn't resist. It was like he was in some sort of trance.  
  
How far had he walked? How long had it been since he left the group? He didn't know, but he felt that such matters could be dealt with later. Right now he had to find that voice.  
  
*Link.*  
  
There it was again. He continued to walk a little faster this time as if to catch and he turned onto an abandoned street that was far from the main crowded roads. Was this where the voice was? Link stood still for a moment straining his ears to catch the voice. He did hear something all right, but it wasn't the voice. It was footsteps.  
  
Link turned slowly thinking it to be another citizen just walking down the streets. But it wasn't. And Link's battle senses were going off as this figure approached him.  
  
At first he mistaken this figure to be a man, for her silvery hair was very short, but as she neared, other features became clear. She donned a cloak much like him that covered her body, but her high heels clicked upon the ground gracefully, and he could see the cold beauty in her eyes. Her dark lips were lush and turned in an eerie smile, a smile that probably wasn't a smile at all. Link began to back up hoping that she was going to pass him by.  
  
But her ice-cold eyes were locked onto his crystal blues.  
  
When she was within a few feet of him, she finally stopped.  
  
"So, it's you." She said, her voice as icy as her looks. "You are the one that I have been sensing."  
  
Of course Link did not understand and so he kept silent. He didn't want to blow his cover, not so soon anyway.  
  
"Do you by any chance have a strange little shard that looks like this?" She held out long slender hand covered by a shiny black glove. When she opened her hand there was a dark piece of metal there, and Link recognized it. The woman saw this and smiled.  
  
"So you do know it?" Again, Link didn't answer, and she grew impatient. "ANSWER me!" She snapped violently.  
  
There was a flick of a movement that caught Link's attention and he instinctively flipped backwards landing a few feet back. When Link looked, he saw something embedded in the ground where he had been standing upon a few seconds ago. It was a tip of a blade. And not only that, but it was linked to many pieces of sharp blades, all coming from beneath her cloak.  
  
The woman's eyes seemed to light up. "So you are a warrior." She said seemingly elated. In a matter of moments she discarded her cloak revealing a woman scantly dressed in black leather. Her left arm was armored and she held her strange weapon there. As Link watched stunned, she gave her sword a little flick of the wrist, and it's segmented pieces retracted as if by a magnetic force or something more, to form a whole sword. With this sword, she caressed it's smooth shiny surface with a cheek, while eyeing Link with something of delight. Shudders ran up and down Link's spine.  
  
"How unfortunate of you to posses such a cursed shard. But no matter, at least you are a warrior, so I will not feel at all guilty when I kill you." She said.  
  
Still Link did not understand but he did not like the looks of this situation.  
  
"My, you are certainly a man of little words. But of course, where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced." The woman continued. "My name is Ivy, Ivy Valentine. Would you be so kind as to tell me yours foolish warrior?"  
  
Link locked her with a steely glare, he did not understand what she said, but nonetheless he didn't want to fight with her. If it could be avoided...  
  
Much to the woman's surprise Link straightened up and turned away intending leave.  
  
"That isn't very gentlemanly of you," Ivy said. "How DARE you refuse a lady's request!!" With poison in her voice, she lashed out at Link's exposed back, but the bladed whip connected with the face of a shield, as Link spun around to deflect the attack. His sword was drawn, but in doing such a fast defensive maneuver, his hood had fallen back.  
  
Ivy seemed in shock at the long exposed ears. "By the devil.so you are not human?! You are a demon!"  
  
"Nxe Uho Oei?" Link asked getting angry. He did not want to fight a woman, but he wasn't about to get bullied by one either, and each attempt that she made, only made him angrier.  
  
Ivy covered her mouth from laughing out loud. "Well this only gets better and better! I will enjoy making you suffer demonic being of Soul Edge!"  
  
Link's eyes widen when he heard the name. "Soul Edge?" He asked. But he almost didn't have time to doge as her whip lashed out once more a painful scream resounded as it sliced through the air. Link jumped avoiding the attack, but unexpectedly it swung after him as if chasing him! As he landed he tried to block the attack with his sword but it was amazingly strong and it knocked him back, causing him to land with a heavy thud upon the stone road.  
  
The woman laughed loudly. "How did you like the taste of my Valentine blade? I hope you have room for more!" She said cruelly. Once again she swung in the blade unlatching into many segments. Link quickly attempted to roll away and he thought he had moved a safe range, when the blade wrapped itself around his ankle. With a hard yank, Link bit the dirt once more.  
  
A dust cloud was kicked up in his wake, and he coughed having the breath knocked out of him. But Ivy wasn't done yet, and Link realized that he was being pulled towards her.  
  
She had a deadly look gleaming in her cold eyes and Link knew she was out for his blood. Thankfully he was still gripping onto his Master Sword and he wedged it into the ground as hard as he was able. Now that he had a support he pulled himself forward and kicked free of the blade whip.  
  
Shield, where was his shield?  
  
Link found it a few feet from where he had been dragged. Quickly he made a dash for it. But in his haste he forgot the most important rule in fights.  
  
Never turn your back to your enemy.  
  
Just as he dove for his trusty shield he heard the distinct sound of a whip screaming towards him. Link transformed his dive into a front handspring trying to distance him from the deadly blade. He twisted his body in mid air so that he landed facing the woman sword ready, and good thing too, for the whip as he realized too late, was actually alive. Before he knew it the deadly blade had wrapped itself around his body every segment biting into his flesh hungrily. With his sword between him and the whip, he struggled as he kept the sharp segmented blade away from the soft part of his neck, but he could feel it's power as it tightened it's hold upon him. Link's sword shook with visible effort as the elf tried to keep it from enclosing around his neck but it seemed a losing battle.  
  
Ivy let out a triumphant laugh "That's it, go on and fight it! You will only increase your suffering more!"  
  
Link bit back the urge to cry out, the sword grew tighter, it's blades biting deeper. The more he suffered, struggled and bled the wider the smile upon Ivy's face grew.  
  
Her eyes narrowed into slits; "You know, red compliments you very well, my young handsome demon. Too bad I can't play with you some more but I've got other shards to find.Now give yourself to the Serpent's Embrace."  
  
It was then that Link heard a sharp distinctive crackle in the air, felt static of energy.He squinted his eyes through the pain and saw light leaping from the blade and all around him. The blade was sparking!  
  
It was then that he felt the first surge of hot energy instantly hit him almost causing him to loose his grip upon his sword. She was electrocuting him!!  
  
His nerves began to tingle with sharp pain and he could feel his arms start to convulse in response to the electricity pulsing into his body. Link shut his eyes tightly as he felt his legs give way beneath him. He crashed onto the ground but Ivy did not stop, the pain became unbearable, shearing into the very marrow of his bones, and just when he thought he couldn't take any more, when he thought he would surely die from the pain, the electricity stopped, and the blade recoiled from his limp body. Link wasn't sure what had happened or why the witch had suddenly stopped. He couldn't move or wanted to move, lying there on his side, in a fetal position, ever gripping onto his precious sword.  
  
"Link!!" A female voice cried out to him. He managed to open his eyes just slightly, to see Talim bending over him fearful.  
  
"Link are you okay?!" She asked again, but he wasn't able to phrase a response before she sharply looked behind her. Link couldn't hear very well for there was a ringing noise in his ears that were giving him a headache. Talim gripped his arm gently as she said "Don't worry I'll protect you."  
  
And Link watched somewhat conscious as the girl rose and unlatched two bladed batons from her sides. Link wondered if she had had them there the whole time. Her weapons were ornately decorated with gold and paint colors similar to what she was wearing, and she held them falling into a battle stance.  
  
Talim was going to fight the witch to protect him.  
  
Did she know how dangerous the witch was? Link couldn't stand the thought of someone else getting hurt on his account. His legs moved sluggishly scraping themselves against the hard uneven road, and with great effort and much pain he managed to push himself on to his elbows. There was a sharp sting in his arm where the blades had buried themselves, gripping his arm with a hand he continued until he was standing. His breathing was labored and he leaned against his sword to support him.  
  
"My aren't you the stubborn one?" He distinctly heard the silver haired woman say. Talim who had her back turned to him, casted a quick glance in surprise.  
  
"Link?!"  
  
The elf slowly trudged forward, until he stood in front of Talim. He made a gesture that she was to stay behind him.  
  
"No Link I won't!" Talim argued, and he swayed a bit, feeling like they were going to give out again, but she held him arms grabbing him from behind, helping him to stand.  
  
Ivy stood at the other end watching with much interest. She bit the tip of her thumb playfully. "Isn't that sweet?" She cooed "The demon swordsman is trying to protect the little girl, it's so touching, have it your way then, you can BOTH die together!" The look in Ivy's eyes went mad then, almost crazy, she unfurled her sword at them with blinding speed. Link pushed Talim as hard as he could to the side out of harm's way while he dove the other way.  
  
He really wasn't sure how he planned to win this, but he had to try to fend her off so that Talim could get away.  
  
Link hit the dirt for about the fourth time, seriously jarring his already tired limbs with the impact. He winced as he felt the pain shoot up and down his arms and legs to throb in areas that were seriously wounded. After a bit, he recovered, trying to hold a secure stance, but when he looked, he found Siegfried in the very same spot where they had been standing. He was holding the bladed whip in front of him as he had just caught it in mid flight.  
  
Of course this shocked Ivy quite a bit and she screwed her face a bit in annoyance.  
  
"What is all this then? First the girl and now a knight? Are you all in league with this demon?"  
  
Siegfried let go of the whip, which recoiled quickly. His one visible green eye was calm as he spoke.  
  
"Link is no more demon than you or me Ivy." He stated calmly.  
  
Siegfried was speaking their language and Link couldn't make out what was being said, but he saw the woman's expression had changed into something of surprise. .  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked. "Have you heard of me?" Siegfried nodded slightly.  
  
"I have, but I care not to discus the how or why. I'm here to retrieve my friends."  
  
Ivy laughed as if it were the funniest thing she'd heard. She swung her bladed whip around her coiling it against her own body gently, in a vaguely threatening manner.  
  
"Oh? And what makes you think that I'll let you leave alive with these two?" She asked.  
  
Siegfried gave half a shrug non-pulsed. "What makes you think you can do anything to me?" It was then that he looked to Link sternly.  
  
"Link, Kubo Talim Udt We, A'cc Suksx If." Siegfried instructed.  
  
Link's eyes widen as he understood, but couldn't believe what Siegfried asked.  
  
"De A'cc Jkuo." Link protested, but Siegfried gave him a confidant smile.  
  
"Khijk Mo." He said. The elf stood there unsure, he knew that in his state, he'd either get killed or more hurt, but in the end, he would only hinder Siegfried, and he didn't want Talim getting hurt. Finally, Link gave a firm nod.  
  
"Ro Suhovic." He said. Talim was already up and watching the whole event, but he motioned that they were to leave Siegfried and Ivy alone. With Tailm's aid, he was able to limp a bit faster and both left.  
  
Ivy frowned "Oh no, they're not getting away that easy!!" She jabbed her short sword forward and it's segments shot out aiming at Sieg's chest. But the knight did not move, nor did he so much as flinch at the incoming danger. He simply shifted his stand so that his other arm that was tucked away was exposed. Just as the tip of the blade reached him he threw up his bandaged arm (which was of course abnormally larger than the other) and the whip seemed to follow it shooting sky wards as far as it could extend before it dropped limply to the ground. Ivy faltered back a step. "Wh, what the hell?!" She flicked her wrist, but the whip remained prone and unmoving.  
  
"Valentine!!" The woman ordered harshly. Again the blade refused to move. Finally, she glared at the man standing before her, noticing his bandaged arm.  
  
"You, what did you do to my Sword?" She seethed. Siegfried calmly looked back.  
  
"It would never harm it's creator." He said simply. There was a slight smile upon his lips. This seemed to anger Ivy further as her lips were curled back in a silent growl.  
  
"YOU, just who are you?"  
  
Siegfried didn't answer right away and closed his eyes. "I'm not surprised you can't guess."  
  
His eyes shot open then, and a dark red glow emanated from behind his blond fringe. Once again Ivy faltered back a step not quite sure what to make of him. It was then that Siegfried said something that was very familiar to her, and as he said these words, her mind flashed back to the day when her Blade was brought to life.  
  
Stunned speechless, Ivy stood there as Siegfried turned away, when he did, his blond fringe moved and she could see his other eye for a brief second.  
  
It was as demonic as much as his other eye was human, and it glowed a fierce crimson glow.  
  
"Let's just say we were old acquaintances." Siegfried said his voice growing dark. With that he left a speechless Ivy standing there along 


	7. Fashionably in Love with an Angel

As the day entered dusk, Raphael and Yun Sung found them selves walking the streets of Athens with little to no on their search for the warrior maiden sent by the gods. They had wandered into many shops and talked to many people along the streets only to get the same answer from nearly everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"No, I don't know anyone by that name."  
  
"Sorry, never heard of her."  
  
Raphael turned away from the pedestrian somewhat annoyed. "Yes, sorry for bothering you. Thank you kindly." He said courteously.  
  
"..For nothing." Yun Sung added when the local was out of ear-shot. "We've been up and down these streets all day! I can't believe we haven't turned up a SINGLE clue." He kicked at the ground venting a bit of his frustration upon the hard road. Raphael though not as angry as his young friend, did seem mildly perplexed at their unsuccessful search.  
  
"I'd imagined she'd be hard to find." The Frenchman stated dully. "A warrior of the gods indeed."  
  
Yun Sung gave him a side ways glance. "Aw what are you talking about? With a title such as that you'd think it'd be a cinch to find her."  
  
The blond nobleman did not reply right away but continued to stare forward. "Not all titles given to individuals proceed to fame, Yun Sung." Raphael said after a bit.  
  
Yun Sung gave this thought two or three seconds before shaking his short spiky head. "No I don't believe that. What good are titles if not recognized? It's totally worthless."  
  
Once again the Frenchman did not seem too interested in the subject only keeping his eyes ahead, looking for any other possible aspirant local who might just give that vital hint or clue they'd been looking for. When he did speak he sounded weary;  
  
"I can think of a few things more important than fame."  
  
There was a curious glance. "Yeah? Like what? Power? Honor?"  
  
Raphael huffed as if he were expecting such an answer. "No, I was thinking along the lines of more personal matters." He said glancing down another street branching off to the side. It was another sub street, but it wasn't as busy as there were fewer shops and a little more homes. It was better flourished than the main road too, and thus giving it a charming little touch that appealed to Raphael who turned down that road.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Yun said following Raphael. "Is that all you can think of? Power? Honor?" The man said dryly. It was then he actually turned his head to look at Yun. The Korean had a puzzled look upon his face not understanding what could be more important than power or even honor. "What about individuality or even self worth?"  
  
When Yun did not reply right away, Raphael blew out a breath before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
"Honestly there is more to life than those petty things. Believe me." He added as good measure to keep Yun silent. To be more truthful, Raphael felt that Yun was a reflection of himself at a time when he was young and stupid, and there fore he did not raise his voice so much. Raphael really didn't like the subject in any case, and was thankful that Yun hadn't said anything for a bit. He did wonder if Yun was actually thinking it through.  
  
That would be one less ignorant noble-wanna-be in this world.  
  
For some reason, this train of thought led Raphael into thinking about his adopted daughter, Amy, that he left behind. Even though he had her living safely in the country side with a few chosen attendants and guardians, he still worried about her a great deal.  
  
"Amy." He didn't even realize the name had slipped from his lips. Raphael missed her a great deal, as much as a real father could. That was the more reason for him to find the Soul Edge faster so that he could return to her side and finally with the Soul Edge be rid of all the snobby self-absorbed nobles.  
  
"Hey Raphael," Yun's voice came again after awhile.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If you're not looking for the Soul Edge for Power, Honor or Fame, then why are you looking for the Soul Edge?"  
  
Raphael gave a sudden twitch. "That's none of your business now is it?" He snapped, causing Yun to step away from him in alarm. The initial surprise was eventually over taken with anger that was so common to him.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Yun breathed heatedly.  
  
But Raphael had quickly recollected himself. He really hadn't meant to jump at Yun like that, and it wasn't in his best interest to rouse the fiery Asian.  
  
He heaved a sigh trying to repress his emotions and said; "Look, we really should have our eyes peeled for that woman, the sooner we find her the sooner we can get back to finding the Soul Edge." Raphael reasoned, but Yun was giving him an indignant look, and he added, "I don't really want to talk about it now, as there are a bit too many eyes and ears."  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Yun also looked around and saw what the French man meant, and he seemed to quell his resentment.  
  
"Right then, I suppose everyone should be allowed their privacy." Yun said defeated. This surprised Raphael as he had known Yun to eagerly dive into quarrels and fights. But for some reason, he was getting better at controlling his temper. "Well, we haven't any luck in finding the woman. This is so totally pointless; remind me again why we need this girl? Why do we even need that demon-man and his freaky friend?"  
  
Now it took all of his will power to suppress from snapping at his young naive friend again, but his short-termed memory was incredible.  
  
"We don't have time for this kind of discussion. Come on."  
  
They reassumed their searching, and still came up a bit short, but while Yun was eager to search a different location, Raphael wanted to search a bit more thoroughly, and just as he'd hoped, they spoke to an old woman who knew the person of their search.  
  
"Sophita is such a darling girl, but I'm afraid she's no longer living here with her sisters." The old lady said with a sad look. But this quickly disappeared as was replaced by joyous smile. "She's married and lives with her husband near by. Her husband is an iron smith while she continues to work at the bakery down this street."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us that?" Yun asked feeling as if he had heard a whole lecture. He liked conversations straight and to the point. But before he could say anything more, Raphael intervened and bowed curtly to the old lady respectfully.  
  
"Thank you Madame you have been more than helpful..." He said politely before turning away sharply and followed the old woman's directions.  
  
"So she's married huh? That sucks." Yun commented as he matched strides with his stoic friend. It was then that he noticed the grim look upon Raphael's face. "What's up with you? I know that getting married is bad, but it isn't that bad."  
  
Without looking at Yun Raphael replied; "This could prove problematic." But he didn't care to explain just yet as he need to first meet with her. It only took a few minuets before they came into view of a rather small building that seemed to resemble a cottage but with tile roof. As they drew near, the aroma of fresh bread hung in the air and seemed to tempt them to come closer but on the contrary, he stopped. His companion was about to ask why he had stopped but he held up a hand to silence him and only pointed at the building, Thankfully once again, Yun seemed to understand and he said nothing more, only observing the place along with Raphael.  
  
There was a large oversized window that served as a station where the bread could be handed out to customers, and through it they could see ovens and other such domestic devices necessary to produce such bakery. There were customers lingering about the place waiting for their orders and every once in awhile a blond aproned woman would appear at the window and hand them packages. Raphael and Yun could watch at a safe distance without looking too conspicuous, and they were able to stare at this particular woman as she went about doing her duties. She was indeed a very lovely creature, and the French swordsman felt himself being drawn to her beauty. Could this be the one that they had been looking for? And as if to answer his question, another figure approached the bakery from the other side and called out to the woman.  
  
"Sophitia!" The man was a bit rugged looking and smudged with black dirt, he wore the customary cloths familiar to locals in the city. The woman apparently named Sophita was at the window then and when she caught sight of the man, she disappeared back into the shop only to reemerge at the side door. Now that she wasn't behind the counter, it could be seen that she wore a fairly long white dress beneath the crème apron. It was smudged as she had been baking and working all day. Both embraced each other lovingly and shared a small kiss.  
  
"Rinthion, how was your day today?" Sophitia asked. The man shrugged half heartedly.  
  
"Same old, same old." He said, hand still around her waist. "How about you?"  
  
Sophitia gave him a sweet smile. "Very well, Cassandra dropped by again today and helped me out a bit with the children."  
  
As she mentioned this Rinthion's face lit up with interest. "How have they been? Giving you trouble?" Sophitia laughed softly.  
  
"No, of course not! But you'll be glad to hear that Patroklos has begun to walk as have Pyrrah." She continued to speak about the children and Raphael looked away. Yun continued to listen a bit longer, but he eventually turned away expression matching Raphael's.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Yun asked in a low voice. Raphael shook his head.  
  
"We have to return to the group and tell them of our findings."  
  
"Aren't we going to take the woman with us?" Yun asked. The grim look came over Raphael's features and he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"We can't." Raphael said emphatically. "She can be of no use to us at this point." He turned around and began to walk away, but Yun grabbed his shoulder roughly.  
  
"Okay, care to explain why? We shouldn't be so deterred because she's settled down and what not! I'm sure she'd be willing to join us if she knew about the Soul Edge."  
  
Raphael slapped Yun's hand away now visibly angry. "No, you don't get it do you? It's because she has a family that she'll be useless to us. She probably won't leave her family and even if she does she'd be dead weight, seeing that she'll be emotional and miss her family here. Not only that but because she has children only tells me one thing, she can no longer hear the voice of the gods."  
  
"What's children got to do with anything?" The Korean said incredulous.  
  
Raphael crossed his arms over his chest lowering his head in frustration. "I read about these kinds of things. In Greek traditions and knowledge, Gods appear only to virgins and that is only to virgins that they find acceptable and are willing to talk to. She's got children, I highly doubt she still speaks with them- What?" Raphael asked noting the look upon Yun's face.  
  
"Where the HELL did you read that?" He finally asked incredulously, Raphael shrugged carelessly.  
  
"You tend to come across certain bits of info when you read a lot." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "That's why I believed Siegfried when he spoke of Sophitia but in any case, we can't take her. We'll have to report back with the group now anyway, let's go."  
  
But Yun Sung was a bit hesitant and he stood as if rooted to his spot. He looked to Raphael's retreating back and then at the happily married pair. He was torn between calling out to the woman and just leaving them.  
  
"Yun Sung!" Raphael called sharply. Yun Sung shot a glance his way still deciding what to do before he reluctantly turned away. With one furtive glance he hurried away after his companion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophitia was carrying on to her beloved about the children and the events of her day when she noted people in the back ground half hidden by the shadows of the other buildings. It was hard to make out how many there were, perhaps three? Or maybe two?  
  
For certain, she had seen one with dirty blond hair, (Her heart skipped a beat.) and seemed to be accompanied by a dark haired figure. But before she could confirm what she was seeing, whoever it had been were quick to disappear from sight in the direction that Rinthion had just come from.  
  
She stood there suddenly silent as she wondered if she had seen what she saw. Could it be?  
  
"Sophitia!" At her name she blinked her sky blue eyes and then realized that Rinthion had been talking to her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, what? I'm sorry." She said tucking a stray blond lock behind her ear. Rinthion turned to look where she had been gazing and when he saw nothing he looked back to her.  
  
"Is there something the matter dear?" He asked concerned. Her eyes wandered back to where she had seen the mysterious pair. It could have been anyone really, there were a lot of people in Athens that had blond hair or even dark hair.But.  
  
Her stomach turned a bit, and she felt uneasy.  
  
"Ah, it's, it's nothing." She said simply, but she could not shake the pair from her mind. After another hesitant moment, she gripped her husband by both arms an apologetic look upon her face. "I'm sorry this is so sudden, but could you watch the children for me just for a moment? I just remembered I had something to do. Please?" She begged, feeling imperative as the seconds went by. She did not want to lose them.  
  
Rinthion was obviously bewildered by her sudden change in behavior. He had begun to nod when she leaned forward and planted a light kiss upon his cheek and tore off from where he had just come from. He didn't even have a chance to ask what it was that was so important.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Siegfried, Talim and Link (somewhat conscious) were briskly making their way through the streets of Athens at that moment ducking into what ever corner, alley way or back street they came upon where they could hide from many eyes. It was not easy, and it was incredibly reckless.  
  
Several times Siegfried winced not sure where the pain was coming from. But it came searing him from the inside out.  
  
From the inside? Siegfried closed his eyes he had a burning desire to run but knew in doing so would result in more pain. His heart pounded agonizingly in his chest and he realized that he could not feel the injuries he had sustained earlier from Astaroth. But the pain in his chest was clear and excruciatingly. His throat felt tight and enclosed and he felt like he could not breathe.  
  
Siegfried tried to deny the fact that he knew why he felt this way. Right about then he thought that pain he suffered from Astroth's beating were nothing compared to what he was experiencing now. Despair, confusion, anger, and sadness washed over him. If frustrated him greatly as he couldn't understand.  
  
But he knew, especially his heart knew, what he had seen.  
  
Upon their initial retreat from the Valentine mistress, Ivy, Siegfried was thankful that she did not fight with him for honestly, he didn't know if he could have taken her. Eventually he caught up with Talim and a very injured Link. As he'd hoped, they opted for the back streets as an escape route away from the main road and many prying eyes. He didn't care where the streets took them only that it went away from Ivy. Link was doing fairly well until a good distance later, his injuries began to over take him. Even with Talim as an aid, he began to slow down and lag a little more pain becoming evident with each step.  
  
It was not surprising, as every cut he sustained from Ivy's 'Serpent Embrace' bled profusely. They were numerous and Link would need help fast. Luckily the Temple of Hephaestus was near the others may be able to help. It was then that the long stretch of back road came into an open area. This is where the back street ended and Siegfried stood in front of Talim and Link trying to hide them as he looked about trying to see if the coast was clear.  
  
It was not, for he saw a man making his way from the main road. Siegfried backed up a little sinking into the shadows, and motioned for Talim to make sure that Link was hidden behind him.  
  
Siegfried composed himself as to look like an ordinary man (in armor) standing at the street corner doing nothing in particular. He turned his gaze else where as if admiring something off to the sides.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw the man give him a curious look but passed quickly. Siegfried looked to Talim and gave her the all clear sign. He knew they weren't far from the appointed meeting place. Just a little further.  
  
It was then that his ears caught a name the man had called a little way down. It was so automatic and perhaps instinct that he stopped to look.  
  
And that's when he saw her. Knew it was her for his heart could not forget what she looked like, even after seven years, he remembered her. He was so happy and was about to call after her, but she ran and threw herself into the man's arms.  
  
Everything seemed to stop then. The smile faded as he felt something in him break. He wanted to look away but couldn't as his limbs were paralyzed and his feet rooted to the spot.  
  
The two shared a passionate kiss and embrace. He saw the love in her eyes that were undeniable. He couldn't bear to see it anymore and Siegfried lowered his head blond fringe falling over his eyes gently. Siegfried grinded his teeth silently, fangs showing clearly but obscured by his blond hair. What ever it was that had broke in him seemed to affect everything in his thinking. Nothing seemed to matter, he wasn't happy, sad or even angry. All he wanted to do was shout into the sky in the best bestial roar he could manage so that even the gods could hear him.  
  
"SIEGFRIED!" Talim called to him snapping out of his initial thoughts and he looked to see her straggling behind. It seemed Link had finally succumbed to his injuries. His head was lowered allowing the hood to droop over and obscure his features. Arms were limp and it wasn't clear weather he was dragging his legs or attempting to move them.  
  
"You're going too fast! Are you trying to kill Link and yourself?!" She asked angrily. "The way you moved seemed as though you were some possessed undead being."  
  
Siegfried realized what she meant as he straggled over to her. He was suddenly made aware that his legs were sore and heavy, and he was breathing faster than normal.  
  
"I'm sorry Talim, but the potion is fading too fast, we need to hurry." Siegfried half-lied. It was true that it was fading as his limbs were becoming more sluggish as the pain that seemed numbed from them were returning.  
  
But he couldn't get the image of what he saw out of his mind, so he gave himself a mental slap that helped little.  
  
Link was dying and he himself would soon suffer the same. Who cares about Sophitia and the guy she was with?! Your life is in danger! Move go!  
  
He reached over with his malformed claw and took Link from Talim's startled grasp. He lifted the prone body almost with ease for the demonic blood that contaminated his body allowed it so. Siegfried held Link with one arm close to his side trying to cover him with the cloak he donned.  
  
"Talim, run ahead. Make sure the path is clear and if that is not possible find routes where there aren't that many people. It'll be dangerous, but we don't have the time now." Siegfried instructed her. Much to his relief the girl did not waste time with idle talk of worry and simply took off.  
  
She understood only too clearly their situation.  
  
Between the meeting with Ivy and the escape, Siegfried could not remember much as everything happened in a blur with very little sticking to memory. He wasn't sure when they had arrived at their meeting spot or even how they'd gotten there, only that he found himself collapse at the temple's massive stairway, Link beside him. There was an annoying pounding in his head, he couldn't get over, and his eyes wandered too and fro, seeing and not seeing. Talim was there for a bit, but he didn't know when Kilik or Xianghua arrived. He couldn't hear what Yun Sung and Raphael said as they had come to hoist him up to half walk half carry him to a room in a local building. His vision faded in and out, as he tried to fight to stay conscious, but he was very exhausted and could almost physically feel the strength leave his body. Every thing went black as he succumbed to his own injuries, the noise became silent and he felt nothing more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he awoke he felt the gentle hand of someone touching his face softly. This was more the reason to force his eyes to open.  
  
"Siegfried.." The voice, a female voice, swam through his groggy mind in a strange haze. His eyes opened slowly sleep blurred his vision but it was beginning to clear and he found a face staring down at him from his left side.  
  
"Wh,who?" He asked his mouth feeling dry and sluggish.  
  
"Siegfried, you're okay.I'm glad." The female said. Siegfried stared longer into her face feeling that she was familiar. Finally the features became sharper and he recognized Talim's young features.  
  
Despite what Talim said, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He held his forehead with his normal hand. There was a slight echo of a head ache there, but it was beginning to fade. It was then he realized his hand was bandaged.  
  
"What happened?" He asked automatically. He simply couldn't remember too well and he found himself drawing up a blank when he tried to recall.  
  
"You over exerted yourself back there Siegfried." Talim explained softly. "It must of taken a lot of your strength to carry Link when your body was already suffering so much."  
  
When Sieg heard Link's name he shot Talim an alarmed look. She read this clearly and smiled warmly.  
  
"Don't worry, he's fine. After the guys took both of you here, Kilik and Raphael started to treat and dress your wounds. But it doesn't look like you'll be able to do much for a while. You'll only worsen your condition. However, Link didn't suffer as badly, but he did lose a fair amount of blood, and the shock that Ivy woman gave him jarred him a bit. But he'll be fine, he's still asleep." Talim moved aside to allow Siegfried full view of another bed opposite of his. There, Link slept upon his back, the top of his chest was slightly uncovered to reveal bandages even his shoulders were wrapped. His face was scratched up a bit and Siegfried could see small thin cuts healing. Thankfully, the elf was sleeping peacefully, the bed covers rising and falling gently.  
  
Relief filled him for just a moment, and he started to wonder why he still had such a tight feeling in his chest. He only had to give it a moment's thought before he remembered.  
  
"Talim, did anyone find Sophitia?" Siegfried asked a little meekly, fearful of her answer. She seemed surprised at this and stared at him for a second before her features turned sad.  
  
Well that was all the confirmation he really needed and Sieg suddenly regretted asking. It was foolish of him to try to pass off what he saw as just a bad dream.  
  
"Raphael and Yun Sung found her yesterday but Raphael said that she wouldn't be of any use to us. She has a family and there's a good chance she can't communicate with the gods anymore. At least that's what he said."  
  
Siegfried lowered his head when he felt a hand on his grotesque malformed shoulder. This caused him to look up to find Talim's hand there. She tried a hopeful smile for him.  
  
"Don't be down hearted Siegfried, we will find a different way, I'm sure there is some one else who may be able to help you."  
  
Obviously she had mistaken his sadness for disappointment which was good.  
  
"I know you're right. So, where is everyone else?"  
  
"They are all still asleep in their rooms. It's best we lay low anyway because of yesterday." She suggested. However, Siegfried was paying her little attention staring at the bedcovers before him thinking.  
  
Sophitia was already married. Hell, she even had kids! It was stupid to think that, he never even had a chance, why had he even been so...?  
  
The thoughts trailed painfully through his head as he kept seeking Sophitia and her husband replay through his thoughts. When he couldn't take it any longer he shook his head as if to remove it from the sad thoughts.  
  
"Siegfried, can I ask you something?" Talim suddenly asked. As much as Siegfried didn't feel like answering anything right now, he nodded his head anyway. She continued a little hesitant, her voice was soft.  
  
"I, I couldn't help but notice, I mean, I don't mean to pry." But the priestess couldn't quite phrase her question and right about then Siegfried didn't think he wanted to hear it now more then ever.  
  
Perhaps the gods above were listening for the door behind them resounded with a soft knock, (Which tipped Siegfried off that it had to be a woman.) and both looked to each questioningly before Talim went to answer it. She opened the door a crack just so that who ever was outside wouldn't be able to see inside. From where he was, Siegfried couldn't hear a word the two were saying, but he could hear another girl's voice soft on the other side. Finally, Talim closed the door behind her, but her hand did not leave the handle.  
  
Her eyes were wide with panic.  
  
"Siegfried! It's Sophitia! She knows you're here!" She reported in a frightened whisper.  
  
It felt as though something hard had formed in the pit of his stomach. What was he going to do? He couldn't possible let her in and see him, let alone Link, this way! At the same time, he wanted to see her, and he could feel his heart beat faster.  
  
"Siegfried, what should I tell her?" Talim asked. Siegfried kept glancing at his malformed claw that rested beneath the covers and then to Link's sleeping form. Finally, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.  
  
Why was he acting like such an idiot? Sophitia was also a warrior, she was not just another female. Perhaps she'd understand. And in any case he was going to meet her and reveal his hideous past and form. Siegfried felt his chest tighten to explode into a flutter of nervousness. He was going to meet her eventually, just not like this. But, none the less, she was here now. Now was a good time than any. Finally, hardening his features, he nodded Talim his approval to let her in.  
  
She was skeptical but did as he wanted. When Talim opened the door, she said something to Sophitia before opening the door wide enough to allow the woman in.  
  
Right when the blond woman set eyes upon him, Siegfried immediately thought it was a mistake. Her eyes grew wide and he was sure she was going to let out a cry in disgust, but she surprised him and rushed to his bed side, hands resting upon his normal hand that was upon his lap.  
  
"Siegfried! It is you! I can't believe it! I almost didn't recognize you!" Sophitia spouted smiling fondly.  
  
Siegfried was to say the least, stunned. He tried to speak but nothing came from his mouth.  
  
Was she crazy or something? Hadn't she noticed his friend? His ugly transformation? When he looked up he found Talim giving him the same thunderstruck look.  
  
"Siegfried, why didn't you come to see me sooner? Why?" Sophitia asked. Siegfried tried to say something, but his mouth wasn't working right. What should he say? Because he had seen her and her husband together happy? Because he didn't want to see her anymore?  
  
Wordlessly he moved his malformed claw beneath the covers and with drew them to rest above in plain sight. The woman had to move back a bit to give it room to rest upon the bed. It should explain everything without Siegfried having to. Sophitia stared upon the hideous claw and her sky blue eyes met his emerald eye. There was a sudden understanding that he could read so clearly in her eyes. She knew, she had to know now. Siegfried would rather tell her, show her, himself than allowing anyone else tell her. It didn't matter how painful it was. He deserved the pain he saw in her beautiful features. It was a shocked kind of sadness. Perhaps a bit frightened and she shook her head slightly covering her mouth with both hands. He felt as though he was just stabbed in the chest several times, and so ashamed was he that he lowered his head. It was as if he had disappointed his own father and mother, disgraced them in such a manner.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not listen to you those many years ago when you warned me." Siegfried said softly, his voice breaking.  
  
"Siegfried.." Sophitia said as if fearful. "It can't possibly be, you, you were the Azure Nightmare?"  
  
Siegfried gave a curt nod. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that." But she interrupted then when she placed a hand upon the claw, causing him to visibly jerk. His head looked up to see that She was kneeling next to his bed, and there were tears glistening from her beautiful blue eyes. She was close, very close now.  
  
With her other hand, she reached up to brush away the fringe concealing his scarred, demonic eye. Her touch was soft and warm against his face, and he wanted to draw back, but he couldn't, she wanted to see, and he was unable to deny her that. What was the point? She already knew.  
  
Sophitia stared as the tears ran, and what ever she was looking for she found in his demonic crimson eye.  
  
"It was you," she said in a hushed whisper. "It really was you." Sophitia said, and Siegfried wished she would speak no more, his heart broke anew with every word.. "Zeus be praised, it is a miracle. You have a human soul and yet you have escaped Soul Edge." Despite the tears, she managed a sad but thankful smile. "Welcome back Siegfried Schtauffen." 


	8. Divine Sacrifice

Talim had thought it was a bad idea to allow Sophitia in, but things were turning out better than she thought. The woman named Sophita was not disgusted with the hideous transformation that had disfigured Siegfried. Maybe she was surprised, but more than anything she was happy for his well being. Did she already know the pain he suffered already? Did she sense the deep remorse he held for everything he did? Did she see the desire Siegfried had to right everything he had wronged and atone for the people he so mindlessly slaughtered, even if it took a lifetime?  
  
She must have, for she cried at the sight of his haunted eyes, and the scars he bore from the unspeakable torture that no human would wish upon anyone. And when Talim realized this, she knew that Sophitia could be trusted. Truthfully, it was very hard NOT to trust her, for she spoke clearly and without fear.  
  
Talim stood watching the two speak quietly to each other, Siegfried was recounting the story and their situation to the beautiful Greek female. Siegfried, she saw, had a slight smile upon his face and he seemed more at ease than she'd ever seen him before. Talim was really curious as to what his relationship with Sophitia was earlier, but this seemed to answer it. But there was still something that bothered her, and she could see it whenever Siegfried stared at Sophitia.  
  
Did he still love her?  
  
But Talim didn't have long to ponder this over when she heard a groan from the other bed. The other two were also made aware and they turned to look to see Link awaken finally. The blond elf slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself onto his side using his elbows. He looked around obviously confused at his surroundings.  
  
Though Sophitia had accepted Siegfried so easily, Talim wasn't sure how she would take to Link and instinctively made her way over to him and tried to stand in front of him blocking Sophitia's view.  
  
This must of surprised Link as he still did not understand what was going on or where he was.  
  
"Please Lady Sophitia, look away!" Talim ordered shrilly.  
  
The woman looked back to Siegfried bewildered, and Siegfried didn't seem to know what to do. Would Sophitia accept Link as easily? It was stupid of him to forget that Link was also in the room.  
  
Link was finally beginning to realize what was going on as he looked to himself and found his wounds bandaged, and with out thinking, he spoke in his own dialect questioningly. Talim shot Siegfried a terrified look.  
  
"Siegfried? Who is that?" Sophitia asked calmly, though her voice shook slightly.  
  
The knight took hold of her hand (with his normal hand), his face pleading. "Please Milady, do not be alarmed, and do not judge him too harshly for he is no more demon than anybody here in Athens."  
  
This little warning seemed to still make Sophitia somewhat uneasy, but she began to brace herself immediately before she gave him a nod agreeing.  
  
Talim didn't have to look to Siegfried to know what she was to do and stepped away reveling the elf that was now fully aware of what was happening. Link had seen Sophitia from behind Talim and had turned away covering his ears in an attempt to hide them. His small ponytail, which was always obscured because of his long green hat, was now visible, but did little to draw attention away from his most distinguishing features, and his blushing face.  
  
Siegfried spoke to him then in his own language,( Which of course got Sophitia to look at him rather strangely, but she said nothing) and Link turned ever so carefully back. With more coaxing from Siegfried, Link lowered his hands to reveal the long and pointed ears.  
  
"Sophitia, this is our friend Link," Siegfried introduced and then he spoke to Link also introducing the elf to the girl.  
  
Sophitia let out a cry in surprise as she saw them causing Link to flinch. Talim noticed the look upon Link's (blushing) face and realized that this couldn't be easy for the young man, and he was still half-dressed, so she quickly retrieved his tunic and green shirt from a chair in the corner of the room. The elf took them with much gratitude (thankfully, he still had on his trousers.) As he dressed, Siegfried to Sophitia explaining as best as he could about Link to draw the unwanted attention away from him (There was a few yelps of pain as Talim swatted Link when he tried to remove his bandage.). By the time Link was dressed, Siegfried was done catching Sophitia up to speed and was getting reproachful looks from Link, who replaced his green hat upon his head forcefully.  
  
"I see, that's quite amazing." Sophitia breathed still staring at the elf. "Do you suppose he was sent by the Gods?"  
  
"I don't know, like I've said before, he doesn't talk about his past or about himself. But we came here in hopes you would help us because." Siegfried trailed off hopefully.  
  
Sophitia's expression went from awe to regret then and she shook her head tucking a lock of hair away behind her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry Siegfried but I've lost that ability a long time ago. I would have been more than happy to help and I'm sure the Gods could help you."  
  
"So there is nothing that you can do?"  
  
The Greek woman looked thoughtful then and said; "Well no there is nothing that I can do, but I know someone who may be able to help you."  
  
"Siegfried!" Talim interrupted, "I hear the others awakening, I'm taking Link downstairs to get something to eat, I shall bring some something up for you." Siegfried nodded and thanked the girl. When Link had put on his boots that were set beside his bed, she handed him his tattered gray cloak for cover. He left his sword and shield and other such belongings in the corner and followed Talim out the door to allow the two privacy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link still felt really annoyed of the sudden intrusion this morning and figured he would have a word or two with Siegfried about how it felt to wake up half dressed and be pointed at like some freak first thing in the morning.  
  
Thankfully this came to pass as he joined some of the members of the group that were already downstairs at various tables. It was like a small indoor restaurant that opened up on to the streets outside. It was fairly nice as there were small tables that could only fit two people, Xianghua and Yun Sung were still missing but Kilik and Raphael were sitting at separate tables eating fruits and pastries seemingly lost in their own thoughts.  
  
When Link and Talim came down, Kilik noticed and was the first to rise and meet them. He heard his name spoken as Kilik spoke to Talim, and Talim turned to Link and motioned to the elf that Kilik had taken care of his wounds. He bowed (as Talim had done earlier) in gratitude and Kilik did the same. Link had learned then that they understood this motion as thanks. He also learned from Talim that Raphael had also helped but the French Man didn't seem as though he wanted anyone near him at the moment.  
  
The trio settled down and had breakfast then, Kilik and Talim talking earnestly. Link could only guess it was about the woman Sophitia. Because of breakfast, Link wasn't as mad as he first was, but he was still going to have a talk with Siegfried to vent out the rest of his steam.  
  
*Link*  
  
Link's long ears twitched causing the elf to his fruits upon the table suddenly. Kilik and Talim shot him strange looks as they were obviously asking him what was wrong. It was the same voice as yesterday! But it was louder now.like it had come from behind him. It was noticeably a female's voice.  
  
Was it that white witch again? Link looked behind him but he saw no one except open streets with a few people who had rose with the sun to start the day early. He sat for a second allowing himself to calm down. Perhaps he just imagined it.  
  
*Link* No, no he hadn't imagined it. Link jumped up suddenly alarmed bumping the table painfully with his leg. Right about now he knew Kilik and Talim were wondering what the hell was going on, and even Raphael was giving him strange looks from where he sat. Link didn't care, he had heard his name being called. He looked once more to the streets for it seemed as if that's where the voice was coming from. But once again there didn't seem to be anyone suspicious or obvious enough that he could see.  
  
*Link noble Hero of Time*  
  
Link's eyes widen as he heard this, now he really wanted to know who was calling him. How did they know..? How could he understand them..? His gaze darted frantic trying to find the voice, and it was then he saw a faint flash emanating from a small dancing ball of light, it floated away towards a certain structure that was straight ahead. Link didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before, but the main road branched off straight ahead and led to this large building that stood alone and apart from the other small clustered buildings. Of course this only served to show how much more important it was, as it was much more grander and beautiful than the other small buildings. As he stared, he saw the light growing fainter than before, flash beckoning him to follow it to this temple.  
  
Was it a fairy?  
  
Link didn't stand long enough to ponder this and he suddenly took off.  
  
*Link*  
  
The voice came again and seemed to echo from the ball of light! He could hear the surprised voices of his comrades, but he didn't slow and kept on running eyes never leaving the small floating ball of light. Link noticed while he ran that like the voice, no one except himself seemed to see this light. Aside from Siegfried, this voice was the only other being that he could understand easily, who was calling him?  
  
Before long he stood at the temple's grand flight of stairs panting lightly. Up close, the temple was much, much larger than what Link thought. There were many high white columns and a large double door entrance. The light, which he had been chasing thus far had disappeared inside. He didn't hear the voice anymore, but he knew that he was to go inside. Wearily, he made his way up the white stairs, cautious. He realized too late that in his haste, he had left his weapons back at the inn, and had nothing to protect himself with.  
  
Though he doubted it was the witch woman of yesterday, he still had to be careful. Inside was even larger and more beautiful than what the outside showed, there were frescos that decorated the walls and marble floors that reflected him upon its shiny surface. There was a large sky light from above to allow pure sunlight to fall inside and light the temple. There was a mysterious air about the place and seemed to stir as if alive. Link thought he heard more whispering but he couldn't make out what was being said. He kept his gaze ahead of him still, and at the end of the temple sat a large bronze statue of a man that Link did not recognize. There was an alter that sat in front of this peculiar statue, it was white like it's surroundings and seemed to serve a purpose that was lost to Link. He stood before this altar unsure of what was to happen next, when he felt a sudden breeze pick up around him. Link's heart began to pound in anticipation, and the light all around him began to glow brighter and he had to shield his eyes.  
  
Link didn't know what was happening but when he lowered his hand, he found an owl standing upon the alter as if appearing from nowhere. At it's feet were a pair of earrings that glinted a mysteriously prism color.  
  
*Link.*  
  
It was a male's voice now, the elf looked around, but there was no one else around the temple except him and the owl.  
  
*Link.Noble Hero of Time.* Link slowly looked back to the Owl that was staring at him with large yellow eyes. The Owl was speaking to him, or rather it seemed as if it were speaking inside his mind!  
  
*Link this is a treasure from the gods who have watched over you since your arrival here.*  
  
Link picked up the earrings that glinted and gleamed in the light. They were just like his own. He gripped them tightly and looked back to the owl that stood there watching him.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Link asked. The Owl blinked inclining it's head. In Link's mind he heard the owl's voice.  
  
*I am a messenger of the gods. I have been sent to give you a few items that may aid you and your friends in this quest.*  
  
"What..what am I doing here? How did I get here?" Link asked rather uncertainly. It had been the one question that plagued his mind since the first day he found himself upon this world.  
  
The great brown and white spotted owl hooted and fluffed it's feathers.  
  
*I'm sure that you've figured out by now that you had stumbled into a warp hole and what your role here is.* The owl replied.  
  
"To go after this so-called sword Soul Edge, right?" The elf said. "But why me? I come from a completely different world, and from what I've seen so far this world has it's own heroes who are perfectly capable of this task."  
  
*Perfectly capable, but not perfectly equipped* The owl said soundly. *I suppose the current owner of the Soul Edge hasn't told you the entire story..*  
  
As this sunk in, Link remembered all the conversations he had had with Siegfried. He had not said anything about the past battles with the Soul Edge, but spoke of only the battles to come. Yes, that was why Siegfried had asked Link to remain by his side. The moment he saw the glow of the Master Sword, Siegfried had regained hope that he had lost when the Soul Edge was stolen from him. The blade that could repel evil had a great effect upon the Soul Edge shards and seemed to purify it.But Siegfried never explained.  
  
The Owl was still watching Link as he thought of this and it seemed to understand Link's thoughts.  
  
*Yes, That is correct, it all revolves around the Master Sword, the sword that was born from your world. You do remember what happened that fateful night, as you rode across the plains of Hyrule..*  
  
Link nodded automatically, and the Owl continued.  
  
*The battle that ensued upon this world between the Soul Edge and it's polar opposite the Soul Caliber, resulted in the Soul Edge being shattered into many pieces. But what the warriors Xianghua and Kilik didn't realize was that the evil swords tried to create a portal to escape and hide. That intended refuge was your world, weather it was intended or by adverse chance we are uncertain.* The Owl noticed the tension in Link's body but continued. *Fortunately the Sword was very weak and only managed to drop just a shard there. The sword was quickly repelled by a dimensional barrier set up to keep such outside forces from ever entering that realm.*  
  
Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. So that would explain what he saw that night. At least his world wasn't contaminated further by such evil filth (maybe a shard but that was easily taken care of), the three goddesses be praised. But the owl wasn't done.  
  
*But when it passed by your realm, we who have been watching over the events took noticed of a power that was similar to the Soul Caliber's energy. The gods quickly met with the goddesses of your realm, and it was decided that the Soul Edge was a threat to all worlds and they agreed to aid the warriors upon this world.*  
  
"So..I'm, I was." Link tried to speak. The messenger owl nodded.  
  
*You as the owner of the Master Sword was unknowingly granted safe passage to this world to help it's warriors. In the absence of the spirit sword Soul Caliber that was lost in the void, the Master Sword was to take it's place and help fashion a new spirit sword.*  
  
"But what about my world? It has it's own problems doesn't it? What if.?"  
  
The owl blinked as if pleased. *You need not worry about your world, through sheer divine will; the goddesses have sealed your realm. It does not move, does not change. You should be familiar with this type of process.*  
  
Indeed he was, Link realized that the goddesses must of stopped time. As he thought of these things, the Owl continued to explain how he was the missing piece of that world and it would not be set in back into motion until he returned. So his world was sealed away just as he'd been sealed away to wait.  
  
*Link we have spoken of many things, and by now you must realize what you need to do to ever return. Right?*  
  
Link nodded.  
  
*Before I leave, I have two more things I was tasked to accomplish.* With this the owl turned it's head so that it reached behind it's wings and seemed to prune it's feather, but it turned back with a shard in it's mouth. At first, Link thought that it was another Soul Edge shard, but it rang with a clear and pure sound Link could hear. The shard shone as if made of liquid silver.  
  
It set the shard upon the alter before Link.  
  
*This is if you haven't already guessed; a shard of what the Soul Caliber was made of. Keep it safe with you, do not worry about what it does, when the time comes, you will know what to do with it.* This was said with a bit of amusement that got Link wondering. *Now it's time for the second part*  
  
The owl spread it's wings grandly and pushed off from the alter taking to the air. Link stared after it wondering what it was talking about. *Link, these treasures were not intended to be given as gifts, they were meant to be exchanged.*  
  
"What? Exchanged?" Link asked. The owl circled around him as it spoke.  
  
*Yes, there is a power with in you must give up.* As the Owl said this, Link immediately lifted his right hand and gazed at it uncertainly.  
  
"You want the Triforce? But I can't, I was told to protect it." Link said shaking his head.  
  
*The Soul Edge will sense this power and would want it. We can't risk foreign power assimilating with the Soul Edge the results could be disastrous. Please allow us to watch over it for you.*  
  
Even though the owl had told him the risks, that keeping the Triforce would impede his mission, Link was reluctant to give it up.  
  
But the elf didn't have a chance to argue as he felt a sudden unseen force take hold of his arm and raise it sky wards. The Symbol hidden upon his hand revealed itself glowing fiercely as if answering a call and it pulsed with power and clear sound. Before he knew it the Triforce of courage piece levitated a few inches above his hand. In a flash the golden triangle disappeared and so had the owl. Link stood standing there at the alter. He felt different, like he had lost one of his senses. Link surmised that he had gotten so used to the Triforce of Courage dwelling within him, in his very blood, that he wasn't the same with out it. He used to hear it's song from deep with in, and it would give him hope, but now it was silent.  
  
Link shook his head it just didn't feel right but he knew he had no choice but to deal with it. Besides the Gods of this world were watching over the sacred treasure and it was safer with them. The elf sighed almost miserably and raised a hand to run through his hair when he realized it was still gripping the earrings the messenger owl had given him. He examined them more closely and they still gave off a shine that seemed dreamlike and unreal.  
  
It was then that the voice of the owl came again.  
  
*Link, do not be upset, we will return the Triforce to you in time, but it would behoove you to use these items bestowed upon you, especially the earrings. Good luck, Link of Hyrule.*  
  
It's voice lingered a bit in Link's mind before he exchanged the earrings unsure what help it would do, in fact he never did ask the owl what it was used for. Was it to give him some unnatural power? The elf stood there expecting something to happen but nothing did. He didn't even feel any different. Maybe there was a way to activate them.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
At the voice the elf jumped and immediately checked to see if his hood was on (which it was.) and turned around to face the individual.  
  
A girl stood in before him hands upon her hips expectant. She had soft gold blond hair that was cut short above her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes pierced his accusingly. Her outfit that was blue white and gold was sharp and very stylish looking, to top it off she had beautiful long legs that went into white ankle high boots.  
  
Link was glad he had the hood on because he could feel himself blushing. The girl seemed angry when he did not respond and she stepped closer aggressively.  
  
"You didn't answer my question! Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
It was then that Link realized something. He could understand her! With out thinking he gripped the girl by the shoulders.  
  
"You know Hylian? How is that possible?" Link asked. The girl was startled and jerked free from his grasp.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Hylian? What are you talking about?" She asked angrily. "Did you bump your head or are you just another weirdo?"  
  
He was beginning to understand what was going on when he heard a few other voices calling him at the other end of the Temple, their footsteps rang out and echoed of it's high walls.  
  
"Link!!"  
  
The elf turned to see Talim and Kilik run up to him.  
  
"Link what's wrong? Why did you run here?" The priestess asked. Link smiled widely as he understood every word. It was taking everything he got from bursting out laughing.  
  
Kilik had noticed the girl he was with and spoke to her. "I'm sorry, but are you a friend of his?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same!" The blond shot back. "What is he always weird like this?"  
  
Talim and Kilik exchanged looks that Link faintly recognized.  
  
"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble, but he's a foreigner to this land and he doesn't speak so well." Talim explained. Kilik put a hand upon his shoulder and motioned that they were to leave now, Link was about to follow when he remembered the shard. He quickly reached behind and pocketed the precious item with out anyone's notice.  
  
"I can see that he's foreign with the cloak and all, but he speaks well enough." Link heard the girl reply to Talim. The priestess was rather shocked at this statement and looked to Link.  
  
"What? You can understand him?" She asked.  
  
"As much as you can understand me." The girl said strangely. "My, you all are quite strange." Talim bowed and apologized once more not understanding entirely what the blond girl was talking about and joined her two friends who were making a hasty retreat.  
  
Link was already making his way out trying to avoid Kilik's and Talim's faces. It was such a novelty for him. The earrings the owl gave him must have granted him the ability to understand and speak Kilik and Talim's language! Link wanted so much to just start talking to them and see the looks upon their faces, but he decided it was best to see how long he could play it out before he told them. Even now he could hear the two talking behind him. It was rather sneaky of him but it was the most fun he'd had in a long time!  
  
"Did you hear how that girl carried on?" Talim asked Kilik.  
  
"Yeah, I thought perhaps she knew Link or something. I wonder though what he was doing in the temple." Kilik replied.  
  
"Perhaps he sensed something.Link is a very strange individual who knows what he can do."  
  
Link raised a brow questioningly. What? Strange? That wasn't very nice! If anything THEY were the strange ones to him. Link kept quite as he and his two unknowing companions made their way through the milling crowds reaching the public house. The other fighters were waiting there excluding Siegfried and Sophitia that is. Yun Sung and Xianghua and Raphael came out to greet them.  
  
"You found him! Thank god! Is he okay?" Xianghua gushed worriedly.  
  
Link smiled to himself. Xianghua seemed a whole lot prettier now that he could understand her.  
  
"So you were able to retrieve our little friend." Raphael said looking upon Link like an errant child.  
  
Yun Sung stormed up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You stupid freak! What are you trying to do start a nation wide panic?! You could have been killed!"  
  
Link decided he hated Yun Sung's guts even more and wished that he couldn't understand him.  
  
Talim swatted Yun's hand away from a thoroughly annoyed Link.  
  
"Yun Sung!" Talim scolded. "Don't talk to Link like that, it isn't very polite!"  
  
The Korean seemed very indignant at being scolded by Talim so he thrust he turned away fuming. "Yeah, well it's not like he understands. The stupid freak.." He muttered. Link clenched a tight fist.  
  
Stupid freak?!  
  
Raphael raised a hand to his chin as if in thought. "So where did you find him?"  
  
Kilik motioned with a chin; "He was at the Temple down there. It's a good thing we found him when we did though; there was this girl that was talking to him. I don't know what Link did, but he got her believing that he could speak our language. I wonder how he pulled that off?"  
  
Yun suddenly laughed folding his hands behind his head. "Maybe she understands grunts and snorts."  
  
"Yun Sung!" Xianghua said angrily, Talim was also giving him a disgusted look. However, Yun Sung's laughing was brought up short when a piece of fruit collided with the side of his face. All eyes turned in the direction the fruit had come from to see Link standing defiantly with another fruit in hand. There was a rather satisfied look upon his face.  
  
Xianghua crossed her slender arms. "Oh well, now you see Yun Sung? Even Link seems to know when you're insulting him. He isn't an idiot."  
  
Kilik wasn't so fast as to assume things, he had been watching Link and had noticed that one who seemed too attentive to everything being said replaced the usual blank clueless face. Something was definitely different.  
  
"Now that was too much of a coincide for Link to do that." Kilik said. "It was as if he actually understood what Yun Sung was saying."  
  
Talim shook her head. "No that can't be, we all know Link can't speak our language, and even if he began to understand it would be impossible to believe that he's learned that much." The priestess reasoned.  
  
"Then do you believe in miracles?" Link asked suddenly causing everyone's attention to snap back to him 


	9. Half of the Hylian's Tale

The reaction upon their faces was priceless. Yun Sung had the stupidest look of them all; it was as if his bottom jaw was going to hit the ground.  
  
Link laughed, and grinned a most boyish grin.  
  
Talim was the first to get over the initial shock and she ran up to him gripping both his hands.  
  
"Link! Wh, when? I mean, how?!" In her excitement and shock, the girl was having a hard time speaking. Finally she forced her self to calm down and tried again. "I'm sorry about that Link," She apologized embarrassed. "It's just that."  
  
"It's unbelievable!" Raphael said still very impressed. "Or have you just been playing us for a fool all this time?"  
  
The elf scratched the back of his hood nervously; the grin was still plastered to his face.  
  
"Well you're probably not going to believe it." He started. Kilik approached him then with a skeptical look.  
  
"Link, after every thing that's happened I'd believe anything right about now." He said. The others agreed amongst themselves at this. Link dropped his gaze to the ground feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Of course He knew what they wanted to know, and he found himself silently debating how much he could tell them without giving TOO much away.  
  
This caused him to feel very guilty for they had been open with him and accepted him with almost no questions, even Siegfried himself who had been the only one to speak with him never asked about his past. But Link had a big responsibility to shoulder, and that was to keep the many secrets of Hyrule safe. Some of them like the Ocarina of Time was such a novelty, that he only wished he could show it off to them and give him a reason to speak so proudly of his world.  
  
But like always there were always the dangers. The possibilities were endless, though the Triforce of Courage was safe; he still had many other powers bestowed upon him. And his knowledge of his world could easily be exploited as well as the many mystical items he carried.  
  
Link thought of all this, and decided to only tell them what they needed to know. Everything that concerned him, the Master Sword and Soul Edge, were all that they needed to hear. Nothing more. This decision made him feel even lower, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. The elf forced some thing of a smile as he looked to his comrades.  
  
"It's really a long story and I don't think that this is a very suitable place to even speak about it." Link began. "Perhaps if we return to the rooms upstairs it would be better. I would like Siegfried to hear this as well." This realization struck all the fighters as they suddenly remembered their surroundings.  
  
Kilik nodded earnestly. "Of course Link, I guess we forgot about who you were." The young martial artist with the scar upon his cheek gave a half smile in embarrassment. This little perception how ever did not offend Link, instead it made a warm feeling with in him grow. The other fighters, though of different race, had readily accepted him as one of their own. What made this scary to Link was that for one minuet he actually felt like he should belong here and he began to doubt if he ever wanted to go back to Hyrule.  
  
Link shot the idea down quickly before he thought about it more. Was he stupid? This wasn't his world and he didn't belong here. His destiny was bound to Hyrule, and he was most eager to return to it.  
  
"Link." Yun Sung said. The elf regarded him with something of annoyance. The Korean who had been quiet for a long time slinked up to him hands in his pockets. There was a strange look in Yun's eyes that Link could see, but didn't understand. "I'm sure we're all just dying to hear the story you've got behind you." He said this with a bit of sarcasm, and then he coughed covering his mouth. "But you can let go of Talim's hand now." Yun Sung pointed down with a finger.  
  
"Huh?" Link started as his gaze dropped.  
  
Talim's eyes went wide. "Wh, what?" And she also looked down. Between them they found each other's hands entwined quite comfortably. Both pulled back their hands suddenly as if stunned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour or so had passed since that small incident, but Link could not keep himself from blushing and neither could Talim. The two avoided the other's eyes for the rest of that time, in hopes to forget that embarrassing moment. It did not help when Yun Sung, who seemed a bit miffed about it, continued to harass Link even more so. Once in a while Talim would come scold the man, but Yun Sung would either quiet down or turn his harassment upon the Priestess.  
  
On a lighter note Link was able to get Siegfried back for what had happened that morning. After the short 'touching' moment shared with Talim, the elf had all too eagerly rushed up the stairs and burst rather rudely into the room scaring Sophitia (who drew back from Siegfried quickly) causing her to falter back wards. Siegfried reflexively reached out with his malformed claw and pulled her back into him, efficiently saving her from a fall, but ending up in a rather awkward embrace. That's when the other fighters arrived behind Link.  
  
Of course, Siegfried and Sophitia tried to save face saying that if Link could talk he would have said what had really happened. Link, who now possessed the power of speech, seized his chance and smiled in turn playfully reprimanding Siegfried for being so naughty.  
  
If it wasn't one thing it was another, and it took awhile for the group to settle down after seeing two embarrassing situations. Though it costed Link a bit of humiliation himself, he was thoroughly satisfied with the payback he dealt to Siegfried and he savored the thunderstruck look upon his face.  
  
The room was fairly small, but it was able to fit everyone in comfortably. Raphael took his place against the wall while Kilik guarded the door. Talim and Xianghua opted for the spot upon Link's bed while Sophitia sat with Siegfried upon his. Yun Sung took the chair in the corner of the room (Looking mildly disinterested) while Link took another chair and sat himself between the beds close to the window. It was only then in the safe confines of the room did he take off his hood (apparently this was a signal to the others that he was ready to talk) and the laughing and talking died down.  
  
Being the center of attention made the elf very uncomfortable, which was ironic since he was always the center of attention back home. Silently he contemplated the words he would speak and weighed them carefully to assure that he didn't imply too much or give away anything vital about his world.  
  
Finally, the elf looked up his soft crystal blue eyes reflective. He looked to everyone in the room (except Talim) and saw everyone staring back expectant. This only made him more nervous.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure where to begin..." Link started. "Or what you all are expecting to hear."  
  
"The Soul Edge of course!" Yun said as though it were fact. However Kilik waved a dismissing hand in his direction.  
  
"Don't pay him any mind Link, just tell us what you can."  
  
"Your world, tell us about where you're from." Talim chimed in.  
  
This did little to reassure Link and he shifted in his seat. He glanced at Siegfried who only nodded back urging him to start.  
  
"I can't say much about the Soul Edge except the fact that it was the reason that I was brought here." Link admitted. "I come from the lands known as Hyrule, but I had never heard of the Soul Edge on my world or even knew that it existed. Hell, I didn't even know this world existed." Link paused again his expression sadden, and his eyes were lowered to the ground.  
  
"But that changed rather quickly one night when I spied a bright column of light pouring down from the heavens."  
  
Link noted the quick glances exchanged between the fighters in the room, and even Kilik seemed more attentive.  
  
"I went to investigate this of course, as it appeared in the fields near the Hyrule Kingdome. I don't remember what exactly happened at that point when I came near the light, but." Link struggled trying to remember, " I felt as if I was being drawn to it, some part of me.And I thought I could hear some one calling, maybe screaming from with in the light...And then the next thing I knew I was in here, in this world. And this was lying beside me." Link reached into his pockets and produced a shard of the Soul Edge. "I wandered this world for a long time, and I had to conceal myself and never speak if I didn't want any trouble. I didn't know how I got here, but I suspected that there was a reason."  
  
"The Soul Edge?" Sophitia suddenly asked and Link gave a curt nod.  
  
"It wasn't until I found Siegfried in the desert that I had any inkling of what was going on, and it was by no mere chance that I found him when I did."  
  
"So then you were guided? Perhaps you were sent by the Gods." The Greek female spoke again hopeful. "And after what Kilik and Talim had said earlier, you couldn't speak a word of our language until after you visited the Temple of Hephesust."  
  
Once again Link nodded. "I, I think I can hear them.your gods. I can hear them speak so clearly.perhaps it proves the local Hylian legend told to me." Link fingered one of his long ears as if to prove a point. "My people known as Hylians bear these same features as I do. It was said that when the three goddesses Farore, Din, and Nayru, created our world they gave the people long ears so that they can hear the voices of the gods."  
  
Yun Sung scoffed and said something quietly under his breath.  
  
"I heard that Yun Sung." Link said plainly, the two exchanged hard steely glares for a moment before Link looked away.  
  
Kilik inclined his head a bit before asking; "So why were you chosen to come to our world? I mean you said it yourself, you don't believe in chance and that our gods were guiding you."  
  
"That's true, up till now I wasn't sure myself until I received an oracle at the temple, and now I realized that what Siegfried said is true. It all revolves around the Master Sword."  
  
"The Master What?" Yun Sung asked incredibly.  
  
"Master Sword." Link replied. Raphael nodded in understanding.  
  
"Ah, of course the Sword you showed us earlier."  
  
"In my world it was given many names, 'Sword with the power to repel evil' 'Sword of evil's bane'."  
  
Xianghua's eyes widen (very much in the manner Talim's had) "So that's why your sword glows! Your sword is just like my Krita Yuga, only it's been awakened. When did it awaken? Was the Soul Edge responsible?"  
  
Link leaned back at the barrage of questions, he didn't think too much of it and answered; "I can't tell you much about that. The Master Sword's been glowing like that since before the appearance of Soul Edge in my world."  
  
Kilik straightened up from his position against the door. His brows were furrowed in slight concern.  
  
"That is interesting, It's as Siegfried had said before, it could be another spirit sword. But if your sword is truly like Xianghua's then it should of remained dormant until something evil or powerful beckons it. Link, for what reason would the Master Sword have to remain in its awakened state back on your world?" Kilik asked.  
  
"I don't know." Link said a little too quickly bringing Kilik's question to an abrupt halt. This roused a bit of suspicion and Link realized this, but he just didn't want them to know about everything.At least not now. "In any case, it's because of the Master Sword that I'm here, I was sent by the gods to aid you until another spirit sword is forged." 


	10. The Master Spirit Sword

Discussions lasted well through out the night with next to nothing resolved. Half the group wanted to pursue the Soul Edge sword, and the other half wanted to create the Soul Caliber to defeat it and no one knew where to go from There. Everyone knew that to obtain the Soul Edge they would need the Soul Caliber or a Spirit Sword of equal power to defeat it, but only an anonymous few did not want it destroyed. Siegfried had the strongest link to the Soul Edge and it would somehow return to him, but he was unfit for the journey with the wounds he sustained. Link held the only weapon capable of vanquishing the Soul Edge, but he was fiercely reluctant to leave his demonic comrade.  
  
Link was questioned further about his back grounds but the elf was not too inclined upon answering saying that where he came from wasn't as important as the situation at hand. After a few more minuets of unsuccessful questioning Link finally stated that he'd rather not talk about his world at that point and was left alone for the time being.  
  
Xianghua wasn't sure what to think about this as each fighter began to turn in for the night. Sophitia was the first to leave as she had a family to return to, and promised that she would come back the next morning with someone named Cassandra. She didn't identify who this person was to her, but she assured them that Cassandra was also a fighter who may be able to help them in her place. But there were many doubtful looks (particularly from Siegfried). But the young woman did not seem to notice as she cheerily bid them a good night.  
  
"Even after all these years, she hadn't changed..." Xianghua thought to herself, shaking her head slightly in dismay. Though Sophitia had given up the life of a maiden warrior, her passion and love for the other seasoned warriors had not ceased. And when she looked to the younger generation determined to bring an end to the evil blade, Xianghua saw hope and trust. Trust that these new souls would continue on and protect the world, and hope that the evil lure of the blade had no effect upon their souls. It made Xianghua happy that nothing had shattered her faith and she prayed for Sophitia's sake that nothing would.  
  
If only things could be that way for herself, Kilik and most of all Maxi.  
  
At the thought of the old sailor, Xianghua found herself rising from her place upon the bed and followed her peers out the door. Talim was the last she saw, as it seemed that she wanted to speak more with the elfin warrior. When she spoke to him it was only too clear to see the affection in her eyes. If anything Xianghua seemed to be the only one out of the lot that had noticed this since they first met Link. Against her better judgment, Xianghua smiled inwardly and said nothing.  
  
Love, it will screw up just about everything, but it was so damn cute.  
  
Eventually, Xianghua would have to have a talk with Talim if she did not want to see her heart broken when their paths separate, which inevitably she knew it would. Before she stepped out, Xianghua casted one last glance to the far corner of the room where Link had left his shield and sword. Link had called it 'The Master Sword'. And just by the way he said its name she could detect the reverence the young elf had for it and what endless legends lay behind it. But whatever story it had, Link either simply did not know, or refused to talk. It was rather suspicious how he spoke so little of his sword and his world in general. It was as if he were trying to protect something. But what it was, Xianghua could only guess. All that was known now, was that this Master Sword was like another Soul Caliber. As Xianghua looked upon the sheathed weapon she saw that it's blue and gold sheath was noticeably battered from constant wear, but she could easily imagine the flawless blade that it so carefully protected.  
  
Soul Caliber's blade had looked like that. It's blade was so clear and it shined like quick silver. She remembered fondly when it first awakened. It glowed so brightly beating back the encroaching darkness emitted by the Soul Edge. It's light was warm and it's spirit pure. It was a true polar opposite of the Soul Edge. She felt no fear as she wielded the spirit sword, and it cut through the air with ease and grace that matched her body movements so perfectly.  
  
It wasn't till that moment that Xianghua really felt that she missed the blade and she wondered where it was now. Was it still floating through the eternal darkness? Or had it been expelled along with Nightmare some place she didn't know. She let out a quiet breath finding herself longing for the sword, and stepped out. However, unlike her fellow comrades, she didn't feel like she would get much sleep tonight and descended the stairs till she reached the ground floor. There, she found the tables just as they were that afternoon, and chose a seat for herself.  
  
It was a quiet night, and it was rather peaceful. The moon was as beautiful as it had been when they were upon the high seas aboard Maxi's ship.  
  
Xianghua felt her heart drop in her chest then, and she leaned forward upon her elbows. She rested her delicate chin upon her hands and closed her eyes.  
  
Maxi.  
  
She thought about her friend sadly. Kilik had tried to reassure her that he'd get his memories back one day, and that all that really mattered was that he was alive. Xianghua knew this to be true, but it was just so damn cruel. The Chinese woman remembered the countless times she'd tried to talk to the man, trying to force him to remember, but it was like fighting a losing battle. She couldn't control his mind, and where ever those memories were hidden, they remained, out of reach. Before Xianghua realized what was happening, she found herself once again rising to her feet in sheer restlessness.  
  
"I need to go for a walk." Without a second thought, she walked off. She didn't know where she was walking to, but didn't care as long as it was quite and she could think to herself. The streets were considerably dark even with the moon out. It wasn't a full moon unfortunately and it was a bit cloudy, but still some of the moons rays found its way into the empty streets of Athens. A cold wind wandered about, brushing against Xianghua's exposed legs and shoulders, but she paid it no mind. If anything, it caused her heart to beat more painfully in her chest, for it was in these solitary moments when she was alone, that'd she'd ever allow herself to feel such sadness. Almost against her will, she reflected upon everything only finding that Maxi with out his memories was just as good as him being dead.  
  
She saw now how much she really cared for the dandy. And why shouldn't she care? He was just like family, and the travels the three of them had shared only served to strengthen the bonds that had unknowingly formed. To Xianghua, Maxi was like a father and a brother. It was such a blessing and when she realized her growing feelings for Kilik, she felt her life was perfect, and that she could get through anything as long as she had them.  
  
And now, Maxi was just like a complete stranger, treating them the same way. There was a space in her heart that had formed when Maxi was first thought dead. But now he was alive and She had longed so much to just share with him everything that had happened since they got separated.Her almond eyes wandered to the streets ahead of her and she saw that she had been walking in the direction of the ports. Maxi would be there with his boat since he opted to stay behind. He still had some sort of business to run just like he always had when she and Kilik had traveled with him.Most likely, the man would still be awake, and even though he no longer knew her, he would still lend an ear as he always had. Even though he seemed a bit annoyed when she tried to get him to remember, she could also see a flicker of interest and intrigue. He probably didn't remember, but maybe deep down he still did. And this is what kept her coming back. She was just too stubborn to leave things be.  
  
Maybe tonight, if he was awake, she'd just stop by and relay things said so he wasn't left out of the loop, and perhaps she'd speak a little about the past.  
  
Just a little.Maybe..  
  
But all she wanted was to talk to him, see him as he was and remember who he had been. This comforted her a bit and she began to walk a little faster, but she was suddenly stopped when she felt a warm hand close around her shoulder causing her to give a slight jump.  
  
"Xianghua." A voice said gently, and the woman spun around to face a familiar figure.  
  
"Kilik!" She said unable to mask her surprise. She had thought he had gone to bed by now. "What are you doing here? Were you following me?"  
  
With out a pause, the youth nodded, causing shadows to form across his face. Even in the cold moonlight, his eyes glowed with warmth that she could feel in her soul. He removed his hand then expression turning concerned. It was becoming a more common look since the unexpected return of their long lost friend. Xianghua couldn't stand that look.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea to go see Maxi tonight." He said out right then. It shocked her quite a bit since he just went straight to the point. She had thought for certain that he would of asked what she was doing, and she had an excuse all ready.  
  
"I, I was just out for a walk I wasn't going out to see Maxi." She scoffed trying to laugh the idea off but against her better judgment her dark eyes met Kilik's. "Why is it a bad idea?" Xianghua asked sternly.  
  
Kilik's dark gaze did not waver. "Xianghua, I know how you feel, but it's obvious that Maxi isn't just going to remember because you tell him everything. I think you're just stressing him out and that's not very wise."  
  
Xianghua broke then casting what ever fascaud she had put up. "This just isn't right! We can't leave him like this Kilik! He has to remember!"  
  
"Does he Xianghua? Does he really?" Kilik asked as calmly as ever. "He looks like he's doing just fine to me. Why do we need to interfere? We'd just be causing unnecessary troubles for him."  
  
It was so cold, perhaps the coldest thing Xianghua had ever heard him say, and upon impulse she raised a hand and slapped him hard. Kilik seemed to take this in turn and moved with the motion, his face turning to one side. The sound was sharp, loud, and painful, much like his words had been to her. But the calm expression didn't leave his face, in fact; he didn't seem fazed by the strike. This only made Xianghua more angry.  
  
"How can you say such a thing? He's your friend too isn't he? Are you saying you're happy that this happened to him?" Xianghua asked bitterly. Her vision was beginning to blur as the angry tears started to come and she wrestled with her emotions. She wasn't going to cry.No.Kilik had been wrong to say that. Why didn't he understand?  
  
Kilik opened his eyes slowly and raised a hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"Xianghua, I know what I said sounded cruel and I probably deserved that. But if you're going to fight me, I won't stop you.." He said in a painfully quiet voice. As he said these words, something clicked over in Xianghua's mind dousing the anger that burned with in.  
  
No matter how mad she was, or could get, she could never turn that anger upon Kilik. It just wasn't right.And she felt suddenly ashamed of herself lowering her eyes.  
  
"Kilik.I, I'm sorry.I didn't." She couldn't go on as she felt warm tears slip from her eyes. And before she knew it, the other had wrapped his strong arms around her, embracing her tightly. It shocked her at first, for Kilik never showed such emotions so openly. His lips were so close to her ear, and he spoke so softly so that only she could hear.  
  
"Xianghua, please don't misunderstand.I Miss Maxi too." He said, and as he said this, Xianghua felt the tears well up in her eyes anew for he said the words that she thought she felt alone. Kilik pulled back to look at her but did not let go, holding her very close, and she could see the sincerity in the dark eyes. "But you've got to understand the danger you're putting Maxi in. Perhaps if it were another time or a different place, we could work together to help him, but not now."  
  
Xianghua stared back at him through her tears not understanding.  
  
"We're concentrating on the Soul Edge just as much as he's concentrating upon finding Astaroth. If we start to confuse him with our talk of the past, it may cost him his life.He's content now, and can think clearly, that's what he has to have." Kilik tried to explain, but it was obvious that the situation was taking it's toll upon him.  
  
Despite what Xianghua was feeling then she nodded only wanting him to stop. It was true, she could see the effects she was having upon the sailor.And the last thing she wanted was to be responsible for Maxi's death because she was selfish. She was already feeling guilty enough for hurting Kilik and completely ignoring his feelings in the matter.  
  
But she really felt that she had been the only one missing their friend...  
  
Kilik raised a hand a gently wiped the tears from her soft face and managed a sad smile.  
  
"I promise Xianghua.After this is all done, we will help Maxi get his memories back. But just for now."  
  
Once again she nodded no matter how sad she felt then...  
  
At least now.She wasn't alone. She raised her slender arms around Kilik and embraced him tightly and rested her head against him allowing the last of the tears to fall upon his warm chest. She was ashamed of her behavior and the fact that she must be acting like a small child, but she didn't care because she knew Kilik would never judge her. He was open and allowed her to be as she wanted. For that she was thankful.  
  
Xianghua didn't know how long they stood there in each other's company, but she didn't care as she never wanted him to let go, loving his comforting embrace. But in the end, it was her to be the first to pull away as she heard a soft and gentle song. Kilik lowered his arms as he had obviously heard the same.  
  
"What's that?" He asked looking about.  
  
It was a haunting melody that floated upon the winds breath. Mysterious and sad, Xianghua felt as if she had heard this song before.But from where she didn't know. Curious, both fighters began to follow the music, it's trail was clear as if wanting to be found.  
  
Finally, it leads them back to the inn where they stayed. But as the building came into view and the music got louder, Xianghua pointed to the second story windows.  
  
"Kilik! Look!" She said. All other windows of the building were dark like the other buildings around them indicating that it's inhabitants were asleep, but one particular window stood out. From where they stood both spied a soft hazy light pulsing softly from with in. It glowed in such a manner that it was apparent that it was not the light of a candle.  
  
The Song continued to play and Xianghua realized who it was,  
  
"Link? Is that Link?" She asked uncertain. "Is the Master Sword emitting that glow?"  
  
But before she could ask anymore Kilik pointed this time, but he indicated that the source of the music was a bit higher.  
  
"Up there." He said. "The music is coming from the rooftop." Kilik turned to Xianghua then a lopsided smile upon his handsome features. "Looks like we weren't the only ones that couldn't sleep." And then added; "So that's what I heard at night. I thought I had just dreamed the whole thing up."  
  
"That's because he only seems to play at night.Xianghua replied. She turned to Kilik a smile upon her pixie face. "Shall we go see him?"  
  
The Asian youth seemed thoughtful before asking; "Do you think he plays requests?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Talim sat upon the ground hugging her legs closely to her. Bright eyes trained upon the lone figure before her as if in a trance. Link played his ocarina for her allowing its music to wrap around her and calm the soul with in.  
  
It was his favorite song to play for it reminded him of the world that was waiting for him, his own home. Though he chose not to speak very much about it, he didn't see the harm in playing it's songs for this strange new world. It certainly looked like it could use a bit of happiness, with all the wars and carnage he'd seen while traveling here. He knew Siegfried would be able to hear it and Link hoped that it would help him rest easier. Of course, he had embedded the Master Sword by Siegfried's bedside to allow its soft pure light to radiate upon the sleeping man. Link did this to ensure that the evil spirits of Soul Edge would not come to him tonight. Sadly enough, he knew that this was all he could do for the knight; too many times he had been awoken by the man's cries as his dreams were haunted by horrible unspeakable things that Link could only imagine. So Link played his songs for this demon-man and for Talim who was very fond of the song herself. He continued to play till he felt content with the last note that left his instrument. "That was beautiful Link." Talim sighed as she stood. The priestess joined him at the edge of the roof's veranda. The elf's eyes caught the faint moon light and seemed to glow. His blond hair was washed with this same light and was pale, Talim felt her heart skip a beat as she suddenly realize that she was staring at him(again). Both looked away at that moment to stare at the dark city.  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. It's one of my personal favorites." He replied trying to force a blush down from his neck. Link tugged at his white tunic nervously.  
  
"That song, who taught it to you? Your mother?" Talim asked innocently looking to Link with a genuinely curious gaze. Link gave her a small uncertain smile.  
  
"I never knew who my mother was," He admitted. "She died protecting me when I was a baby."  
  
Talim straighten in utter dreadfulness. Link only continued to smile that small smile, seemingly oblivious to what he had just said. Talim couldn't understand and she immediately began to bow her head repeatedly.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ask you such a personal question! It must have been terrible!" That's when she suddenly found Link's hand upon her forehead stopping her in mid action.  
  
"There really isn't any need to do that, so please don't." As she straightened up she was about to speak again when Link quickly said; "And you don't need to apologize. It's okay really."  
  
Finding the words taken out of her mouth, Talim stood there speechless for a moment before she relaxed a bit. The smile had softly faded from Link's face and Talim pondered if she should even ask the next question. Recklessly, she did wanting to know more now.  
  
"Link?" She asked, the elf's eyes had wandered ahead of them, but came back to her as she said his name.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would it be okay if I asked you about your family? I mean surely they must of taught you the song." Talim trailed off as she watched Link shift uncertainly, a pensive look crossing his features as he kept his eyes on her. Was he judging her? In stead of turning to look another way, Talim allowed the elf to look into her eyes; she wanted him to know that it was okay.  
  
The exchange only lasted a few seconds, but for Talim it felt like an hour before Link looked away.  
  
"Are you sure it's the song that you really want to hear about?" He asked. "Or is it my back grounds?"  
  
Though she knew he meant the question to shock her speechless, Talim was determined not to miss a beat.  
  
"Either way, one would explain the other, don't you think?" Talim answered, and it was Link who was speechless this time. Clearly he hadn't expected her to say such a thing, and Talim leaned against the wall, resting her elbows upon it's smooth surface waiting for his answer. As seconds of silence passed, Talim began to feel very pleased with herself as she could feel Link's eyes upon her. She pretended not to notice and looked to the dark skies above that were littered with starlight. There was soft movement from beside her as Link also leaned against the wall to look up to the skies.  
  
"What makes you so sure? I mean what do you mean one would lead to the other?" Talim finally looked over to Link then but she found the elf already staring at her intently. She could already tell that it was not the question he was playing at from the look in his eyes.  
  
Her smile grew more mischievous. "Why don't you find out?"  
  
At this, Link sighed as if giving in shoulders slumping a bit. He ran a gloved hand through his pale gold fringe. "All right, all right.If you insist upon being so nosey. But you gotta promise not to tell anyone else, especially not Yun Sung."  
  
Talim laughed softly and nodded her head. "Okay, I promise." When she said this, Link shifted once more but not because he was uncomfortable. In fact, he seemed very pleased and relaxed. "So who taught you that song?"  
  
"A friend of mine taught me the song." Link said simply. "Her name is Zelda."  
  
Talim raised a brow. "Zelda? Is she a good friend of yours?"  
  
Link didn't seem to notice the look as he was staring at the skies. "Kind of, I haven't known her for too long though. She's the one that gave me this ocarina."  
  
Talim could feel her heart fall, but she pretended nothing was wrong. She was almost afraid to ask anymore now. But Link ever oblivious continued.  
  
"I'm glad she did, because I had lost Saria's Ocarina and Saria would of gotten mad at me if she knew." Talim watched as a small smile played across Link's lips.  
  
"Who is Saria?" Talim asked. The elf suddenly laughed as something had obviously come to his mind. He covered his mouth as he turned to look at the priestess.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." He took stopped a moment to allow the thought to pass. "Saria is my childhood friend. In fact she's the one that raised me. She's the only family I had growing up.Her and the Kokiri children."  
  
When Talim heard this, her heart felt suddenly lighter, for a moment, she began to wonder why she was feeling these things. They had never come up like this, but she kept a straight face.  
  
"K, Ko.koro children?" She said trying to pronounce the word. "What are they?"  
  
"Kokiri." Link corrected her. "They're children born of the Great Deku Tree. They tend to the forest and don't grow up staying young forever." After he finished this sentence he winced as if suddenly realizing something. "Ahhh.I guess that sounds strange doesn't it? But it's true."  
  
Talim did find it a bit strange but she shook her head finding herself genuinely interested. "No, I believe you. That's actually the neatest thing I'd ever heard. But then what about you? Aren't you a Kokiri?"  
  
Link lowered his gaze then, but forced a smile. "No, my mother was Hylian. But she had taken me into the Sacred Forest hoping that I would be safe. As I grew up, I was raised by Saria and the Kokiri and I lived for twelve years not ever suspecting that I was any different from the other children.." Link's voice trailed off, and Talim could hear or rather feel the sadness in his voice but before she could ask Link looked up to her the sadness gone to be replaced by something of assurance.  
  
"But Saria never treated me differently even though she knew. Before I left the Sacred Forest to explore the world on my own she gave me her ocarina and told me to play it and always remember the forest.That it would always be my home."  
  
"So you play to remember.Your home, your friends." Talim said, to which Link nodded.  
  
"I'm happy that you enjoy the songs like I do, the more I play it the more I remember."  
  
Talim inclined her head to one side. "Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to play more then?"  
  
"Of course not, I'd be more than happy to." The elf replied.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if we listened as well?" Another female voice came. Talim spun around to find Xianghua and Kilik walking up to the roof top.  
  
"Kilik? Xianghua? I thought you two were asleep by now." Talim said.  
  
"I couldn't sleep; it was a little hot in the room." This was said with a sly smile and she winked at Talim secretively.  
  
However, this exchange went unnoticed by both males.  
  
Link looked about him curiously. "Are you sure Xianghua? It's actually very cool tonight."  
  
"Cold almost." Kilik chimed in. Both men nodded in agreement with each other as the Chinese girl rolled her eyes in obvious dismay.  
  
Talim couldn't help but laugh.  
  
That laughter died in her throat quickly as she felt a small tremble beneath her feet.  
  
"What was that?" She asked suddenly, the other fighters seemed to notice it too.  
  
"Was it an earthquake?" Xianghua looked to the ground expectantly but the rumbling had stopped.  
  
Talim was also looking to the ground when she felt the cold night air race past her bare shoulders. Her eyes widened as she heard it's silent cries. Death was riding upon the winds accompanied by deep feelings of hatred and murderous intent. All too quickly she saw visions flash before her eyes lasting only a second to be replaced by another horrifying vision.  
  
The first was a tall and dark bulky figure; the next was of eyes wide with fright and of a shadow beginning to morph, the last was the evil glow of a crimson gaze. The girl screamed coving her face from the sheer fright as she collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Talim!!!" The priestess heard everyone's voice, and then she could feel their warm hands upon her shoulders, trying to shake her.  
  
"Talim!" Link shouted at her, and Talim snapped out of her trance. She was quite startled to find herself in Link's arms. He was kneeling beside her, allowing her to lean against him for support.His face was only inches away from hers.  
  
Without knowing why she grabbed his green tunic tightly with in her hand.  
  
"It's back.It has returned." Talim said fearfully finding the words coming out of her mouth. Even she didn't know why she had said them; it was like something was controlling her.  
  
"What? What has returned?" Xianghua asked worriedly.  
  
Talim shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts, but her mouth once again moved forming words that she did not say.  
  
"When the light fades, the darkness returns to claim what rightfully belongs to it.."  
  
It was after she had uttered these words that a loud crashing sound was heard. It was so close it was as if it was right beneath them.  
  
Immediately Kilik and Xianghua ran to the side of the building to see what had happened. Talim watched only dazed her heart was pounding so fast, as fast as Link's. She could hear his heart racing in his chest.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Xianghua cried out. Kilik looked as if he were about to fall over the ledge.  
  
"That's, that's Nightmare!" Kilik said unbelievingly.  
  
A bestial snarl was heard and it sent shivers up and down Talim's spine.  
  
Nightmare? THE Azure Nightmare?  
  
The priestess shook her head then reality coming back to her then. Link seemed to feel that she was coming to, and his arms left her.  
  
"Talim get a hold of yourself! And be strong!" Link said as he rose. The sick feeling finally left her completely, and she looked up to find that Link was gone.  
  
"Link?" She said getting to her feet. "Link? Where's Link?"  
  
Kilik and Xianghua turned back to her then also finding the elfin warrior gone.  
  
"Did he go after Nightmare?" Xianghua asked, but Kilik suddenly climbed over the edge.  
  
"I don't know, but you two can go look for him, I'm going after Nightmare! He's loose in the city!!" With that, Kilik leapt from view and was gone. Xianghua leaned over the edge looking after him.  
  
"Ah! No Kilik! You're not leaving me behind!!" She shouted angrily, but she didn't look too keen at jumping from such a high height. She turned back to Talim clearly indignant at being left behind. "You okay?" When Talim nodded, Xianghua ran forward towards the stairs. Talim followed a bit unsure, but as they came down, they found the second floor trashed. The door to Siegfried's room had cracks above and from the sides of it, Xianghua paid it no mind and ran down the hall where Raphael and Yun Sung were. Talim however, lingered behind and approached the door which was slightly ajar. She opened the door to reveal that the wall on the far side had been knocked down (most likely Nightmare's handy work) she looked to find Link standing in the corner strapping on his shield and equipping himself with various other items.  
  
"Link!" She said relieved as she ran to him. But the look upon the elf's face made her stop. There was a dark glare in his eyes as his face was set as hard as stone.  
  
"Link?"  
  
After he had slung his bow over his shoulder he turned to her. "Talim stay out of the way." He ordered her.  
  
"Wh, what? But wait I can help! I'm a fighter too I'm not just some little girl!" She said defiantly.  
  
"No one is going to hurt Siegfried!" He retorted hotly. "Nightmare only came back because the Master Sword was taken!"  
  
His words hit her like a steel tipped arrow. "What? The Master Sword?"  
  
Link began to walk to the new doorway Nightmare had created. "Don't you remember what you said upstairs? When the light fades, the darkness returns to claim what rightfully belongs to it..?"  
  
"So then what will you do Link?" She asked. Link stopped dead in his tracks then, and he turned to her.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not going to let anybody hurt him or vise versa.But I need the Master Sword back." He said and Talim knew exactly what was on his mind.  
  
"You want me to find it, is that it Link?"  
  
The elf merely nodded before turning and launching himself through the gaping hole in the wall into the darkness outside. His footsteps could be heard echoing upon the hard cobble stone pavement before fading away.  
  
"Talim!!!" Xianghua startled the priestess as she slammed the door wide open. The Chinese girl ran in with Raphael in tow. "Talim did you find Link?"  
  
"Yes, he went after Nightmare." Talim replied. "But we've got another problem here! The Master Sword is missing!"  
  
Raphael crossed his arms before him a strange look crossing his sharp features. "Well isn't that interesting?" He said almost to himself.  
  
"What? What's interesting?" Talim asked angry. How could he be so damn calm at a time like this? But Xianghua was also showing the same concern. "Yes I know what you mean.But I don't want to think.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"What? What don't you want to think?" Talim asked again growing rather annoyed. Raphael seemed to enjoy her displeasure when he finally looked to her and replied;  
  
"Well you see, after Nightmare made his grand reappearance, I had awoken to find Yun Sung not in his bed. I didn't think much of it, until now. Perhaps it's just a coincidence? First Yun Sung is gone and then the Master Sword goes missing as well?" 


	11. White Reflection

Talim didn't want to believe it. "No.that can't be." She said softly, a tight fist upon her chest. "Yun Sung must have gone after Nightmare like Kilik and Link right?"  
  
Raphael looked highly doubtful and Xianghua wouldn't even meet her gaze.  
  
"Come on you two don't seriously think he took the Master Sword do you? I mean this is Yun Sung." Talim stopped then realizing that she didn't really know Yun Sung all that well, but even if she didn't, she would of never of suspected him of such an act.  
  
Why would Yun Sung betray them like this.?  
  
The young girl still couldn't get past the thought when she heard something.  
  
It was soft chime, but it was carried upon the faint winds.  
  
It always happened like this when the spirits of the winds had something to say. So it was second nature that Talim stopped whatever she was thinking and listened. Instinctively she turned her body to where she had heard the sound, and when she did hear it again, she followed it, tuning everything out, and allowing the world to fade away. In this silent place the sounds of the winds were amplified to where it seemed that they could be whispering. They raced by her and around her, their shapeless form gently caressing her face. The wind whispered things not heard and they spoke only to her for she was the only soul who would listen.  
  
And so the wind whispered things not said and never heard to her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open then, Talim hadn't even realized she'd closed them!  
  
"Talim!" Xianghua's voice reached her and Talim turned her head slightly to find the Chinese woman right beside her, a hand upon her shoulder. "Talim, what is it? What did you sense?"  
  
The wind priestess found herself standing perilously at the edge of the new door way. Wordlessly she raised a pointed finger in the general direction that Nightmare, Kilik and Link had taken off to.  
  
"They're coming from that way." Talim said softly. "Those strange voices that speak Link's language. I can hear them, it's like there are a million of them calling to me, they are coming from that way but they are starting to grow fainter as the darkness grows." The girl trailed off cryptically. But Xianghua and Raphael were no fools and fully understood (well maybe partially) what Talim was saying. While it unnerved them whenever she demonstrated her strange abilities, they always proved helpful in the most critical situations. Xianghua and Raphael exchanged knowing looks and nodded in silent agreement.  
  
Who ever took the Master Sword was headed in that direction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The darkness that had fallen was heavy, and Yun Sung could not help but feel glad for the extra cover as he silently moved from building to building taking refuge in the darkest corners. In his hands was a long bundle with a tale tell handle protruding from one end.  
  
Yun Sung's heart thrummed in excitement and anxiety, and he feared that he would be heard. Not too long ago he thought he heard what sounded like a building collapsing in the distance. Yun Sung silently cursed to himself while secretly hoping that everyone was okay.  
  
Yeah, even Link too. Sometimes Yun Sung couldn't understand why he just couldn't level with Link. He admitted to himself more than once that he had been a bit hard on the guy. But as always, as soon as this thought had come up, he would dismiss it and heatedly remind himself that some how Link did deserve whatever Yun Sung brought down upon him. And he still owed Yun Sung a rematch.  
  
At the thought of the freakish elf, Yun Sung found himself closing his eyes remembering what he had seen in Siegfried and Link's room as he bore witness to the horrible transformation had begun to happen right before his eyes. It was so painful, as he watched Siegfried toss and writhe in silent pain. It was amazing that the man didn't scream. It was even more amazing that Yun Sung was able to turn away when he did and take off. Of course he couldn't stand the thought of leaving a comrade to suffer, but there was really nothing he could do about it. Really, he didn't want to be there when Nightmare came back and be the first one to face his wrath. Besides the there were other fighters there who were probably plenty experienced with this type of demonic possession deal. And so Yun Sung left things to them.  
  
He regretted running feeling that he was something of a coward, which he firmly believed he wasn't. But there really was no choice. This is what he decided and he was going to stick to it.  
  
The Korean only hoped that the other fighters could hold Nightmare off long enough for him to.  
  
A sudden sound of movement caused Yun Sung's form to freeze as still as stone. Had he been heard? The footfalls came once more but faster and Yun Sung couldn't tell if they were running at him or away from him.  
  
"Damn.." He cursed under his breath.  
  
His thick brow knotted together as he braced himself, as quick as lightning he unraveled the bundle and bolted from his hiding spot. Yun Sung didn't want to take any chances. There was no way now that this could be a clean hit and run as he hoped it would of been but he really didn't have the time to cry over spilled milk now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was when they reached a clearing in the outskirts of the city of Athens that Nightmare showed any signs of slowing down. And when he reached the steps of some unknown temple, it was then that the Knight stopped his running, but no sooner had he done so than another form appeared in the partial moonlight.  
  
Kilik finally confronted the sinister form of Azure Nightmare, but it had not been an easy task, as the knight was even faster than he realized. Upon first confronting him, Nightmare quickly struck out with his malformed claw trying to tear Kilik apart. Kilik was forced to use his Kali Yuga to beat him back, and when the Knight finally realized that there was no chance of fighting him and winning he took off in the opposite direction.  
  
Nightmare moved with inhuman speed and his dark muscles moved and twitched with strength. Even with the renewed dark armor (probably recreated through dark means by Soul Edge), the Knight moved like the shadows, trying to lose Kilik in the many back alleys of Athens.  
  
Thankfully he was too distracted with trying to get away from Kilik than to attack or wreck the usual havoc upon any of the surrounding buildings. But the youth knew it was only a matter of time before Nightmare would turn his attention to the countless tempting souls around him. So Kilik pursued the unarmed monster to the out reaches of the city, as far as he could possibly get him. The lesser the housing structures the better. But it was easier said than done for Greece was a huge city spreading out for miles in each direction. So Kilik opted for a place where there were hardly any buildings and even such a place was hard to find. It took a long while, as a routed dark Knight was not an easy being to direct. In fact, Nightmare seemed as if he was trying to get somewhere, and Kilik constantly had to cut him off. It was rather strange as he was unused to having such a nemesis RUN away from him. Perhaps it's because he did not have the Soul Edge commanding his every movement, but then again, this WAS Nightmare now, the physical manifestation of Soul Edge.  
  
Nothing at all like Siegfried.  
  
Kilik kept this in mind as he readied his Kali Yuga staff as the Knight seemed unable to run any farther. Unlike Nightmare, Kilik was blessed with stamina, but it could only last so long, and it was apparent that the injuries Siegfried had sustained were finally taking its toll upon Nightmare. But this was nothing to be grateful for as it told Kilik that the human core was dying.  
  
That made saving him just a tad bit trickier.  
  
Even now, Kilik wasn't sure what he was going to do as he locked glares with Nightmare. The armor that glinted in the pale moonlight was significantly different than what he last remembered. Particularly the helmet. The horn that protruded from the front was gone to be replaced by two long iron wings flanking either side of the helmet. But the crimson eyes that burned with such malicious intent remained the same.  
  
It was hard to believe that these eyes had once held the gaze of a man. Kilik gripped his rod tighter.  
  
"Nightmare! Give yourself up! You have no place to run to now!" The youth shouted feeling comfort in his own voice.  
  
The Night looked around as if not believing but he faced Kilik then full on, and built himself up ignoring the pain that ran through his body. He stood his full height and Kilik felt the deep fear that Nightmare imposed. Even without the Soul Edge, Kilik knew that Nightmare was still a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Insolent pest!" Nightmare growled back, eyes burning fiercely. "You think you have me now do you? You are even stupider than I give you credit for!"  
  
Kilik felt his blood turn hot then even though he knew that this was a typical response coming from Soul Edge. Azure Nightmare flexed his massive claw visibly as he walked forward with a murderous intent. Kilik could actually FEEL waves of dark hate waft off of Nightmare's persona, and it made his stomach turn in a sickly manner.  
  
Immediately the rod rose higher as Kilik steeled himself for an attack. There was no way he could avoid this.  
  
Without warning, Nightmare shot forward claw bared almost catching Kilik off guard as he rolled to the side to recover in time as the Night turned quickly to make a deadly swipe. Kilik threw up his rod instinctively, but as soon as the massive claw made contact with the weapon, it closed itself around it and with Kilik in tow, threw the weapon off to the side with ease. Kilik managed to transform his fall into a roll but it was still a rough landing non-the less. As he recovered he found Nightmare bearing down upon him like a charging bull and as he readied for an attack something flashed before his eyes for a brief second.  
  
Siegfried. An image of the blond knight overlapped Nightmare's form. Emerald eyes staring back at him firmly.  
  
Immediately the man launched himself into the air barely clearing Nightmare's charging form. When he landed, Kilik realized that he could not fight Nightmare for he was still Siegfried, and to wound him further would lessen the chance that the man would survive.  
  
And the Soul Edge could be passed on.  
  
Nightmare rushed once more this time leading in with his claw. Kilik dodged and parried the barrage of attacks as best as he was able but the knight without his heavy sword proved to be much faster, and Nightmare landed a blow as his enormous claw collided into Kilik's mid section throwing the young man back quite a distance.  
  
Upon the ground Kilik gasped for air as it was literally knocked out of his lungs. Psycadellic dots danced before his blurred vision as he pushed himself to his feet. Immediately his hand groped the dark ground for his weapon. Kilik's eyes went wide then as he realized he must of let go of the rod. Frantically his eyes searched the ground as his hands felt around, as it was it was too dark to see.  
  
Where was it?  
  
As if to answer his question an evil laugh drew his attention back to Nightmare. Patches of moon light shown through the clouds allowing Kilik to see where his rod was. Unfortunately it was suspended in mid air held tightly in Nightmare's claw. The Knight held it before him as if to taunt Kilik, and right before his eyes, Nightmare switched the rod to his other hand spinning it expertly and with such ease mimicking his own kata! As suddenly as he started he snapped the rod to a sudden halt. And though it was dark, Kilik could see that his rod's form had changed.  
  
He faltered back a step in disbelief, and to this he heard Nightmare's deep laugh. From the middle where Nightmare had gripped it an evil but vaguely familiar eye grew, veins spouted from this particular eye wrapping itself around the red staff, warping its form into something grotesque. At each end of the staff a long sharp nail protruded. Nightmare had poisoned the spirit of the Kali Yuga with the spirit of Soul Edge!  
  
There was almost no time to think as the dark knight charged in with that same deadly speed, the possessed Kali Yuga flew and spun and Kilik could do nothing but dive from side to side avoiding Nightmare's strikes. Much to his relief and also anger, the moves Nightmare used were the very same as his. The spirit of Soul Edge had managed to learn and copy his moves adding it to its limitless knowledge. However, this made it somewhat easy for Kilik to predict the strikes, but nonetheless, the knight moved with vicious speed and evil desire. The darkness of night made it all the more harder for the young man to see, the patches of moonlight that came and went serving as something of an annoyance.  
  
Why couldn't it of been a cloudless night of all times?  
  
Kilik cursed heatedly as he spun out of the way of his incoming rod. Expertly he launched himself back a good distance trying to find an opening. He needed to get the staff back! Once again Nightmare advanced menacingly, but to Kilik's surprise, Nightmare suddenly staggered a bit as he doubled over coughing.  
  
Retching sounds were heard from within the helmet as thick liquid came forth and poured to the ground from the visor.  
  
There was a thick and metallic smell to it and Kilik realized that Nightmare was coughing up blood!  
  
Despite what he was thinking, Kilik forced his body to run forward determined to use this chance as an opening. Nightmare was using the staff as a support, and all Kilik needed to do was snatch it from his grasp.  
  
But things just weren't all that easy. Of course, and Kilik really should of known better. Perhaps he just couldn't stand to see the Kali Yuga possessed by such a vile spirit, but for what ever the reason, the young man took his and risked everything to retrieve the sacred staff.  
  
Just when the warped staff was a few inches from his reach, Nightmare looked up and their eyes met for one split second. It was then that Kilik knew he was in trouble. As fast as Kilik had been, the knight took the other by surprise reflexively pulling the staff from Kilik's reach and spins it around to catch the man in the back of the neck.  
  
Kilik felt searing pain explode from where the staff connected with his neck. A surge of thick liquid surged up from the back of his throat and he tasted that warm metallic blood. He didn't even feel the ground as he slammed into it. And as he forced his eyes open he found his vision blurred, as the pain echo in his head. It was hard to think, and he struggled upon the ground.  
  
And of all times, the moon light came once again, breaking through the cloudy barrier allowing Kilik to see iron clad feet just inches from his face. His gaze slowly went upwards and he saw a fuzzy but clearly recognizable form of Nightmare standing above him. The dark knight stared back at him with hungry demonic eyes, before holding the dark staff above his form.  
  
In that second Nightmare struck and Kilik shut his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but they opened again in the next second as a loud gunshot ran out. Literally dazed and in the dark Kilik couldn't see very well, but he could clearly hear the sound of chains retracting and Nightmare's angry cry as the Kali Yuga suddenly flew from his startled grasp.  
  
"KILIK!!!" Another voice shouted and Kilik thought he knew it. "Kilik, move now!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yun Sung literally threw his back against the wall in sheer exhaustion. A stream of curse and swears rolled off his tongue but non could be made out as he was still wary of being found. In his arms he cradled a wrapped bundle, careful to never allow any part of it to show.  
  
His labored breathing continued to come out harsh and hard, and he felt as though his chest were to explode. Yet despite all this he had managed a rather cocky smile to. "It was all for you." He said softly as his hands moved over the bundle with such gentleness. Everything was all right now. And surely with two weapons, no one would dare come at him. If they did, he'd be sure to cut them to pieces. As Yun Sung ran his fingers over the bundle, he managed to uncover a bit of the item, light suddenly shooting a small thin beam of light. The Korean could only stare in awe as this light was being emitted from the Master Sword itself! He had never before seen such a weapon glow with power. Against his better judgment and tact, he unraveled the rest of the sword allowing the sword's light free reign in the darkness. It glowed so brightly like the very sun were blessing it's quick silver surface with its bright rays. And through his sheer amazement and admiration for the blade an odd thought struck Yun.  
  
Had the Master Sword always shined like this?  
  
He couldn't quite remember. Link only ever pulled it out on rare occasions but even then, he was sure that he'd be able to recall the Master Sword's awesome display of power. Yun lowered the sword and tenderly touched it's silver flawless surface.  
  
As if in response, the light pulsed, a deep resonating sound coming from the very blade itself. Startled, the Korean drew back his hand quickly almost dropping the sword.  
  
"What was that?" Yun asked aloud. "Did the sword, is this sword alive?"  
  
It was a rather stupid question to ask, but at this point Yun Sung didn't find it very improbable. If it was really a spirit sword, who knew what else it could do. Aside from the soft pulsing sound it made, the sword continued to shine. When nothing else happened Yun Sung relaxed a bit looking upon the blade skeptically. His gaze wandered it's silver form, resting upon a strange insignia he hadn't noticed before. Expertly engraved were three triangles that formed a small pyramid. He felt as if he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place his finger where. And he wasn't sure how, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him at this symbol, that somehow it was important, or would be in the future. The feeling was actually starting to creep him out and he shuddered.  
  
"Well if anything, you're definitely a keeper. I'll bet you're just as powerful if not greater to the Soul Edge. Perhaps I won't have to go after that thing after all." Yun Sung declared arrogantly to the sword.  
  
The Master Sword only pulsed quietly in neither a protest or a confirmatory manner. This somewhat displeased Yun Sung though he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Hey, how would you like to travel with me from now on? I can put you to some great use even make you famous! You'll be even more treasured and desired than that lame old Soul Edge. I mean, what kind of name is Soul Edge anyway? Now the Master Sword, that's a title anyone can revere."  
  
Once again, the Master Sword was silent. Yun Sung gripped the sword with both hands tightly and stared at it hard waiting for it to respond. But it did nothing, not even the slightest sign of disapproval.  
  
*How long are you going to sulk like that?* A female voice entered Yun Sung's mind then.  
  
"Seung Mina?" The name escaped his lips. Yes, of course it was Seung Mina's voice he heard. In his mind he saw the beautiful Korean woman standing beside him as he leaned against the railing of the Seung dojo silently brooding.  
  
Yun Sung remembered this day particularly well, because it was the day that he challenged their mother lands greatest hero and was denied. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone, but Seung Mina wasn't some one to brush off so quickly as she WAS the daughter to his master and could probably hand him his ass if she really wanted to.  
  
But even still, he didn't want to be bothered and was trying to find some way to make her leave. But before he even opened his mouth, the brunette took held a sword before him so that the flat surface of the blade could clearly reflect his rugged features.  
  
"You're still such a child." Mina said with an air of contempt, but her voice was a albeit gentle. "Take a good look at your reflection in this sword, and think things through." Before he could even question her, the young woman had walked away leaving Yun Sung alone with his reflection.  
  
"Take a good look at myself huh?" Yun Sung said out lout as the memory faded. He had done just that the night he decided to leave the dojo. The sword named 'White Storm' seemed to have reflected his deepest thoughts. Perhaps this Master Sword was the same way. " Master Sword, though you belong to another, surely you would be better off in my hands. Together, we could become great. Hwang would finally recognize my skill and you would bring light to the lands with your blade. Master Sword, would you lend me your strength?" He asked the sword peering into it's shiny surface. All he wanted was a sign. Any sign that the sword would accept him. Then he would cut all ties with the others, he didn't need them anyway. He would even take on the Soul Edge himself if the Master Sword allowed it. He didn't want the other fighters involved if they didn't have to be. He would be strong enough to do this himself.  
  
Would things happen like before? Yun Sung wasn't really sure, and he faintly doubted it.  
  
But something did happen. But it was feelings not thoughts that entered his mind, and as he stared longer into the sword's surface, he thought he saw his reflection fade. Though he was startled, he was unable to look away as the sword had him in a trance. Before he knew it, the bright light had grown washing away the dark scenes of the large city around him. The pulsing sound could be heard now, clearer than ever, and each time it rang, it gave Yun Sung the feeling of struck crystal glass. The sound echoed through out his whole body.  
  
The next thing he knew he heard a faint chime sound some where in the distance, and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay so finally I was able to finish it! I hope this ends the writers' block but it was a tricky chapter to write as everyone already has their opinions on certain characters. I'm sorry for the long delay but I wanted to be a little careful with a few details here. Also as a side note, Kilik's Kali Yuga when possessed by the Soul Edge does take the above mentioned form. I had bought a Japanese Soul Caliber book with amazing art work and pictures of all characters and their weapons. Apparently EVERY character has a weapon that is possessed by the Soul Edge, but only THREE hold a weapon that can become a Soul Caliber. Just a little side note as people are beginning to play the game for themselves. Who are these three? Why don't you buy yourself a copy and find out? 


	12. Dark Encirlement

That had been close that had been damn too close. Link held his hook shot at the ready covering Kilik as he scrambled to a safer distance.  
  
If he had arrived even a few seconds later, Soul Edge would have had a new soul to damn.  
  
But on a lighter note the shot he just took was rather amazing, if Link did say so himself. The elf couldn't help but let the thought slip by. Originally, he when had realized that he would not reach Nightmare in time to save Kilik; he pulled out his hook shot and fired. It was a wild shot as it was dark but he had tried to aim for the huge malformed Claw to at least stop Nightmare long enough for Kilik to get out of harms way. In the end this was much better than he hoped, AND he did get Kilik back his weapon, though from where he stood, the young man seemed reluctant to pick it up but for what reasons, Link could only guess.  
  
Fortunately for Kilik, Nightmare didn't seem the least bit interested in him anymore, unfortunately for Link; HE now had the evil knight's full attention. His crimson gaze was trained upon Link as if studying him. Nightmare turned so that he was fully facing the elf but he made no movement.  
  
"You." He spoke in an evil tone that would have given Gannon a run for his rupees.  
  
Link lowered his hook shot as he fell out of his battle stance. Off to the side he saw Kilik retrieve his weapon (finally), but he did not strike the distracted knight, keeping his guard up. This only told Link that Kilik remembered who Nightmare was. Either that or he was still feeling his last beating.  
  
Link equally returned Nightmare's gaze, though he found it quite difficult to stare into his eyes. He gave a curt nod.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Link said. "My name is Link, don't you remember me Siegfried?"  
  
At this Nightmare lowered his head a bit but his eyes never left Links.  
  
"Don't bother; your voice cannot reach him where he is." Nightmare growled lowly. "His soul once again is under my control."  
  
"Then let him go Soul Edge!" Link expression growing angry. Nightmare took a step forward and Link quickly raised his hook shot. This defiant act did not seem to faze the knight and he took another step.  
  
"You are different." He took another step closer.  
  
"Stay back Soul Edge!" Link warned Nightmare. But Nightmare just continued as if he hadn't heard.  
  
".Not of this world. I can feel your life force.It is very different."  
  
As he loomed closer, the hook shot began to visibly shake. Link shook his head as if trying to shake off the fear, and once more the hook shot remained still. Determined not to be swayed by Nightmare's imposing form, Link stood his ground.  
  
"Link!" Kilik shouted to him. "Link don't let him get too close to you!!!"  
  
The dark knight stood before him now, the tip of the hook shot touched Nightmare's armor lightly centered to his chest plate.  
  
Link could see clearly into the visor now, where the crimson eyes burned like living flames. It was hard to believe that these very eyes were Siegfried's! Nightmare was so close now and his breathing could be heard from with in the visor. Link wanted to back away, because Nightmare was too close, but he found himself unable to move, both his feet rooted into the ground in cold fear, and his eyes simply could not tear away from Nightmare's pulling him deeper into that fiery gaze.  
  
"Your soul is young. Yes, unusually young, but it bares the traces of great power upon it." Nightmare said, his crimson gaze burrowing deeper into Link's crystal blues. His stare was terrifying, and Link was sure that he would see terrible unspeakable things reflected in Nightmare's eyes. But he saw nothing, for the crimson glow was so bright. Link wasn't sure what was happening now, for he felt as if his mind were becoming hazy, that whatever control he had mentally, was beginning to slip carelessly away. In the midst of if all he could still hear Nightmare's dark voice. It was deep and gentle as though he were talking to a small child.  
  
"You have a burning desire to protect the world you come from I see." Nightmare's voice said. And it disturbed Link that he even brought up the subject.  
  
"My world?" Link felt himself say.  
  
"Yes," Nightmare answered. "I know of its plight, of the growing shadows that continue to consume its lands."  
  
Something within Link began to stir as Nightmare spoke these words. The how and the whys were lost to Link as it seemed that Nightmare some how KNEW these things. A sick feeling began to rise from the pit of his stomach and his eyes began to sting. In his mind he began to worry about his world. Doubts and fears raced through and began to build the guilt in his heart.  
  
What was happening while he was gone? Wasn't the goddesses suppose to of sealed it? Was Gannon really that strong? What was he doing in this world?!  
  
"The fate of all that exist upon that world rests upon your shoulders young one. But how can you be expected to help them if you are here?" Yeah, what the hell was he doing here? His world was in trouble and here he was gallivanting with an even better number of heroes! Link couldn't believe how stupid he was! His people entrusted him with their lives! What was he doing?! He needed to get back and fast! Gannon had probably broken whatever seal the goddesses placed upon his world and was having a grand take-over and Link was stuck here! What was happening to his home? His friends?  
  
The fear began to rise to a panic as the guilt became unbearable.  
  
"Link, noble soul of Hyrule.Would you like to return to your world?" Nightmare's voice interrupted his train of thought, and Link wasn't sure if he had heard Nightmare right.  
  
"Wha, what? Return home? Is it possible?"  
  
"Yes, I can return you home, but more than that, I can give you power to defeat your greatest foe."  
  
"Power to defeat my." Link repeated softly. "You can give me power?"  
  
Even without seeing, (for the red of Nightmare's eyes were all that he could see) Link felt the knight nod.  
  
"Yes, with the Soul Edge, you can vanquish the one who has caused you so much pain, and restore peace to your lands. That is your wish is it not?"  
  
Yes it was, especially the part about vanquishing Gannondorf. With all the pain he'd caused, Link wanted to make sure Gannon paid for his crimes and if at all possible to feel the pain he'd caused to Hyrule's people. Link wanted him to pay for every thing he'd done.  
  
Link wanted to see that day, and he would take great joy in it, savor every moment of Gannondorf's final moments of pain. And the Soul Edge would drink his cursed blood.  
  
"That's right," Nightmare's voice said darkly as if reading Link's mind and Link could faintly detect something of a gleeful sensation behind his words. "You can enjoy that moment and many others like that. Gannon will not be the last to threaten your land, others will come, but they stand no chance against you. If you allow your flesh to unite with my soul we could live forever, and together we can walk the path of destruction."  
  
Links head began to hurt and he felt as though he was going to retch. Something was wrong, but he couldn't think clearly. Power, Nightmare was giving him Soul Edge's power? Could it really grant him all those things? No matter how hard Link tried to think, something blocked it and caused an extreme pain to his head!  
  
"Surrender your soul to me.." Nightmare's voice was louder now, echoing from inside his head. Link wanted to trust him, but couldn't remember why he shouldn't. He couldn't think, and it hurt to try. Slowly, Link felt him self slipping away, there was darkness all around him now, the only light he could see was the crimson fire of Nightmare's unmerciful gaze. It was so easy, all he had to do was accept Nightmare's offer, but something deep with in him resisted fiercely.  
  
"HAAAAAAAH!!!!" Link suddenly heard Kilik's loud voice shattering the silence around the two.  
  
Kilik came down upon Nightmare's back with the Kali Yuga. With a feral cry of pain the dark knight whirled around breaking eye contact with Link, and releasing the elf from the trance.  
  
Link's eyes widened with sudden realization and he felt his breath get caught in his throat. His body began to tremble, as he realized that he was freezing. Why? When had it gotten so cold? Link didn't know.  
  
"Link!!! Get out of the way!!!" Kilik shouted between Nightmare's attempts to slash at him. In the next instant, Link found himself getting roughly tackled from the side as Kilik pushed him out of the way as Nightmare made an attempt to seize Link.  
  
"NO!!! Meddling fool!!! How dare you interfere!!!" Nightmare bellowed clearly furious.  
  
Kilik recovered and stood in front of Link Kali Yuga drawn protecting him. "Link are you okay?" He asked, keeping his gaze ahead of him.  
  
Link winced as he tried to shake off the head ache. His body was beginning to feel warm again and so he got to his feet still a bit shaky.  
  
"Y, yeah, I'm fine." Link cringed as he felt one last flash of pain. "What did he do to me?"  
  
Kilik actually gave slight shrug. "From what I could tell, he seemed to have you in a trance."  
  
A trance? Link felt pretty embarrassed as he began to remember everything. Had he really thought those things?!  
  
Nightmare must have some how read his thoughts, that would explain how he knew certain details of his world. Link couldn't believe that Nightmare had actually peered into his mind to find Everything, and twisted them to his advantage!  
  
And Kilik must know now too.He was right there listening.  
  
"Did, did I say anything stupid?" Link asked even though he knew this wasn't the place to start such a conversation.  
  
"You tell me, I couldn't understand a word either of you were saying!" Link's eyes widen. "What? What do you mean you couldn't.?!"  
  
Kilik let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean as in you both were talking that weird language! Look can we talk about this some OTHER time?" Kilik made sure he emphasized the word. "Can you move alright now?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for saving me." Link replied sheepishly.  
  
"Just returning the favor now get out of the way, we'll take care of this." Kilik said to which Link raised a brow.  
  
"We? Who's we?"  
  
Kilik did not reply but nodded off to the side of them eyes never leaving Nightmare's form. But he didn't need to explain as Link heard a young woman's voice shout.  
  
"Is your friend all right?!" Link followed the voice to find the person Kilik had indicated earlier. She was standing quite a bit away, and even with the moonlight that shone through the passing clouds, it was still hard to make out her features. Judging by her form and appearance she was neither Talim, nor Xianghua.  
  
But there was something about her that Link recognized.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine! But we still got Nightmare to deal with!" Kilik shouted back.  
  
"Not a problem! I'll take care of him!" She replied confidently. To both Kilik and Link's horror the girl's light form darted behind Nightmare.  
  
Link's body moved then, even before he realized what he was doing. Moving from behind Kilik, Link launched himself to dive right beneath Nightmare. In one smooth movement, Link transformed his dive into a roll to come up quickly with his shield drawn from his back (he'd almost forgotten it was there, but it was more of second nature to have it there.) efficiently blocking the intended back strike. The shield rang loud and clear as it barred the sword's decent. Link grunted as he had to use a little more force than he thought to deflect the female's attack. She was surprisingly strong for a female fighter!  
  
"What in the world?!" Link heard the girl's voice cry out, she said something more but it was overridden as Kilik's voice shouted;  
  
"LINK WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
Link had only begun to turn when he felt a large bony claw close around his neck and upper body! He had forgotten about Nightmare!!!  
  
As the ground fell away from beneath his feet, the pressure increased around his neck chocking him! The shield was dropped with a loud clang as both hands reached up trying to pry the claws from his neck.  
  
"You won't get away this time." He heard Nightmare taunt.  
  
Link tried to kick and squirm free but to no avail and when he saw movements from either side of Nightmare, he shouted (as best as he could);  
  
"NO! D, Don't attack~!" Even with the present danger he was in, Link could not afford to have the two fighters attack Nightmare.  
  
He choked even more as it was nearly impossible to pull any air into his burning lungs. As his vision began to blur (perhaps for the second time that night) his mind raced to find a way out of this. He needed something, a weapon that he could use, anything sharp!  
  
One hand released its hold upon Nightmare's claw and reached down into one of his pockets. Desperate fumbling produced a thin sharp shard.  
  
The shard!  
  
Without a second thought he brought his hand back up and rammed it into Nightmare's claw. It didn't seem to penetrate the hard boned shell, but none the less, he instantly felt the pressure released and he landed ungraciously upon his ass. There was a deafening inhuman howl that rang in his ears painfully, as the shard took effect upon Nightmare. His cries echoed into the dark skies above, and he gripped his claw tightly as if it had suffered a mortal wound.  
  
The spirit of Soul Edge was reacting to the Soul Caliber fragment!  
  
"Link! Use this!" A male voice called somewhere from behind but Link didn't have time to search for who it was before he heard something heavy flung through the air to land with a dull clang beside him.  
  
The moment he glanced down, he was nearly blinded as bright light beamed, wiping out his night vision.  
  
"The Master Sword!" He said unbelievingly. But where~?  
  
"LINK! MOVE!!!!" The same voice shouted, and in that instant Link saw the incoming claw from the corner of his eye. Grabbing the Master Sword Link threw his weight to one side allowing him to roll in safely out of harm's way. A loud earth crushing sound was heard and when he stood he found that he had rolled around to Nightmare's back and he quickly launched himself into the high into the air. Link pulled the Master Sword back over his head, and as he descended he brought the pommel down hard upon the back of Nightmare's exposed neck.  
  
The whole movement happened in five seconds, and Nightmare collapsed to the ground two seconds after that.  
  
Link's heart beated fast with in his chest as the adrenaline was still going strong and he gulped in several deep breaths of air. He wasn't sure if it the blow he dealt had been fatal as he only meant it to be strong enough to knock the monster out, but he tried not to think about it as he was still not done.  
  
Wordlessly he circled the knight till he stood near his head. The long red hair (that he had thought was some sort of plume) was spread across the ground, almost making it seem like blood. But it was only like that for the first few minuets. Under the glow of the Master Sword, the long red strands of hair began to shorten, the shaded color draining from it, the armor began to move and change as if the very light hurt it. Like shadows the dark armor dissipated from where ever it had come from till only the prone form of Siegfried remained. The hellish malformed claw was untouched serving as a reminder to Siegfried's alter ego to all that was present.  
  
"Oh my god!" The young girl cried out. Link had almost forgotten that she was there.  
  
"Link! Is he okay?" Came Kilik's voice, it sounded like it was right beside him. Slowly, Link became aware of the punishment his body had sustained. Especially his head, it felt like there was a hammer pounding on his cranium. Remembering a certain skill from his travels, Link checked Siegfried for his vital signs, and when he was certain that the man was breathing fine, Link stood suddenly finding that he was surrounded by many a familiar face. They were all trying to talk to him at once, but he couldn't quite understand. Their voices swam in and around his head in a groggy haze.  
  
Why was he so tired?  
  
He tried his best to snap out of what ever state he was in, but it was just so difficult.  
  
And he was so tired.  
  
"Hey Link!" There was that voice again, the one that returned the Master Sword to him. Was that..?  
  
"Yun Sung?" The elf asked uncertainly. The Korean gripped him by both shoulders tightly.  
  
"Link, what the hell is wrong with you? Stop being weak and snap out of it!" This harsh demand was accompanied by a rough shake that only rattled Link's senses and greatly increased his headache. By the time he stopped, Link was seeing double vision but that began to fade away so that the two Yun Sungs became one. That was really all Link needed.  
  
"Link? How do you feel now?" Yun Sung's voice asked.  
  
With out a thought or second thought Link replied with every last consciousness left to him; "Here, let me show you." This was followed up by a vicious left hook to the face. As the startled Korean fell back, Link was left with no support and was suddenly forced to stand on his own, but it wasn't too long before he began to tip over, unable to support his own body. Just before Link blacked out he caught sight of Yun Sung rubbing his jaw and thought fleetingly that this was probably the height of his night. Of course this small exchange came with some insults, but Link was too disoriented to hear what they were.  
  
Oh well, he was probably spouting the same name-calling or something just as unintelligent. It was a shame though that Link couldn't enjoy it more as he was so sure he'd forget about this moment whenever he would wake up next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh, this chapter was a bit choppy and in my haste to get it in before the end of the day, I failed to give it the once over. Well, I made a few changes not too big, as there were a ton of grammical errors. Also, I'm really lame at explaining actions, so if Link's little rolling technique threw you off, think of Wind Waker's Link doing one of his counter attacks. That little guy has got some awesome moves! And if you couldn't guess the new girl is Cassandra.  
  
~Hero Genkaku 


	13. The Awakening

Link was not sure where he was, as his whole field of vision was nothing but thick inky blackness. Surprisingly it was warm and comforting here, and Link felt no fear. Vague thoughts came and left him, but what they were or what they had been seemed of little importance to the elf. And he made no effort to grasp their meaning. All his cares and concerns slipped away from him as he couldn't quite remember, and to Link it was pure bliss.  
  
He wondered how long it had been since he'd felt like this. It must have been a long time, for Link seemed to draw up a blank. Ever since he left the Sacred Forest, his life had been nothing but one long struggle to save his homeland.  
  
And now he was here on another world, goddesses know how many miles away from home, from everyone and everything familiar to him.  
  
Link could feel his insides turning as the last thought filtered through, and he found himself trying to concentrate on a soothing voice that murmured to him from somewhere close by. He could feel droplets of water sprinkle his face and the cool rag that was used to wipe them away ever so gently. And then he felt soft delicate fingers threaded through his own comfortingly.  
  
"He's doing all right.." The words danced around in his haze- fogged mind, and Link gripped them desperately as he tried to rid himself of the darkness that pervaded his senses, prevented him from seeing where he was. As soon as he realized this desire, memories came flooding back to him. He remembered now, everything that had happened that night. With snatches of memories here and there he could recall everything said as Nightmare pulled him into a trance, and then the struggle with the dark knight as he tried more forceful means of possessing a new body, HIS body. It was after this struggle that he found his memories became disjointed and grew darker. Link saw faces and heard voices, but couldn't make out what was being said. There was this nagging feeling somewhere in his mind that told him that something good had happened, but he couldn't grasp it and it frustrated him greatly as he felt it was something very important.  
  
"Link.Thank you for helping us. I'm sorry that this happened to you, if only I had been there maybe." Link fought desperately to fully awaken when he felt something soft and warm brush against his forehead. It was then that he caught a faint scent. The smell reminded him of the rain and sun. It was a truly unique and lovely to Link.  
  
'Who are you.?'  
  
But he could feel and hear as the figure drew away rather quickly, fingers leaving his. He didn't want them to leave, but he could do nothing to stop who ever it was.  
  
'Wait, please stay.Don't go!'  
  
His mind called. But once again, he could sense that he was alone. The elf didn't know who it had been, but wished only that they hadn't left him alone. As he slipped back into oblivion, his mind still tired for some strange reason, he held on to the soft words, the feeling of that comforting hand in his and the wonderful scent that reminded him of the sun and rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link groaned at the bright light that drew him back to full consciousness and he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes painfully. He found himself staring into the endlessly blue sky framed by stone, the sun shone down directly above him and he had to shield his eyes. He realized he was staring at some sort of huge skylight just like the one at the temple he had visited. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he saw that he was lying upon a straw mattress with a dark fleece blanket wrapped around him.  
  
His vision was blurry, but he felt the cool winds clearly and immediately knew that he must be outside...Somewhere. As Link rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, he noticed that his gloves had been removed and quickly checked to see if he still had all his clothes on. Aside from his boots, he found that he was still wearing everything as he remembered what happened the last time he went unconscious.  
  
"Oi, Link! Finally decided to join the world of the living I see." A loud voice said startling him. Though Link could not feel any trace of the headache, the loud voice still pained him and he put a hand to his head rubbing it gingerly.  
  
"Wh, where am I?" Link asked his mouth felt sticky and dry and it was hard for him to speak.  
  
"Some ruined Temple near the outskirts of the city.Don't you remember?" The voice replied now in front of him.  
  
Link looked up then and found Yun Sung standing arms crossed. There was an unreadable expression upon his face.  
  
Great, just great. It was just the face that he DIDN'T want to wake up to, and Link had to quickly suppress the urge to curse out loud. If anything he didn't want to get Yun Sung started, not now where he had just woken up. He'd like to be fully functional for times like that.  
  
"Temple?" Link tried again getting used to speaking, how long had he been asleep? As if reading his mind the proud Korean nodded, spiky ginger colored hair moving with his slightest movement.  
  
"You've been asleep for two days having all sorts of nightmares."  
  
Link's eyes suddenly widened as he heard the mention of the word. Flashes of memories from that fated night came back to him in a flash in fragmented images.  
  
"Nightmare? Siegfried!" Link tried to move too quickly and with his equilibrium still not quite right, he ended up fumbling around upon the hard, rough cobble stone floor.  
  
"Hey, take it easy! You just woke up!" Yun Sung said pointedly and Link felt strong arms grip under his arms ushering him back onto the mattress.  
  
But the elf struggled as he was determined to regain control of his body, and it was only then did he manage to push away the other.  
  
"No, let me go! I have to know where he is?! Is he alive?" He asked as he climbed to his feet rather unsteadily. He could hear Yun Sung let out a breath in frustration but he replied;  
  
"He's here too, but I don't think that~"  
  
But Link didn't hear anymore after that as he began to walk eyes darting every which way. But he didn't have to search long before he spotted the knight at the other end of the temple. Even the layout of the temple was similar to that of the other one, only here it seemed that it had been abandoned and it's structure was crumbling away. Once again he found an altar and upon it lay Siegfried's form. There was a woman, Sohpitia he remembered, kneeling before it her hands clasped together and head bowed in silent prayer. As he staggered up, she must of heard his pant legs scraping the floor for she turned. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and she rushed to his side.  
  
"Link! You're awake finally! Are you okay?" She asked as she allowed him to lean upon her. Link shook his head and protested keeping his eyes upon the altar.  
  
"Siegfried, is he alright?" Link asked immediately more concerned for the knight than himself. Why did everyone fuss over him like this? Why couldn't they just answer his ONE question? He reached the altar and resting both hands upon it. It was certainly far larger than he thought, most likely to serve as some sort of table for offerings to these people's gods no doubt. It was large enough allow Siegfried to lay upon it, though his hands had to rest upon his chest.  
  
As Link looked upon the man's countenance it was hard to tell if he was breathing or not, and the fact that his face seemed so deathly pale motivated Link to check his vital signs once more, though he was sure that he had been breathing fine that last time, after a few seconds, Link was able to find a pulse, but it was so faint.  
  
"Siegfried is still alive, but just barely." Sophitia's voice came. And the elf could not help but look to the woman beside him. She too looked upon the man with something of a regretful air. "I'm surprised that you were even able to save him."  
  
When Link spoke he was surprised that it sounded as calm as it did. "But he will pull through won't he? He just needs time,"  
  
But Sophitia interrupted the pain in her voice clearly evident. "But does he have that time? With the state he's in right now, I don't think he could stand another incident like before."  
  
"He'll die for sure at this rate." Yun Sung said listlessly. "It's best to just put the man out of his misery, we're no closer to finding the Soul Edge, than it is returning to him."  
  
Though it was probably true, it didn't help as Link already had a lingering aversion to Yun Sung to begin with and what Sophitia said next certainly didn't bode well for the next few seconds.  
  
"Well if the Master Sword had never been removed, he may not be this way." Though it was meant as a statement, there was a reprimanding tone in it directed at Yun Sung. It didn't take long for Link to make the connection between his memories and Sophitia's statement.  
  
The elf turned around slowly to face Yun Sung.  
  
Icily, Link asked, "You were responsible for the theft of the Master Sword?" His voice was barely heard through his clenched teeth.  
  
At the sudden accusation, Yun Sung's face contorted into a scowl. "Just because I had it doesn't mean that I took it!"  
  
"But you were the one that gave it back to me, so how DID you end up with it?"  
  
Yun Sung threw his hands into the air as the scowl worsened. It was apparent to Link that he had been asked that particular question one too many times. "What DIFFERENCE does it make? You're probably like the others! Even IF I try to explain nobody believes me! The point is that I returned it and that it's still here!"  
  
Uncertain of what to make of this the elf looked to the fair woman beside him, who gave him a sympathetic nod.  
  
"It's true, no matter how many times he's been questioned, his story remains the same. And he's the one that kept a constant watch over you as you slept. Of course, he was accompanied by one of the other warriors because of the Master Sword." She tried to say the last part a little more quietly but Link caught her drift and so did Yun Sung.  
  
He turned quickly away in a sulk. "See what I mean? And the great thing about this is that I haven't done anything this despicable ever! But it's just so easy to place the blame on me isn't it?"  
  
Link wanted retort but found he could not for what Yun Sung said was true. It was easy to place fault upon one such as him because it was all motivated out of spite. Amazingly, Link was able to set aside his powerful emotions so that he could clearly see the big picture. It was very hard to do, for the fact that he wanted to 'resolve' their differences right now was far too tempting.  
  
But Siegfried was here, and losing such a meaningless temper here would be inadvisable. Besides now he could see what he was really doing; trying to make excuses for his own faults that nearly resulted in a comrade's death. He had saved Siegfried true, but it did little to ease the guilt in Link and he could not help but feel that this must be a sign from the gods duly reminding him of his charge.  
  
He knew his duty of course, but his primary concern naturally came first, saving the life of the one before him. Link out of habit or something more just could not ignore this.  
  
No more excuses now, the elf had thought to himself and his mind began to work furiously analyzing the situation trying to find the ways and the means to solve one problem after the other. It wasn't too hard for the elf for he had much practice on his journeys and he considered himself quick- witted, but it was still challenging for this was a new world to him and he had to utilize every little piece of knowledge he was able to pick up.  
  
"You're right Yun Sung, I'm sorry for accusing you," The words left Link's lips coolly and upon hearing this the Korean whirled around quite shocked and looking as though he hadn't heard Link right. "You restored the Master Sword to me and I should thank you."  
  
Link left it at that and turned to face Sophitia. "Is there anything we can do for Siegfried's condition? He had told me that you could solicit help from your gods..."  
  
The blond woman closed her eyes sadly shaking her head then. "I'm so sorry Link, but as I have said before, I no longer have that power, and while my sister does, she refuses open her heart to the god's voices and she cannot hear them."  
  
"Fine, then I'll have to try then." Link said almost immediately and it must of surprised her, "I can hear them, maybe they'll answer me. If they don't we'll have to rely upon our own methods, where are the others?"  
  
"Some went into the market to stock up on supplies while others went to see my husband to forge and temper weapons." Sophitia answered automatically.  
  
Link raised a brow in interest, "Your husband is a black smith?"  
  
"Yes, he runs a shop not too far from here and is the best in these parts," She went on to explain to Link about it's location, and that Talim and her sister Cassandra might be there.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you Sophitia, you can choose to do it, but you don't have to." Link said his eyes stern and full of determination that the Greek woman could not deny. She nodded curtly and the elf reached into his pockets to present her with an odd looking shard. Her eyes widened slightly. "Don't be afraid, this isn't the Soul Edge shard. But it does serve an important purpose and that's where I'll need you." As Link placed the shard into her hands he leaned over to speak quietly into her ear. Sophitia listened intently eyes flickering from the shard to Siegfried and as he finished his request, he gently closed her fingers over the shard firmly.  
  
Sophitia stepped back. "I understand Link; please think no more of it as it will be done just as you have asked." She bowed her head slightly clutching the piece to her chest before turning quickly around and hurried away.  
  
"Hey! What was that all about?" Yun Sung asked clearly confused as to Sophitia's rather fast departure. Link found his trusty Master Sword propped up against the altar near Siegfried's head and gripped it's handle relieved to have it once more. He gave the sword a few practice swings before eyeing the Korean face inscrutable.  
  
"She just went to take care of a favor, weren't you listening?"  
  
"Of course I was listening about up to the part where you started whispering like a bunch of girls!" Yun Sung retorted hotly. "And where do you get off ordering people around like that any how?"  
  
"Did you really watch over me while I slept?" Link suddenly asked catching the other off guard. It took a minuet for Yun to get over his question before he answered,  
  
"Y, yeah, so what if I did? I only did it because I didn't Talim up all night like that, and besides, I couldn't sleep~"  
  
"Did I say anything in my sleep, because you said that I had been having nightmares." As Link said this, the other cast his gaze down to the ground as if finding it's rough floors much more interesting. "Did I?" He pressed on as he could feel the other debating whether to tell or not.  
  
Yun Sung's eyes traveled upward till he was staring at that endlessly blue sky. "No, you just mumbled a bunch of trash I couldn't understand. That's all."  
  
Link wasn't sure what to make of this but something in him told him he really didn't have the time to linger about such things because there was something else that he needed to do. And so he decided to believe the man though he knew he shouldn't. Link wordlessly looked to his Master Sword as it caught the sun's rays and reflected it to bounce into the Temple's crumbling interior. Satisfied with what he saw he looked to Yun Sung who was still refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
"Hey, Yun, catch." No sooner had Link said the words did he toss the Master Sword into Yun's hands.  
  
"Wh, what? What the hell are you doing?!" The man asked incredulously. "Why are you giving this to me?!"  
  
Link walked by as if not realizing what he did. "I need to go to the Temple of Hephaestus, and you're the only one left here." Link said as if explaining to a child. He walked over to the mattress where he had slept for the past two days. Finding his boots, he proceeded to slip them on and then began to search for his hat.  
  
"Are, are you insane or haven't you been paying attention to what's been going on? The others think that I'm the one that took your stupid sword!"  
  
When Link secured his hat upon his head he turned to the other. "But you said you didn't, and I believe you. If you really wanted to take the sword you would of done so by now right? Besides I won't be gone long, all you have to do it watch Siegfried and the Master Sword. It's not too hard right?"  
  
"You know you trust people too easily.You're an idiot." Yun spat, but he gripped the sword tighter. The elf actually shrugged at this.  
  
"Maybe." He said simply finding his shield and cloak putting one on before the other.  
  
A few seconds of silence between the two with Yun considering things and Link absorbed at the tasks at hand. When Link was ready he threw on his hood concealing his ears.  
  
"So you did believe me? I mean about the part with not having stolen the Master Sword?"  
  
Without looking Link replied; "Yes. Other wise I wouldn't of entrusted the Sword to you."  
  
"What makes you so damn sure? Just because I returned it then doesn't mean that I still don't want it. I could easily take it while you're gone."  
  
But Link returned with a confidant reply ; "But I know you won't, call it intuition or what ever you like. And in case you DO get the stupid inspiration to prove me wrong, I can always track you down very, very quickly. I'm a very proficient hunter." This seemed to stun the other to silence.  
  
Link walked to the temple's entrance or rather, main entrance as there was places in the temple walls that have crumbled away over the passing years and or by other natural causes.  
  
However before Link set even one foot beyond the door way, Yun Sung spoke once again;  
  
"Yeah, well if that was a threat, I don't believe you. But just so that you know, some silver haired bitch had it, I couldn't see any more than that because she wore a cloak. It was a pain in the ass to get the sword back from her."  
  
Though Link did not turn around to meet Yun's gaze, the Korean could see his form visibly stiffen, and he assumed this to mean that some how, Link knew that he was speaking the truth.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Link assured him as his form suddenly took off with agile speed, and before Yun could blink the elf was gone.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the extremely loooong wait! We had a typhoon hit us and also I've been researching some things for the next chapter! Also I need to dispel some things that have been going around. Once again there are only THREE fighters that have the Soul Caliber for that's what their weapons are labeled. Any others are just 'legendary weapons' But what ever, I'm sure everyone knows who they are. Sorry if this chapter is a bit dull as I needed it to build up for the next chapter. But as always please review and let me know how it was. 


	14. The Dark Horse

The street of Athens was exceptionally busy that afternoon as Raphael mingled about its crowds. Cold stoic eyes of cerulean oceans swept the faceless passerby with little to no notice. Cries of the shopkeepers and venders fell upon deaf ears with out the slightest spark of interest.  
  
He had left the temple earlier that afternoon to be on his own for a while feeling that nothing could come of hanging around the others. To say the least he was quite irritated that their journey had taken a detour and then come to a complete stop. With both Siegfried and Link down and out for the count, it seemed as though the rest of the group could neither function or wanted to proceed any farther. And worst yet, he didn't even feel particularly compelled to find a better situation where he could gain the leverage he had been seeking. Even after several weeks in his newly found comrades' company, he had not gained any vital facts or clues that he could take advantage of. Raphael continued to travel in their midst quite comfortably letting them do all the work for him. That was probably the only thing he held above them, though they KNEW that the Soul Edge was destined to return to its 'owner' he doubted that they realized that the pieces would also follow. Having Siegfried incapitited would be no doubt beneficial for him.  
  
Siegfried the half demon, half man, who was the sole wielder of the Soul Edge.  
  
He served as a nice homing beacon for the fragments AND the sword as they used him as a gathering point. Since it was quite obvious that he would be going no where fast in his current frail condition, it would be easier for the shards to gather in one place. But the processes took far too long and Raphael so hated leaving things like this to so-called 'fate' only believing in one's own self and strengths. With that said he had always been a skeptic of such silly nonsense like fairy tales and 'magic' and yet here he was chasing after a sword of pure legends. He must be losing his mind.  
  
But then again, there was Link.  
  
Just having the youth walk about with his strange ears and stranger mannerisms was enough to make anyone a believer. Raphael was rather thrown as a life long belief against such childish nonsense crumbled the moment his eyes met Link's.  
  
And quite mysterious they were those eyes, and no matter how many times Raphael would chance a curious glance, he just couldn't quite figure Link out. The boy who was not quite a man had exuded a sort of childish virtuousness about him, and while he would go through the motions of being cautious and battle hardened, it really never touched his eyes.  
  
In fact to Raphael, it seemed as though the eyes didn't quite fit the face. And he found himself feeling as though he were looking into the eyes of a young child. A child that seemed to be watching the world a little too carefully, understanding what most of such a young age cannot. It deeply reminded Raphael of another.  
  
Aside from the warm glow, Link's eyes reminded Raphael of his adopted daughter Amy. Her eyes had been equally large, with a dark green gaze that would put the greenest forest to shame. But there was no warmth to be found in them, for a lifetime of struggle and pain doused the flames long ago. Raphael wanted nothing more than to open Amy's heart just as she had unknowingly done for him. It was the least he could do for the girl who had saved his life.  
  
Just thinking about Link's eyes that boasted of childish temperament and youthful glow made tendrils of envy curl up Raphael's train of thoughts. Link had what Amy didn't and it just wasn't right and that made Raphael jealous. Wishing only that it were possible, he could just snatch that warmth, that beautiful glow from those blue eyes that didn't quite match that face and place them with in Amy's empty, cold green eyes. They would look so much better there.  
  
Of course, it wasn't possible, but there were alternatives, and the man began to explore those alternatives like he always did when he had time to himself that wasn't preoccupied in thinking about the Soul Edge. Though this time around, he added the element that was Link into his formula, that boy who was not quite a man with the mysterious eyes that boasted of something more. So lost in thought was he that he didn't hear as a slender figure had slid up behind him like a shadow.  
  
"Getting a little careless aren't you Mister Sorel?" A cool voice came, annoyingly interrupting his thoughts. It was then that Raphael felt something sharp pressed into the small of his back. Lost in his thoughts, Raphael had wandered down a back street not nearly as populated as the main roads. As he had passed an alleyway, the figure had stepped out behind him.  
  
But this did not worry the Frenchman as an equally calm smile came to his lips. He raised his both his hands as if surrendering.  
  
"Ah, it's been awhile Lady Valentine, how may I be of service to you today?" Though Raphael could not see her, he could FEEL her smiling that thin smile of hers. The pressure upon his back lessened then, but did not leave.  
  
"Smooth as always mister Sorel, but I'm afraid we have to talk."  
  
Raphael turned slightly but not so much as to where he could see her, smile never fading.  
  
"Is this about your thwarted attempt upon the Master Sword? It is a shame; as I had everything set up so nicely for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It wasn't till the elf was well into the city did he slow his pace. His limbs were giving him great pain as if protesting at being moved so suddenly after two days worth of sleep. But Link tried his damn hardest to ignore it as it was urgent that he make it to the temple where he first met the messenger owl of the gods.  
  
To his surprise, there were quite a number of people in the streets today, and it impeded his progress to the temple even more so. Annoyed he wondered of all days this had to happen. He gripped onto his hood to make sure no one would knock it over by mistake. As he got deeper into the city the number of the crowds increased! Soon he was shuffling elbow to elbow with the Grecian people. Once in a while gaps would open up and he would jump upon the opportunity to speed up and try to make up for lost time.  
  
It wasn't too long before he found the reasons for the increase in bystanders, as he finally turned down the street that would lead him by the inn where their party had first stayed, he found a much larger crowd gathered there staring up at the oddity on the face of the building. Link in spite of himself, couldn't help but stop to also stare.  
  
The hole (Nightmare's creation) was even bigger than he thought. To Link it was clearly evident that Nightmare had used his large malformed claw to tear through the wall. Probably only took two swipes give or take. As more people gathered, others that had already been there began to move away. Link decided to do the same, as he didn't want to be mashed into the large group, as he still had to go to.  
  
"What the~?" The words left Link's mouth as he managed to break out of one group only to find that there was an even larger mob a little down the road that led straight to the temple. That was where the people who left the first group went to. There was much shouting and murmurs of mingled excitement and anger. Link could feel his shoulders slump.  
  
Of course, it just HAD to be blocking the only road that went to the temple.  
  
"This just isn't my day." But curiosity over came him and he followed the crowd to see what was going on. As he neared this large unruly mob, he could hear distinct sounds of a fight. But unfortunately for Link, he was just a tad smaller than all these other people! He tried jumping a bit to get a least a peek, but it was really no good. What he could make out was that from the way the mob was formed, there was a large clear ring in the middle.  
  
But that was all he could see. Instantly Link was reminded of his childhood years where he had faced similar situations, and the elf experienced a brief sense of vertigo, feeling suddenly old and then suddenly young not knowing exactly where he stood. Feeling quite frustrated already, he decided that it was time that push came to shove. With that resolve, he thrusted his arm into the crowd using it as a spear to pry open a way through. If there had been any angry protest, Link didn't hear them as it was drowned out by the excitement in the air. It was like penetrating a hard outer shell, but once the elf squeezed his body in, he found that he was being pushed along by the squirming mass of bodies. It was quite a challenge to maneuver in the moving mass, and most of the time he found himself being pushed along. Worst yet, he couldn't see where he was being pushed as the people towered over him. Inside, all the noise seemed to meld into one dull roar, Link was being pushed from side to side, sometimes rudely some times gently, several times he was elbowed painfully in the sides and the poor elf couldn't do a thing about it as he had to keep a grip on his hood tightly though Link didn't doubt that even if it fell off, any one would notice.  
  
Soon it came down to the fact that Link just wanted to find the way out not really caring if he did end up back at the beginning, any place was better than this! And suddenly his small, dark, enclosed world opened up to a clearing and Link stumbled out as he felt several hands roughly shove him out. The fresh air never felt so good to Link but he didn't have time to appreciate such a simple detail as his stumbling came to a sudden and complete stop as he ran face first into the back of another body. The man turned noticing Link who was busy rubbing his poor offended face.  
  
"And what is YOUR name little boy?" A deep voice asked in a mocking tone.  
  
What? Boy? Link felt a spark of aggravation then.  
  
But he didn't have a chance to protest indignantly as he felt ONE large hand clamp painfully onto his shoulder. His breath was literally lost as that same hand practically flung him to the other side of the clearing. Link grunted as he landed rather roughly jarring his arms slightly. With one eye closed in a painful wince, Link looked up to see his aggressor.  
  
Before him stood a towering (of course) muscular old man! The old part came as a shock to the elf as he saw white wind swept hair on either side of the man's balding head. And upon the man's face were many wrinkles and a gray mustache that told Link that he must be 50 years his senior (at the least)! The old man was topless to expose a fine set of muscles, and upon his chest Link saw a large scar caused by goddesses knows what running diagonally across. He sported a baggy set of white trousers that seemed to be of some ethnicity that Link couldn't remember. His arms that were possibly thicker than Link's legs tight and the wrists were covered in thick iron gauntlets.  
  
Rising to his feet, Link was unsure of how to approach this new mess. He didn't want to fight as the guy was an old geezer, but the rather large tanned muscles that were covered in a light sheen of sweat tipped the elf off that this guy could probably hold his own. But even so, Link with out his weapons save his shield, couldn't fight him even if he wanted to. And for the first time in a long time, the elf actually felt intimidated. But just a little.  
  
Link bowed his head slightly but not so much as to where his eyes left the other.  
  
"I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that! But I really need to get going~"  
  
And the elf quickly dodged a forward punch followed by swift left hook. If Link hadn't been as fast as he was, he would of surely taken both and woken up tomorrow with a headache he wouldn't soon forget. The elf flipped backwards putting a good distance between them, the crowd audibly murmuring their amazement.  
  
The was a noise as the old man scoffed falling into a fighting stance.  
  
"You've got some skill to you boy, I haven't seen one incompetent fighter that was able to doge those attacks."  
  
Link held his hands before him trying to seem as uninterested as possible.  
  
"Look, I don't want to fight you sir! And I already apologized for what happened."  
  
The other heard this and fell out of his fighting stance crossing his large arms upon his chest in a no nonsense pose if Link ever saw one. There was a firm dissatisfaction upon his face not unlike a father to a son and Link was sure had he been that son, he would of felt very guilty. His small gray eyes pierced Link's soft blues in a steely glare.  
  
"You have much power in you, but you are a coward not to use it." He stated cryptically in that deep sonorous voice. Link wasn't sure what to make of this, but what it did tell him was that this guy wasn't about to let him go, and that if Link didn't think of something soon, he was in for a world of hurt and then some.  
  
But with out his weapons, he wasn't nearly as an effective fighter and he really had no chance of winning. The older man still stood waiting as if his statement deserved an answer and he cocked his head to each side a thick popping sound heard even above the din of the crowd.  
  
Link swallowed hard as he fell into a modified battle stance. It felt really strange to him as he was always used to carrying his sword and shield. Looks like the only way out of this situation was to meet the other man's challenge. Perhaps, then, he could figure a way out. Link opted that with as tall as the man was, all he'd simply have to do was jump off him and he'd most likely land out side the ring of people.  
  
But the older man hadn't even fallen into his own stance when his left shot up vertically besides his head. The sudden movement had caused Link to jump slightly as he thought it was some strange attack. But his long ears had caught the sound of something metal thinly slid across metal. And as the elf looked on, he found that a needle sharp point of a sword rested horizontally across the old man's gauntlet. The old man had raised his arm to parry the strike from behind!  
  
But his eyes had never left Link's!  
  
"If you are eager to die," Said a Raphael in his heavy accented voice, "Then that's fine by me." And the French man stepped out from behind the larger old man with drawing his sword.  
  
"Raphael!" Link had never been so glad to see anyone then. The fencer stood in his usual cocky pose a keen smirk on his face.  
  
"You've only woken up and already you've gotten yourself into a fix. Quite the little imp aren't you?" He scoffed and Link felt that little spark go off again. But Raphael had turned his attention back to the old man and he said; "Shame on you for picking on such children, why don't you fight some one you own size?"  
  
Slowly the man turned to face his new opponent and his hands balled into powerful tight fists. Link thought he saw his bottom lip curl up but with the mustache he couldn't clearly tell.  
  
"You look like worthy opponent.." He said and reassumed his fighting stance.  
  
With a confidant sneer, Raphael also assumed his stance, one hand resting comfortably upon his hip the other poised with the thin sword in a passive manner.  
  
"Link get out of here this is a fight best left to us adults." Raphael said noticing the elf still standing in his spot. This remark set off another spark and Link couldn't help but twitch. Link knew he was young but did these old guys HAVE to rub his face in it? As much as Link didn't want to leave such a fight to Raphael alone, he didn't feel half as bad turning away.  
  
He hoped that Raphael and the other guy beat the crap out of each other.  
  
"If you say so," Link shrugged and he proceeded to push his way into the crowds. By the time he made it out, he heard the distinct sounds of the clashing of metal upon metal. They were swift and heavy. But his attention was soon drawn away as he found himself facing the road to the temple! With out a second though, the elf took off as fast as he was able before anything ELSE could happen.  
  
Thanks to the spectacular fight taking place right down the road, the temple was remotely empty. There were few bodies loitering out side the place but there was no one inside to linger.  
  
As Link walked inside, he wondered how one was to go about calling the attention of the gods? Last time, it was the gods that had called out to him. Should he kneel? Should he pray? It would have seemed the most conventional means, but Link in his rush, was not a conventional person.  
  
"Gods!" He shouted to the skyline ceiling. "Gods! Please hear me! I need to talk with you!" And he looked to the sky endlessly. Searching for a sign that they had acknowledge his plea. But he really didn't have to SEE as to the fact that he FELT a shift in the air. It was a strange nervous feeling that spiraled off his chest, and he found himself looking to the sunlit floor. It was there that he saw a swift shadow slid across the floor quickly, startled Link looked back up and the sounds of wings could be heard beating against the air. But he saw no one.  
  
The sound came again, and this time it was more rapidly like a bird does when it is about to perch itself upon a branch. That was when he felt something soft graze the side of his hood, and felt the sharp talons dig into his shoulder. Link turned to find that the very same owl from before sat upon his shoulder. Painfully the startled elf raised on of his gauntlet covered wrists persuading the foul to perch there, which it did, and that's when he heard its voice in his head.  
  
*You called? * It asked.  
  
Link rubbed his shoulder with his free arm trying not to wince in pain. This was definitely going to leave a mark. "Y, Yeah, I did." He said. "Thank you for meeting with me, I have something I want to ask you."  
  
The owl tilted its head curtly locking him with those large amber eyes.  
  
*Is it concerning your comrade? The one tainted by Soul Edge's spirit? *  
  
Taken aback by it's inquiry Link could only nod shocked. "Y, yes that's right, but how did you know?"  
  
The fowl closed its eyes as if in glee. *Young warrior of Hyrule, the gods of this world watch over you, and they do so with much interest. *  
  
Link didn't think he liked the way it sounded, but he continued.  
  
"He's dying, I don't doubt that he is. Please, I beg of you on his behalf, use your powers and save him." Link pleaded.  
  
*Young one, why is it that you help this lost mortal's soul? Would it not be better to just give the mortal eternal peace? He has suffered so much and for too long, what makes you think that he does not wish for his own death? Is it not painful for you trying to help him when he cannot be helped? *  
  
It was a valid question Link knew, one that the others had asked him many times before but never answered. The owl's eyes bore into Link's posing that same question.  
  
Why? Why suffer for another who most certainly does not deserve such kindness?  
  
It never seemed important before, but now it came before him truly deserverving an answer.  
  
Why save one who willingly gave his soul to such an evil entity, and served it for as long as he did?  
  
Why? 


	15. Faux Amis

For a moment, Link could only stare back at the owl. Though the owl hadn't denied his request, the question was good enough as a denial. And it felt as though his world had come crashing down and that there really was no hope left for his friend.  
  
The owl must have sensed this, but of course, it was only for a moment that Link felt this way.  
  
And then it was gone, to be replaced by a strength that flashed in his blue eyes. He didn't know what to say at that moment, as it seemed so natural to help Siegfried despite his past sins and darker deeds, but the words came then, came from his mouth, from his thoughts;  
  
"Yes, it is painful," Link agreed, and he agreed whole-heartedly. "But this is what I do. It's what I WANT to do, save another life. If it's in my power to do so then I will do it.  
  
*But you cannot save him.*  
  
Link interrupted the owl. "Yes I can, and I will. With or with out the help of the gods, I will find a way. The gods brought me here to help the warriors of this world, I include Siegfried as part of my charge, equally as important as the purest warrior because he is like the rest of us, he is prepared to make the sacrifice and he understands what it means."  
  
This seemed to amuse the owl, and he waited till Link was finished with his resolve.  
  
*Tell me, young warrior of Hyrule, what is it that you have seen inside that Mortal? Truly just believing in one such as him would not be enough to fuel that fire that burns in your soul? What is it that you have SEEN?*  
  
"His power." Link replied simply.  
  
*His power?*  
  
Link nodded curtly with an air of confidence before continuing "It is a power rarely beheld, and I am most fortunate to see it in his eyes. That is why I continue to follow him, because he knows he's got the strength to continue on despite all odds, and he wields that power for all the right purposes and all the right reasons."  
  
This is truly how Link felt; it was rather simple and terse but could not describe it any other way. When the owl did not speak up, Link thought that there was something that was left unsaid and that the owl was waiting for him to say it.  
  
Pain is still there, and so was the fear of losing so much.  
  
"It doesn't matter how much the pain hurts, I choose to stand by my comrade." Link said firmly, and he elaborated; "I believe in the strength that has caused him to resist the evil blade and turn away. It is in this strength that I have seen such hope from and why I stand by him. I don't know what answer you have been looking for, but this is all I can tell you. I just believe in him and I owe it to myself to stand by it. Even if no one else thinks I'm right."  
  
The owl was silent for a moment, a moment too long for Link when it finally said; *Link of Hyrule, though you honestly speak with your heart what words cannot express, I'm afraid that the gods simply won't allow it. The crimes against your comrade are just too great to be ignored. And ultimately in the end, helping this man is helping the demonic entity*  
  
But before the defeat could settled it, the owl added; *Though I am sure the gods disapprove of your views and dismiss you as simple and inexperienced, I have come to understand that you really do believe in people and in yourself, you are most idealistic. And though belief is a very mysterious thing, I admire that in those that I serve. So I will offer you my help.*  
  
Link couldn't believe what he was hearing and his heart skipped a beat in pure excitement. He didn't even bother to try to hide his elation as it spread across his face.  
  
The grand bird spread its wings majestically as it pushed off from Link's arm with quite a bit of strength leaving a small molt of feathers in its wake.  
  
*There is a sacred relic to the west known as the 'Cane of Byrna', seek it out for it holds great properties that will aid your friend.*  
  
Link stared after it, shielding his eyes from the noon sun trying to watch the bird's figure as it began to ascend. "The, the Cane of Byrna?" Link asked  
  
*He should be so fortunate, for the power of the staff in your hands will truly be a sight to behold if your fidelity is as I believe it to be.*  
  
And with that, the bird was gone. Leaving Link to think things through once again.  
  
"The Cane of Byrna lies to the west? But that can be anywhere." Link deliberated out loud.  
  
"Actually it lies in France." Raphael interrupted nonchalantly. Startled, Link turned quickly finding the taller man leaning against the entrance doorway nonchalantly arms crossed. There was a smug look upon his face.  
  
Had he heard? How long had he been standing there?  
  
Link was dying to ask, but that would make everything even more suspicious, and he had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from asking. Instead he came back with;  
  
"So you've heard of this Cane of Byrna? You have to tell me where it is." Link demanded.  
  
"I just told you, weren't you listening?" The man pushed himself off the wall and when he did so, his right arm immediately went to his left side, but if it had hurt, Raphael did not show it. As he walked forward to meet Link, it was clearly visible that there was a limp to his strides. No doubt caused from the fight earlier.  
  
"Raphael are you hurt?" Link asked concerned, and he quickly stride over to meet him quickly forgetting about the earlier topic. It was a good thing too for after a few steps, the pain really hit the French man hard and he could not help but grimace a slight hiss escaping his lips. He almost crumpled to his knees had not Link been there to hold him up.  
  
"Don't bother, I shall be fine. I was simply careless as I didn't expect that old timer to have such strength." Raphael tried to wave Link off, but the elf would not leave him. As he moved to Raphael's side (the one not injured), Link could see red marks around Raphael's neck and a few grazes around his face probably caused by some close calls with an iron first.  
  
"You're crazy," The youth shook his head dismayed as he maneuvered Raphael's arm around his neck. "You gotta take it easy you know, you're not as young as you used to be in case you haven't noticed."  
  
Those icy blue eyes regarded Link rather darkly, and the elf couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"God you're green." Raphael growled dangerously, but there was a slight smile upon his lips as well. "At least I'm not some light weight. From what that old man showed me, you wouldn't have lasted so much of a minuet against him."  
  
"I know," Link replied. "Thank you for saving me back there, I guess that means I owe you my life huh?"  
  
Raphael did not reply right away as it seemed he was thinking, and then Link felt the man's body give a slight tremble as his legs threatened to give way. The elf shifted the man's weight on to him quickly.  
  
"Are you hurt bad? We'd better get you back to the temple and have one of the others look at it."  
  
"It's just a slight bruising, nothing I can't handle." The sandy blond insisted, but the pained expression upon his face seemed to suggest other wise. So Link stayed by his side reluctant to leave and began to lead Raphael out of the temple. As he did so, it became more apparent that the old man had more than one lucky hit to the side, as Raphael's limp worsened.  
  
"Geez, that old guy messed you up bad, you're almost as bad as Siegfried." Link said a little offhandedly. At this, Raphael actually chuckled a bit, but that seemed to pain him as well.  
  
"This isn't anything compared to what I did to him." He said a little cruelly. "I gave him a scar to match his other one."  
  
The crowds that had formed in the middle of the main road to the temple had long since dispersed (much to Link's relief) as it seems the old bruiser had left, but there was still a fairly large gathering at the inn where they had stayed the previous two nights before. As the two approached, Linked spoke to the other;  
  
"Think you can make it?"  
  
"I'll cut them down myself to make way." Raphael said sharply. As they neared he spoke again; "Who is your source?"  
  
Link blinked his large angled eyes confused and he almost came to a stop. "Wh, what? What do you mean my source?"  
  
Raphael kept his gaze ahead. "I'm referring to the owl in the temple. I've heard of messenger pigeons, owls are quite new to me. Where are you getting your information? Who is your outside help?"  
  
With his free hand Link pointed upwards. "Up there." But he did not give details feeling there was no need to.  
  
"What did it tell you?" The man asked. Link's finger shifted from point up to pointed ahead.  
  
"To go over there." He said plainly and then; "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you if you'd be willing to show me where this Cane of Byrna is."  
  
Raphael bit his teeth together as if trying to bite back the throbbing pain in his body. "I've only read about it as part of my studies, but I do recall reading a later article about it's last resting place. Evidently it resides in my home land, France."  
  
This time Link did stop and rather suddenly causing Raphael to gasp, clutching his side in agony. "Easy boy! Easy!" He scolded the elf.  
  
"sorry about that, I didn't mean to stop like that." Link apologized. "It's just that I didn't expect it to be so easy to find it's location."  
  
"Easy?" Raphael asked incredulously, "Who said it would be easy? France is half a continent away and I only said that I had read about it. Hey! Slow down!"  
  
Link had continued walking forward again, but his pace had visibly quickened. Another apologetic face and they had resumed their slow walk. "Sorry, sorry. But it's the best lead I've could ever ask for, and you said it was your home land. Surely you will be able to help me locate it that much faster."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to help you that easily?" Raphael returned coolly.  
  
Link smiled, but it was somewhat determined. "Because I know you want to find the Soul Edge and destroy it like the rest of us and with out Siegfried, it could prove to be quite the task then if we had him lead us straight to it."  
  
Raphael raised a brow at Link's sound reasoning. "Ahh, quite right, but I do believe you are getting a bit ahead of yourself. You're forgetting about the others and most importantly Siegfried himself. The journey there will be yet another detour, and who said the others are willing to accompany you? How do you even know that the item you seek is really there?"  
  
But Link did not miss a beat as he quickly replied. "I don't know for sure, but I believe that this is my only chance at saving Siegfried. And if it works, I'll be helping everyone out. They don't have to come along; they were never obligated to me or Siegfried."  
  
He stopped for a moment as they entered the crowds, but it was not as nearly as bad as they had been earlier that afternoon, and both made it out fine, with Raphael muttering soft curses about 'inconsiderate fools'. Link continued then,  
  
"Now that I think about it, I don't think I want them to come." With a questioning glance from Raphael, Link explained; "They'd just get in the way, it would be faster if just you and me did this."  
  
"I think you're a bit off there boy." Raphael interrupted. This time, it was Link's turn to throw the man an indignant look.  
  
"Don't call me boy, and no I think I'm right in what I'm saying. If the theft of the Master Sword meant anything, then I think it would be dangerous to leave it here, but then again, it's just as risky to bring it and Siegfried along."  
  
Raphael caught on then; "So you're willing to risk leaving both in the care of the others? What if they kill your friend?"  
  
"It's not easy, but it's for the best.Besides I trust that the others will understand."  
  
The French man shook his head. What Link had just said was in his opinion wrong and illogical. There would be no way that the others would agree to such terms. Things simply could not work out that way as this was not a perfect world and yet the elf seemed so sure everything would be okay, it truly boggled the mind. "You're quite idealistic aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Though the hood partially covered Link's face, he could feel the elf smiling as he always and ever did. "I've been told that quite a few times, but who knows, maybe I'm just crazy."  
  
"I'll say you're out of your mind, but in some aspects it's really the only way if we want to, *destroy* the Soul Edge. It's far better than splitting up and wandering around aimlessly looking for the bloody thing."  
  
"So you're in? You'll help me find what I'm looking for?" Link asked turning his head slightly to regard the other.  
  
"But of course, and who knows, you may be able to repay me that debt." Raphael said coolly. "So I guess this means we're partners eh?"  
  
It took everything Link had from jumping up and down in childish exhilaration, remembering he did have a wounded man at his side. He had thought it would take a lot more persuasion to win Raphael's services, but this had proved to be quite easy. Hopefully everything else will run as smoothly as he planned it should.  
  
All he had to do was go to this place called France, find the 'Cane of Byrna' heal Siegfried and everything would be on track. It was so simple. TOO simple. And with an ally like Raphael how could things possibly go wrong?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raphael could almost swear that Link had come close to celebrating their newly formed partnership in a manner that he wouldn't of liked to much. But surprisingly the elf kept himself steady, though their pace had some what slightly quickened (again).  
  
He couldn't believe how easy it was to gain the young elf's trust it should have been a sin!  
  
"Raphael, I don't believe our efforts have been enough, and I feel that this 'Link' could jeopardize everything." Ivy's cold voice echoed as clear as day. "I want that boy cut out of the picture!"  
  
The man had looked back to the silver haired woman dispassionately.  
  
"What's with the vehement offense? I don't believe the boy has ever done anything despicable to my lady."  
  
If looks could kill Raphael was sure that it would have been over kill. But the lady Valentine regained her composure. It seemed emotions never stayed long with her, and her mental agility astounded him because it was so much in his own likeness.  
  
"That may be so, but I could of just held you responsible for misinforming me." As she said this, she gave her unsheathed sword a flick, causing metallic segments to clatter threateningly to the floor. But it was not the sword that she drew his attention to, but rather her arm. Instead of the smooth shiny black leather that was usually worn, there was a dressing of white cloth carefully wrapped.  
  
This piqued Raphael's interest as he asked; "My god, what ever happened to your arm? Don't tell me that my crude Korean companion did that~"  
  
"This was done," Ivy almost seethed, "When I grabbed that accursed sword. It reacted in a way that I had not anticipated, and I had to wrap the damn thing before I could even think about touching it."  
  
At this, a small smile tugged at the corners of Raphael's lips. He really couldn't help it, it was such a novelty. So the Master Sword could really distinguish between good and evil, it wasn't just a name after all.  
  
Ivy caught the smile. "Does something amuse you, Mister Sorel?" she asked icily.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, the boy did say it had been called 'The Sword with the power to *repel* evil'. I wonder if I'll be able to touch the sword?"  
  
This seemed to irritate the woman more so and she dug a heel into the ground. "In any case, that, that _demon_ needs to go. I don't want anymore slip ups from you Mister Sorel. I want him disposed of quickly before he can do anymore to foul up our plans, or have you gotten so complacent in his company that you've forgotten?"  
  
A dark look quickly passed over Raphael's fine features and his smile was gone to be replaced by a thin line of grim determination.  
  
"Certainly not! I just didn't think that the boy was that much of a nuisance, he's only a boy. There's not point in letting TWO boys get the best of you. It's rather unprofessional you know." Raphael reminded her once more of the loss of the Master Sword at Yun Sung's hands. But the woman had narrowed her eyes dangerously at him warning Raphael that she did not agree with him.  
  
"At all costs Raphael, or consider this the end of our agreement." She said. "I want that Link, gone."  
  
Raphael couldn't believe that he had stooped to this, killing off mere children because an insane bitch felt that they MAY cause a problem. Though he had his objections to the matter, he was sure that this would be no different than when he would kill men. In fact with this recent turn of events, he figured it would be easier to deal with Link upon his own turf.  
  
As he watched the young elf, his complex mind began to work. It was truly a brilliant move to 'save' him from that burly old timer. Link proved to be so predictable, virtuous, pure hearted and above all else, loyal. And now he was loyal to him.  
  
Truly, killing such an innocent creature was a sin that he would be cursed for, but Raphael was one who didn't believe in such nonsense.  
  
A/N: After a long time I've finally updated! I'm sorry for such a long wait! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! And for those who don't know, I believe 'Faux Amis' means 'False Friends' In French, Please correct me if I'm wrong. Sorry for the slight confusion of the chapter called 'Dark Horse'. It's actually a term describing the hidden nature of a character. Or at least that's what I think it is. Like they say 'this dark horse finally shows it's true colors'. Anyway, this chapter is another 'stepping stone' so sorry for the lack of action! Please tell me how I did though; I hope I'm not boring any of you. 


	16. Emerald Fire

"What? You can't be serious!" Talim couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when everybody eventually found his or her way back to the deserted temple. There was a bit of an argument going on outside the temple's steps when Link and the injured Raphael arrived as members to the group had returned earlier to once again find the Master Sword in Yun Sung's hands. Immediately Link stepped in surprising everyone with not only his remarkable recovery but also his openly stated trust towards Yun Sung. And once he had Raphael taken care of by the other members (Sophitia and her sister Cassandra, who Link had met at the temple of Hephaestus a few days prior), Link recounted the events of the day sparing them from certain details of course.  
  
"...And that's why I have decided to do this." Link explained. But the others didn't look too comfortable with his decision.  
  
"It sounds a little far fetched, but if you have your heart set on this then I suppose there is nothing we can say to change your mind." Kilik said a little pensively. It was obvious he was opposed to splitting up realizing the strength in their numbers.  
  
Talim agreed with Kilik but she just didn't like the thought of Link going off on his own. "Then if you're going I'll go with you."  
  
She tried to step forward, to stand by his side, but Link immediately took hold of both her small shoulders keeping her firmly in place.  
  
"No Talim It'd be better if you stayed here."  
  
"What? But you can't go alone Link!" She pleaded, feeling suddenly ashamed that it seemed more of a whine than insisting. Her large brown eyes stared back into Link's begging him to change his mind. But the elf shook his head, causing the hood to fall carelessly off.  
  
"I'm not going alone, Raphael is traveling with me. He knows the land and the ropes to that place; we'll be in and out before you know it. Besides, some one will have to look out for Siegfried."  
  
"Then Yun Sung can stay behind, you did entrust the Master Sword to him didn't you? Please Link, at least let one of us to accompany you." Xianghua said. Talim nodded in agreement. But Yun Sung who was standing at the Temple's entrance gave the girls an incredulous look of contempt. He had obviously caught the part about him staying behind.  
  
"I don't think so! I'm not going to be the only one standing this guard duty! You can't simply throw that on me!"  
  
There was a slight noise from the sidelines as Cassandra turned briefly from Raphael. "What difference does it make? And who appointed HIM leader?" She eyed Link. "I think we should be able to go whether he wants us to or not! Honestly what could possibly be keeping us from going?"  
  
"The voice of reason." Raphael said through gritted teeth as Sophitia's gentle fingers examined his side which was starting to become a small blood bruise. "I have agreed to take Link and ONLY Link. I have certain connections that will allow us to find a place to stay for awhile. Any more would be much too difficult and I'm afraid you will be on your own."  
  
Cassandra huffed as if it was the silliest thing she'd ever heard of. "So it's not with in your capabilities to help the rest of us?"  
  
"No, it's not with in my good judgment to bring so many bodies when only two will do." He countered annoyed. And truly it was that simple.  
  
Link sighed running a hand through his golden hair shifting his stance to rest all his weight on one leg. Talim betted that he was feeling pretty put out right now. With all their fussing they should have just told Link to his face that he wasn't capable for the task.  
  
When Link spoke again his voice was a bit tired and shook slightly.  
  
"I don't want to drag any of you into this. This is something that I have to do. It's my fault that Siegfried is lying upon the alter half dead. I should have paid more attention, I should have been more careful."  
  
Kilik furrowed a brow. "Link, that's not true. There's no reason YOU should shoulder all the blame. We're all involved with this Soul Edge and so we all had a responsibility, weather we knew it or not!"  
  
Though Link nodded slightly, there was serious doubt in his eyes. He feigned a smile. "Thank you Kilik, but I'm still going. Tomorrow, Raphael and I will set out. This evening we are going to prepare and send word to Maxi." His eyes wandered to the huge open door way of the temple. "All I ask is to please keep a constant watch over Siegfried. I feel that now more than ever, his life is in danger. If we lose him then we lose the edge we have over the Soul Edge and who ever possess it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Link are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Link looked to Talim from his place upon the hard stone floor. Around him was scattered his scant few belongings, four small empty bottles, his bow and a few arrows, various knick knacks that she couldn't recognize and two tunics identical to the one he wore but in a dark red and even darker blue. In her hand she played with a strange contraption that looked like a gauntlet but its tip was a rather large spear head and there was three rolls of heavy duty chains wrapped around its base. Inside, there was a little trigger she could feel but Link warned her not to pull.  
  
He said nothing in that moment but turned to look back down at his scattered items inventorying everything for his trip and making room in his satchel for the items he had bought at the market place that afternoon. Talim waited patiently eyes drifting over to Yun Sung's form as he practiced his kata with the new weapon entrusted to his care. The Master Sword slid through the air leaving a faint trail of light in its wake. With the encroaching darkness the blade was even more spectacular and once or twice Talim could have sworn that she saw the blade pulse as if in excitement or joy. It was just her, Link and Yun Sung in the temple, with Yun Sung keeping guard over Siegfried. Kilik and Xianghua had gone to Piraeus's ports where Maxi had docked his boat. They wanted to give him the word personally so that he was ready for tomorrow. It was quite awhile away, but the pair didn't have any qualms as they were used to traveling such distances. But Talim knew that when it came to Maxi, no distance was too great for them. The Grecian sisters had taken Raphael home to better treat him and Raphael didn't seem to mind being escorted by two of Athens's finest women. Talim had opted to follow Link around the rest of the afternoon trying to help him with his small errands and such. She even bought a few things for Yun Sung who could not leave his post. These items were taken from her with much gratitude and a small smile upon the Korean's face.  
  
"It's not really what I want to do; it's what I have to do." Link's soft voice brought her attention back to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't like the thought of leaving you guys, but all of you are very important and need to stay here to make sure nothing happens to Siegfried. Besides, this is really something that I need to do." Link finally looked up from what he was doing, his eyes were large and fairly dark in the shadows of the evening, but they were confidant and reassuring.  
  
"You sound like you care more about Siegfried than about his purpose."  
  
Sapphires turned quizzical before an embarrassed smile forms.  
  
"I, I guess I kinda do." There was a bit uneasiness to his voice. But those sapphires became warm and Talim thought she would melt. "Before we met any of you, Siegfried and myself really only had each other to rely on. He being in the state that he was in and I being unable to speak or comprehend your language. Even in his condition though, he taught me many things about your world, and I was rather surprised in his knowledge of Sword play. He would instruct me as I practiced. He's like a, a." Link cut himself off, and his brows knotted together in concern.  
  
He's like a father to me; Talim could hear him not saying. And she could see how much it worried him so to have intended to say that. But it did explain to the girl the reasons behind his actions. Link was trying to convince himself that Siegfried was only a comrade, but in truth Siegfried had some how become that forbidden, irreplaceable person in his life that he had never had. And it must have scared the young elf so.  
  
So that's why..  
  
Talim wasn't sure if she should pity the elf or be happy for him. She knelt down next to Link placing the hook shot into his satchel. The elf gave her a small nod but he never looked to her more absorbed in gathering the rest of his belongings.  
  
"Link, I bought this for you."  
  
The elf turned to find a little brown pouch held before his face.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's special herbs that I was able to find in the market place. I found these to be very potent and I thought that it might help you out there. You never know." Talim shrugged shyly.  
  
Link took the small gift his face lighting up. "This is awfully nice of you Talim, thank you."  
  
And before she knew it, the elf had embraced her in a warm hug. She was startled at first, and her heart leapt. But her arms circled Link's back returning the hug. It was a wonderful feeling that exploded from her chest. And she caught his faint scent and took it in breathing deeply.  
  
He smelled faintly of lush forests that had been kissed by the early morning mist and blessed by a warm sun. Talim savored the smell and she could easily picture the forests in which he had once told her about. How long had it taken him, while he lived in that forest, to capture it's deep scent? And when he had left to embark on this incredible journey had he taken it with him so that he'd always remember?  
  
Oh how she never wanted this moment to end, but what seemed like minuets was really only seconds, and too soon, Link was drawing back from her. A smile beaming upon his impish features, and Talim had never before seen anything so beautiful in her life. Link was smiling for her.  
  
"I thank you for everything Talim. I don't even know what I can give you in return."  
  
"No, I don't want anything from you, I wanted to buy this for you, and it's a gift." She said. "Friends do that you know?" It was so obvious wasn't it? They were just friends. Talim let out a forced giggle at both her stupid ness and Link's nativity.  
  
But the elf did not laugh; instead he gazed at her reflectively as if taking in to account her words. Then after awhile he nodded but a bit uncertainly looking away. "Yes, I guess you're right." But it was the way he said it that unnerved Talim and she could literally see the elf withdrawing into himself. Away from everything, away from the outside world.  
  
Away from her.  
  
"Link?" She asked softly. She must have caught him in time for the young elf's gaze flickered her way. It was entirely different look than before turning unreadable and guarded. And then he spoke in a voice that was equally as soft, but it's magnitude had clearly changed.  
  
"Talim, promise me that while I'm away you'll train hard with your weapons. Because when I come back, we'll be going after the Soul Edge."  
  
The girl wasn't sure what to make of this, and to be truthful it scared her a little. But Link didn't say any more, and so she nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course I'll promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You still up?" Yun Sung came to sit by Link a few hours later upon the withering steps of the temple.  
  
"I can't really sleep."  
  
"Don't give me that. I already told you that when it's time to change shifts, I'd wake you up. You're going to need the sleep."  
  
Link shrugged carelessly before; "Is she asleep now?"  
  
The Korean glanced back behind him. From where they were, he could see Talim's blanketed form lying near a dying fire. The young girl had built the fire in the last rays of the sun making trips to town for proper fire wood, and had fallen asleep tending the fire. The fire was not conspicuous enough to draw attention, but it was large enough to give warmth. It's orange light glowed, illuminating Siegfried's unmoving body way on the other end of the temple.  
  
"So why did you entrust me with the Master Sword? It would have been more natural to just believe me and give the sword to another." Yun Sung asked ignoring Link's earlier question. "Why not Kilik or Xianghua?"  
  
Link continued to stare at the moonless sky. "Be reasonable, as skilled as Kilik is, do you think he'll be able to properly wield a sword when all he's ever used is a staff? And Xianghua, can she really move the same way when a sword is ten times larger than what she normally uses?"  
  
"So you entrusted the sword to me because I'm best swordsman for it? All that stuff you said about believing me was just lie?"  
  
Link finally looked away to Yun Sung. "No, I meant what I said I do believe you. But yes, you will be able to wield it should the need ever arise."  
  
"Mind if I ask you something?" Link shifted uncomfortably beneath Yun Sung's concentrated gaze before he gave a curt nod.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yun Sung held the glowing sword before him basking them both in it's celestial light. "How old were you when you pulled this sword from it's pedestal?"  
  
In the light of the Master Sword Link's form visibly stiffened. Clearly he hadn't been expecting such a question and it caught him well and off guard.  
  
"H, how did you know that I pulled the sword from a pedestal?" Link asked suspiciously staring hard into Yun Sung's eyes.  
  
"Because YOU told us, how else do you think I'd know?" Yun Sung retorted as- a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I, I did?" Link asked, had he really said that? He did remember telling everyone about the Master Sword, he just couldn't remember the exact details of what he had said. It seemed as if the conversation happened months ago and was hazy in his mind. Link massaged his forehead unable to remember. Finally he shook his head. Maybe he had spoken about it, but he wasn't sure. "What does it matter anyway? Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Hey, it was just a question. There isn't a crime in wanting to know." Yun Sung's voice rose a bit. Link glowered at him. "Look, I just wanted to know how long you've had the sword."  
  
"Not for too long. Probably a few months give or take." Link finally muttered.  
  
"And you really believe that this sword is powerful enough to fight the Soul Edge?"  
  
"Do you doubt the Master Sword's worth?" Link asked wondering where the hell this conversation was going.  
  
"NO," Yun Sung said forcefully "But I had over heard you talking to Talim earlier. You sounded pretty confidant. Aren't you worried that the other Sword might be a lot more powerful than you thought it might be?"  
  
"Of course I'm a bit worried, who wouldn't be? The Master Sword may or may not be this Soul Caliber spirit sword but I don't rely on the Master Sword's powers for confidence, I find that with in myself. The Master Sword is just a tool." Link replied almost automatically and this answer seemed to stun the other into an awkward sort of silence. It was apparent to Link that his answer wasn't what Yun Sung was expecting. But then again he wondered what the Korean was up to. He had actually been a lot less annoying than Link's known him to be.  
  
The two sat there in silence with Link pondering things and Yun Sung considering things. A few minuets had passed before Yun Sung spoke up again.  
  
"I see now why it's so easy for you to leave such a sword like this behind."  
  
"Glad to have enlightened you." Came a sarcastic reply.  
  
"What ever." A few more minuets of silence passed before Link immediately snapped his head to the side, his whole body tensed. Eyes attentive like a cat's.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Link asked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Link was silent as he strained to hear what ever it was that he had heard. But he didn't catch a sound, not even a whisper of a breath. Reluctantly he allowed himself to relax. Yun Sung had his eyes closed as he too was also trying to hear. But like Link he heard nothing and looked to the elf questioningly.  
  
"Never mind, it was probably the wind." Link rubbed his arms then shivering slightly. But it wasn't because he was cold. Perhaps it was because he was anxious to set out as soon as possible. Link didn't know for sure but he didn't want to think about it right now as he had a load of other matters to deal with already.  
  
Yun Sung stood and turned to head back inside. "Well anyway, the sooner you come back, the better the chance that Siegfried will pull through this just fine. And then we can FINALLY continue after the Soul Edge." But he didn't sound too enthusiastic...  
  
The blond elf nodded in agreement before he too stood up stretching his arms above him. "Right, can't wait. Want me to take over now?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not tired yet, so go get some sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow, you know in case you run into 'certain' white haired tarts." Yun hefted the Master Sword upon one shoulder a smirk on his face.  
  
Some one had obviously told him about Link's earlier run in with Ivy.  
  
"Wonderful now he's never going to let me live it down." Link thought miserably as he followed his peer inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From above a dark figure watched the two youths walk inside. Once they had done so, he moved silently along the temple's top his cape ghosting behind him till he stood by the open skylight. A faint light was being emitted from with in, and he dared not to let his person be touched by it. The darkness of night was his cover and he stayed with in it's recesses.  
  
Not that he was afraid of being caught by the likes of these two, but the information they possessed was very valuable in his undertaking. In fact it was the most promising lead he's had in months! If only they had been the first he had come upon, he wouldn't of wasted so much time.  
  
Eyes of emerald fire glowed softly and unwaveringly as he peered in wary of the camp fire's soft light.  
  
The elf had grabbed his pack and settled beside the dying fire for warmth. His senses were sharp the figure knew, for it seemed that the elf had detected his presence. Too bad his wits were not as keen. His companion made a short recon to check upon the man on the altar the Master Sword glowing brightly upon his shoulder providing light where the fire could not reach. He stood examining the blond man and then looked around as if half expecting to catch some one.  
  
What an amateur.  
  
The figure moved along the sides unerringly and with out noise. It was not easy to do for the walls were withered and aged in some places and threatened to crumble away. But he could not travel the air for the elf would surely hear him then.  
  
When he reached the other end of the temple, the spiky haired Korean had already turned around to join his freakish companion, but he was no longer concerned with him and instead had turned his gaze upon the seemingly dead body.  
  
Yes, he was the one, the one that his shard had been leading him to. From within his cape a large hand encased in a thick red gauntlet covered in a dozen or so spikes rose. In his hand was a large piece of metal emanating with a soft hazy aura. It was this strange little fragment that had led him here. And if what he had heard was correct, this piece belonged to the Soul Edge of his search.  
  
He could feel the shard pulsing now, more than ever. The evil energy sparked and seemed to reaching for the young man. It was as if it wanted to join with him, but how and why he could only fathom.  
  
The Soul Edge was a sword he had heard. Not a man. Most likely it was the cause of this youth's hideous transformation.  
  
Siegfried.That was what the two had said. This must be him, as he had heard the freak with the long ears was going off to find some thing to help him so that they could continue after Soul Edge. Could it be that he knows where it is?  
  
The gaze flickered back to the two at the temple's front where the three were settled around the fire. The elf had fallen asleep and the spiky head seemed to be examining his blade.  
  
Soul Caliber.  
  
It was a name the two had spoken briefly. Now he came here for a Soul Edge, but the mention of a Soul CALIBER caught his attention. It was because of this, that he did not act as he initially wanted to, and opted to stay within the shadows. Perhaps now was not the time to act for there was obviously much more learn about this Soul Edge, and he was slightly interested in this Soul Caliber as well. It didn't seem very plausible, but still worth looking into. At least for now he was certain he had found a group that seemed to have a fairly good chance at leading him to the Soul Edge. And if he stuck around they would most likely present him with the chance (a really, really good chance) to take it and then he could finally leave this god forsaken shit-hole of a dump.  
  
Perhaps...  
  
A/N: Okay, let's see if you can guess who this new figure is. *as if it isn't completely obvious* Things are going to get a bit trickier from here on so please bear with me. 


	17. Pact with the Devil

Link had purposely taken the last watch that night so that he would be able to get an early start on the day. Even now the first rays of the sun came to peek into the silent temple and its current residents. Cool air that came with the morning only served to refresh his senses and he rose from his spot against the altar. 

Orange rays of pure light filtered in through every crack and hole in the diminishing wall to burn trackless upon the dusty stone paved floor. One such light spilled itself upon Link's particular spot reflecting off his golden blond fringes and the elf had to shield his face from the celestial assault. 

The Master Sword in hand still glowed as it always did but it seemed a bit weaker than usual. Must have been hard work keeping the evil spirits of Soul Edge away, Link mused to himself sheathing the sacred blade finally. 

Siegfried remained still as he had been for the last 3 days. He had not even stirred once nor gave any indication, save his breathing, that he was alive to the rest of the world. 

'May you continue to rest well my friend.'  

Link made his way over to the extinguished campfire, careful not to wake the two that still slept.

'Raphael should already be on his way to the ports…considering that he's recovered well enough.' Link thought as he removed the Master Sword and sheath from his belt gently placing it beside Yun Sung's sleeping form. He should awaken in another hour or so, so it would be okay to leave the sword here in this manner where he was sure to find it. Link felt a little strange leaving his sword behind like this as the sword had accompanied him through countless journeys and saved him even more times than he could remember. 

But it was needed here; he figured he could just as easily find another sword that would work as well. At least it was one less burden to carry. After he had fixed his cloak and hood, he knelt to pick up his satchel only to find that it was not as he had left it. There was a small bundle strapped down by the upper flap of the satchel. It was wrapped with a thin white cloth hiding the blade but its handle was left exposed. Curiously Link undid the flap and pulled out the sword examining it closely. It was a rather medium sized sword and judging by its form it looked to be a saber of some sort~

~And immediately recognized it as the sword that belonged to Yun Sung having remembered that he did wield such a weapon. Link glanced down at the sleeping youth curled up on his side asleep with the Master Sword at his side. It was clearly obvious to the elf that the Korean had placed it there as a means of exchange. It wasn't the kind of sword he was used to wielding, but how could he decline such a gracious gesture? 

'So much for one less burden to carry.' 

Silently he thanked his friend as he replaced the weapon and hefted the satchel onto his shoulders making sure every strap was secure and tight. He looked to his sleeping companions again, his gaze lingering a bit upon Talim. She looked so innocent sleeping there curled in her blankets. The thin stream of sun pierced her in several places but thankfully missed her face which most likely would have caused her to awaken sooner. Talim was such a precious thing seeming like a small child who was out of place among these warriors. 

Himself included. Both he and Talim was the youngest by far out of the entire group. And of course, he was certainly younger than the rest even suspected.

After gazing a bit longer Link knelt down and placed a kiss upon her forehead. He didn't allow himself the room to debate or even think about his actions as he was sure he wouldn't have done so had he thought about it. 

"I promise I won't be gone long. Take care of yourself Talim…" He whispered softly to her ear. "Please ask your wind gods to bless us." 

After giving the place the once over, he gave himself a firm nod before throwing his hood firmly into place. 

'Okay, it's time to go now.' And Link left the temple never once looking back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link's departure did not go unnoticed however.

Spawn moved from behind one of the temple's front crumbling pillars the early sunlight annoying him greatly. His blood red cape billowed about him as if reacting or alive and wrapped around him obeying words not said and moving upon winds that were not there. They molded themselves with out him having to lift so much as a finger, till a high collar fold shielded his face from the offending sun. 

But the elf had already gone. And now was ideal moment to get a closer look upon the demon man that lay as if dead. Though he looked it, he certainly didn't fool Spawn. There was something with in that man that was awake. He felt it and the shard sensed it and it was definitely malevolent. But he was unable to check it out for the freak with the long ears had a good sense about him. So sharp and keen were they that he could feel it. Though his intelligence was questionable, Spawn did not bother testing the fact. But it did make him wonder as he first had when he laid eyes upon the boy, who was he? 

With all things considered, he should not be overlooked. That would be a mistake. 

Why did simple situations like this have to be so damn delicate? Of course they didn't have to be, but it would be a serious pain in the ass to MAKE them easy.

He turned away finally sure that the elf was not going to come back or see him, and Spawn proceeded into the temple. There he found Link's companions still asleep upon the ground. At first glance they appeared to be nothing more than mere children and ordinary ones at that. Spawn moved ever so close to the girl that was fast asleep, but she did not stir, nor did the boy. Evidentially they did not have the senses about them as Link did, and he quickly took to the air cape trailing behind him in an unnatural and graceful manner allowing him to land lightly before  the altar in mere seconds~ 

~And the shard exploded with vile energies with in his hand. It was unnaturally hot and startled him somewhat by giving small sharp sparks.

'What the hell?' 

When he opened his palm, the shard was glowing fiercely, its dark aura rising and falling, pulsing like a beating heart. And it was reaching eagerly, desperately for the young man before him. He could hear its shrill cries of excitement so clearly as it rose in multitudes of voices. 

The next thing he knew Siegfried's eyes shot open. Golden amber eyes stared blankly at the skylight above him. But they were no ordinary human eyes; they were dark slits and the most obvious sign that the young man was possessed. 

"S..Soul Edge..." The blond German gasped as if he could not breath. Smoothly and very quickly Spawn slammed a heavy hand onto Siegfried's neck choking off any more sounds he would have made. He could not afford to have him wake the other two. But instead of just simply choking, Siegfried wrapped a thick claw around his red gauntlets seemingly unfazed of the razor sharp spikes that protruded from them. He was not at all surprised at the amount of strength Siegfried displayed as he tried to rip his hand away from his throat. If it had been any normal man, their arms would have been ripped clean from their joints. Eyes of amber flared red and grew furious, lips were pulled back to bear sharp fangs gnashing menacingly. This only promoted the dark hell spawn to tighten his grip around Siegfried's neck brutally. 

Pain and anguish immediately flashed across Siegfried's face as he could no longer breath. His tongue flickered upon his lips and tears slipped from his eyes. The crimson red glow in his eyes quickly died away leaving half lidded amber eyes to stare fearfully into dark emeralds. He kept himself very still, but trembled slightly at the lack of air. When Spawn was sure that Siegfried had gotten his point, he loosened his grip but only so much so that the man didn't pass out or die, yet. 

"Soul Edge, where is it?" He growled, voice deep as a baritone. 

With a pseudo-intimidating glower Siegfried moved his lips, but the voice that came clearly did not match the face. 

"Not Here." He said in a raspy, dry _demonic_ voice. Looks like he was dealing with some small time possession here, perhaps this was what his shard was reacting to.  

"Parasitic little bastard, that's not what I asked..." 

But the demon within decided to comply then, even before Spawn applied the pressure. Perhaps it was it's primal instincts to survive, but what ever it was, Siegfried arced his back and jerked his head to the side vehemently detesting Spawn's methods of persuasion. Seemed as if he had a hard time moving too, as his legs were unresponsive only shuddering violently from the knee down. 

"Where it is, you cannot go unaccompanied," He hissed lividly. "I and no-one else knows the way and can only take you there." 

The dark hell spawn dangerously narrowed his green eyes into slits. 

"That's what they always say, but I think you're just full of shit." He said un amused.

Something in the amber cat-like eyes flickered. "The blade you seek is my mind, and my mind IS the blade desired." He said almost mockingly but there was a ring of truth that could not be denied. Siegfried pressed on despite the strong hand that gripped his neck threatening to snap it at any given time. "If you still foolishly doubt my validity, then end this mortal's life. He is but a weak vessel still marked by the 'Cross of the Pledge'. Once his life is extinguished I shall confer my power to he who now possesses me. " 

Basically meaning that if this Siegfried dies then that would conclude whatever contract this demon had with him. Then he would be left with no leads and have to start from scratch again. Even with the shard to lead him, it had taken about a good two months or so to follow the trail here!

That explains why these kids where guarding this Siegfried, because he was the only person who could lead them to the Soul Edge. Judging by the condition he was in, they had to do something to get him mobile again, that and make sure he didn't die along the way… 

And that was why that freakish imp had taken off. 

Spawn moaned silently. He didn't have time for this bullshit! And even if he didn't have to do anything but let these kids do the work for him, sooner or later they would become a force he'd have to compete with to possess the blade. 

It was then that Spawn caught Siegfried's cat like eyes wandering to the side, trying to look at something with out moving his head. 

"What are YOU staring at?" Spawn asked automatically. Siegfried's amber gaze skittered back to him. And Spawn couldn't help but feel that the demon with in was staring straight into his mind. He had to hold back the urge to back hand the damn thing. 

"Shard, I want your shard…" Siegfried said almost above a whisper. 

"Tell me," Spawn spoke drawing out his hand from within his cape. "Why is it that you desire these pieces?"  When the hand that held the Soul Edge shard came near to the young man's face, he squirmed a bit as if fighting a hunger or a craving…

"That is but one of the shards that was once a part of me. They hold small amounts of my power and I hear them call to me and they cry out to be reunited once more." 

Spawn opened his palm and held the piece above Siegfried's face tauntingly. The young man's eyes widen with delight and he bared his fangs, as if spying a desired prey. But when he tried to reach for it, Spawn tightened his hold upon his neck. Siegfried lowered his hands and was still. He seemed to know that Spawn had something interesting to say, and he listened intently.

"If I were to give you more of these pieces, would that help you regain your strength faster?" 

Those amber cat eyes closed ever so slightly then, and then they reopened slowly. Spawn wished he wouldn't stare at him like that but he refused to give this small time demon the pleasure of his discomfort. 

"You do not desire the blade the way most do but you would help me?" 

Annoyed, Spawn jerked the young man's face closer to him. "Listen up, I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart got that? I want you to lead me to that damn sword. Can that be possible for you with enough shards?" 

A slight smile tugged at the edges of Siegfried's lips as if satisfied. 

"With enough shards, my power should be efficient enough to take the pre chosen form of wielder of the blade, and I will be able to lead you to the Soul Edge…" 

Siegfried would have said more but there was a slight noise from behind, and Spawn didn't have to look to know that the two warriors were beginning to awaken. He was running out of time. 

"…Bring to me the shards that wander amidst the hands of traveling souls, restore my power and I shall take you to the Soul Edge." 

Spawn released Siegfried's throat. "Deal. But you'll not get this shard." His fingers closed tightly around the metal fragment. "This will stay with me..." 

Siegfried didn't seem too happy about this as a dark expression crossed his features. Spawn withdrew his hands back into his red cape as he began to back away. 

"As you wish…" The young man said dryly before resting his head back upon the hard altar. "Let us speak again soon…" With that, Siegfried's eyes fluttered close as limbs fell back into their original place, looking as if the man had never moved. Who ever this demon was, it was apparent that he didn't want to alert the other fighters to it presence.

In his hand Spawn felt the dark energy die down to a silent whisper, as if it could no longer sense its kindred spirit. He turned away from Siegfried to see the young girl sit up rubbing her eyes of sleep then. But before she could even catch a glimpse of him, Spawn levitated a few feet off the ground and disappeared quietly. 

He still had one other matter to attend to.  

~*~*~*~*~

Link leaned was leaning of the ship's railing again. He couldn't help it really, it was the first time he'd ever seen a body of water that seemingly stretched out for miles. The day was perfect with sparse clouds drifting in the light blue sky. The dark waters sparkled in pure splendor and beauty and Link watched on as the finned creatures made playful clicking and chirping sounds at him. Their gray backs rose and fell beneath the waves as they raced along side of the boat. Occasionally they would make a fantastic leap adding to Link's amusement even more. 

~*~*~*~

The ship had taken off pretty early that morning, practically as soon as he got there. The two sisters were at the docks as they had obviously accompanied Raphael there, and as he had arrived Kilik and Xianghua were walking down the ship's gang plank. Looks like they had stayed with their friend Maxi that night. Raphael seemed to have shaken off whatever injuries he had sustained the day before as he waited for Link expectantly upon the ship's starboard side. Crew mates and other various bodies moved as they all were set to the tasks, some carried boxes others gave instructions to others and more walked about ensuring everything was locked, checked and secured. Link had never seen so many people awake at this hour of the day. Among the milling crowds he was able to spy a few familiar figures and he maneuvered his way thought trying not to get in anyone's way. But that effort was pretty much thwarted when a lean body ran into him threatening to plow him over. 

The body stopped suddenly. And Link found himself staring into a pair of dark Asian eyes. This was framed by short raven black hair. He donned a black cloak much like his own but beneath he could see a red tunic trimmed in gold that hung to the boy's knees it was a style that was reminiscent to Xianghua's clothes. Link's eyes were drawn to the green bandanna that covered the boy's head. The faint breeze of the early morning played with the green and purple bandanna tails.  For a certainty the boy seemed out of place just as much as Link was. 

"Sorry man, didn't mean to run into you like that."  The boy suddenly spoke. 

Link blinked realizing he had allowed his thoughts to wander. He shook his head holding onto his hood. 

"N, no, it's okay really. Hey are you a traveler or something? You don't look like you're from around here." It was rather forward of him to ask, but the question just left his lips. The young boy (he seemed to be 15 or 16 years of age) had already started away straightening his cloak about his small shoulders dutifully. 

"You know I could say the same thing about you too." The boy returned in an even voice. "But yeah, I guess you could say that I'm a traveler, later." With a gloved hand, that mysterious boy waved disappearing into the bustle. Link looked after him speechless, but didn't think anymore of it as he finally reached the small group that was waiting for him. 

"God speed..." Sophita said softly as Link passed her and Cassandra. Link only nodded silently in response. Kilik and Xianghua flanked both sides of him as he approached the gang plank. Kilik gripped his hand with his own. 

"Link, watch yourself out there. Okay? we'll hold everything down here." 

This time Link did speak. 

"I know you will, I promise I won't be gone long." He said. Xianghua had put a soft hand upon his shoulder as she looked to him with eyes full of concern. 

"Link how long will you be gone for?" She asked. Link furrowed a brow in slight thought before turning to regard the Grecian sisters. 

"Lady Sophita, how long will it take for your husband to finish the weapons?" 

"Oh? I would say a good three weeks." The blond replied soundly. Nodding curtly Link turned back to face his two friends. 

"Give me three weeks then. Regardless if I find the staff or not, I will return by that appointed time." With that, Xianghua tried to smile but the worry was still there. And she pulled the small elf into a tight hug. 

"Please return to us safely Link. I'm sure both Talim and Siegfried would wish it so." She whispered quietly. Her warm breath softly tickled his ear and he almost missed what she was saying. 

It was a strange sort of feeling Link had never really experienced before, for no one had ever been so concerned for the 'Hero of Time' in his world. As far as they knew, the 'Hero of Time' was durable and could handle just about everything. He had to, because there was just no one else. There was a bit of sadness that welled up from within as he fully understood why he was so eager to return to these people. 

"I promise...I'll come back." He repeated softly and he meant it with all his heart. 

~*~*~*~

He had made that promise a few hours ago, and the land was beginning to grow smaller in the distance. Maxi had explained that they didn't have to sail far from the land as Raphael's province, Languedoc, was the land to the east. They would sail through the Sea of Crete and into the Ionian Sea. The whole trip would take four days tops compared to traveling by land where it would take weeks to reach their destination. 

Link's eyes grew reflective as he watched these playful sea creatures, their bright eyes gleamed back at him as if begging him to come and join them. This thankfully distracted Link from his wandering thoughts and that childish delight shone clearly upon his impish features. He tried so hard to keep his composure but a small smirk escaped his lips as one of the sea creatures made another leap coming considerably closer to the height of the ship's side. The elf leaned over the railing stretching out his hand wanting to see if he could touch the animal. This encouraged the playful creatures to no end and soon they began to leap for him, higher and higher…

"Amazing little mammals aren't they?" Raphael said coming up from behind Link. "Careful they're vicious." He added as an aside. 

"What?" The youth immediately with drew his hand but a little too quickly and he slipped forward. There was a strong and firm grip at the back of his tunic and Link found himself suddenly falling backwards into Raphael who easily held him steady by the shoulders.

After that close call Link found it a bit hard to stand and his knees buckled a bit causing him to slide to the floor. When he looked up he found Raphael looking down at him with the most amused smile Link had ever seen on his face.    

"Heavens my dear boy, I wasn't serious." He said dismissively as he stepped around to look over the ships railing at the mammals. And then as if to no one in particular he said "You really aren't from this world are you?"  When Link caught his breath and felt his heart slow, he joined Raphael. "They're called Dolphins. They are perhaps the most gentlest of creatures living in these oceans. Some seem to believe that they have some type of intellect." 

"Dolphins huh?" 

"Tell me something Link, is there oceans and creatures like dolphins in your world?" Raphael asked. 

"I don't know." Link replied quickly. 

The French blond turned to lean back upon the rail casually. "Come on, why the secrets? Do you really not know or do you not want to tell me about it?" 

The elf shook his head, long green hat tail moving with the strong sea breeze. 

"I seriously don't know. I've never been to the oceans of my world yet. All I've ever seen was the sparkling waters of Lake Hylia or the small domain of the Zoras." He revealed not caring in the least bit weather Raphael believed him or not. 

Raphael however seemed to turn this over in his mind before he pushed off from the railing. Link actually heard the man tsking. "Such a shame." He said. "Young lads at your age usually have their hearts and sights set on the distant horizons." 

Link remained where he was watching the dolphins slowly disappear one by one from the ship's side as they returned to where ever they belonged. When the last one was gone the elf sighed a bit pushing himself from the rail. 

"I'll see it one day, and when I do I'll tell you all about it."  Link said as he passed Raphael. "Until then, I hope you'll continue to guard my back Mister Raphael." The elf stopped to look just in time as that strange unreadable expression passed Raphael's face again. It was the same expression he had seen back at the temple in Athens. 

And then it was gone to be replaced with something of a suave look as he gracefully bowed not unlike the gentleman that he was. "But of course Link, I just hope that you would do the same for me." He said in a voice lanced with humility. But for some reason the elf couldn't help but feel that there was something more lurking beneath those ice blue eyes. Something that, if not watched closely, would prove to be a most lethal mistake. He couldn't shake the feeling and while he didn't know Raphael so well, he hadn't done anything to suggest that he couldn't trust him. And really, at this point, the man was very vital to his mission. For Siegfried's sake he had no choice but to trust him. 

Despite what Link was feeling, he nodded curtly pushing the dark thoughts off to the side. He folded his hands behind his head as he turned away heading to the ladder way that lead to the lower decks. 

"Of course, you know I would." Link's voice trailed lightly after him. "That's what partners are for right?"

"With out a doubt." 

A/N: I hope this didn't create too much confusion for everyone. Much thanks goes to the people who have helped me through this one as it was rather difficult trying to portray Spawns unique personality. This goes out to Wally, Jowy and Apprentice for their time in answering all my annoying questions and such. Also if anyone can guess the identity of the boy that Link bumped into (and yes the way he talked was on purpose!) I'll give you a cookie. There's two answers to this one! ^^; Please tell me how I did on this chapter. Criticism and reviews are most welcome!


	18. Preparation

Languedoc was the province in southern France that bordered the Mediterranean Sea on the south and the Rhone River in the east. Upon it's plains were produced some of the finest wines known to France....  
  
Or at least that's what Raphael had told the young elf. From a window the Link looked about it's lush lands painted in pastels of the setting sun. Beyond the lands he could still see the ocean from where they traveled. To the north the mountains that towered high above the small and distant cities seemed to complete the balance, as there was total harmony between the earth, sky and water. In a manner of speaking Link was quite breath taken by the sight. The forests was full in the autumn color spread out far and wide, and seemed to raise a certain nostalgic feeling with in Link...  
  
Before he could allow his mind to delve further into those memories, Link pulled away from the large window gingerly leaving that beautiful memory outside where it probably belonged. He crossed the grand room that was to be his for a time while they searched for the staff. It's deep mahogany walls and rich golden tapestries filled the room with a warm glow. Why this room was not a room at all! It should have been a house! Link thought as he made his way over to the luxurious bed.  
  
"Mister Raphael wasn't kidding when he said he had 'connections'." He mused. It had taken four days of travel and almost half a day to arrive at the sprawling mansion. To say that Link was impressed with the place was an understatement. "I wonder if he knows a king or perhaps a princess?" Even before those memories entered his mind the elf shook his head vehemently.  
  
Goddesses, why did he always have to think about stuff like that..?  
  
Despite how much he wanted to forget for the time being, Link found himself reaching for his satchel that rested upon the bed. Gingerly he pulled it open, setting aside Yun Sung's parting gift; and rummaged around its contents till he found the object of his search.  
  
The Ocarina of Time.  
  
Link stared at it turning it over in his hands, wondering if he should even play it. He was really eager to start their search for the staff, but Raphael had insisted upon having dinner first. Link was to settle into his new room and get cleaned up. But...  
  
The longer the elf stared at the mystical wind instrument the closer he brought it to his face till the mouthpiece rested against his lips. By that time, it was futile to try to resist, for his very soul yearned for its music.  
  
And so Link played a song that appealed to his soul filling the large room with its notes. Naturally the memories came, cascading into his mind and rushing out with the gentle notes of the song.  
  
Perhaps it was the mere size of the room.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact that he was now alone.  
  
It could even be the new and strange surroundings, but what ever it was, it caused something with in the elf to stir and Link felt something tight inside him threatening to let go. The loneliness hit him good and hard, and even though he held the body of a 17-year old, he could not hide the fact that he was only a child, who was miss placed in a world not his own. And despite his current circumstances, he was in a sense very much alone in his endeavors.  
  
His eyes start to sting then, and Link quickly shoved it back down, packed it away, and ties it up tight.  
  
He hadn't cried in a long while and he was certainly NOT going to lose it now.  
  
The song was beginning to falter.  
  
If anything he really wasn't listening anymore for there was too much on his mind. His fingers continued to play from pure muscle memory.  
  
What song was he playing now? There was a brief flash in his mind and he saw Malon, smiling like she always did back at the fields on Lon Lon Ranch where his faithful horse, Epona probably still waited for him. He must have been playing her song. Random thoughts and memories start to come, faster and more erratically and Link couldn't stop them.  
  
All those months of hardships in both his land and this world, of meeting and partings of friends, of yearning to return back home to everything that was familiar to him, of wondering and fearing that he may never see his world again...  
  
This was his destiny he never wanted but no one ever seemed to care to ask his feelings in the matter. But what DID it matter anyway?  
  
He was the Hero of Time and that's all there is to it.  
  
The song became broken, stopping in certain places only to resume again.  
  
Link had always forbid himself to think too deeply because THIS is what resulted. He couldn't allow himself to think like this.  
  
He had a job to do.  
  
By destiny he was obligated to see it through.  
  
He couldn't allow any room for his personal feelings.  
  
He couldn't be that weak child he left behind.  
  
He was to walk this strange journey that spanned two worlds alone.  
  
But he wondered then, would there and could there be anyone waiting for him at the end of this long lonely journey?  
  
The song stopped as Link could no longer continue to play through the tears. Shamelessly the elf allowed the tears to come as he felt it was okay because no one was around to see them, and he could go on being that perfect ideal hero.  
  
.Even if he wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raphael had spent a good part of the day making certain 'arrangements' and contacting people in concern with these matters. To make sure that Link did not feel that anything was amiss, he had sent the elf to his room to settle in and clean up.  
  
It was a few hours later, and the elf had not made his reappearance. Raphael decided to check up on him for safety reasons. He didn't want the boy to wander about lost or stumble upon things not meant for him to know. He turned down the large wing, passing large stands of armor and past the intricate paintings of important nameless people and beautiful places that did not exists. Finally he stood in front of the beautifully carved door that belonged to the room where Link was to stay.  
  
He was about to raise a fist to knock when he heard a muffled sound from with in. Curiously Raphael lowered his hand and leaned forward to rest an ear against the door.  
  
Was he..Crying?  
  
Curious suspicion was replaced by deep contemplation as the man drew away gazing upon the door not seeing the elf that was within.  
  
"So he really is just a child after all." Raphael said softly. He had suspected as much. The bitter tears and the soft names Link murmured over and over, washed away that battle harden teenager that Raphael had pictured him to be. Normally Raphael would label such youths as weak or cowardly, but he knew for a fact that Link was no such person.  
  
Graciously, Raphael turned away and left the elf to himself. If Raphael was going to follow through with his plans, then he was really no better than the nobles he loathed. From his pocket he with drew a small hand-sized pouch. With in it he kept the deadly Datrua poison he had especially prepared for Link. Its poison was deadlier than Nightshade as it would deaden a person's senses in minuets before death. It was a poison that he had utilized before, but it wasn't right then either.  
  
Eyes of ice blue looked upon the wretched pouch before pocketing it away. He had prepared a poison to kill a child.  
  
"Only a child.." He repeated softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link awoke with a start some time later realizing that he must have fallen asleep. The elf wondered immediately then how long he had been out. Keen eyes of blue wandered to the window to find golden orange sunlight barely peeking from behind the mountains.  
  
It was dusk.  
  
He really hadn't been asleep that long, but it was still late enough for him to miss dinner with Raphael. Link got up and made his way over the side of the plush bed. While he wasn't that hungry, he had hoped to discuss their plans of how to go about searching for the staff. There were so many things to do, and there didn't seem to be enough time to do it.  
  
Just as Link secured his hood back on, (He didn't want to disturbed the house hold staff more than needed.) His glance flickered over to a small round table a few feet from the door. He hadn't noticed it before because of his rush, but there was something upon it that hadn't been there before.  
  
Curiously Link walked to the table and found it to be a tray with food upon it! It was most obvious that Raphael had left the tray, as Link would have woken up sooner with the usual reaction his ears got.  
  
Dark meat with various sautéed vegetables was placed with care in the white plate and a glass with dark red liquid sat beside it. The meal looked a bit cold; as it was obvious it had been brought a while ago. The drink in the glass had such a sharp smell to it that Link did not doubt it was alcohol. The smell did not appeal to him and even though his body was that of a teenager, he was still a young child and did not take well to the hard drink. Spying a crust of white bread next to the plate, the elf decided to snatch it up and search for his gracious host.  
  
It was rather hard to navigate the long halls of the mansion and the elf had to rely heavily upon the random maid and servant walking about (they were still a bit startled because of the black cape and hood he donned). If anything, he didn't end up hopelessly lost, but he did run into a rather puzzling mystery.  
  
When he mentioned the name of Raphael, he always received a rather baffling look. No one there knew of a Raphael working there or otherwise.  
  
So then who was the man he was with?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Ah! I know I finally updated and it's rather short. Please forgive the sloppiness of this chapter. Hopefully I'm getting back into the swing of things! Please tell me how I did with this chapter. Oh! And for the last chapter, those of you who said Tir Mcdohl was the mystery boy, you are correct! Now I'm not just throwing in random characters but he will play a part, just wait and see. I know, I know, It's obvious I'm a fan of the Suikoden series, so bite me. ^^; 


	19. Attack Au Fer

Another day passed the sun turning into a blazing orange disk in the evening sky. And as shadows grew longer, shops began to close as residents prepared for the encroaching night. Lamps were lit and local guards began to patrol the streets ensuring the peace that was so common to Athens.  
  
Well peace was pretty common until a few days ago when numerous traveling mercenaries and soldiers started being attacked. At first it seemed completely random and there was no real rise as it was only male warriors being attacked. Such things tended to come up from time to time, but as the days went on, the attacks became more frequent, and sometimes, the deaths that resulted were gruesome to the point where the inhabitants of Athens began to worry. And so as a safety measure to calm public, the guards double up tripling the watches and rovers are done more so heavily at night since that was when the attacks most commonly occurred.  
  
No one knew why the attacks suddenly began or who was behind it. And while it only seemed that the common wandering warriors were targeted, women and children were frightened after all, who knew how long it would take before that vicious attacker got bored and started going after them as well?  
  
Despite all these rumors and fear, a lone youth was spotted wandering about the streets as the shadows grew longer. His black cloak trailed his every movement gracefully as he walked with out fear and with much purpose. Few approached him as he silently walked by and he in turn said nothing save a rather bitter glance. He held an air of cold solitude about him, and those bitter eyes always seemed to be searching for something.whether it was trouble or otherwise, no one seemed to know and could care less, it was only a child and most likely a homeless one at that. He had been seen wandering all over the place, almost appearing as if from no where.  
  
This evening, as the people prepared for the night, this enigmatic youth was spotted walking in the northwest region of Athens a little past the Acropolis and towards a place called Kerameikos.  
  
Kerameikos was a renowned cemetery to all of Athens, so naturally no one dared to follow him. For this he was grateful as he could be left to his own thoughts with out annoying interruptions of sorts, and once darkness finally falls, he would be able to move about more freely.  
  
The cool air filled his lungs with the faint scent of fresh earth, it was crisp and at the same time a bit musky, it was a very common scent to most grave yards. The terra cotta statues towered over him casting even more shadows over the scared grounds. A chilling breeze rustled the soft cloak, lightly playing with the boy's bandannas. He walked to a particular clearing in the outer edges of the graveyard and that's where his seemingly aimless wanderings came to a sudden stop.  
  
Those dark eyes stared before him seeing things only he could ever see before they closed slowly and reopened to waver to the side.  
  
"Game's over buddy.This is where the trail ends, now come on out." The youth ordered evenly turning around. At first nothing seemed to move in the still garden, but he did not move. "I'm not deaf; I heard your heavy ass stumbling after me near Acropolis."  
  
After this, there was a slight movement from behind a terra cotta monument a few feet back before a man who wore a strange kind of helmet and mask stepped out. While his dark uniform allowed him to blend into the shadows more, his silver breast plate and gauntlets glinted in the dying sunlight; his sword reflected the rays in a vaguely threatening manner.  
  
From the way he was dressed, the youth surmised he was another mercenary.  
  
The man approached him steadily now, the boy only glaring back at him expectantly. When he was near enough, he to came to a stop and then from one of the various small pouches that hung from his belt pack, he produced something in his dark gloved hand, something that glowed with an evil aura. Those eyes of deep brown narrowed upon seeing it.  
  
"So you are not a fool.You have very sharp senses indeed." The mercenary commented plainly. "Pretty good for a boy." When the youth did not speak he lowered the shard to waist level. "I believe you carry something that I want."  
  
Finally the youth's delicate lips quirk in a snide smile. "You don't say? That's pretty strange as I was going to tell you the exact same thing." Here, he paused as his eyes chanced to leave the figure before him to scan the surrounding area. The darkening skies were empty save for a solitary black raven that circled the area slowly. It let out a loud cry as if knowing what was to take place. The boy's eyes followed this dark bird before nonchalantly returning back to the man. "Your shard, hand it over now."  
  
The mercenary scoffed at the youth's demand. "You really believe that I'll hand over my piece just like that? You're really green."  
  
"Listen ass, I'm only going to give you one chance to walk away from this with your life." The youth snarled. With a laugh the mercenary readies his sword before he makes a quick and sudden thrust forward at the youth. Non- pulsed, the raven haired Asian boy launches himself high into the air to land rather lightly on a tall stone tablet behind. His dark cape wafts silently around him from the boy's sudden movements, and upon his shoulder a raven with a blood red gaze found a momentary perch. It spread its soot black wings in a threatening manner giving another loud cry. The boy looked to his small companion as if understanding what the bird said. The mercenary took little notice of this.  
  
"So the little dog can jump eh? Impressive but futile, now come on down from there and just give me your shard." But the youth cut him off then, his voice growing darker. It wasn't the voice of a young boy anymore.It was something more malevolent, more sinister.  
  
"You know you're really beginning to piss me off, so why don't we just cut the crap and finish this? I've got someplace to be." And it was then that those dark eyes became alight with a strange green glow.  
  
Startled, the mercenary faltered back a step raising his sword.  
  
"Wh, what in devil's name..?" He stammered as the youth's eyes continued to glow like fire in the evening shadows. A swishing sound was soon heard as his dark cloak suddenly began to move! Like a living being it snaked itself around the boy, it's shape ever changing like the flowing water and ever moving as it enveloped the boy's form.  
  
The raven took flight leaving behind small black feathers in its wake.  
  
The man could only watch as the figure began to grow and change with the moving cloak, till it was no longer the form a youth but some thing more powerful and more deadly. A creature that was born in the very pits of hell, its green eyes a blaze with supernatural fire.  
  
That night the dead did not sleep as blood was spilled upon their sacred grounds. Their eternal peace would be shattered by war cries and screams of anguish. The very trees moaned a requiem as the presence of evil was felt. And as another soul fell victim to the lure of the devil sword's shards, the cry of a lone raven heralded its passing and of things to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What another attack? When?" Xianghua and Kilik had both returned from the market place with the news that morning. Yun Sung had heard of the recent attacks himself from soldiers out and about the streets. The group in Link's absence began the tedious preparations for the battle that was certain to come as plans were made, supplies were bought and weapons were strengthened. Of course, all this and having to keep constant care for the unconscious knight who still hadn't showed any signs of reviving.  
  
Kilik ran a hand through his dark brown locks in dismay. "Last night. It was another mercenary." Xianghua nodded as if to confirm the story.  
  
"I heard that it was a bit closer this time, and while it's no where near this place, I don't think it'll be safe to keep Siegfried here anymore." Her voice was soft as it was apparent that the situation really concerned her. And why shouldn't it?  
  
Yun Sung put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I get what you're saying. I wonder if Link had any idea that this would happen."  
  
"He had to of suspected something, otherwise he wouldn't of left the Master Sword in our care." Kilik thought aloud, it was then that Talim emerged from the temple's ruin. Her skin glowed as she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her chest still heaved heavily as it was obvious she had done her day's worth of training. Looks like she was keeping true to her promise to Link, and even with out her trusty tonfas, she still found other methods of training.  
  
"Link didn't suspect, he KNEW. Haven't any of you sensed it yet? There's a dark foreboding aura in the winds, and it grows stronger each day."  
  
"They are beginning to gather." Sophitia spoke up suddenly, and the group turned to find the Grecian sisters making their way down the old cobble stone path. Talim nodded silently concurring with Sophitia. The normally cheerful woman was not smiling today as it was obvious she had heard the news that spread like wild fire. Concern knitted her thin brows together as her eyes reflected deep contemplation. "These attacks are not random, there's a reason these warriors are being targeted." Her sister, Cassandra spoke up then.  
  
"It's the shards of the evil sword, we're most positive that it is. It seems its pieces are being brought to this place." She said steadily. "Or it could be as my sister fears, the shards are gathering here."  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense." Kilik shook his head then soft brown fringes moving slightly. "I thought the pieces would gather where the sword was. Why would it come here?" The fair woman could not answer right away and it seemed more to the point that she did not want to answer. Her soft cerulean gaze dropped to the weather worn ground.  
  
"Although I hate to point fingers, I suspect Siegfried is the reason. I don't know the hows or the whys. But it doesn't matter as it's happening now. Who ever or what ever is behind the attacks is serious and Siegfried could be their next target. I believe moving him to a safer location would be for the best until this whole situation calms down." Talim said soundly in her place.  
  
Cassandra crossed her arms a little impatiently then a very big look of disapproval upon her young features. "And where do you suppose we take him? I don't think any residents in Athens will be willing enough to allow a demon man into their house, let alone a temple of the gods, that's just an invitation for trouble." But she was stopped as her older sister stepped up.  
  
"If none of you have any ideas, would you mind if I make a suggestion? It isn't the brightest of ideas, but it's still an idea."  
  
This seemed to surprise the lot and especially Cassandra as she could already read the look on Sophitia's fair countenance. If anything, growing up with her taught Cassandra how to read her like an open book. And if she wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Sister." The young woman said in a tone of warning. Sophitia only regarded her with a gentle and perhaps a bit worried smile and motioned the group a bit closer as it was only meant for them to hear.  
  
As they did so, a small black bird glided in through the temple's skylight silently to land upon the very alter where Siegfried lay. Here, it paused for just a moment lowering its head to deposit something into the man's large claw before taking off as quickly as it had come. It flew through the large open skylight and around the temple several times before it perched itself upon a crumbling statue at the temple's very top. From here, it would continue to watch and wait..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another day passed, another day wasted..  
  
Link walked the grand halls of the large mansion alone looking for his gracious host. Suffice to say that he didn't get a very restful sleep was an understatement. He hadn't even been here a day and already something was up! Raphael hadn't shown up this morning to greet him and after a while of searching on his own, seemed to be nowhere on the premises.  
  
Raphael or the man Link had known as Raphael hadn't been seen around today, and when he asked, the maids and servants gave him the same answer as yesterday.  
  
There was no such man known as Raphael working or living in this place. However, there was a D' Angelo who had taken up residence there in the last few months. It didn't take much to make the elf wary of the situations and while he DID trust Raphael to some extent, he couldn't take any chances. Today he donned his shield and Yun Sung's sword beneath the dark cloak.  
  
Now determined not to let the whole situation spiral out of his control Link could really of cared less if Raphael had two personas, weather he was D' Angelo or Raphael, it didn't matter one bit. But if they were to complete this mission then they had to come clean with each other and work together as partners.  
  
And to do that, he had to find Raphael. The young Hylian sighed as he followed the corridor to its end that was beautiful double doors with windows. Looking through that, Link could see yet another set, but beyond that was a bit blurry. Curiously the elf opened the first set and then the next only to have the small hall way open up into an extremely large room! Despite himself, Link could feel his jaw drop as he stepped into a beautifully decked out room filled from top to bottom with shelves of books! A little ways ahead of him the floor seemed to drop off onto a lower deck. Large windows on the far wall allowed the light of the sun to spill in flooding the room with a warm glow that complemented the mahogany floors and walls. Above him were intricate frescoes and patterns in pastels that completed its vintage looks.  
  
In all his travels, Link had never seen such a large house of knowledge.  
  
Unfortunately, the elf didn't have long to admire such things as his ears picked up a faint noise from behind. In that same instant the elf's angular eyes went wide as his battle alarms went off. Instinctively Link reached for the sword at his waist as he rolled to the side shield drawn.  
  
And who should stand before him with a rapier in his hand but Raphael himself. The man held a straight form as his thin sword was angled down at him. There was a rather cool smirk upon his lips as if he had been waiting for such a chance.  
  
"Raphael.." Link said as he slowly stood. The red rapier followed his movement, keen eyes of ice never left Link's soft blues.  
  
"Come on boy, have at you!" Raphael thrusted his rapier forward a few more times as if tempting the boy. His boots shuffled back and fourth to some unheard rhythm as one hand held the rapier and the other rested at his waist.  
  
What was he thinking? Link certainly didn't know, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this no matter what. And so Link followed through holding his Hylian shield at the ready while he gripped White Storm firmly though he'd never had a chance to practice with the thing.  
  
"Raphael, I thought we were supposed to be working together on finding this staff, but instead it feels like you've been avoiding me! I want to know what's going on here and why does everyone call you D' Angelo?"  
  
The man instead of answering right away stepped off and did a side spin to fall deeper into his fighting stance. Those cold eyes flashed with dangerous intent. Pursing his fair lips together Raphael tisked Link as he continued to move to the silent rhythm, his rapier the baton. Moving closer then away, it seemed as if he were trying to draw Link into the fight.  
  
"Do you really expect to get any answers that way? My dear boy that is not how we play the game here." He chortled. "If you really desire something so much then you must be willing to pay any price, do you not agree?"  
  
Another taunt to entice the elf further, already his heart began to beat in time to the man's steps. Link felt himself lose control as he gave in and fell into his own stance.  
  
"Okay, have it your way." Link narrowed his eyes then feeling a bit annoyed.  
  
But deep down, his soul was eager as it anticipated, no, craved that passion that only a fight between swords could bring. Shamefully Link pushed those thoughts aside as he readied his given blade. Seeing this, the man smiled.  
  
"Well then let us dance!" He proclaimed a bit extravagantly. Link didn't have to see the way the man moved or carried his sword to know that the French man was skilled, as his voice practically dripped with confidence.  
  
Both circled each other warily as if waiting for some down beat to begin.  
  
And that came when Link blinked. The moment Raphael saw this; he made an impressive thrust at the elf almost taking him by surprise! Link staggered back as he threw up his shield to block the attack in time. Link was astounded by the man's amazing speed and foot work! As quickly as he had attacked, he retreated, falling back into the same rhythm though albeit more defensive. After an invitation like that, how could Link refuse the man a simple match?  
  
Thus, the dance began. But what appeared to be such an innocent sparring match quickly became a deadly dance of fiercely entwined souls.  
  
Raphael always entices the young fighter on, and Link always allowing him to lead him on, quickly moved across the spacious room, their sword tempos often fluctuating at various speeds and rates, its pitch rising then diving in volume.  
  
The elf dodged and traded blows with the French man utilizing all skills he had ever acquired on his journeys. It was apparent at some points during their match that his unique self taught sword style amused Raphael as the man would simply spin out of harm's way or feint the attack allowing Link to complete his move. And Link in turn did the same as Raphael would turn lightly on his toes in another parry or dodge, his thin sword moved like an extension of his body nimble and just as agile. There was certain finesse to his style that Link couldn't help but notice and admire. It was only a few seconds later that another realization dawned upon the elfin fighter.  
  
He had never before fought such a quick opponent! Raphael was light on his feet and his moves precise. At times it seemed as if he were predicting Link's moves! What unnerved him more was the passive look Raphael kept. Nothing Link did seemed to faze Raphael as he would dodge his attempts while parrying others with amazing ease.  
  
Was he just toying with him? Link didn't know.  
  
In a brash and reckless effort, Link dove at the French man trying to land a hit on him as the man retreated after another attempt. But as Link came up from the roll, a slight hint of amusement crossed Raphael's lips and he flipped the sword down as his body moved back and then went into a deep kneel to catch the elf's mid thrust. Throwing his weight into it, he surged forward bouncing Link's sword back and in turn causing Link himself to falter back unbalanced.  
  
Raphael's whole manner changed then as he went from defensive to aggressive. Eyes of ice narrowed suddenly concentrated and the man went into a series of lighting fast strikes that Link being in an awkward balance had no choice but to throw up his shield in an attempt to block the barrage.  
  
But it was pretty futile and the elf suddenly found himself teetering backwards he was literally hopping on one foot now! His eyes went wide as he found Raphael rushing in to throw his weight into a kick that connected solidly with his shield.  
  
Overwhelmed the elf crashed to the ground in a rather ungraceful manner upon his behind. He honestly couldn't believe it! He had lost again!  
  
'I must really be losing it.' Link inwardly groaned rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.  
  
"And now, for the coup de grace!" Raphael exclaimed causing Link to snap his head up to see the French man bearing down on him rapier poised.  
  
'He's going to kill me!' something deep with in Link shouted, and weather it was in panic or knowing full well he didn't have the time to counter, the young elf braced himself for the final blow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: After a long time I've finally gotten around to updating. A lot of thought (and research) went into this chapter as it was a tad bit tricky to write. Anyways let me know how I did and if any of you are still around who cares. ^^ Not too much action but hopefully it was enough to satisfy. Yes I know, Link lost again! But don't cry yet! As a certain debonair fencer had said before; "No worries it is all part of my plan!" Or something like that. Yes! The raven is another guest! *LoL* I'll get to explaining his part later on. 


	20. Lethal Ambitions

Every thing was perfect.  
  
Cervantes De Leon through his senses watched passively as the sleeping knight screamed in silent agony as the vile spirit of Soul Edge continued to assimilate with his body slowly. This had been going on for quite some time now but Cervantes never got tired of watching. Besides, it's not like he really had anything better to do at the moment, and watching the sheer anguish the knight suffered was pleasing to his ears, yes even millions of miles away, he could see the knight, hear him for the unholy powers of Soul Edge made it so.  
  
His cries the pirate clearly heard, but to the world of the living Siegfried slept quiet and peaceful. A pity that the very friends that were trying so hard to save him were unknowingly watching his demise and that the very key to his salvation has only been before him all this time.  
  
Bastard knight this is your curse! Even the gods have forsaken you! Cervantes chuckled deviously. For you, hope was destined never to be realized.  
  
Cervantes could now see and understand why the Soul Edge yearned to possess this particular knight's body. The knight was young, reckless and stupid. He relied too heavily upon Soul Edge's power and failed to see when its spirit took over for his mania blinded him so.  
  
So easily manipulated and harvested.  
  
Siegfried was a fool to believe he could control the demon sword! In truth it was he Cervantes who was its true master! When the sword brought him back to life with its own shards, it thought it was being clever in creating another 'host' should anything happen to the first host. But in the past year, Cervantes found his body slowly adapting to its power, and its influence waning as his mind dominated! He soon hypothesized that given enough time; each shard he assimilated with would give him more power and resistance to the Soul Edge's influence.  
  
He had been correct and he soon found that the Soul Edge had little to no control over him, but he in turn was given its powers, its abilities, it raised his consciousness to higher levels that mere humans could not understand.  
  
For the last few months he had been testing his awareness with every new shard he came across.and he had been able to see through human eyes, Siegfried's eyes when he wished. Cervantes could only imagine that it was because of the demonic ties they both shared with the Soul Edge. He had even decided to flex his control over the knight's body to see how much effort it took but was barred fiercely by the knight's own mind. This however did not discourage the pirate as he knew the knight could not guard his mind against him forever (but it seemed that Siegfried had found other methods to protect himself much to Cervantes annoyance.).  
  
But while he now possessed the very sword itself, the infernal blade refused to bend to his will as its current host had not relinquished ownership of it completely. Because of this, the demons of the blade continued to assimilate with the knight that had been their host for four long years granting him their limitless power to command, (though the fool seemed to have forgotten that and chose to fight against it instead) for it knew what Cervantes planned as it was part of him just as much as he was part of it.  
  
This was Soul Edge's way of resisting him, its act of defiance and contemptible wrath against him. It was determined to win in this game that it had been playing for centuries behind the scenes of history.  
  
It was trying to gather itself, collect its pieces and use Siegfried as the unifying factor instead of the sword Cervantes knew. And that was fine, for in the end the out come would still be the same. Siegfried would be drawn here (most preferably with all his little friends in tow) to this place where the sword rested to complete it.  
  
And then Cervantes would have everything he needed to have full mastery over the Soul Edge. Then it would be time to expand his boundaries and Cervantes anticipated that day when he would cease to be the immortal pirate Cervantes De Leon and become wrath, absolute and merciless.  
  
Cataract-white eyes opened then to all the darkness giving off a faint glow of their own. Blankly they stared ahead seeing nothing but sensing much more. He sat in the largest room of the nearly decimated castle, it seemed to have been a grand hall at one point, but through weather and time it no longer resembled such a place. The coldness seeped in like a sickness but he had long since stopped feeling such things and thus took little notice.  
  
He knew he should begin to consider the many factors that have or will come into play in his grand scheme such as the phantom that was willingly assisting the Soul Edge. He knew of his intentions but not of his reasons, and could not find out anymore about him for he remained outside his range of perspective, only ever warning him of his presence with the gift of shards. He could prove to be a great ally or a great enemy, Cervantes didn't know.And then there was also the little matter of this 'Link' and his so called spirit sword to contend with. When Cervantes compared it to the power he was soon to wield it was nothing short than a minor nuisance that he could dispose of at his own digression.  
  
Of all this he knew he should at least keep in mind, but for now he thought about the most appropriate way to greet his would be visitors, and in what manner he should go about relieving Sir Schtauffen of his great burden.  
  
"Take your time Sir Schtauffen, I shall be here waiting for your glorious return.Let us make Soul Edge complete together." 


	21. Unending Strings

"Yun Sung!!"  
  
There was a white flash and the next thing he knew, he was staring into Talim's large brown eyes.  
  
"H,huh?" He managed in a dazed state. Yun Sung shook his head curtly as the girl drew back to sit on her legs.  
  
"Yun Sung, what's the matter with you? I've been calling your name over and over, but you looked like you were in some kind of trance..."  
  
The young Korean fighter blinked several times as if trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Had he even been sleeping? When had he drifted off? He remembered watching Talim practice her kata with her newly forged Tonfas and about half way into it, he noticed the Master Sword beginning to flash in an odd way.  
  
'Just like before.' He was suddenly reminded of that night when he barely managed to steal back the strange spirit sword from the hands of that female thief. It did the same thing then and when he woke he had the strong sense to find Link, as quick as he could because he was in danger some how.He didn't know how he knew or how he had managed to find the elf so fast, it was like some one had dropped the idea in his head and then guided him there.  
  
But then came those strange flash backs that came when he was alone. Memories he couldn't explain and feelings he couldn't understand. If only he could hold on to the details but they would slip through his hands like sand leaving him with the vague feeling that he had been a witness to something important.  
  
Even now he couldn't shake that strange sensation that he had just seen something in his dreams but couldn't remember what it was he had seen.  
  
Since he started this sentry post with the others Yun Sung would often find himself doing nothing else but staring into the Master Sword's mirror-like surface wondering if the sword was trying to tell him something.  
  
Yun Sung sat there back against the pillar for a moment longer before he remembered that Talim had asked him something. He wanted to tell her what has been on his mind lately, about all those strange images that he could never quite describe and about those fleeting feelings that came when ever he would stare at the Master Sword. But when he opened his mouth none of that came out.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm fine, just thinking to myself." He managed a half smile, he didn't want her to worry and he didn't really want to talk about it right now anyway.  
  
Talim studied his face weighing his words those large eyes probing his. For some strange reason he suddenly felt kind of weird about her. And telling her all about all that stuff was very tempting. The girl drew back slightly like she had found something with in his eyes and she smiled.  
  
"Oh! I get it, you're worried about Sophitia's plan right?"  
  
'Yeah Yun Sung, remember the plan? You're supposed to be on the look out for any crazed shard-sniffing-mercenary-killing maniac.' His mind told him brightly. Though he doubted such a killer would make a reckless move in the daylight no matter how fast it was fading into night. And even so, the others would be back to double the guards on post around Siegfried. Sophitia had suggested that they not move him and keep the man where he was.  
  
"No, that's not it!" He protested almost too quickly, if anything he didn't need Talim getting the wrong ideas. "I'm not the least bit worried about that. I've just had a lot on my mind that's all."  
  
The young girl inclined her head that smile still on her face. It was obvious she didn't believe him. "Say what you want, just remember we have to stay on our toe, who knows where or when this thing will show up?"  
  
"You think you'll be ready if that time ever comes?" Yun Sung asked. With out a thought or second thought the priestess nodded.  
  
"Of course! I don't train everyday just for show you know!" Talim picked herself up along with her tonfas that sat beside her. Skillfully and with little trouble the girl spun each bladed tonfa as if to prove a point. Trying to placate the girl, Yun Sung held up both hands in defense.  
  
"Hey, hey, it was just a question don't have to be so sensitive about it. So how's the new weapon?"  
  
Instead of answering his question verbally Talim fell into her fighting stance before going into kata once more. Her movement was careful as well as precise and her tonfas in turn cut through the air with power as well as balance.  
  
"Sophitia's husband is truly skilled at his craft, I don't know how to explain it, but my weapon feels different, like it's more powerful." She marveled more to herself then to Yun Sung.  
  
The setting sun spilled into temple ironically falling short from touching the altar where the knight lay sleeping. Talim stayed with in its light as she continued her practice. For Yun Sung it wasn't the first time he'd seen her wield her tonfas or as he'd like to call them 'elbow blades'. They had crossed weapons before on another continent quite a while back.  
  
Even then she was cute. Well.When she wasn't nagging him to stop his 'dangerous' quest she was incredibly cute.  
  
'Too bad she's now too infatuated with Link to even notice me.'  
  
"Damn Link." He grumbled louder than he meant to. Of course, upon hearing the elf's name Talim halted her small session. Turning her head slightly she blinked at him.  
  
"What was that?" She asked. This just proved Yun Sung's point all too well.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering where the hell Link is now." Yun Sung lied. He couldn't say anything bad about her dear Link, unless he wanted a harangue that he wouldn't forget. Seriously, she was as sweet as they come but never ever piss her off or get on her bad side!  
  
Talim made a full swing at some imaginary opponent in the air before turning back to her friend. "I believe he's on his way back right now with the staff in hand."  
  
"You're always so sure did you ask the winds or something?"  
  
"No," Talim said plainly shaking her head. "I just believe in him that's all. Once he comes back and revives Siegfried, we can go after the Soul Edge and put an end to its evil."  
  
She sounded so confident, and made everything sound so easy, how could he not help but laugh? When she asked why he was laughing he quickly dismissed the subject. Talim was really something else; some times he wished that she would give up her quest because he had no desire to see her hurt in anyway. Talim resumed to the small talk and Yun Sung was only grateful for something to fill the silence. He looked to the Master Sword propped up against him. Its blade was glowing softly and dimly in the shadow of the pillar he leaned against. He didn't feel anything strange or out of the ordinary as it continued to glow. What in the hell happened earlier?  
  
'White hot light.' That much he remembered. But he new there was something beyond that. Something important.It was like the light served as some kind of veil blinding him from seeing anything, or remembering anything. Perhaps if he thought harder, had some kind of trace.And so he thought back to the first time the blade had shone with such brilliance. But as before there were snatches of voice, sound and pictures so brief, it was like fitting a life time of memories into one instant. His mind reached into the garbled mess searching for anything he could grasp.  
  
"There are three." Yun Sung's lips moved, which surprised him as he didn't will them to move.  
  
"There are three? Yun Sung, what are you talking about?" Talim's voice once again broke his train of thought and the answers slipped from Yun Sung's hands. What had he been talking about? After apologizing for his rude interruptions and Talim when back to what she had been talking about, he glanced forlorn fully at the Master Sword wondering if Link had ever experienced such things.or if Link was the reason behind its mysterious nature.  
  
Like the time he felt propelled to ask the elf how he had come to acquire such a sword. He wasn't sure how he had known to ask.It was already in his mind. It made him even more suspicious by the way Link had reacted to his sudden question. It gave Yun Sung the notion that he had touched upon something the elf didn't want him to know.  
  
With Link refusing to give up any answers and the Master Sword equally arcane nature to surrender it's secrets, the young man figured he would continue to ponder these thoughts that pestered him so much until some given point in time where 'all would be revealed.'  
  
So bizarre, the both of them. Yun Sung thought miserably. Damn the both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A moment passed and then another without a sound.  
  
Puzzled Link cracked an eye open and then the other one. Slowly he looked back to find the fine sharp point of Raphael's sword at his exposed neck. It was just an inch or so from actually touching the soft skin. Wide eyes of deep blue wavered upon the sword's tip before traveling up the blade to look at the French man in a sort of fear mixed with uncertainty. The man at the other end of the sword stood quite still eyes transfixed with Link's.  
  
After a minuet passed with nothing happening, Link forced himself to regain his composure some what and he swallowed heavily before speaking.  
  
"R, Raphael."  
  
At his name, Raphael seemed to snap out of his reverie. What he had been thinking about, Link wondered fleetingly. After another second, the cold stoic mask faded to be replaced with a good natured grin.  
  
"Hmm, not a bad dance." He shrugged at this before moving the sword away from Link's neck. He stepped in and offered the elf a hand. "You've got some skill to you boy. And you were rather unpredictable."  
  
Link breathed in relief before taking the offered hand. "Do tell." He said sarcastic. Unpredictable? Who was Raphael trying to kid? This was the second time he'd lost a match. He was really getting rusty.  
  
Upon his feet Link dusted himself off securing his blade and shield. Raphael sheathed his Rapier as well (much to Link's relief.) straightening out his gloves and ONLY his gloves.  
  
"Okay," Link breathed getting Raphael's attention. "I know I lost, but can you shed a little light on our situation here? Shouldn't we start looking for the staff and WHY is everyone here calling you D'Angelo?" Link asked more than a little exasperated.  
  
The blond man turned from him curtly walking away but he spoke as he did so. "Well since you were the most interesting sparring partner I've had in awhile, better than I actually expected." Raphael trailed off and Link could see cool judgment and calculation scuttle furiously behind those ice blue eyes. It was as if he were weighing his words carefully trying to choose what he told Link while keeping more back, and that made Link even more suspicious.  
  
Finally after another moment or two something seemed to click over in the man's mind and he gave Link something of an embarrassed smile.  
  
"D' Angelo is the false name I made for myself because I'm something of a wanted man here in my country." He paused for a moment allowing that much information to settle into the elf and waited for the natural 'shocked and suspicious' look pass over Link's features. "It's really a long and tragic tale believe me. But to sum it all up, Soul Edge was to blame for the destruction of my family and the bounty on my head. I care not to delve into such details." Raphael said with more boredom in his tone than remorse. There was also a hint in his voice that told Link the man had told this story more than once before and wanted to drop the subject. Feeling that Raphael's sincerity was plausible enough, the elf graciously left things at that.  
  
In the mean time Raphael had turned to walk away from the elf casually as if he hadn't just kicked his ass a few minuets ago. "Because of the bounty on my head, there are many people after me; I trust that you will keep my secret just as I have kept yours Link." He said offhandedly and perhaps with an undercurrent of a threat.  
  
Link, unsure of how to feel about this, took a moment to think things through before giving a short nod. "Of course, we're in this together right? I'll watch your back just as you have mine."  
  
Raphael came to a stop in front of one of the many book shelves, turning slightly he regarded Link with an amused smile. "A most excellent answer my friend." With out searching or error, the man reached out and pulled out a dark book. This he opened up flipping through the pages before finding his place. Link soon joined him to peer into the book in his hands.  
  
"What's this?" He asked curiously.  
  
Raphael handed the open book over to the elf. There were strange scrawling all over the page but Link could not make out what they were saying. He could only guess that this must be their written language. So the earrings gave him the power to understand and speak their language but not to read it. Link sighed inwardly but found a small caption at the bottom of the page. It was a rather rough sketch and it was a bit old but it seemed to be a picture of a staff..  
  
"For the past two days, I've been digging up books in this library trying to find out the whereabouts of our particular object." Raphael said as if a known fact. "Not too hard since I did a lot of research on weapons of such strange qualities before. I ran across this little article quite some time ago but had forgotten about till now. After reading that article I can see now why you seek it."  
  
Link lowered the book giving the French man a knowing look. "We've got to go after it. Today, right this moment. We can't waste anymore time."  
  
But once more the French man brought up a finger wagging it reprimanding in Link's face.  
  
"Tut, tut. Do not give it another thought, for I am one step ahead of you my dear boy. Did I not tell you before that I had certain 'connections'? Well, I already went through the trouble to send my most trust worthy associates of to track down and retrieve the object. I gave them all the necessary information I had obtained thus far.All we have to do now is wait for the results."  
  
Link stood there speechless. All this time he had suspected that Raphael was up to something, and now only to find that he complete control on the situation.  
  
The elf could do nothing but stand there admiring his abilities.  
  
And yet, even after all this; he still felt that there was something wrong with this.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean, perhaps I should go with them and help."  
  
Raphael took the book from Link's hands and deftly kept it out of his reach as the elf automatically made a reach for the object in protest.  
  
"Certainly not! I won't have you endangering yourself needlessly. Believe me it is far better this way and I am still able to keep tabs on their progress, as soon as they find it, we will know."  
  
"This still isn't right."  
  
"Objection noted." Raphael cut in all too brightly placing a hand behind Link's back ushering the boy away from the shelf like some child that was in the way.  
  
He says he's got it, but I can't help but feel that there's something not right about this whole deal. Link thought but in the next second he firmly shook his head.  
  
There he went again, making mountains out of mole hills. Raphael was his friend fighting for the same reasons Link was, Raphael knew this place better than Link did and if he said he had everything under control then perhaps he should believe him. Besides, he'd only be getting in the way not to mention cause quite a bit of stir if he tried anything by himself.  
  
'Link, you've just got to give him the reigns. This isn't your world and no one is depending on you to do everything anymore.' Link scolded himself sternly. But really, old habits die hard.  
  
"Wait, Raphael, isn't there anything that I can help you with? I'd feel awful that I suggested coming here and not do anything to help the cause."  
  
The blond man stood there thoughtful taking into consideration Link's kindhearted nature. Then chuckling softly Raphael ran a hand through his blond fringe.  
  
"Well there maybe something you can do, other than working on your swordsman ship, I mean."  
  
Link felt his face flush with color and he scowled "I didn't lose THAT badly." He muttered upset because he probably had. Raphael of course heard this but the smile never left.  
  
"More than anything it's a favor. There's a little girl out and about the premises, Amy. The maids cannot seem to find her and I really want to find her myself but I've got some people to deal with in a bit. I haven't seen her all day and I'm a bit worried, could you.?"  
  
"Find her?" Link finished tentatively. Not quite the task he was expecting, but if he could help Raphael in any way. "No problem, I'll be back in a bit, keep me informed?"  
  
Raphael breathed gratefully and nodded. "Thank you so much and as soon as I hear anything you'll be the first to know."  
  
Link had already made his way to the door still feeling rather strange with the new turn of events when Raphael called after him. "Oh, Link?"  
  
Hand already grasping the handle the youth turned. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
The man made a small motion with a hand moving over his head. "Your hood, don't forget." As Link suddenly remembered and quickly replaced his hood, Raphael added; "You will be joining us for dinner tonight won't you? You missed out on a great feast the last time."  
  
Link had totally forgotten about that. "Hey, listen I'm so sorry about that, I had some things to work out." But Raphael shook his head holding up a hand to bring Link up short.  
  
"Please, please, it's alright. I completely understand. You don't have to explain. I just thought perhaps we'd try it again? I'd hate for you to leave with out giving you a taste of Languedoc's famous hospitality."  
  
Finally Link managed a tentative smile. "Of course, we can try again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed these two small updates. Sorry for the long wait! Please don't be too mad with Link's losses, he will begin to improve as the story goes along of course. And yes, rematches will be had in the coming chapters so stick around. As always, please let me know how I did. Thanks to everyone who hung in there with me through this dry spell. This chapter is dedicated to all those die hard fans of Soul Caliber.  
  
~Hero Genkaku 


	22. Eyes of the Beholder

Amy Sorrel had been hiding out in the small wooded area behind the manor house nearly all day. Though she was a small skinny little thing, she was very lissome at climbing the trees. And it was here that she found sanctuary when she didn't want to be found or be cooped up in that stuffy over sized mansion. Besides she found that being out side on her own was better than being inside with the grownups being fussed over constantly and having to dress up in those ridiculous clothes all day long. No one ever suspected that she could climb trees and therefore never thought to look for her up among the thick branches.  
  
So Amy stayed in the woods all day long under the forest's green canopy hiding from the maids and attendants sent to look for her. She didn't like them anyway and would always come back to the manor on her own. Why did they insist on treating her like some little girl?  
  
Since her self appointed guardian, Raphael, had started going on long journeys, Amy spent most of her time on her own in these parts as it was really the only place where she could do things on her own and be left alone. Weather it was taking long walks to explore the place or to find something she could use in the future, or even to find a comfortable place to sleep for a bit, Amy always came here. It wasn't anything like the slums back where she came from, but at least it was a whole lot better. She didn't take kindly to the strange people Raphael had appointed to take care of her, and more than that she hated when he'd leave, even though he always promised to come back.  
  
On beautiful days like these, she could find a warm place to sleep with the sun on her face and the gentle breeze at her back. She'd been dozing in her favorite spot where the trees grew the closest together and their branches overlapped. From here she could see and not be seen. Most days she would spot the occasional servant looking through the bushes to find her, but today was different. Earlier when she had first entered the woods, she heard soft voices speaking amongst themselves curious the girl sought refuge in her secret hiding place; from there she was able to spot the owners of the voices. They seemed to be normal folks probably from one of the cities nearby, but something about them warned the girl to be wary. Always trusting her intuition above all else, the girl stayed hidden from view. She didn't like these men, but she couldn't really make out what they were saying. But what ever it was they were talking about the girl knew it wasn't anything good.  
  
After a few minuets the men dispersed in different directions and even when she could not hear their footsteps any longer, Amy didn't come down. So here she was like a cat stuck in a tree. Some time ago she had heard some one calling her name, but it wasn't the usual maid or attendant. This voice was different. Amy didn't recognize it as Raphael's and was reluctant to wake from her dreamless sleep.  
  
If it wasn't Raphael, then she didn't care WHO it was. Eventually the voice stopped calling her name. That was a while ago.  
  
Amy continued to sleep, her knees pulled to her chest arms hugging them tightly wishing that Raphael would come to seek her out as she had a lot to tell him. It was during this time that her ears picked up soft music in the distance. It surprised her a great deal as no one she knew in the manor could play. Piquing her interest, the girl slowly opened her eyes.  
  
The sun was a blazing orange disk in the evening sky, had she really slept that long?  
  
Brushing back her red fringe with a hand, her deep green eyes looked around as she heard the music again. The song was lovely and wasn't like any she'd ever heard before.  
  
"No one I know in the manor can play, unless there is some one new around." As she thought of this, she remembered Raphael telling her the night before of a friend he had brought with him from Athens. She was to meet him last night at dinner, but his friend hadn't appeared. Raphael hadn't said much about him to her other than he was a friend with rather unique attributes. Amy didn't care really if she met him or not, but it did strike her as strange when Raphael referred to him as a 'friend'. Raphael had friends?  
  
Now that she thought about this, her interests started to grow. What kind of person was this friend? He had to be unique if Raphael called him a friend. For as long as she's known the man, he had no need for such people except to use or deceive. And those he called contacts or acquaintances.  
  
The song continued to play and the longer it did, the more Amy wanted to find its source.  
  
Its sound was so clear and seemed to sing to her in a language that could not be earthly. But where was it coming from? Scanning the area from her high perch Amy could not locate its precise source. If she wanted to find it, she'd have to go and look for it. After one last look around, the small girl clambered down from her hiding spot and landed lightly on her feet. Judging by the music, it couldn't be far from where she is and so she followed her ears.  
  
The manor's estate was a large portion of land, and much of that land was grazing land. Behind the Manor was a large pasture and stables for the manor's lord. Amy had never met the man either but the horses she saw there was among the most elegant and she even heard they were famed the fastest in the providence.  
  
As she approached this place the music got significantly louder and the young girl soon spied its source.  
  
Perched upon the thick wooden fence was a strange fellow with his hood drawn over his head and an instrument to his lips. He reminded the girl of the type from the stories she heard in the slums. Fairy tales didn't mean much to her as they were just a bunch of childish nonsense, but some how she managed to remember a particular fairy tale about a pied piper that got rid of the town's rat problem by playing the pipe.  
  
Only the crowd he was attracting was not those of rats but the horses.  
  
A soft gentle breeze picked up in a most mysterious manner billowing the dark cloak about the man and Amy caught sight of the strange clothes he donned beneath and the sword at his side. Dressed in strange garments that made it obvious to the girl that he was not from around here and that he was a fighter as the sword looked more like a saber. And sabers were not common in these parts as noblemen preferred the long and thin swords as they were more elegant. She should know, Raphael told her a few times before.  
  
He played an instrument she did not recognize right off. But what was more amazing was the large crowd he was attracting with his music. All the horses in the field were either in the small gathering around the man or standing still with their heads and ears turned his way. Amy had seen many things in her life but nothing such as this! Could it be possible? He was placing an enchantment on the poor beasts?  
  
Before she could make her move, before she could even open her mouth to shout a warning, the playing stopped and it felt as though the spell was broken. Amy wanted to scold herself.  
  
Magic, spells and fairy tales, they didn't exist.  
  
"Raphael has been looking for you, Amy." The figure spoke before turning to face her.  
  
Whether it was because he was keen to know her presence or the fact he spoke of Raphael by name, Amy stood there speechless the words fled from her in that instant. She became angry as she was never at loss for words.  
  
The man wasn't much of a man as she first thought, but young features spoke of years no more than two or three summers than her. His eyes captured her attention in that instant as they were deeply blue and clear like the skies overhead.  
  
When she could find her voice it was suspicious and accusing. "You, you must be the friend that my father spoke about. And seeing that you speak of him by his real name I can only imagine that it is the truth."  
  
Strangely the youth smiled hopping off the fence, the horses behind him slowly began to disperse, Amy faltered back a step instinctively, but it wasn't because she feared this.boy.  
  
"Oh, so you are Raphael's daughter then." His eyes regarded her with something of surprise. "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't look anything like your father."  
  
"That's because I'm adopted." She quickly returned a bit bitterly. What was with this guy? Her answer caused the stranger to rub his neck a bit embarrassed but the smile never faded.  
  
"Sorry, I should have guessed."  
  
Well he was certainly different Amy quietly mused to herself. He didn't talk down to her as every adult did and tended to do, and she liked that. As she thought of this she remembered the weapon he carried and her suspicion flared again. It could all be an act. What if he was one of those men she had seen in the forest?  
  
"Are you a fighter?"  
  
The question seemed to startle him and those angular eyes went wide before that smile was back on his face. "Ah, yes I guess you could say that."  
  
Inclining her head she asked; "Are you any good?"  
  
"I used to think so, but then your father showed me otherwise." The stranger laughed a little uneasy this time. "But I suppose it's true what they say, there's always somebody better. Oh I almost for got." The stranger said suddenly and here he knelt before her still smiling. "My name is Link; it's a pleasure to meet you Amy."  
  
While her experiences earlier in life had validated her mistrust in strangers, there was something about Link that made her want to trust him.  
  
If only it was so easy. If she had been anyone else but herself, she would have given into this boy's charms a long time ago. But she refused to leave herself open like that, afraid that it still might be a ploy. She had been betrayed too many times and had seen too many people stepped on in her life that made her fiercely determined not to become one of them. Turning away quickly Amy felt a little better now that she wasn't staring into those trusting eyes.  
  
"We should be making our way back now." She said stiffly. "My father did send you to get me didn't he?" With out turning she could hear Link standing. "I don't know why he still insists on worrying about me."  
  
"Well, I'm not one to talk as I don't know him all that well." Link's voice said uncertainly. "But I think they worry because they care. I know it seems stupid, but it's one of the ways they show they care. At least that's what I think, I know I never wanted anyone to worry about me, but it made me happy to know that people cared about me."  
  
Amy almost stopped in her tracks as she hadn't expected him to say what he did. The truth of his words hit her as she had always felt the same. In a strange way, it was nice. But Amy didn't say this as she was convinced that adults thought they knew everything.  
  
"It's a waste." She suddenly said feeling something stir with in her. "Kindness.You're only leaving your self open to be hurt..There's no place for it." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she said the last part as if convincing her herself.  
  
"What?" Link asked almost taken aback by her words. But Amy grew tired of talk and she shook her head with out looking before suddenly taking off.  
  
"Must you walk so slowly? You're like a turtle! Did you come to fetch me or lecture me? Really!" Amy didn't want to hear anymore, at least not now. She refused to believe that anyone was that good. It was fake, all of it was, and kindness was nothing more than an act that people used to take advantage of other people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link watched the girl take off to the house a little stunned by the girl's words. When he had first laid eyes upon her, he could tell no, FEEL that wall that kept him out to protect what was within. He had suspected then that she did not have such a happy life and this proved it. It made him wonder just how many times she had been hurt or stepped on to make her this way. Her eyes were hard and cold and he could feel her shying away from his words when he tried to comfort her.  
  
He had seen this kind of thing before, but never in one so young. People like Amy had closed their hearts to the world so they could avoid being hurt. So much he had wanted to assure her that he was not a threat. Link had tried so hard to tear down those walls with his hands and teeth, but he knew that what must have taken her a long time to build up would not crumble so easily because he had asked it to. But that never discouraged him.  
  
No one deserves to feel that way, especially one at her age. And Link didn't care if that was life, because he believed that if there was someone who could hurt a person's heart as such, then it was true that there was also someone who could heal that heart. And even if he could not tear down the walls, he had hoped that he would at least chip away at each stone so that it might crumble a little and it's walls would be climbable.  
  
Walking back slowly Link wondered about Amy and of Raphael and many other people he had met during his journeys. Along those lines, his thoughts wandered back to Siegfried who he worried about each passing day, and of Talim who must be worried sick about him.  
  
So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice Raphael in one of the large windows watching him carefully, accompanied by another man.  
  
His dark hair was pulled back in a small short rat- tail. He donned dark leather from beneath a thick mantel. Raphael had turned to say something to him, but the man did not lift his gaze from Link as if seeing past the cloak that obscured the elf's face from his vision. His cold eyes only turned colder as his thin lips curled into an ugly smile. An ugly smile that was probably no smile at all.  
  
If only Link had looked, he would have seen the dangers that lay before him in the man's eyes and would have known that his life was in grave danger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness.It's all around me and I can feel 'it' moving within me, can feel it's fiery talons digging into my soul trying to take me. It hurts so much, almost as much as all the injuries I've suffered from that damn Astaroth. Damn him, I'll get him back. We'll find him soon because we're getting closer. The pain grows and so does it's voice.  
  
The Soul Edge's voice, I can hear it. The stronger it gets the less I feel in control. I'm running out of time, I've got to get up even though I feel like hell. I've got to do what I can. I've got to help the others, I have to~  
  
~Wake up.  
  
Siegfried opened his eyes feeling as though it took what ever strength he had remaining to do so. The darkness that pervaded his senses for so long left him as if allowing him to go. But along with it, Siegfried felt as though it were stealing something back, some horrible memory that he was not to remember. The knight became aware then of everything that had been happening, of all the voices, human or otherwise speaking to him, the feeling the cool cloth against his face and the liquid being forced down his throat, and those horrible dreams.  
  
His throat felt parched and dry and there was a chalky metallic taste there that made him flinch. His body felt as heavy as lead and it hurt to move his head.  
  
'How long have I been asleep?' Half-lidded eyes focused on the endlessly blue sky. Was he outside? Where was he?  
  
Siegfried had remembered that he and the others had gone to Athens, stayed at an inn...  
  
"And I awoke to the sudden burning in my chest, but that only happens when." The sudden realization made him catch his breath, the fear jolting him fully awake.  
  
Oh God, oh God please..What had happened?  
  
Siegfried forced himself to sit up, ignoring the sharp pains as his body protested to the sudden movement. But after a few seconds they dulled to a mere throbs. He swept his surroundings with a glance half-expecting to find dead bodies of his comrades and other innocents scattered about. But thankfully he found not one. So then what.?  
  
"Siegfried!!" A female voice called. Turning his head slightly to find it's source, Siegfried saw Talim and Xianghua running up to him followed by Kilik.  
  
Relief washed over his form and he felt as though he could cry.  
  
'They're okay, nothing happened. Thank the heavens.Nothing bad had happened yet.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just as I promised another chapter. Sorry if there is no action, but I like to think of it as the calm before the storm. This was the last chapter I needed to complete the set up and hopefully things will kick up in the next chapter. For all that have asked for those pictures, I will send them to you as promised! I hope that you will like them, and that if I happen to draw anymore (I actually illustrated another scene of Raphael and Link in the library!^^) I'll be sure to let you know. The picture I send out to you is actually what inspired me to go ahead and write this fic! And like the fic please let me know if you like it! Critics are welcome of course. I'll see you in the next update! Let me know how I did in this one as usual. ^^;  
  
~Hero Genkaku 


	23. Metamorphosis

Somewhere in desolate, wind-swept space  
  
In Shadow-land, in No-Man's-land  
  
Two wandering souls met face to face,  
  
And bade each other stand.  
  
'And who art thou?' quoth one agape,  
  
All in the grey and misty light;  
  
'I hardly know,' the other said,  
  
'I only died last night'.  
  
~Unknown  
  
"...I see so that is what had happened." Siegfried murmured with out lifting his reflective emerald eyes from the dusty stone floor. The sun already hung in the center of the sky when the small group had convened in the ruins of the unknown temple. When word had come of Siegfried's sudden revival, those that had taken up momentary residence in the city returned to meet up with those who were slated to keep vigilant watch over the temple.  
  
It had only been two days since Siegfried had miraculously recovered from his deep comatose state, but already he was walking about on his own. What was even more surprising was that Siegfried didn't seem to be bothered by his previous afflictions. Siegfried was able to move about with little trouble or aid! Why, it was as if he awoke a completely new man!  
  
Though many were pleased with his progression, a few were a little uneasy about this turn of events. Namely, the Athens sisters, who believed such blessings, were from the grace of the gods. Talim also did not feel that things were entirely right, but Siegfried did not exhibit anything irregular and she didn't want upset everyone throwing silly unsupported suspicions.  
  
To Siegfried himself no one voiced their concern, as everyone had enough to worry about as it was. Instead, they spoke to him trying to catch him up to speed of the events that had taken place while he was asleep and things that were to occur in the next coming days.  
  
The knight sat upon the altar that had been his divan for the past few days still contemplating everything the others had told him.  
  
"Truly, I can not ask for any forgiveness for the trouble I have caused all of you and especially Link who has left us just for my sake."  
  
Kilik, who had taken his place against one of the nearest pillars, spoke up quickly before the knight could say anymore. "We shouldn't dwell on what is past, but rather what is to come. Now that you're back with us and better yet, fully recovered we can assess our choices and form a plan..."  
  
Nodding, Siegfried looked up to regard his companion with much agreement. "Aye, but to move without the true wielder of the Master Sword would be foolish."  
  
"And to wait allows the Soul Edge more time regain it's strength, lessening our chances at destroying the blade completely." Sophitia said quietly. Her sister, who stood beside her, let out a breath of exasperation making Siegfried suddenly aware of her presence.  
  
"Why must we wait? Yun Sung has already shown that he could wield the blade just fine. As I understand it, this Master Sword already gives us the means to vanquish Soul Edge. That is all we need, we should strike now." Talim who had been listening was about to argue otherwise but Yun Sung who sat beside her spoke up first.  
  
"There you go again, being reckless..." The Korean scoffed. The younger Athens sister shot Yun Sung a heated glare, which he took no notice of passively looking to the Master sword resting against his shoulder. Its blade was glowing noticeably brighter and it glimmered of its own accord as if trying to put the soft light of sun to shame.  
  
"I don't need to hear that coming from YOU." She retorted stiffly.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Yun Sung didn't even attempt to backlash the girl. Instead he spoke once more; "Fine don't listen to me. You keep on thinking that Soul Edge is just a weapon waiting to be destroyed then you're sure to lose, even with the Master Sword."  
  
Siegfried looked up when he heard the young man say this. All around it seemed as though Yun Sung's statement had taken everyone by surprise. Kilik blinked unbelievingly before his features turned curious. "Huh, interesting." Kilik said clearly impressed. Siegfried mirrored Kilik's emotions and he lowered his hands to regard Yun Sung a little more seriously.  
  
When had this change come about in the red head? Had Siegfried really been asleep THAT long?  
  
"If you didn't realize, Soul Edge is a living entity, not an inanimate object. Thus, we must treat it as such if we even hope to survive. For all we know that sword could be waiting for us."  
  
The way Yun Sung spoke made it seem as if he just knew there was something more, something the rest of them could not see. And it gave Talim the chills.  
  
Cassandra was stunned to silence, and Sophitia lowered her head knowing full well where Yun Sung was coming from.  
  
"Gods help up us all..." Kilik repeated softly. "...If that damn sword is waiting for us. Most likely it's set out its snares. We'd be foolish and stupid to rush in there even with the Master Sword and fall into its trap. We can't expect the Master Sword to save us if we don't think ahead ourselves."  
  
"Right, that's exactly right. That's why we need to wait for Link." Talim said. "With both him and Raphael back we can come up with a counter attack against the Soul Edge. If anyone knows the Master Sword's abilities, Link does. That's why he's here isn't it? To help us?"  
  
Kilik shifted slightly arms still crossed over his bare chest. "Yes. We have to wait for Link to return to us. In the mean time we should resume our preparations and start laying out some kind of plan of attack."  
  
But what kind of attack could they possibly form against a sword that's been alive for centuries?  
  
Xianghua crossed her arms contemplating their situation quietly before; "Three weeks, Link said three weeks." In her mind she remembered the elf as she had last seen him, smiling confidently.  
  
*Give me three weeks then. Regardless if I find the staff or not, I will return by that appointed time.*  
  
The monk nodded as he remembered that, Sophitia and Cassandra did the same as they also recalled that day. So far a week and 3 days have passed, but all wondered how the young elf was faring. Had he found the staff yet? Was he on his way back now? What was going on?  
  
As the day waned, the small meeting was adjourned to convene tomorrow morning. While some members asked Siegfried to relocate in the city to be safer, (the killings had all but stopped) others were against it, not wanting to repeat certain events again. In the end Siegfried suggested to allow him one more night in the temple just to be on the safe side. Yun Sung volunteered himself to be on stand by with the Master Sword.  
  
As far as he was concerned Siegfried awake was not as trustworthy as Siegfried in a coma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The old cravings came again, rousing the knight who lay fast asleep beside the campfire. It had been such a long time since he had felt such an urge that could draw him from the lands of dreamless sleep.  
  
His throat was parched and he feared that any water drawn from any well could not slake his thirst. He craved something with more power, more life.  
  
In the dimness of the dying fire, amber eyes snapped open. Cat-like slits moved inspecting the world around it. With in its field of vision it found the 'guard' dozing against a pillar that was near the fire. Against his body a sword vividly glowed.  
  
Amber orbs narrowed with much distaste. It was time to move.  
  
Boney talons scrapped softly against hard stone ground. Tired and weary muscles flexed carefully and moved with much strength.  
  
His thirst was beginning to grow with every passing second and with every minuet his hunger began to develop into something darker, more sinister.  
  
As if responding to his malicious intent, the Master Sword began to flash sporadically, a warning sign. This extracted a slight smirk from Siegfried who had already staggered jadedly to the entrance of the temple. Far from the firelight he turned, amber eyes aglow in the darkness. And when he spoke it was a deep amalgamation of Siegfried and Nightmare's voice.  
  
"Be silent Spirit Sword, they may not be able to hear you, but I am far from deaf. Day and night I have had to listen to the secret whispers and wishes of countless many that resound with in you. I have even heard destiny's familiar siren-like call from you and I find it quite irritating." Lips pulled back into a fierce sneer revealing sharp incisors. "They are all pathetic fools, to believe that they can destroy me utterly! I will not make the same mistake twice." Indeed he would not, and instead, had something truly grand in store for the Master Sword.  
  
The Master Sword continued to pulse, but it went unnoticed by its wielder who slept soundly. Nightmare knew that the sword was unable to communicate with the wielder or it's warriors. It knew the dangers that were eminent but it could not warn them. It was truly pathetic indeed and he knew he had nothing to fear. "Spirit Sword, your feeble existence demands naught of my respect, but all of my pity."  
  
Feeling a bleak of triumph Nightmare backed away.  
  
The time for battle would come soon. With the foreign Spirit Sword destined to fall, the demon sword's revenge would be complete.  
  
For now, it was time to feed.  
  
With every shard it's influence was growing stronger, already the vile spirit of Soul Edge was immune to the Spirit Sword's light when before it barred it from ever resurfacing, but along with this came the familiar hunger that could not be fed.  
  
Stepping out into the cold pale moonlight, fangs were bared as Nightmare caught a faint scent in the wind. Even this late at night, there were still souls awake and wandering in the dark city of Athens. Though not of the same caliber as the one asleep in the temple, these souls were still tantalizing enough to the demon man and he licked his dry lips hungrily.  
  
They would suffice for now, but many more would be needed if he were to restore his powers to the fullest.  
  
Under the light of the moon Nightmare stepped into the dark city pausing suddenly.  
  
Tawny eyes narrows suspiciously and the knight breathed deeply taking in the cold night air.  
  
"Blood has been spilled, the air reeks of it." The scent was strong and it pulled at his senses, at his soul, there was no possible way the knight could resist from tracing its source. Like a blood hound Nightmare quietly followed the alluring aroma till it led him down one of the many darkened back streets.  
  
Darkness, light, it really didn't matter to the knight. As long as the blood flowed he could find it without sight. Much to his satisfaction the moon lit a few spots in back streets and the silver rays revealed a sight to him.  
  
A truly gruesome sight met his eyes. Just as he suspected there was a large puddle of dark red blood in the center of the ally. A prone body was in the center of this pool of blood, cut to shreds.  
  
Undaunted, Nightmare walked into the puddle and touched the body gingerly with a hand.  
  
"Warm, the life of this being departed not too long ago." Pulling back, Nightmare raised his blood-covered hand to his lips and lightly licked at the dark liquid savoring the bittersweet metallic taste. "Pity so much was spilled however I will not allow another drop to go to waste." Carefully Nightmare cradled the mutilated body raising the torn neck to his lips to drink. As the dark fluid entered his body all the pain, the fatigue, began to lessen, but it did not fade. He would need more.  
  
Wiping his dripping mouth with the back of his hand, Nightmare stood when the shell was drained of what little blood remained. It wasn't enough to even sate his thirst, or quell his cravings. Stepping back, the demon looked to the corpse disdainfully. "This was no accident, and it was not done out of spite."  
  
"Do tell..." Another voice spoke up. Non-pulsed Nightmare turned, eyes flashed as if pleased. Behind him a small figure stepped of the shadows. Revealing light showed a boy no more than seventeen standing there, a black cloak around his small shoulders. Through curtains of thick black fringes, large eyes stared back accusingly. "Sick bastard, It wasn't enough that the man was brutally slain, but you had to remind me of why I despise your lot." The boy said in a voice that did not belong to a young child.  
  
"Oh, so you mean to tell me you aren't responsible for 'this one'?" The blond stressed the phrase 'this one' to point out to the hell spawn of the killings he had also committed in his search for shards.  
  
The cloak moved even before the boy did, acting and reacting to his every step, surging up to envelope his small form. When it died down, Spawn stood in the boy's place eyes burning as bright as fire. "Some one else is working this city. " He said grimly.  
  
Truthfully Spawn had suspected as much, but at the same time he had figured it was Siegfried's doing. With each shard he had been giving this Siegfried, his health continued to improve. He couldn't be 100% certain that it was Siegfried behind the attacks, as shard searching sometimes required him to leave the city to attain the pieces farther away.  
  
Not that his being around made one goddamn difference. This was the second time he had prowled for the murderer and instead found another cooling corpse. Upon that, he had seen a few of Siegfried's comrades walking the streets at night also on the look out. To escape their notice was one thing, to escape his as well was another. Who ever this guy was, Jack the Ripper certainly had nothing on him.  
  
And the fact that he could hit hard, fast and undetected, showed that he wasn't to be brushed off as some small time serial killer. It was pretty apparent to Spawn that this creep didn't want anyone else to know what he was up to just as much as Siegfried or himself did.  
  
"I detected the faint traces of the shard's spiritual residue on the body." Nightmare spoke a little off handedly. "Looks like you've got competition." Though it didn't show, Spawn could practically feel the demon smirking. He knew the demon would switch sides in an instant should this other person gain any more shards. Spawn couldn't let that happen. He had worked his ass off to get this far.  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
Shrugging indifferently, Siegfried or more appropriately Nightmare, was quiet once again but a dark brow was raised with a conspiratorial air, the smirk changing into something more of smug superiority. And this time it DID show on the blond's face. However, it didn't last very long when Nightmare suddenly tensed every muscle, eyes snapping wide as though he had been physically hit. Spawn noticed this right off and knew that Siegfried had sensed something, a few seconds later he felt it too.  
  
First it was a feeling, an eerie silent feeling that one gets when they know they're not the only ones there. The air becomes too still and the world a whole lot quieter.  
  
Then there was a soft skittering sound somewhere off to the right, at least that's what Spawn thought at first. But he heard another sound in a completely different place off to the left of them that he could only identify as breathing. The hell spawn did not want to move, not until he could accurately pinpoint their little ambusher's hiding spot.  
  
Nightmare was standing pretty casually and even those luminous cat-like eyes were more amused than bothered by their whole situation.  
  
One could even go so far as to say the demon knight was thrilled to no end. It made Spawn wonder briefly if the demon possessing Siegfried had planned this from the start with the intent of luring out the culprit.  
  
Closing his eyes carefully, Nightmare tilted his head to the side, blond strands falling before his face. "Darkness turns the wheels of madness once again. Yes, your insanity...I want to see it." He spoke as if to himself.  
  
"Cut the bullshit! You're already on my last nerves." Spawn spat in a deep voice.  
  
As he expected Siegfried said nothing but instead let out a vicious hiss as his body moved with amazing quickness. In the next instant Siegfried held the corpse before him as a shield to deflect two katars that were aimed for his back.  
  
The assassin had moved. In the moon light Spawn could see him clearly. Actually to be a little more specific, 'it' looked like a man, but no self- respecting man that Spawn had seen would ever wear what this 'thing' wore. It didn't even move like a human! Long and limber it bended and swayed as if made of rubber!  
  
It's katars were deeply embedded into the dead body and Siegfried shoved it forward onto the strap man causing it to falter back. The strap man hissed in such a manner that only Darth Vader would be proud of.  
  
At this opportune moment Spawn surged forward to take over what Siegfried had started. "Get the hell outta my way!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With nothing else to do but trust in Raphael's words, Link for the first time in his life waited patiently. It was very unsettling to the Hylian as he was ever the one of action. As the days would slowly pass, Link made a routine for himself seeing as he would just go crazy with anxiety.  
  
Every morning shortly after he awoke, he would search out Raphael where ever he may be and ask him the same question he'd asked the day before; "Any news on the artifact?"  
  
Unfortunately every day Raphael in the same manner as he'd answered the day before would answer with a passive voice; "I'm afraid not. But we must not give up hope I am sure they are getting close."  
  
Link would sigh and give a short nod before retreating back to his room. There, he would engage in small practice sessions as the room was spacious enough for him to do so, and should he need more, Link simply moved the furniture off to the sidewalls. He was still quite taken with a move that Raphael had defeated him with, and he himself tried to do the same feeling that it would be a great addition to his arsenal. But as of late, the move was far from perfect and he feared that he would have to ask the French man the secret to the technique. Link had hoped to ask Raphael for a rematch and surprise him with his own move! The elf was still quite amazed at his comrade's style and prowess, that as he began, instead of the normal imaginary Stalfose, Lizardfose or even Gannondorf (that one was his usual favorite) Link imagined he was facing Raphael.  
  
This practice would go on for hours at a time as the need to better himself for the sake of this world and his own was ever present in his mind. Breakfast, lunch and occasionally dinner was usually left at his door upon his request as having to eat out side the safety of his room would require him to don his dark hooded cloak. He only did so when Raphael requested his company.  
  
Should the day permit Link would leave his room to wander about out side, as it was a habit of his that he could not forget. Hylian or Kokiri, Link still considered himself a child of the forests as he was raised there and outside was where he felt at most ease. Though he always wandered alone, he knew very much that he was always watched.  
  
After their first meeting two days ago, Link had kept his distance of Amy as he believed that if she wanted to talk to him, then she would approach him of her own will and when she herself felt comfortable of his presence.  
  
Of course Link did try to help her along with simple little gestures he did when he was 'alone'. Playing the ocarina was a start, as she seemed to have taken a liking to the instrument. One day during the week, He was able to construct a sling shot like the one he had back home and had a little target practice with the trees and rocks and leaves. Before the evening fell, he left the toy upon a nearby tree stump (where he was sure someone would easily find it). The next day, he found the small toy missing, but Link had a pretty good idea of who might have taken it.  
  
With each day, he could feel Amy following him a little closer as he would play his Ocarina carelessly and spiritedly. Link could practically hear her thoughts as she wonder who this hooded man was when he would ride the horses in the field with such refinement.  
  
It wasn't much that Link had accomplished and quite frankly he didn't mind, for each day his aim wasn't to tear down the very walls Amy had put up, but to chip away at each rock at it's base. He hoped that tomorrow he would get a chance to speak with her a little more.  
  
But today something different happened.  
  
As Link arose from his bed, he felt oddly exhausted, like he hadn't slept at all. His head was dizzy and his body was sore and stiff. It hurt to move and Link wasn't sure why. It was as if all the energy had left his body during the night.  
  
'Why do I feel so, tired? Am I coming down with something?' He attempted to do a few things on his own, but was met with extreme difficulty with even the simplest task. He could not walk so well as his legs threaten to give way beneath him, as they did not posses the strength to hold him up. In his head his thoughts swam in a groggy haze and it was hard for him to concentrate for very long. In the end, Link decided that he would rest a bit more for that day and before long Raphael came to visit him in his room as he had not seen the elf all day.  
  
"Looks like you're coming down with a fever my friend, nothing to worry about. You just need to rest a bit more and it'll pass. I'll have something prepared for you that may ease your pain a bit." Raphael spoke confidently from his side and Link could not help but feel comforted.  
  
Link nodded gratefully, but the mere movement pained him and he winced as his head began to throb. "Thank you Raphael. Thank you very much." He replied in a breathless voice. "I'll get over this soon, I'm as tough as they come."  
  
Rising from his bedside, Raphael nodded a slight smile to his lips. "I know, my boy, I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Horrible? Terrible? Please tell me. Not only have I been suffering from writer's block for the past month, but I've also had to move to another duty station for a while. Just in case you were wondering why it took so damn long. While the heat in Yuma Arizona is unbearable, I try my best to keep on writing. This chapter was particularly hard, and it didn't help that I had a heavy case of writer's block already. Hopefully there's a still person around who cares about this little fic. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it at all. I'm trying to step up the story, as I hate to have it drawn out so long. It's bad enough with the long periods of no- updates.  
  
Anyway, I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully that will be posted in a short bit.  
  
~Hero Genkaku 


	24. The Elfin Knight

It was late in the day when two men met again in the library, it was Raphael's favorite room when he came to transact business or otherwise. Their meeting was brisk, businesslike, skipping all pleasantries going right to the matter at hand. Both had news to share with the other, but each was ever careful with what information he parted with. For some information was worth more than others, and it could go so far as to be the determining factor between life and death.  
  
Both men knew this, and were well inversed in this game of darker dealings where nothing is, as it seems.  
  
Marco Benito was a man who trusted only in himself as his life as a mercenary taught him the cruel and harsh realities of the world around them. A jack-of-all-trades, he was as competent as he was deadly, and he knew how to play his cards well.  
  
Raphael was pretty impressed when he had first met with the man, hearing of his reputation from another awhile back. He employed his services before and knew him to be the best. The man worked as hard as he was paid, and knew only what he was paid to know. He seldom spoke about his past, but Raphael was sure with the right price that too could be known.  
  
Marco looked to be around his thirties with high and prominent cheekbones and sleek hazel eyes that met others with evasiveness. His body was well formed and muscular as some of his jobs required quite a bit of strength and the need to defend himself was always eminent especially with his line of work.  
  
"Poison from a sea hare?" Marco questioned dryly. Raphael, from his place near one of the library's windows, did not look to the man and offered no comment. Was he lost in thought? Carrying the conversation along, Marco went on; "You can control the rapidity of the effect or the symptoms it causes just by how you blend it."  
  
Finally Raphael sighed but still did not meet the other's gaze, which was strange to Marco as all French tended to look others directly in the eyes. This meant that he had something to hide. But what it was didn't really matter to Marco as long as he was still getting paid. "Yes, yes I /know/ that. The Datrua is faster, but to kill him off so quickly would have aroused suspicion." Three days ago, Raphael had laced Link's drink with the deadly Datrua poison, only to find out later that the youth did not drink wine and didn't even touch it, wasting the poison all in one go. "At least with this poison, it looks as though he had succumbed to an illness gradually. And in case /that/ also fails, I have you and your men on standby to take care of the situation."  
  
A smug smile crossed Marco's features. "From what you've told me it seems this one possesses the luck of the devil. Could that be because the devil takes care of its own?"  
  
"The boy isn't a demon." Raphael was unsure of why he said that, except that he had felt out-of-sorts at the moment.  
  
The expression never changed upon the man's face as he returned smoothly; "I don't know what he is, but I know what he isn't. He's not human."  
  
At least he acts more human than you and I could ever be. Were the Frenchman's silent thoughts but he cared not to voice them. Raphael continued instead with: "What of the search? I assume you've made progress in locating the item?"  
  
A curt nod; "You'll be pleased to know that we've located it, not that it was a real challenge at all." Marco said coolly and with obvious gratification. "What you seek lies in Rouen. I have the rest of the details here." From beneath his black cloak, Marco produced a small envelope.  
  
This time, Raphael did look to him with immediate interest in his eyes. "Excellent work, I could not have arranged for a better setting if I had the workings of it." He approached and took the envelope from Marco. "I shall go to Rouen myself and retrieve this cane."  
  
Marco had not expected the Frenchman to make such a decision. He did not know D' Angelo very well as the man kept his business to himself, but Marco did observe the man enough to know how he felt about certain subjects. Rouen, France was one of these subjects. Though he never asked about it, he could sense that D' Angelo made every point he could to avoid the place and any location near it. Truly a very touchy subject, and not one Marco was prepared to mess around with, but it intrigued him all the same. While Marco did not let the surprise register, his mouth did quirk. "That would be quicker I think if you are most eager to recover this artifact. The man who possesses it now will not part with it unless a reasonable amount can be compensated rest assured."  
  
"I expected as much actually. But no matter, I shall see to the issue myself. I trust that you can take care of things on this end?" Raphael asked before handing the man a small pouch.  
  
Feeling the weight of the pouch's contents, Marco smiled most satisfied, giving Raphael a graceful bow. "With out fail my lord."  
  
"You will be paid the rest of the amount when the boy is dead and I have returned with the Cane of Byrna. I have but one small request of you. Upon the fatal hour the boy breathes his last, remove my daughter from the room, if at all possible spare my daughter the sight. I think she has seen enough death in her time and I do not wish her to be disturbed any further. I would have her accompany me so she is not in your way, but I fear that the journey is far more dangerous and best that she stays here."  
  
"Of course my lord, I understand."  
  
Eyes of ice darkened suddenly as Raphael's gaze burrowed deep into Marco's, his voice was cold and impersonal then with the undercurrents of a threat. "She is /not/ to come to any harm Marco or be involved with this in any way. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Once more the man replied; "Of course my lord, I understand."  
  
Satisfied that he had gotten his point across, Raphael took one last look outside the large window before turning to make arrangements for his travel. Not one to linger, Marco followed his example and took his leave as well, dark cape flowing after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This day, Amy waited for Link as she wished to speak with the boy. Upon the wooden posted fence she sat for she knew this is where he usually went first as he obviously favored horseback riding and was quite good at it really. Against the wishes of the servants the boy would ride upon the beasts with wild abandon. After awhile Amy felt Link was making a game of it all racing away or riding around to tease the servants. Eventually, he would give in to their wishes when they got angry enough, only to do the very same thing the next day. It was childish and stupid, but it amused Amy to no end.  
  
Strangely today he did not appear. And that was odd to her as the day was permitting and he was one not to stay inside. Amy waited to hear the familiar enigmatic music from the instrument he never failed to play.  
  
But the air was silent. She heard no birds and the wind was still. It was as if nature itself held its breath listening for the boy's ethereal music.  
  
Where could he be? Amy refused to believe that she was growing worried for Link, as she hardly knew him.  
  
Irritated more like, the girl thought to herself with a huff. He had to go and be so damn strange and make me wonder all the time. Now that I want to talk to him, he's not around.  
  
Irritated, or worried, whatever it was, Amy continued to wait upon the fence for the boy to appear regardless. She would have gone on to wait until the sunset had not Raphael walked out to meet her. Amy resorted to playing with the sling shot to pass the time picking up what ever small stone she could find to shoot at nothing in the open field and hitting less.  
  
"Amy, are you still here?"  
  
The voice startled the girl and she almost fell forward had not strong but gentle hands reach out to hold her steady at the sides. She turned ready to berate who ever it was behind her when she was suddenly faced with Raphael. Clearly she had not expected to see him here, and almost at once her anger was gone leaving her empty.  
  
"Raphael, what are you doing out here?" The moment the words left her lips Amy realized the absurdity of her question. Raphael gave her a cool stare before turning to look out to the fields.  
  
"Well I find it quite rude when a young lady is kept waiting."  
  
"I wasn't waiting for anyone."  
  
A brow was raised in a skeptical manner. "Oh? I see. Then you wouldn't mind a bit of company then."  
  
Amy stiffened unbelieving of what she had heard. The surprise lasted only a second as a creeping suspicion over came her next. Carefully tailoring her words she asked what her heart had not wanted her to, "So where are you leaving to now?"  
  
Raphael did not reply right away, but his hesitance to answer was all the confirmation Amy needed. Just when she thought he had caught on to what she wanted the most...  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, but something came up and I have to leave. But it won't be for very long."  
  
That's what you always say. Amy thought bitterly, but of course she didn't say it. Well at least you managed to stay for a week and few days which is the longest so far. It's a good thing I never get my hopes too high.  
  
All these things she never spoke but came with the automatic; "I understand you don't need to explain, you can go where you like. You know you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine..." It came out more annoyed than she expected. She couldn't help it, as she had been disappointed one too many times today. Amy suddenly wished that she had more stones to sling into a field of nothing. Anything to keep her distracted from her thoughts that looked forward to the coming days of being alone.  
  
The blond Frenchman moved to stand closer behind her placing both hands upon her small shoulders. He spoke in a gentler manner, as if cradling a baby with his very words; "Amy, you know that I would like nothing more than to have you accompany me but someone here needs you." Amy would have rolled her eyes but she was still a little surprised by what he had said. Raphael went on to explain. "My friend is ill with fever. I did not want the boy to ride in such poor health so I'm running this important errand for him. It's not far from here and may take three days to return, two days tops."  
  
So that was why Link didn't appear today. But he was sick? He had seemed perfectly fine the day before. "Leave him in my care. Do not worry about your friend. Do what you have to and return quickly Raphael." She said trying to sound as mature as she knew how.  
  
Weather Link really needed her or if Raphael was using him to distract her, it was all the same to Amy. Raphael always fetched someone or something to distract her so she'd stay happy in his absence. She wasn't dumb; she knew when she wasn't wanted. Amy did not want to stand in Raphael's way for she knew, somehow, that everything Raphael did, he did for her. If only he could understand...  
  
For now, Amy nodded to please Raphael and to keep herself out of his way.  
  
Before she could hop off the fence, Raphael stood in her way facing her with set features she didn't understand. Looking carefully into the girl's eyes Raphael spoke:  
  
"Amy before you go to see him, there is something that I must tell you about my friend."  
  
Amy gazed back wondering what would cause Raphael to look at her that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'You are fairly strong in everything...'  
  
Link stirred upon hearing the voice. However he didn't have to ponder long upon whom this disembodied voice was. In the depths of his mind he saw a flash of orange light, a passing image of strong emerald eyes behind a curtain of pale blond.  
  
The voice went on to speak steadily; 'But you can't hope to outpace quick opponents and certainly not think of overpowering the ones that rely on strength.'  
  
Oh yeah, Link remembered this particular conversation. It had happened awhile back when Siegfried was just beginning to recover from his wounds, probably a week or two before that fateful encounter in the desert with the others.  
  
"You seem to know quite a bit about sword play." Link heard himself reply  
  
'Is that what you call your style? Pretty robust than I've seen in most, more common in a battler than in any respectable swordsman.'  
  
It was here that the memory slipped from him, words fading till there was nothing again, leaving Link alone in the darkness.  
  
It was with great reluctance that Link awoke again. The moment he felt his body reviving, he became aware once again of the pain and weakness. Link didn't even try to open his eyes it would take too much effort to do that.  
  
Link knew what it was to be exhausted. On his quest he had pushed his physical endurance to its limits numerous times. Some were to the point where he felt he should have died but didn't.  
  
But he had never felt like this, his head hurt terribly as though it were placed under a torrent, the rushing water hammering against his head relentlessly. It was hard for him to concentrate or to string thoughts together for it pained him to do so.  
  
And then there was the heat, that made everything so damn uncomfortable, but to move weakened him even faster. Oh goddesses, he felt like he was being burned alive! For a while Link tried to lose himself in sleep at least that way he wouldn't be conscious to his ailments. But when he would awaken it feel as though his suffering had gotten worse. He tried to brush it off as normal, but there was something about it that just wasn't normal.  
  
When he heard the distinct sounds of a door opening, his first instincts forced his eyes to open without a thought and with much pain. In a drowsy haze, his eyes gradually began to focus.  
  
Dark haze met his eyes at first, but slowly began to become sharper as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
  
It was dark in his room and Link realized that the curtains were drawn to keep the light out. But even with out light, his acute hearing, which remained in tact, told him that some one was in the room. The door creaked as it shut securely, Link could hear the soft and careful footsteps, the quiet breathing. While he listened, the sounds got louder as the person drew nearer to him. Link knew then that it could not have been Raphael.  
  
The steps were too timid, the breathing too nervous.  
  
Could it be then, a maid? Perhaps a servant who had become too curious? If anything Link dearly hoped that they wouldn't scream, it would surely shatter what was left of his mind in this state.  
  
Link heard sounds next to his bedside as something was being placed upon the nightstand there. The youth drew in a breath, as he knew the person was right next to him now for sure.  
  
"So we meet again Link," The child like voice came as a surprise to him, no doubt about that. But he had never expected to hear /that/ particular voice. While it pained for the Hylian to move, he did so to face the shadowed girl standing right beside him.  
  
"So it seems...Amy." Link said his voice was a little coarse and dry. "Where is your father?" He could see the girl quite well as his eyes had adjusted to the dark, but he wondered if Amy's eyes had as well. She seemed to be staring through him, for her face was expressionless and blank.  
  
"He went off to run an errand. He won't be back for awhile, so he left you in my care." Link took a moment to allow this information to sink in. Raphael had left on an errand with out telling him? Surely it could not have slipped his mind. He hadn't gotten too far in his thoughts when Amy's voice cut in once again: "Why is it so dark in here?"  
  
'Because Raphael had been afraid of the panic I might cause if anyone ever saw me.' Link thought blearily. The words echoed through his head painfully, but he never spoke them aloud.  
  
Amy looked away to the thin line of light that strained through the thick curtains. When she moved, Link made an effort to speak to her.  
  
"Amy, are you sure you want to draw those curtains back? You may not like what you see."  
  
The girl froze then but did not look away from the curtains. "Unlike most simple minded folks, I do not believe that those who are born disfigured have committed a mortal sin."  
  
A most unchildlike child, Link reflected, watching the small girl make her way to the curtains unafraid. But then, most, if not all, children given her situation were more-or-less unchildlike, having their childhood robbed from them in various ways; Link could sympathize with Amy even though his situation was far from the most tragic.  
  
In a few seconds the curtains were finally pulled back allowing the warm orange rays of the setting sun to spill in and fill the room with its glow. There were three large windows that lined the wall, Amy opened the first two that were farthest away from Link as she did not want to cause the young man anymore discomfort that what he was already in. Two windows provided enough light she did not need anymore.  
  
When she returned to the bedside Amy could see Link more clearly now. Beautiful locks of blond hair were plastered to his forehead as a light sheen of sweat covered his face. Sapphires that once burned with life gazed back through tired, half lidded eyes. And ears, long and pointy stuck out as clear as day, making the girl remember those old fairy tales about elves and fairies and such. Truly this was not some abnormality of human birth, but the design of nature itself.  
  
So that was why he wore the hood. Amy thought, surely if he was not treated as an outcast in society then he must have been hunted down by the fear of the people who would brand him as a demon.  
  
"You look terrible." Amy said brushing aside those thoughts.  
  
Link closed his eyes slowly a faint smile tugging at his lips. "Is it my condition or my appearance you speak about?"  
  
"Both." The girl said curtly reaching over to the nightstand that had a white bowl placed upon it. "Your condition is terrible and it makes you very sickly looking." Her display of frank and honest nature was surprisingly well received by the Hylian whose grin broadens to where he actually laughed. Not that his particular situation was funny, it's just that he was more relieved if anything. But his laughter was cut-short when his face contorted in pain and a sickening cry escaped his lips. Amy was instantly at his side a worried if not reproachful look upon her face. Link groaned slightly allowing the pain to pass; gasping lightly he looked to Amy most embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry...I'm alright. It just hurt my chest to laugh..." Link explained. Amy shook her head with dismay not unlike a mother to a son. Reaching over into the bowl Amy wrung a small cloth before folding it neatly to place it upon Link's forehead. Link let out a sigh of contentment. The coldness of the cloth was soothing and while it didn't stop the pounding in his head, it did diminish it into a dull ache that was easier to bear.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself faster? You can laugh all you want later, but for now, you to have to rest." Link's silence was his assent to her statement and he closed his eyes succumbing to her care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Amy how easily the 'elf' (she hated the term but she had no better words to peg him with.) had come to trust her, but it did. Everything he did from the first time she had met him surprised her. And now this same elf, with out knowing anything at all about her, had given himself to her care. Not in the least bit worried that she'd try to kill him or have others steal his life while he slept. For someone of his looks it just didn't make any sense at all. She wondered, during that time while she periodically rewet the small towel and wiped the rest of his beaded pale face down, if the elf had ever experienced any hardships at all. If so, he certainly never showed it. He wasn't withdrawn like the outcasts, wasn't hard like the sell-swords, wasn't bitter about his life as a vagabond and he certainly didn't act like he was above anyone else...  
  
'He doesn't even act like he's from this world.' Amy thought and once again her eyes trailed over the youth's features to rest upon Link's pointy ears.  
  
It was then that her thoughts pointed out, 'But maybe he's probably not from this world to begin with.' And that explanation in itself was enough for the young girl at least for now. She never believed in 'other realms' or what ever they were called. But then again, she never believed in elves either.  
  
"You're very skilled at what you do." Link's voice cut into her thoughts causing Amy to jump, as she had not expected him to be awake. Link's eyes remained closed, but it was clear to the girl that he had never really been asleep.  
  
Amy had a right mind to smack the youth had he not been so sick. "Well you're not my first patient. I've had to do this before." She said trying not to sound so sullen. The last person she had ever tended to with such care was Raphael. And through her simple act of kindness, she had gained a friend. But she did not want friends that she knew she would only lose. Look at Raphael for instance...  
  
Amy felt her chest grow tight and her stomach churn with unspoken emotion. She realized that she was staring intently upon Link's face and that a heavy uncomfortable silence was settling in. It had probably been there all along, but Amy hadn't noticed because she thought the elf was asleep, now she knew he was awake just by the expression that lingered on his face. "You're very puzzling." She said after awhile. "You're not human are you?"  
  
Quite simply, Link answered, "Well of course I'm not human."  
  
"Then you are an elf?"  
  
There was a small laugh. "I don't know what that is, but I'm sure that's not me."  
  
The girl drew back unsure of what to make of this. Her brow rose not understanding. "How can you not know what an elf is? Elves are /your/ kind."  
  
If Link was able, Amy was sure he'd be giving her a skeptical look. "You know, I get that a lot, but I'm not an elf. I'm a Hylian."  
  
"And what is a Hylian? I've never heard of it before."  
  
"Perhaps I should be asking you what exactly an elf is." Link quickly returned.  
  
Not knowing how to go about explaining to an elf what an elf was made it pretty hard for Amy to frame a reply right away. Of course there was a way, and finding nothing else better to say at the moment Amy used the easiest example.  
  
"An elf is an imaginary creature that looks like you but has magical powers." The young girl sighed as if stating common boring facts. "They have long ears so they can commune with the sprits of nature since they live in the forests." She waited to see what reaction she would get from Link. When she got none, the girl felt that that particular stereotype was too broad. "Maybe a Hylian is an elfin knight."  
  
"Elfin knight?"  
  
Easing back in her chair Amy took a moment to fully recall the story that she hadn't realized was still there in the farthest recesses of her mind.  
  
"Like that old children story; The Elfin Knight Tam Lin."  
  
Once upon a time, Raphael had told her this story when she found him holed up in his library.  
  
Link was quiet for a moment before; "I've never heard that story before. But I'd like to hear it if isn't too much trouble."  
  
She was determined from the start to keep it small talk and now she was failing miserably. This new side of her desperately wanted to talk more, but the old side demanded that she stop now.  
  
Stories put people to sleep; this would serve to quiet Link down a little faster. And both voices in her head quieted down.  
  
Though it had been a while since she'd heard the story she recalled it with amazing ease. Soon enough, Amy was telling Link the story of the Elfin Knight as she had heard it from Raphael. Link would show that he was attentive by the occasional soft nod. He really seemed fascinated with her tale and spoke when she had finished.  
  
"Truly amazing, I really liked the part where Margaret was able to free Tam Lin. That had to take real courage I mean to never let go of him no matter what form the Elfin Queen enchanted him with." Amy noticed Link's voice had gotten a bit breathier and perhaps a lot softer. It was probably getting harder for him to speak in his state.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders indifferently Amy went back to replacing the cloth upon his head. In truth, she had also liked that part of the story. Because the Elfin Knight had told the girl that if she wanted to free him from the Elfin Queen she had to hold on to him and never let him go no matter what form he took. And the girl did, even when he took the form of a wolf, then a snake, then a stag and finally a burning hot iron rod.  
  
'But you must hold fast and you must not let go. Remember always that I shall never hurt you what ever I seem to be.'  
  
The passage stuck to Amy's mind because the amount of trust that the knight was asking of the girl. It seemed as though Link greatly resembled the elfin knight in the story. She mused. Link was so amused by the story he hadn't fallen asleep but instead asked if she knew anymore. Shockingly Amy did, it amazed her so as she recalled one tale after another. Even more shockingly despite the resolution not to speak so much, Amy found the words tumbling out of her mouth as she /enjoyed/ telling them to Link.  
  
After a while, Amy noticed how Link would marvel at each story, particularly the ones where characters would display uncommon valor in the face of adversity. At times Amy felt as though she were telling the story to another child. Truly a most unadultlike adult she had ever met.  
  
In return Link revealed to her a bit about his land of Hyrule (Amy was a tad bit skeptical about this, but was interested all the same.) about the beautiful princess that ruled the lands, the graceful zoras that inhabited the waters and the peaceful Kokiri children that protected the forests. As Link spoke, Amy found that she was at war with herself. She /wanted/ to trust Link, and she had sworn never to trust anyone. More than that, she wanted to like Link. He could easily become a friend.  
  
But she did not want any more friends!  
  
When it became too much for Link to speak, his voice straining harder and harder to form words, Amy took over with a few more stories till the elf had finally fallen asleep. When he did so, Amy found herself somewhat disappointed, as she never finished her last story.  
  
But at least he was asleep finally and she could go about her business in complete silence, and with no distractions. When darkness set in, and Amy went about lighting the lamps in Link's room, she spotted Link's small duffle bag upon the table where she had set a lamp down. Whether out of curiosity or out of habit, Amy looked through it, being ever so cautious of Link who slept a few feet away. She found his belongings, but she also found various other items along with that...  
  
Amy awoke suddenly as she almost fell from her chair because of an abrupt movement from the bed.  
  
Rubbing her eyes gingerly she realized with a start that she must have dozed off! How long had she been asleep? A few minuets, a few hours? Amy looked to the windows trying to get an approximation of the day; she was mildly confused to find it dark out.  
  
Rain pattered against the glass windows in a fury telling the small girl that there was a storm raging outside. That would explain why it was dark, but when had a storm rolled in? Had she been asleep so long that the day had come shrouded in veils of dark rainstorms? What little light the grey and dreary day provided washed the room with its pale colors. Somewhere in the distance Amy thought she heard a rumble of thunder.  
  
"Time...Hero..." Link's soft voice drew her attention back to her charge finding that he was not awake, but he wasn't completely asleep either.  
  
His skin was visibly paler, and while his face was perspiring from heat, he shivered beneath the covers.  
  
"Link? Link!" Amy searched for the washcloth she had used the day before, while trying to keep her eyes upon the young elf. He seemed to be having fever induced nightmares, his head moved from one side then other, lips moving but hardly a word could be heard.  
  
God! How irresponsible of you! You were to look after him and you fell asleep! The curses ran through Amy's head. When she found the cloth she thrust it into the bowl hastily wringing it out and placing it back upon the elf's head. This seemed to calm him down somewhat, that or the nightmare he was having was passing.  
  
"I have to get back; I have to get back to Hyrule..." He whispered barely audible. "Have to save, have to save..." And Link woke with a start trying to rise, but Amy was right there to keep him from doing so and gently pushed the elf back. His eyes were wide staring straight ahead seeing things that only he could see and the moment Amy touched him, his arm shot up on instinct to grab her small wrist roughly. Though he was sick, he still had quite the strength left in him. Slow to realize who he had grabbed, Link finally turned to look at Amy with shock and mild horror. "Amy?" He asked weakly. With the state that he's in, he shouldn't have been able to rise, let alone awake! Amy had to get over her own initial surprise as well before she spoke in a gentle voice.  
  
"Yes, it's me Link, you were having a nightmare. Just lay back down while I get something for you to drink. It should ease you back to sleep." The child picked up the wet cloth and placed it back upon Link's forehead.  
  
Link released her rueful of his actions and did as he was told. When Amy returned with a heated teapot of freshly brewed peppermint tea Link took this readily. The peppermint soothed his throat and the hot liquid warmed his body to rest a little easier.  
  
The two spoke again as Link asked her if he had been talking in his sleep. Amy told him that he had, only saying something about returning to Hyrule. It was only after Link had fallen asleep again that Amy remembered his first words, something about 'time' and 'hero'. When she thought about it, along with expressing his desire to return to Hyrule, Link had also said something about having to save. But to save what she had no idea. Perhaps she had told him one too many fairy tales, that or there was more to Link's tale than he had let on.  
  
As the hours wore on the fever only seemed to get worse. Amy's heart contracted as she began to fear for Link's mortality. Despite all her efforts, she knew the signs when a person's life force was leaving the mortal shell. She was losing Link and she couldn't do anything to save him!  
  
She continued to give him various herbs (ones that she found stored in the house and ones that she found in his bag) to try and calm the raging fever, but it proved to have little effect. And with his fever came pain, brining agony and more fever-induced nightmares. Link cried out in his dreams, scaring Amy so as she was sure he was dying now. He talked more often but only from the depths of his dreams, some times his speech was incoherent and he would babble things and names she did not understand, other times he spoke as if he were fighting an endless battle. These particular nightmares would cause him to thrash about in a panic but he would not waken, and Amy had to pin him down as best as she could so that he could not hurt himself.  
  
Amy hated this feeling, the feeling of being powerless. She really truly wanted to save Link's life. But seeing him slowly die before her frustrated her greatly because it made her come to terms that she was just a child and there were some things she just couldn't do.  
  
'I wish Raphael was here...He knew what to do in situations like this, he could help Link and make everything better.'  
  
A soft knock caused the small girl to jump, startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Raphael?" Her heart leapt to her throat. Hopping from her chair the small girl almost tripped as her legs almost gave way beneath her. Finally able to tear her attention away from the boy she found how sleep deprived she was. Two days she had remained at Link's side with little to no sleep since the last time she dozed off. Amazing how she hadn't noticed before.  
  
'But it's okay now, because Raphael...Raphael is back.' The door was already opening slowly before Amy could answer it.  
  
The man who walked in was not Raphael.  
  
This man wore a dark cloak soaked from the rain; jet-black hair matted to his head and had the coldest eyes Amy had ever seen on a man. As he stepped in, Amy froze in her tracks, breath caught in her throat.  
  
She couldn't scream, the man would kill her for sure and she didn't know if there were any staff on hand who would hear her. More footsteps were heard as four more men entered to stand behind the man in the cloak. All were eyeing Link behind her.  
  
"Who are you people? Get out!"  
  
The man in the cloak smirked amused and made a passive bow. "Please pardon our intrusion Madame, but I've come to take the demon boy."  
  
Amy would have done the smart thing and moved out of the way for the men to pass, but she just couldn't. Some how, Amy just knew, if she allowed the men to take Link now, Link would most certainly die.  
  
Instead she spread her arms at her sides defiant. "You're not taking Link anywhere! Can't you see he's sick? He's going to die! Leave us alone! Or I swear Raphael will have your heads!" Instantly the girl covered her mouth horrified of what she had just said.  
  
The man in the cloak took a step forward and Amy took a step back. A gleam of interest in his beady eyes. "Did you say Raphael? As in the wanted highborn heir to the Sorel family?" There were murmurs from his men and Amy thought she heard the word 'bounty'. "Well it seems things just got a little more interesting. But, business first. Seize the boy," He made a slight motion with his hand and the four henchmen moved surrounding the bed. The man in the cloak eyed kept his eyes on her interested now more than ever. "As for you Madame, you'll be coming with me."  
  
Amy couldn't possibly protect herself and Link from all of them! Staying as close as she could beside Link, she looked around spotting Link's bundled sword leaning against the bedpost near his head. Quickly Amy made a grab for the weapon and unraveled it revealing a curbed saber. Raphael had taught Amy a bit about swordplay but most of the time she just watched him. However this sword she could tell in an instant would render null and void everything she'd been taught or had observed.  
  
'Well it's not like you were any good at sword play to begin with.' Amy did her best to swing the sword around threateningly almost getting pulled down by its weight.  
  
"Bite your tongue and go to hell all of you! Leave us be or I'll cut you up into ribbons!" She snarled with impotent fury.  
  
In spite of her threats, the man in the dark cloak was not afraid, and his cronies chuckled. The mere sound made Amy's blood boil. No matter how she looked at it the situation was bleak. She was glad it was a little dark in the room for her eyes were burning with tears and she didn't want the man to see them. Blinking hard she drove them back, but couldn't do much for her heart that hammered away in her small chest.  
  
"Put that sword down! Didn't your father ever teach you that swords were not toys?" The man mocked, advancing. "Now just listen and do as I say like a good little girl before you make us adults mad."  
  
That was the last straw, with one last look to Link who lay unconscious, Amy gripped the sword and launched herself at the man with a cry; "En Guard you knave!!" Everything happened in that one moment, before her the man in the cape threw out his arms as if to intercept her, and in the corner of her eye she saw two of the four on the opposite side of the bed loom over Link's form.  
  
And in the next second her whole world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I never meant for the chapter to be so long! In fact it was too long for me to post it up as just one chapter! Oh! I finished another picture entitled 'Raphael Vs. Link' If you want me to send it to you please post a review with your email that you want me to send it to. Also, If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to try to enhance it on the computer but that could take another week, so if you want the Black and white one, I'll send that one as soon as I get it scanned in.  
  
Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for the next one won't be long to post. 'Hylian's Rage'. I'll leave the meaning up to your imaginations. I had fun writing this one, but now that it's an entirely new chapter I'm going to have to add more. Please review and let me know what you thought about this one. I was a little iffy about Amy's personality here. Also the story used here was a children's fairy tale called 'The Elfin Knight Tam Lin'. I thought it was most appropriate to use in this story..^^  
  
See you all in a few!  
  
~Hero Genkaku 


	25. Now & Then

A fated encounter in a remote desert of Asia resulted in the most unlikely partnership that no one could possibly fathom. Joining forces with one they had once raised their swords against, the fighters enlisted Siegfried Schtauffen's help in order to a have any hope of being led to the sword's current whereabouts. Tagging along with the party is an extraordinary young man who was not of their world. Ordered by the gods and goddesses of both worlds, he was to help aid the warriors in their grueling quest.  
  
In Greece the fighters met with another old friend, Sophitia Alexandra and her sister, Cassandra Alexandra. Their stay in this new land was far from pleasant however as members suffer a brief run in with the countess Valentine, Ivy and then the reappearance of the monstrous 'Azure Nightmare.'  
  
Holding himself responsible for his comrade's failing health, Link receives another oracle from the gods and goes off on his own personal quest, traveling to France with Raphael Sorel in hopes of finding the means to help the comatose Siegfried.  
  
Things turn from bad to worse, when Link mysteriously contracts an unknown illness. Determined to keep searching for the item that brought them back the Raphael's homeland, Raphael continues on leaving the ailing Link in his adopted daughter's hands.  
  
Despite the girl's honest effort to restore Link's health, the Hylian continues to grow steadily worse. During a rainy stormy night, the pair is visited unexpectedly by a group of unknown men having been ordered to take the Hylian's life.  
  
Swept into the midst of this act of foul play, Amy was taken hostage as well.  
  
And it is from here, that the story continues 


	26. Hylian's Rage

Link was only vaguely aware of where he was.   
  
In an endlessly dark abyss he was floating in nothing and feeling nothing. He felt helpless and weak as he drifted along in the nothingness that surrounded him. Nothing but him existed here, and like so many times in the past Link felt utterly alone.   
  
Where was he? He wasn't falling from or to anywhere and he certainly wasn't standing upon any solid ground.   
  
The Hylian felt something inside him shudder and instinctively he pulled his legs close, wrapping his arms around them protectively as if to warm them.  
  
He didn't have to see it to know it was there…  
  
The darkness…  
  
Link shut his eyes tighter trying to push away his fearful thoughts. It really didn't matter what body he possessed, fears he harbored as a child carried over. If only things didn't work that way. Then he could really be just like the other warriors he traveled with…  
  
'I have to get stronger.' Link thought trying to fill the empty void with his own voice. 'I have to keep fighting, for their world and my own. I can't fail here…I can't be afraid…because then the darkness will win.'   
  
_'Being afraid only means you're human, not that you're weak. What is it exactly that you are afraid of Link?'   
_  
Link was startled out of his train of thought by this voice. As he opened his eyes, he found the darkness in his mind was replaced with the familiar scenes of a cave he had come to know so well. Whatever the firelight touched, that was all Link could see, and while he couldn't see anyone, he knew he wasn't alone.   
  
/This place…Again. / It was another recollection of the past. Link suddenly remembered this particular memory and wondered how in the world he could have forgotten it.   
  
As he expected Link soon heard Siegfried's voice, echoing and hazy, since this memory happened quite some time ago.   
  
_'When you practice, I can read it in your body, you fight to protect. But you constantly hold back even when you posses the power necessary to win.'  
_  
This caused Link to stiffen almost involuntarily.   
  
There was a small chuckle. Perhaps the first time Link had ever heard such mirth from the ever somber man.' Forgive me, but I could not help but spy when you started the fire last night.' Siegfried's voice monotone again.  
  
'But even though it's for a good cause, you shouldn't be so careless with such gifts.' Link protested returning back to the previous subject. 'If I use my powers to hurt others…the goddesses might get offended, I can't.'   
  
Siegfried's voice cut him off quickly and pointedly.'_ You can't or you won't? There is a difference Link.'   
_  
'Siegfried…'   
  
His voice, which had gained just a bit of strength during the conversation, finally deflated as his injuries began to wear him out._ 'Just swear to me, when the time arises you won't hold back Link, not from any fight. You must survive, just as others draw steel against you, you must do the same. As they require your life, so must you. That is the way of the sword, the sword that this world lives by.'  
_  
'But…'   
  
_'And that power entrusted to you by your world, I am confidant that you are the right one. You have the right mind, and the right heart to wield that power. I know you won't abuse it. I believe in you….'   
_  
Link could feel his body give a violent shudder both inside and out, as the memory died away having shown what it came to show, leaving him once more to the darkness's embrace. He couldn't stay here any longer, someone was waiting for him to return, and he couldn't let him down.   
  
"Goddesses, please give me strength." The Hylian cried out in the darkness. "I do not want to fail here so forgive me if I use your powers. I, I don't want to hurt anyone but I have sown the seeds of hope, now I must help them grow…"   
  
He wasn't really expecting an answer to his prayer, but surprisingly enough, a pure dual voice came, soft and benevolent, resonating in the very depths of his soul, startling Link.   
  
**'If these are the people you wish to fight for then we shall not stop you from using the powers bestowed upon you, Hero of Time. Please tend to them carefully for the seeds you have sown will not flourish, awaiting are they to hear the voice of destiny calling them…'   
**  
Eyes of crystal blue widened as these words echoed in the hollow darkness. What had they meant? Link wanted to know, wanted to ask, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, his every senses were bombarded with a shrill wraithlike scream that nearly tore his very soul apart.   
  
He knew its voice, knew it with out mistake.   
  
It was the scream of the Ocarina of Time.

######################

"link…."   
  
There was a familiar voice he heard, soft at first, but growing louder as his senses began to awaken with him. Along with them came the familiar mortal pain he suffered when he had been fully conscious.   
  
"Link…please.." It was broken as though the child was racked with sobs. But for the simple fact that Link knew that voice, he forced himself to open his eyes and it was with much pain and effort that he did so.   
  
His vision was dark and blurry and the lightheaded feeling he was getting confused him so. Almost instantly he felt the cold wind lashing against his sore and weak body, could feel the sharp cold patter as the rain-washed his pale face. Though it felt good to his forehead, he couldn't say the same for wet garments against his skin.   
  
Was he outside? What was going on?   
  
It was so hard to think, as his thoughts were all muddled and hazy in his head. Pain coursed through every fiber of his body as it was jerked and roughly handled by someone…  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Link tried to concentrate a little harder and realized he was staring at the wet grass passing beneath him. Now and then his vision caught the back of heels as they continued to walk.   
  
So he was being carried, but why?!  
  
Without wasting any thought on that, Link instead tried to observe the rest of his predicament, though he was sure it was far from pleasant.   
  
"Link! Wake up please! You have to!" Amy shouted more loudly, more desperately. Her plea was punctuated with a sharp cry of pain followed with another voice that Link did not recognize.   
  
He hissed a threat to the small girl who he no doubt was hurting. "Madame it would be in your best interest to do as you're told."   
  
"And make things easier for you and your dogs?! Never! Link! Wake up!" She demanded more than pleaded now. Was she getting irritated with him?   
  
Moving his head slightly Link tried to find where exactly Amy and her captor was without alerting his own that he was now conscious. And that's when he heard the sharp slap resound crisply in the rain. There was a light thud and Amy's form stumbled into his field of vision. The girl braced herself for the fall, her hands absorbing the impact, but as she did so an object slipped from her small wet fingers.   
  
It was his ocarina.   
  
"Amy…" His voice not even above a whisper was lost to the howling winds.  
  
Link's own body twitched as if reacting to the harsh treatment of the child. But that was all he could do, his body refusing to move still so weak. His lips moved as the image of the girl slid from his vision, his captor not being the one to wait.  
  
Amy raised a hand to her rain stained face. Yet even so, somehow Link could see clearly she had been crying. She was in trouble, no, they were in trouble, and she had been the one calling out to him. But what could he do? He couldn't do anything in his present state.   
  
_'You must survive…'_ A brief flash showed the Hylian a blond swordsman looking up to him. His lips moved as those eyes grew stern. Siegfried's voice echoed to him and Link remembered. He shut his eyes tightly trying to think.   
  
"But…"   
  
_'You have the right mind, and the right heart to wield that power. I know you won't abuse it. I believe in you…. '  
_  
A sickening feeling rose at the back of Link's throat and he felt what he had not wanted to feel, dread, pure dread.   
  
"Isn't there another way? There has to be…"   
  
Siegfried, the faint image recreated from the depths of his mind, looked away and seemed to be getting farther away, his voice fading.   
  
_'You must survive, now** Open your eyes**!'_ The figure barked sharply.   
  
This last command was obeyed with stunning quickness. From where it had come from Link did not know, nor did he care for when he looked, he saw what he had to do now. From where his arms dangled, his limp fingers brushed against something the handle of a dagger that was secured at the man's belt. The rhythm of the man's walk caused Link's limp hands to touch the weapon, all he had to do was take it.   
  
His breath quickened against his parched throat. Link wanted to shut his eyes, but knew that he couldn't. It was already hazy enough as is, and he had to keep together what little concentration he had in his aching head to go through with it.   
  
_'Link…'_ Talim whispered softly. It was as if she were right there next to him and even the furious wind seemed to hush itself in a brief respite to listen. _'Please survive...I want to see you again.'  
_  
And that was all there was to it. Swallowing hard Link braced himself.  
  
"Goddesses, please forgive me…" Link murmured quietly as his hand took a solid grip onto the weapon.   
  
Though terrified, Amy was not one to quit, she had been hit many times before, and being struck by this man was no different than what she'd suffer already.   
  
So then, why was she crying?   
  
No, no! It as this infernal dismal rain!   
  
She recovered quickly, forgetting her offended cheek and scrambling for the Link's precious flute. Having taken it when she went through his effects, she wasn't honestly going to keep it! Just wanted to play with it for a bit, play it for Link hoping it's notes would guide his back from the dark oblivion.   
  
But it doesn't seem to have worked and Amy felt stupid to think it would have. Link was probably gone. Link was dead and gone, because she had been so careless…Because she had been so stupid not to believe him.   
  
A nauseating feeling rose from her stomach and kept on rising till it was at the back of her throat.   
  
Hopelessness.   
  
Amy wanted to give in, wanted to give out. But something with in her remained resilient. She just couldn't, all those years alone on the streets, with no one to watch over her but herself. Her soul was forged from her long years of struggles and back then giving up was NOT an option for her. Not then, not now, not EVER.   
  
These men had taken Link from her, and now they had the utter gall to try to TAKE Raphael from her as well? No, Amy wouldn't have it. Always having her most precious treasures taken from her!   
  
Once upon a time a little girl had sworn to herself never again would it happen. Not to her. And then that little girl grew up.   
  
Anger rose with in her as she clutched the wet instrument to her chest. Chocking back her sobs she could hardly see as her tears blurred her vision. Furiously the girl wiped at them forcing herself to stand once more.  
  
The men were still walking, she didn't know where they were taking them, but God only knew she wasn't going to go so willingly. Amy wasn't weak.   
  
A little ahead of her in the dim drizzle of the mid day storm Amy could see the brute that was carrying the dead Link.   
  
And in an instant that bottled up anger building ever stronger inside her exploded. Her own captor was clearly not expecting the little girl to suddenly dash forward as she did, and by the time he was able to react, the girl had violently shoved the older man from behind, HARD.   
  
"Link! I hate you!** I HATE YOU!!!**" Amy shouted in pure anger not even sure why she had shouted such a thing. She just needed to shout her frustration, her sadness it was the only way she could ever express it. Her small fist pounded upon the man's back in a rage as she wasn't tall enough to reach Link's lifeless body.   
  
With the sudden attack upon his back, the man stopped and turned more than just a little irritated. "What the blazes!?!" He snarled. Just as quickly, Amy found herself being detained as two large hands clamped themselves over her small shoulders with such painful strength causing her to cry out for the third time but the small girl did not stop, the pain only causing her to fight harder, struggle more ferociously.   
  
"Get your dirty hands off me! Let go!!!" The girl shrieked hoping that some one, anyone would hear.   
  
"That'll be quite enough." The cloaked man hissed into her ear. He was definitely getting fed up with her, and as the pressure on her small shoulder intensified, Amy thought she could her bones snapping painfully. Her struggling all but ceased as her mouth opened in a silent scream, but only a tiny sound made it past her lips as she was roughly pulled back. She could feel searing pain shoot up and down her arms to throb painfully where the man dug his hands into her shoulders.   
  
Wanting to repay the favor Amy tilted her head to the side as far as she was able and sank her teeth into the man's hands and bit as hard as she was able.   
  
This time it was the man's turn to cry out painfully both hands releasing her. For added interest, Amy spun around and kicked the man in the shins with formidable strength, causing the man to almost fall to his knees. To bad he hadn't, for surely if he had done so, Amy would not have hesitated to deliver a good punch to his face!   
  
The commotion caught the attention of the rest bringing the four ahead of her to a stop. Amy felt the fear flood back into her as she knew running was futile because there was no where to run to, and surely these men would catch her in a few seconds! But to stay here, she had no chance of fighting them off with no weapon! She had dropped Link's sword when her captor had seized her back in the room! Faced with the same grim choices again.   
  
But instead of being quickly subdued as she had expected, there were soon heard snickering, confused Amy hesitated unsure of what was to happen now. Would the man kill her now?   
  
Looking to her other abductors she could faintly see that they were mere commoners, people just like her!   
  
"Oi what's the matter sir, the mouse too much for you to handle?" The one carrying Link's body leered.   
  
"Shut up and mind your own damn business." Came a gruff reply. "Hurry up and dispose of the boy's body in the forest. I can handle the little miss, GO!!!"   
  
Amy's blood ran cold the anger flaring up again. "No stop! He's already dead! What are youAh!!" She was cut short when her head was jerked back violently as the cloaked man grabbed a hold of her hair. Her small finger tried to pry his hands off but was unable to. For good measure, her captor put an arm around her throat almost lifting her off the ground! Forced to look straight into the gray skies above pelted by the rains that fell, Amy shut her eyes fighting back the pain.   
  
And when she did so a heavy thud reached her ears, followed by a gurgling sound. Eyes shot back open in that moment surprised and her heart gave a hopeful leap. It sounded as though it came from one of the men ahead of her. At the very edge of her field of vision, as far as she could look down for her head was locked between the man's chest, and arm, she thought she saw a figure fall only to rise a few seconds later, unsteady.   
  
Not the same person .   
  
Then she heard a voice that for some stupid reason made her want to cry.   
  
"The girl," His voice was breathy and soft, but the undercurrents of a threat were detected without mistake. "Release the girl."  
  
"LINK!" Amy's heart cried out happily before her voice did. It must have come as a shock to the dark man who held her for Amy felt his grip slacken, distracted. Not one to waste an opportunity, Amy used her arms, which were still free, to elbow the man in his gut. This stunned the man quite nicely and as Amy landed on the wet ground, she scrambled to her feet.   
  
Now she could see him. Link was standing! It was almost too good to be true! But there he was, a little more worse for wear, the strain clear on his face, and the large man that had been carrying him at his feet unmoving. Almost instantly she noticed the large hunting knife in his hand, but it was not caked in blood.   
  
So he had knocked the man out, but wouldn't it have been easier to slice the man's throat? The thought was brief as it was fleeting.   
  
It took everything Amy had to not fling herself into the young man's arms remembering that he was very much weak. His posture was a little hunched and each breath he took, sounded as if he fought to pull air into his lungs.   
  
Even with all this in mind, even so, the girl could not keep herself from embracing Link around the waist tightly.   
  
This couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening, yet here he was, alive against her he felt so blessedly real. Amy came real close to crying when she felt him put a warm arm around her, keeping her close, safe. But she didn't want him to know that she was weak like that, that she needed him.   
  
"Amy, I'm sorry for taking so long." Link whispered into her ear for he seemed incapable of speaking as he normally would. The child felt herself shake her head silently telling him that it was okay, that she was glad he was back. And that she believed in him.   
  
When he drew away, the magic was broken and Amy pulled back suddenly remembering where they were.   
  
"Link…" Amy found it hard to speak without showing neither fear nor sadness. As if reading her mind, Link gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Looking up to him, she saw his eyes though tired were hard, something new in them. Amy knew what it was for she had worn the look so many times herself, had seen it in Raphael's eyes the day he had left on that long journey.  
  
Determination, fueled by an indomitable spirit with in.   
  
Even in the face of hopeless odds, his spirit did not waver, making him seem just like all those heroes she had spoken about in the stories.   
  
Because he is a hero, and Amy believed that.

#############################  
  
"How is this possible?! You're, you're suppose to be dead!" The cloaked leader stammered dumbstruck.   
  
Link raised his knife, but it shook slightly in his hands. "Death…" Link spoke softly, his voice like silk sliding over steel. It was so hard for him to speak, his chest hurt, and the world around him was swimming in a groggy haze. His body screamed for the eternal rest, but Link wouldn't have it. Not till he felt he was finished. A short breath and he reiterated in a stronger voice. "If you fear death, then leave us, now."   
  
The other had finally gotten over his initial shock his stance tightened as a hand went to his side, no doubt where he kept his sword. Even to Link it was easy to read that the man would not back down, and upon his rugged features, the Hylian saw the smirk.   
  
"The devil certainly must be watching over your soul. But you press your luck too far." The sound of steel whispering out of it's sheath was heard then as the man drew steel.   
  
Yet even so, Link did not falter. Eyes trained upon the man for he knew the others would not act unless he said so. From what he had been able to see of them, they were not skilled swordsman, but mere common folks.   
  
Like the ones that he protected back home.   
  
Link tightened his wet grip around the short knife in his hand, eyes narrowing as his resolve became firmer. "One more chance, please leave us if you, any of you fear death."   
  
But his words fell upon deaf ears as the man pointed the long thin sword directly at his chest. "Do not take us for utter fools! It is quite plain to see that you are in no condition to fight. And to fight with all the handicaps you have it will be nothing more than a bloody massacre. We shall do you the favor of sending you back where you belong!"   
  
When Link heard the footfalls coming from behind, he was ready. Amy gripped onto a tail of his long loose green tunic in a panic. She had seen the others behind him advancing.   
  
There was no other way out of this, and now he was forced to take the choice he had feared the most. Only now, he wasn't so afraid anymore.   
  
Holding Amy closer to him, Link spoke solemnly "Amy you must hold fast and you must not let go." He used the passage, remembering Amy's story, and knowing Amy would also remember. When she looked to him questioningly and with slight fear, a gentle smile broke over his hard countenance like a wave. "Remember always, that I shall never hurt you whatever I seem to be."   
  
And though she was still uncertain, Amy nodded her head, arms wrapping around his waist as she gave him what she gave no other; her life.   
  
Feeling her slight weight lean into him, Link faced his assailants head on, his face devoid of all feelings, for he felt none save pity for these human beings.   
  
There was a slight burning in his eyes as his vision slowly began to blur. Was it the fever? He didn't want to think about it and closed his eyes as he began to pass judgment.   
  
The hunting knife, which he never planned on using, fell from limp fingers to bury itself point first into the soft earth. In it's place, Link felt a warm pressure grow. The more he thought, the more it grew. The more he offered, the hotter it became.  
  
It always began this way, but it would rapidly expand once it started. The fire that burned with his very life continued to grow until his hand could no longer keep a firm grip onto it.   
  
The four remaining stood stunned, a few steps short of reaching Link and Amy. Fear and awe rooted them to the very ground as they watched small translucent sphere of orange form in the youth's hand. And by the time they realized the danger it held, it was already too late.   
  
At the peak of the spell, Link tilted his hand slightly releasing his hold from the fiery sphere, allowing it to glide slowly to the ground. The wet ground did not hinder it's decent as it ghosted through it with little resistance, just as objects would when passing through water.   
  
From where it fell, a dome grew, translucent as the sphere, flames dancing, leaping all over it all around it. But it did not touch the young man nor the small child with in it's dome. The fiery dome began to expand, larger and larger till it completely encased Link and Amy.   
  
Link slowly opened his eyes then, while his lips murmured softly. "Burn."  
  
Like a bubble, the sphere of red-hot flames burst, unleashing waves upon waves of fire in every direction. Roaring flames spread outwards burning the ground beneath it and incinerating what ever came into contact with it. So quickly did it come, so quickly did it pass, the fleeing men did not have time to scream as the searing fire over took them and swept them away, bones, flesh and all. The waves of flames expanded as far as they could reach before thinning out and dying.   
  
In the wake of the awesome destructive force of nature the foliage was reduced to barren waste, water burned and became mist. The air was heated and became muggy and a fairly unpleasant smell wafted on the warm wind.   
  
Death had come and gone with the fires and it was something Link would never forget.   
  
What a horrid thing to think about, Link thought fleetingly as his vision showed him a lopsided sky tinted grey and black. He barely noticed when his knees hit the ground, or when his body fell heavily upon its side, his energy completely spent.   
  
As his senses began to fade, he kept his eyes to that grey and dreary sky.   
  
Was it pouring now? Link thought he felt something wet touch his cheek and slide down his face. His eyes dilated as darkness began to creep at the edges of his vision. He could no longer hear anything, not the rain, or the howling wind…  
  
…Or Amy's voice.   
  
A vision of the girl appeared over his eyes. She was looking down at him, her lips moving, but he couldn't hear a sound. Everything was quiet. Tears fell from her eyes to kiss Link softly.   
  
Why was she crying? Had he made her cry?   
  
Darkness came to claim him then, or had he simply closed his eyes?   
  
'Don't cry Amy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Link repeated hearing his own voice but now wondering if she heard him. 'Please don't cry Amy. It's okay now, no one is going to hurt you anymore. Please don't cry.'   
  
He couldn't stay awake anymore. Feeling satisfied for the first time in a long time, Link let go,   
  
falling,   
  
falling,   
  
falling   
  
…back into oblivion. But for some odd reason, Link was not the least bit afraid.

###################################

No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening! Amy rested Link's head upon her lap   
  
Tears burned her eyes as she frantically searched for some way to wake the Hylian. "Link, don't go. I don't want you to go." She begged.  
  
'Please don't cry…' Link had breathed softly as he slipped farther and farther away. He had said more, but his voice faded, melting into the wind. This wasn't suppose to happen! He beat the bad guys and saved her! He was a hero, everyone knows that heroes were suppose to live happily ever after! That's why he couldn't die!   
  
He was a good person, he had worried about her even though his life was ebbing away. She wasn't worth such attention, if he hadn't tried to save her by using up his magical powers, he may have lived a bit longer!   
  
And yet, he did. He did it to save her, even if it meant giving up his own life in exchange for hers. This little revelation was enough to cause fresh tears to form in her eyes making her wish, and wish badly that this didn't happen.   
  
"Amy…" A voice spoke causing the girl to raise her head with a start.   
  
"Raphael?" She spoke the name even before she turned to look. No sooner had she done so before she found herself enveloped in strong warm arms. Hugging her from behind Amy breathed in taking the scent that was uniquely Raphael.   
  
"Thank god…you're okay." He whispered and by the way he had said it, Amy knew he had meant every word with all his heart.   
  
Of course she was okay, but his friend…  
  
"I'm so sorry," She spoke back, her voice choked. "Raphael, I tried so hard to save him. But he ended up saving me instead. Raphael, I couldn't…" Amy couldn't go on, but she didn't need to. Raphael released her gently before moving to kneel beside her and Link.   
  
"Amy don't cry…" He spoke, a gloved hand caressing her cheek softly, wiping away the tears. "Don't worry, I'm here now, I'll take care of it."   
  
Her heart leapt upon hearing the words and the girl finally looked up. Raphael had taken his hand away to reach into his small coat for something. With in a few moments he withdrew a tiny vial with a tiny stopper at the top. Inside was a strange syrupy substance that she couldn't identify. Pulling out the stopper he opened Link's mouth with his fingers before pouring the serum down his throat.   
  
Was it medicine? It was far too late for that wasn't it? Amy didn't want to think about the possibilities. All she wanted right now was to cling to this tiny hope.   
  
When the last drop was gone, the blond man discarded the vial gingerly to observe any reactions from Link. There was none, and after a few seconds, Amy felt her tiny little hope begin to crack and shatter. However, when she looked to Raphael, she saw only grim determination. It wasn't a question weather he believed this would save his friend rather than he knew it had to work. Seeing this comforted Amy a little.   
  
A few more seconds and there was still no response, but Raphael didn't give up instead, he reached behind him to pick up a rather odd looking staff. Amy had never noticed he had it, and began to wonder how she'd miss seeing such a thing. It was a short blue lacquered stick, curved at the top and dark triangular patterns running down the back.   
  
"Link open your eyes…" He said quietly, "Look what I got for you, it's what you been after isn't it?" Amy half expected to see the young man stir, but he remained still. Raphael placed the staff with in Link's lifeless hands upon his chest. As if to seal some sort of unknown deal, he clasped his own hand over Link's. "It is said," The man spoke to the boy; "That this rod does indeed have powers, powers that only heroes can use. The more pure of heart one is, the more powerful the effects…"   
  
Heroes?   
  
It was odd how certain things kept coming up. That Link would speak of it in his dreams, that she would think of if now and again, then how Raphael would speak of such things. The small girl furrowed her brows hoping against hope that Link would wake up, praying to who ever was listening to spare Link's life.   
  
She didn't care where the power came from, she just wanted Link to come back.   
  
No sooner had she thought this than her eye catch a faint glimmer from the staff. Blinking away the tears Amy looked to the staff unsure of what she had just seen. Was it a trick of the light? Had it just been the rain? Amy stared at the staff curiously, but it did nothing.  
  
Maybe it really had just been her. Raphael hadn't seem to notice as he was still looking to Link trying to catch any type of response.   
  
But Amy felt it before Raphael saw it. With Link's head still upon her lap, Amy felt a slight movement tearing her attention away from the staff. No! She hadn't been imaging it!   
  
"Amy, look!" Raphael leaned closer then. "Link? Link! C'mon boy!" He urged. And as the little girl watched, the Hylian's pale lips parted ever so slightly.   
  
He was coming back! Link was alive.   
  
After a few more seconds, Link's breathing became stronger, chest rising and falling to a steady rhythm.   
  
"It's all right Amy, our friend is okay now. He just needs to rest." Raphael said placing a hand upon the girl's head. The warmth of his hand upon her head made Amy's heart contract painfully. When she looked to the man and found him looking back her gently, she couldn't keep her bearing any longer. There in his eyes was the same kindness that she had seen that so common in Link's eyes. All this time and she had never noticed it until now.   
  
Raphael was here when she needed him the most. When her heart finally cried out, he had come back and put her at such ease.   
  
Amy couldn't remember a time when she had felt so relieved and so happy at the same time. Through the tears that came, Amy tried to return the man's kind smile with such honest effort that all she could do was cry.   
  
It was her first real smile and she was happy that Raphael was there to share it with her.   
  
Overhead the rains returned, but not with the harsh storms of before, but with the gentle cooling rain that beckons life from the ground. They washed her tears away and extinguished what was left of the destructive flames, healing the land.

###########################

Since the defeat of Voldo at Siegfried's hands, all mysterious murders in the city had ceased. The group was fairly surprised at hearing the knight reaccount his late night adventure. And while it roused a bit of suspicion from the others, it wasn't hard to believe as Siegfried had sustained new injuries as a result. When everything had become quiet the others had no choice but to believe the man in his claims, even though the guardian managed to get away in the end.   
  
Yun Sung was even less convinced of this than the fact that Siegfried had not bothered to wake him, choosing instead to face this dangerous adversary alone claiming he hadn't the time. But he chose to keep his opinions to himself as he hadn't the evidence to support his suspicions. In the mean time, the others were getting ready to embark upon their quest once again as the days continued to bleed away and still no sign of Link. Talim became more edgy as the appointed time was drawing nigh as she believed in Link's promise to return. The priestess kept true to her word and continued her rigorous training sparring with other members and improving more and more each day. While she beat Yun Sung twice and sparred with Cassandra on occasion, she had yet to best Kilik or Xianghua.   
  
Today, Siegfried had seated himself upon one of the many fallen pillars, tending to his own wounds while watching the priestess and Korean dance across the old stone floor, the song of blades clashing sharply, pleasant to his ears. Sophitia had stopped by to check up on him, bringing surprising news with her.   
  
His sword, the large Zewiehandler Requiem, had been forged under Link's request prior to his departure weeks ago. The Athens woman promised to bring it to him once Rinthion was done tempering it. She seemed almost as excited as he was only saying that Link added a special something to make the mighty blade better, but what exactly that special something was, Siegfried didn't know.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Siegfried looked up as he felt the icy drops splash against his bare shoulders. In the court of the decimated temple, Talim stopped sensing the same as the blond. When her sparring partner of the day, Yun Sung, realized she had stopped, he too felt the soft rains then.   
  
Rising from his seat upon a fallen and crumbling pillar, the chimera man walked to join the wind priestess gazing at the clouded skies.   
  
"I can't believe its beginning to rain!" Yun Sung glared at the sky. "It was sunny a few minuets ago!"   
  
Siegfried stood beside the girl who had lowered her tonfas. "Do you feel that?" She spoke almost as if to herself, a small smile tugging at the corner of her full lips. The knight gave a curt nod, eyes never leaving the skies as the rain began to fall.   
  
"Huh? Feel what? The rain?" Yun Sung asked confused. Just what were the two talking about? Why was Talim so damn happy?   
  
The same smile touched Siegfried's features, eyes softening, seeing things that only he seemed to see. Yun Sung looked, hoping to share a glance at what ever had ensnared their attention so. He hated being left out! "C'mon! What the hell are you two staring at?!"   
  
Talim rolled her eyes at his brazenness. "You can't feel it? It's in the winds." She asked.   
  
"What are you talking about?" The young man returned annoyed.   
  
She sighed "Like I said before, it's in the winds."   
  
"Like /I/ said before, what are you talking about?" Yun Sung retorted miffed now. Talim only shook her head dismayed. But Siegfried spoke up then raising both hands at his sides welcoming the rain.   
  
"He's crying…" This answer was no better than Talim's and he went on to say; "It never is easy, and for one like him, it won't get any easier. It'll always be this hard. At least now he understands that."   
  
The young Korean looked from one to the other utterly lost."He? He who?"   
  
Talim folded her arms over her chest sighing sadly. "You can sense him can't you?" She asked. Weather it was through the unholy power of Soul Edge with in him, or if it was truly something so simple, Talim was envious of it. To share a connection with another so deep, "I feel the winds beginning to change and I hear strange voices whispering to me."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Voices? What do they say?" Siegfried asked the girl. But Talim shook her head, her thick black braids hitting her bare shoulder's lightly.   
  
"I don't know. They speak in strange tongues, in Link's tongue. I never hear them unless he's around. I think he's coming back." She turned hopeful eyes to the knight.   
  
Were they ignoring him? Yun Sung tightened a fist. "Hey…"   
  
A faint smile upon his face, Siegfried nodded quietly. "Yes, we should get ready soon."   
  
"HEY!!" Yun Sung placed himself between the two making sure they saw him. Facing Siegfried, the young Korean drew back his shoulders to glare fiery orbs into placid eyes. "What the hell are you two talking about? Stop acting like I'm not here!" He gave a jump when he felt soft arms wrap around his arm.   
  
Talim laughed pulling the young man away before he could start a fight with the injured Siegfried and get put down. "Oh, would you stop Yun Sung? You act like some petulant child! Let's go! We need to tell the others the news!" She proceeded dragging the man with her kicking and yelling.   
  
"What?! Hey! Let go! What are you talking about!? Tell the others what news?!"   
  
"Link's coming back!" Talim answered happily her voice echoing into the skies.   
  
Siegfried stood watching till the pair disappeared through the main entrance, Yun Sung's angry voice fading. When silence had settled, only the erratic pattering of the rain heard, the man lowered his head to his hands, one human and the other of a monster. Eyes of amber and emerald closed as if the mere sight pained him. Wet strands of blond became matted, trails of the skies' tears running down his face in small rivers.   
  
"Link…." He whispered softly. "It's almost time, please make haste my friend. I can feel Soul Edge growing stronger."   
  
###########################################  
  
A/N: Apologies for the dry spell! I've been pretty busy lately and I've had to put this fic off for a bit. Since it has been a while, I hope the story is still up to par and that it isn't disappointing. Sorry for making everyone wait so long. Let me know how I did on this chapter!


	27. The Greatest Weapons

The rains continued to fall for the next two days while the elfin knight slept. Peaceful was his slumber now, and Amy made sure that it stayed that way. Ever vigilant, she remained at his side.

Raphael would frequent the pair to assure that if he could relieve Amy of her post, he would do so not wanting her to strain herself over nothing. But the young girl didn't see it that way. Adamant and stubborn, she replied that if Link could give his life so willingly to her, then staying by his side was the least she could do in return.

"...And besides, I need to make up for my carelessness. Because of me he almost died." She added as an aside turning back to her charge.

Suffice to say, this added more guilt upon the French man's heart as he knew that it wasn't so. The blame didn't belong to Amy, but to him. He had been the one to lure Link here in hopes to use him as a tool to help Amy while plotting his demise when he was no longer useful. And here, Raphael had thought the whole time the boy was such a fool believing in everything and being so young and reckless in his endeavors.

But it was Raphael who had been the fool. For all his quiet contemplation, his constant analysis and ever-watchful gaze over Link, he had still greatly underestimated the boy.

Link was able to do what Raphael couldn't. Since they had first arrived Raphael had seen Amy begin to undergo changes, though subtle, were changes nonetheless. In her cold barren eyes, a flicker of interest, of curiosity could be seen if faintly.

When those very eyes became flooded with warm tears that sparkled like the kind rain he knew Link had done in days what would have taken Raphael years. With his heart, Link had kindled Amy's heart.

Was this Link's power? The boy that could command nature's most destructive force could also change and alter this power to become something so lucent and tangible to touch a child's heart?

He almost wanted to laugh out loud as he leaned against the doorframe watching the two inside. It had already been the second day that Link had been in a deep sleep but Amy hadn't moved at all from Link's side. Her head was slightly bowed, as it seemed she was nodding off, yet Raphael could distinctly hear her soft voice speaking.

In prayer?

Amy never prayed. Forsaking all those saints that sat so high up in heaven they couldn't hear the cries of the unfortunate below. She had never put her faith in gods or saints, her life, her trust those were things she reserved for herself, for him...

...And for Link.

Even now, even in his sleep, Link's spell continued to work its magic upon his child.

"Link..." Raphael said softly as not to disturb the child or youth. "..Is it really so simple? Or is it all magic?" If he had heard himself say such things back then, he'd have thought he'd gone daft.

But perhaps Link had worked his magic upon him as well.

Something that could be seen yet was so invisible. Raphael only now began to understand. After the events that had transpired two days ago, Raphael was ready to believe. But there was that ever so stubborn part of him that refused to give in. Because to believe, meant that he had to admit to himself that there was some serious error in his reasoning, that he had become so cynical of the world around him...

...That a person like him would never have been able to help Amy.

Not being able to help the one he loved? It was such a ludicrous thought, but it did unsettle the man greatly nonetheless. He had raised arms against Link believing that lies, poison and deceit would defeat the young elf. But Link had proven that he was armed with much stronger weapons than his shield and sword. Strong enough were they to defeat four foes and gentle enough to touch a child's heart and make a non-believer begin to believe.

Link's strongest weapons were his faith and courage.

Upon the third day, the cold manor was filled with the soft but crystal clear sounds of a flute, of Link's Ocarina.

And it was that day that the rains finally ceased, the clouds parting ever so slightly to allow the sun's warm golden rays to touch the lands.

Raphael had made his way up the Hylian's room when he found Amy walking down the stairs, the washbowl and rag in her small arms. She looked fairly tired, but at the same time, she also

"Amy, it sounds like your patient has finally recovered."

Quietly the child nodded a most shy smile upon her face. "Yes he has, he's still a bit weak, but I'm heading down to the kitchen to see if I can get something for him to eat."

"Well, I can see why he would play his Ocarina now..." Raphael trailed off, but Amy inclined her head a most curious look about her pixie features.

Blinking those emerald green eyes of hers Amy asked; "What are you talking about? Link's not playing because he's happy or anything as petty as that. He plays his ocarina so that the sun would come out. This is the sun's song." There was such a strong conviction in her voice that the statement hung in the air as a plain fact. Without another word the child left the man standing upon the staircase to stare after her in such bewilderment and shock that his cynical views and old beliefs began to tremble at the very core.

Through out the day Link continued to recover at a remarkable rate, and when evening fell Amy had come to show Raphael something very interesting. The girl brought the man back to Link's room, but instead of knocking on the door, Amy carefully turned its knob and opened it just a crack looking back to gesture with a finger to her lips, that Raphael was to be very quiet.

Was the boy sleeping, Raphael wondered as Amy turned back around to peek through the crack, when she deemed it safe, Amy waved him over to take a look. Just as carefully as Amy had done, Raphael opened the door a little bit more to allow himself to peek in. And what he saw inside was something truly interesting indeed.

All the furniture had been moved to the sides to allow more space for movement. With his back to the door, Link swung his saber in a wide arc, slashing at the unseen enemy. Link was dressed in his normal attire minus the long green cap, his blond hair tied back in a short rat-tail. Letting out a short cry, Link lunged forward then jumped back with another cut and slash.

"I came to check up on him earlier but when I heard him practicing I peeked in." Amy whispered to Raphael. "He's good isn't he? But I think he could use a bit more help." The child crossed her arms almost in distaste.

As she said this, Raphael watched Link jump to the side shield drawn and made a vertical slash downward. Just in his movements alone, the French man could see Link's uncertainty, his gripping upon the sword was not firm as though he had never fought with it before, and his steps were equally awkward. As soon as Raphael had thought this, Link crossed his feet almost too quickly and ended up tripping himself, there was a heavy thud as the elf fell ungraciously forward to kiss the carpet. Raphael would have groaned if he was not conscious that he was supposed to be spying upon their friend.

Inside Link hadn't stayed grounded for long before picking himself back up and continued his training once more, this time a little more determined than before. As if to vent his frustrations, Link made a small jump forward jabbing the air in front of him erratically.

One thrust, another thrust, almost in the same general area, three, four, five, and gaining speed...

Wait, that move...it looked familiar.

Cold blue eyes softened as they recognized the move. Link stopped to lower his sword, and even with his back to the two, Raphael could SEE Link wincing in pain. The boy altered his stance indecisively as it was clear he was trying to recall exactly how the stance was executed, how HIS stance was executed.

Link was trying to perform one of Raphael's moves. If memory served him correctly, it was the very same one Raphael had utilized against Link to defeat him in the library a few days prior. It seems Link had taken a liking to it.

The sound of a sword cutting through the air with more intensity was heard again as Link began once more.

He was most determined, Raphael gave him that, and not at all bad at emulating moves he'd only seen preformed just once. A quick study and an even faster learner, he did show much promise of becoming something more...

Drawing away from the sight Raphael looked to Amy struck with a sudden thought in. "Amy, are you implying that I should tutor him? You do know what you are suggesting do you not?"

It shouldn't even be a question, as Raphael had always known Amy to be unusually astute even for one of her age. The child's eyes did not waver from his own and Raphael thought he saw a slight flicker with in them but it had come and gone to be replaced by that headstrong spirit she was notorious for. "I do." She answered curtly. "You'd be helping him in returning the favor for saving his life, it would be a waste that you went through so much trouble in saving him and he ended up dying in battle. And besides, how can he help the ones he cares for with moves like that?" Her own remark caused her to smirk and shake her head.

However for Raphael, it only surprised him hearing her say such a thing for it meant that she was aware that both himself and Link were to leave soon and she was...Okay with it. Amy wanted Link to go. She knew that he had to, and she wanted him to go. But wasn't he special to her? Raphael hadn't expected her to let Link go so easily as it was even more rare for the child to grow attached to some one to begin with.

It was at times like these that Raphael wasn't sure what to think of Amy. She could be such a child at times and then at others, appear to be much more mature than even some adults. It gave the man such a sense of vertigo not knowing exactly what to say but instead to just comply silently. Placing a hand upon the door knob firmly Raphael threw Amy a 'you're incorrigible' look, smiling in dismay as he gave the door a knock to announce his presence to the elf with in.

Amy stood at the doorway watching her surrogate father approach Link in a very casual manner as was his habit. Both men were soft spoken and she couldn't hear the preamble until Link's eyes went wide as his voice raised slightly.

"D, dancing? How can dancing be practice?" He asked incredulously. Raphael raised a finger as though pointing out a common fact.

"Timing, my dear boy, timing. If you can't see the timing of an opponent's moves, you can't respond. It's meaningless to practice only HOW to move." To demonstrate, Raphael slid past Link with unquestionable grace as he stepped in and turned holding a firm stance facing Amy at the door way. "Amy please fetch my rapier from the library so that I can teach this clumsy oaf how a real gentleman swordfights. And you Link," Raphael said almost arrogantly, "You better watch quietly and learn."

Link didn't mind Raphael's ego in the least as he gave Amy a knowing smile that she caught. The child with red hair would have returned this smile with one of her own if Raphael hadn't been looking, instead she simply nodded to Raphael's command hurried off to retrieve his sword. She could barely contain her delight as it appeared their plan had worked.

Prior to retrieving Raphael, Amy and Link had a little talk and the elfin boy let it slip that he admired Raphael's style and wanted to learn a few of his moves. Unfortunately he was unable to ask as he was either too proud or too embarrassed.

'It just seems so inappropriate for me to ask anything of him after he saved my life and found the cane of Byrna on his own.' Link's voice echoed in her head accompanying her in the hall as she made her way down to the library. 'I owe both of you my life now and I know that on this journey I'll be able to return the favor by bringing him back home safe to you...'

**A/N: Has it really been that long since I've last update? I'm sorry, but I've been distracted. It's been awhile right? Well I wanted this chapter to be longer, but some how I was satisfied with stopping here as I am setting the stage for a rematch. I'm sorry again for this being so short. But I needed to get this out of the way first. I couldn't leave this story alone for too long I've made too much plans on the ending! If it makes it any better, I do have a few pictures I drew for this story again. If you want me to send it to you leave your email on the reviews and I'll send it out.**

**Last but not least, let me know how I did with this one.**

**Hero Genkaku**


	28. The Missing

_

* * *

'It takes a minuet to find a special person,_

_an hour to appreciate them, _

_a day to love them, _

_but then an entire life time to forget them.'_

_Unknown _

* * *

In the south western part of Germany where the Black Forest was located, the local inhabitants suffered constant attacks by the demonic forces that over took the region. Those that could, moved out, but those that could not, had no choice but to remain and perish along with their homeland. Amoung those were the common folk and the down trodden, but because of 'Nightmare's' return to Othrinesburgh, the once feared gang known as the Schwarzwind found themselves evicted from their castle home. This group made up of knights casted out of the empire and mercenaries turned brigands, did not take so kindly to having their first and second homes taken from them. Oh yes, the younger ruffians of the gang came from these local villages. With insult to injury and no sign of their Commander anywhere, the group of brigands were forced to make a major decision: to disband and head out on their own, or to remain as they were, and fight to protect the remnants of their homes and attempt to rid the land of the demon menace.

The decision was unanimous, after all they were born here and raised here, it was only natural that they would want to protect their country. Casting away their former title, Schwarzwind soon became known simply as Defenders.

Having no idea that the gang that once plagued them was now defending them, the common folk were granted a shred of relief. They did not know the origins of this mysterious brigade and nor did they care (most believed that they were a band of a few good men from neighboring villages).

The Defenders were quick to set up operations and made their headquarters in one of the many castles that dotted the Rhine river's banks. Within it's study walls, hovels and houses were set up to accommodate the people who sought refuge and protection. But hope was stretched thin and crumbled just like the battlements with each attack and every day that passed…

The skies overhead was desolate, dark, and foreboding, much like the land now. The only difference was there weren't any bodies of the dead littering the skies. Reduced to barren waste by the plague of monstrosities that marauded the country side, the Rhine River itself even began to take on an almost burgundy shade to its rushing waters.

Radimus surmised it was probably from all the blood shed seeping its way into the river whenever the rain fell.

It was always raining here and the youthful blond could not remember a day when the sun had last been felt, warming the lands and bidding new life to come fourth. Perhaps it had also given up the cause as death was always and ever present here. Clear cerulean eyes closed themselves to all the rain and the dreary skies above.

He could hear the wind whispering past him, mournful with countful lives lost and sullied by the faint stench of death. Finding no refuge, no respite from the dark vile curse plaguing their homelands, the boy opened his eyes frustrated. The rain soon became a downpour as if emulating the boy's feelings, soaking through his brown leather jerkin and turning his red tunic a shade darker. Radimus shivered feeling the ice tears of the skies slide down his hot back. Tiny streams soon flowed down his face, his blond hair plastered and glossy. But he didn't care; it had rained just like this when their commander had left to embark on a long and unknown journey.

How long ago has it been since anyone's last seen or heard from him?

And why did he even bother picking him up from the streets only to abandon him again?

_Why...? Why did you leave us Commander...? Dumkoff._

"Are you trying to catch death Radimus?" A stern yet gentle voice interrupted the boy's quiet thoughts. From the door way of a poorly constructed wooden hovel a rather tall and prominent figure stood, shadowed until he stepped out into the grey dimness of the day.

Grey hair was near coated in dark earth (as was everyone else that resided in this decaying castle) but neither mud nor filth could hide the strong azure eyes that boasted of a jagged unyielding spirit with in.

Dressed in a leather brigandine worn over a gambeson and mail shirt that ended in long leather gloves, Schwarzwind's Second-in-Command joined the youth in the rain.

"…You know Grenseal is one of the best apothocaries we have on call but he's no miracle worker. If you get sick, he'll be quite mad. He's a little over worked these days with the injured." The man remarked lightly though albeit seriously. "Can I ask as to what are you doing out here?"

For a few moments the soft pattering of the rain was the only sound as the boy's gaze shifted to the mud that submerged much of his boots.

Reluctant to answer yet, unable to remain quite because he was being addressed by an adult and his superior no less, Radimus shoved his thoughts aside and answered as honestly as he was able; "I was listening for something Sir Wilhelm, that's all." A hand went to the baselard short sword so readily sheathed at his side as he added in a lower voice "I thought that I had heard those foul lizard monsters approaching again. I'm going to the battlements just to make sure…" With out another word Radimus lowered his head curtly in a short bow (and to avoid meeting the other's piercing eyes). Quickly brushing past, he was not stopped by Sir Wilhelm as he'd anticipated, but the man's words were more than enough to bring the boy to a slow halt.

"Oh, off to look for any signs of Jaeger again?" Sir Wilhelm asked as an aside. Even with his back to his superior, the ashen haired mercenary could practically see the boy's eyes rolling in their sockets as his tense shoulders slumped in defeat. The boy was just too easily read. Making his way back into the hovel with a slight air of smugness he paused momentarily to regard the boy. "I wouldn't bother looking for him. When he finds Commander you'll know, I thought I had told you that before."

The grip tightened around the handle of the short sword. "I…" Radimus had begun to speak, but what he was going to say in his defense he wasn't sure and it died in his throat.

Silence passed between the pair once again, but it came a little easier this time, as the understanding was mutual.

Not knowing what to say next and wondering why it mattered anyway, the young boy did not raise his head and instead walked on mutely.

_Dumkoff..._

His walk broke into a run as he ducked his head and dashed through the sheets of rain. Tears mingled with the rain hiding them from any other on lookers.

* * *

A/N: Loooooooong time and Shoooooort post. I can only give my apologies. Anyways I wanted to use that as an opening for the introduction of two new characters. Just so you all get a feel for them and it's not a SUDDEN surprise. Also I'm using this to set the next stage I'll need later on. ; The story is going to merge again just a forewarning. Anyways, let me know what your thoughts are on these two new addtions, yes they're OC. To some extent...Radimus was actually inspired from the last SC game.

Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far along.

Hero Genkaku


	29. Full Duty: They're BACK

Link was getting better, or maybe Raphael was losing his edge. The thought was a reoccuring one as the French fencer began to find himself at the tip of Link's curved blade more often. He was certainly a fast learner, those bright eyes always watching and long ears always listening. It's like he would soak in every word, lesson and move taught to him.

This sparring match had been especially quick if not enlightening, just when the man had felt that he'd had Link right where he'd wanted him, the youth would suddenly take a large gain by simply darting to the side and cleverly lunging in. Move for move, Link certainly had something other than mere talent behind that blade of his but what it was, Raphael still wasn't sure. Like so many other things about the engimatic elf, he hoped to discover some day.

In only the few days after the youth's recovery, Link began to express his wishes to return to the others and Siegfried. With their mission sucessful, the Hylian grew more than eager by the day to return and continue their quest. Not once did he even bring up the concern of the worth of the staff. A few times, the blond french man came close to questioning his belief, but he simply could not bring himself to dissuade the youth. As long as Link believed it would work, that was enough for Raphael.

And really, it wasn't like he could say anything lest he wanted to be fiercely reprimanded by his own adopted daughter. It seemed that every second of every minute of every hour of every day she spent with Link, she grew closer and opened just a little bit. It was amazing to say the least, but at the same time, he could feel himself get just a little bit jealous. Still, he said nothing for he knew it was for Amy's own happiness. She smiled a little more and those beautiful emeralds would sparkle if not just faintly when Link would weave incredible tales of a world that simply could not exist. Creatures who inhabitated the highest mountains and merfolk that roamed the watery depths. It was such a wild fantasy that he could never bring himself to believe, even when the proof was standing right there in front of him smiling widely.

Belief...

It was a strange and mysterious thing, but it was something that he was beginning to admire.

At the end of the third week they had spent in Raphael's home, the man was visited in his study late in the night. When he looked up from his fortress of piled books situated upon his table, he found a very somber Link gazing back with those piercing blue eyes.

Quiet was always the manner Link had spoken, and this was no different, but his purpose and his wishes were clearly understood as he simply said: "It's time."

Two days later, the pair had completed the necessary prepreations for their departure back to the land of Greece. They had decided to leave early in the morning wanting to get a head start on travel. In the early hours of the morning, when the sky was shrouded in a grey over cast, and a morning mist laced the wide open fields like a ghostly blanket, the two were finally ready to make the travel.The carriage that had taken them here was ready and waiting in front of the stone mansion, and Raphael had finished loading what belongings he and Link would need for the trip back when he saw the young man lingering at the mansions' steps looking back.

Raphael didn't have to ask just what Link was waiting for because he knew, having done the very same thing many times before. "Link, let's get a move on, we've got a long day ahead of us." He called from the carrige's side.

Link turned to the side giving him a half glance. "..." Very reluctantly the youth pulled the hood over his head as he made his way to join Raphael wordlessly. Despite how eager Link was to embark upon the return trip, the elf was certainly lagging today. And Raphael had hoped his over enthusiastic nature would get the best of him.

There was a sigh emmitted by the blond french man as this was only proloning the pain of leaving Amy behind, he preferred to keep it as painless as possible since he'd be suffering for it while away. Deciding that perhaps it would be best to lighten the mood or somehow distract Link, Raphael clapped the other upon the shoulder heartily. "Link, I owe you so much and you are proving to be an exceptional fighter. The others will be pleased to see how much you've progressed." A faint smile was flashed acknowledging the compliment, but it died faster than a candle in a lake. Well that didn't work so well. Raphael should have known. Link never really responded well to praise. He was a rather humble lad. Trying again, Raphael opened the door and gestured to the boy to climb in first. As much as he himself did not like idle banter, he had to admit it was just uncomfortable to have Link so quiet. It was like he was sulking like a small child who had to leave before he was ready to. It was strange how it was fitting yet unbefitting for someone like him. "...I'm sure Siegfried will be a little irritated with us returning so late, but he'll be proud none the less to see all the trouble you went through for him. You two are good comrades. And I myself would be perfectly content to stand beside you in the face of adversity." Before Link clambered in this time he paused and looked to Raphael with those stunningly clear blue eyes. He could tell that his efforts to praise the boy were not at all wasted upon deaf (long) ears. His eyes told Raphael that Link appreciated the comments and Link had proven long before that he'd gladly do the same for Raphael.

He tried to follow after the boy, but his movment caused Link's eyes to widen slightly as though Raphael had done something wrong. Of course Raphael knew what Link was stalling for, although he wished he'd just let it go. Link spoke finally, although it was quiet, it was very firm. "Wait, we can't go yet."

Almost too quickly Raphael replied: "She won't come Link, she never does…"

If the situation warranted it, the Frenchman would have laughed as he saw something of a stubborn pout form upon Link's youthful features. "She said she'd come. She wanted to…"

She wanted to?

That was certainly something different. In the many times he'd come and gone, never once did Amy appear to see him off. It just wasn't something the little girl did, and while she had changed since Link had arrived, it wasn't drastic enough that would allow any sort of sudden change to….

By this time all the impossibles had piled high, and yet once again, they were all for naught as Link's eyes strayed from his face to something over his shoulder. Just the simple way those stern features relaxed, told Raphael what the boy saw, if it wasn't already reflected in his eyes. His heart contracted for a split second fearing that it was true, but at the same time, another half of him that had been largely ignored, was thrilled.

Carefully, very, very, carefully, the elder man turned slowly. Slowly because he feared that if he'd turned too fast, he might seem too eager and only be disappointed.

When he'd turned around fully, he found himself faced with quite the sight.

Amy stood there with a most unreadable expression upon her face. She'd some how made her way down the steps to stand a few feet away from the pair. Had he been so distracted with NOT thinking of her that he'd failed to hear her? Her dark hair was pulled back in two messy pigtails and she still donned her nightwear. In her rush to catch them, she'd forgotten to slip on her slippers and stood upon the dirt barefooted. It probably didn't matter as the little girl had gone most of her life with out shoes.

The how didn't matter as impossible as it may have seemed. The why was easily the hardest question...

Ah, but of course, now he was just trying to lose himself in the details of things that didn't really matter. What did matter was that she was here. But why was she here? He supposed that didn't matter either.

Too stunned in having Amy present for the first time, Raphael could not help but stare. He wasn't sure what to say, or what to do as everything seemed so awkward, perhaps she felt it too. Amy looked ready to stay or run, she shifted uncomfortably, small hands gripping the hem of her night gown. Green eyes that he admired so much, stared regretfully at him, uncertainty shuffling behind them. He could practically hear her questions...her fears.

What should he do?

What should he say to her that wouldn't be painful for either of them? For the second time in his life, the cool, calculated and blunt Raphael certainly didn't know what to say and so when he spoke, he spoke what his heart said, not what his mind did. Words transmorgified into a simple gesture that went something like this: Arms that were limp at his sides moved slightly and slowly while palms where turned out. There wasn't so much effort and not much movment on Raphael's part, and yet, his simple gesture spoke volumes.

Amy who had been standing by watching uncertainly instantly knew what he was trying to express...

The hard wooden mask contracted, eyes clouded over when faced with this gesture and in the next second she had dashed forward.

"Father..!" The little girl only managed to choke those words as she rushed into her adoptive father's open arms to bury her face in the folds of his coat. Amy didn't cry, she had to maintain some sort of dignity. But she didn't want him to go, knew he had to, and that everything he was trying to do was for her sake. But how could she let him know with out appearing so weak that HE was the one that mattered most to her. And that no matter how much she tried, she could not deny the loneliness that haunted her in his absence. She couldn't ever go back to being who she was the day before the fates or whatever the hell it was called had allowed their paths to cross. Because with Raphael, her life finally had meaning.

'Amy, everyone has something to live for, even if they don't realize it..' She had recalled what Link had said a few nights ago. And when she asked what exactly Link was living for Link had given her such a sad smile and answerd. 'Everyone's hopes and dreams for a future.'

Everyone?

Everyone. Including her and her adoptive father. Link was truely strong indeed. Link was told to fight to give everyone in his world and theirs a better future and he was doing it, Raphael only asked that Amy open her heart, even if it was just a little, and she struggled with that.

Just like Link, Raphael was willing to sacrfice anything to see her live a meaningful life, but with out him what meaning was there! Amy knew that no matter what she said or did now, Raphael would only press on because he loved her so much. The little girl was caught in a loop of meanignless emotions and she felt the only right thing to do was let him follow his path. But just so there was no doubt, she hugged him this time tightly.

That little gesture meant so much to her. On the other side of that high impregnable wall he waited for her just like Link. Maybe those walls weren't so impossible as she'd thought they were. All of Raphael's meaningless waiting, Link's pointless actions at chipping away at the wall...Even though they knew the only one that could break the walls down was her, they believed she could do it.

Belief...That's so unlike Raphael and so like Link. But regardless, they believed in her. She hurt all over and her chest stung as the need to cry started to burn.

All this and more was felt when her love was reciprocated as strong arms encircled her and then lifted her up to hug her more properly. Raphael hugged her back feircely as though she could never be close enough and in her ear he whispered words of love and regret. He didn't want to leave either, but he was willing to for her.

And behind the pair, Link was heard shifting as the little elf leaned back and sighed satisfied. "Okay, NOW we can go."

A/N: Is this story back? I guess only time will tell. I went UA for the longest time, sorry for that, I had a few transitions in my life. But this story always stayed at the back of my mind. I guess I was kinda waiting to see what the third game would bring, and how it would impact my story. I've actually evaluated the new story. I think I can cope. I'm a little rusty so, I'll take up this story a little slowly. Thus another short chapter.

Hero Genkaku


End file.
